


Raphael's new Girlfriend.

by KerryAnne



Series: Amanda and Raphael's story [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "First Romance", "First Time", "First kiss", "Love letters", "Revenge", "Romance", "acting", "banishment", "betrayal", "bio family", "brotherhood never dies", "disowning", "drama", "experiments", "forced oviposition", "growing up", "interspecies relationship", "meddling relatives", "modelling", "scorn" - Freeform, "sibling rivalty", "trauma", "true love", ALS, Altzheimer's, Breakups, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Raphael, Illness, Jealous Leonardo, Jealous Raphael, Leo and Raph are bio brothers, Leonardo is a bit of a jerk, Miscarriages, Multi, Nina - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Protective Raphael, teenage parenting, turtletots, unwanted turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 76
Words: 150,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael rescues a spoiled rich girl named Amanda. He's immediately smitten, but she is repulsed by him. Will they find true love together? Or is Raphael doomed to be alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rescue

I don't own the right to TMNT, but do to the other characters.

Leo is 16  
Raph is 15  
Don is 14  
and Mikey is 13

Amanda is 16

It was nine on a rainy evening. Raphael sat on a rooftop watching the city below, not caring about the rain. An image of a girl flashed in his mind. She was exquisite with her blonde, beautiful, heart-shaped face and her piercing emerald eyes. Raphael hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he'd seen her leaving the movies a few hours earlier. He'd been about to go in. He'd quickly pulled down his fedora and hunched his shoulders, so that nobody saw through the disguise. She wasn't looking where she was going and collided with him. Her sharp green eyes had flashed and she'd said, "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Excuse m-me," he'd stuttered, looking up, forgetting he was trying not to get noticed. His golden eyes met her green ones. His heart flipped, as he stared at her gorgeous face. She did the same thing, but her expression was one of disgust. "Ugh. What is that? Are you're wearing a costume? Geez. This city has some weirdoes. Why are you staring at me? Stop it, freak."  
"I ain't a freak," Raphael growled. "And ya owe me an apology. Ya bumped into me."  
"Did you just growl at me? Well, whatever. I got to go. Bye, freak."  
She stalked off and headed out of the door. 

xxxx 

Raphael had watched her leave, followed her and seen her enter a restaurant. He'd gazed through the window and seen her sit down at a table with a bunch of people. Probably her friends, he'd thought. And that guy with his arm 'round her is probably her boyfriend. A twinge of jealousy ran through him. Like I got a chance with her anyway, he'd rationalized. She'd never date a mutant like me. I should get home.

His T-phone had rung. "Leo, can't talk now," he snapped.  
"It's raining, Raph, and the guys and I have movies and pizza. Are you coming home now?"  
'No. Expect me when ya see me."

Raphael had disconnected the phone and resumed gazing at the girl. She's stunnin', he thought. Wow. Like a model. I should go home, but I wanna see her again. He'd reluctantly left and climbed onto the restaurant roof. He could now watch when she left without being noticed. I wonder what it's like bein' free, he thought. And bein' able ta do what ya want whenever ya want. I wish I could have that kinda life.

He saw the girl come out an hour later and wave goodbye to her friends. Then she walked down the street. Raphael hopped off of the roof and shadowed her. The girl was talking on her phone and was unaware of two thugs close behind her. The one goon pointed at her, as if to say sitting duck. His friend nodded. The men pounced on her. One placed a knife to her throat. The girl tried to break free, but the other man held on to her tightly. Raphael's blood started to boil, as he listened to the girl's terrified shrieks. He leapt out of the shadows, grabbing his sai out of his belt. "Leave her alone," Raphael snarled. The punks looked at him and laughed. "What is this? Freak night?" Raphael stepped closer. The streetlamp's light lit up his reptilian features and the men chuckled. "Halloween come early?" one sniggered. The girl screamed when she saw Raphael's face and fainted in her attacker's arms. He dropped her to the ground. Then he and his friend tried to stare Raphael down. "I said leave her alone," Raphael said, baring his teeth. "What are you?" one of the men said. "Yer worst nightmare," Raphael snapped. "Ya better run if ya know what's good for ya." 

"I'm not afraid," the other man said, lunging at Raphael, who stepped aside, and the man crashed into the wall and slumped to the ground. "Ya wanna try?" Raphael demanded, looking at the fallen man's pal.  
"Sure," the man said, leaping at Raphael, who was far quicker and who soon had the man pinned to the ground, one of his sai at the man's throat. The man stared up at him fearfully. "Please don't hurt me," he begged.  
Raphael pressed his sai into the man's neck and growled, "I'll kill ya if ya ever try ta hurt anyone again. And I ain't a freak. Ya got that?"  
The man nodded dumbly, as a trickle of blood ran down his neck.

Raphael went over to where the unconscious girl lay, swooped her and her purse up into his strong arms and headed home, leaping along the rooftops. I know it's nuts takin' her home, he thought. But I can't leave her there.


	2. Amanda meets Raphael again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda wakes up and is less than impressed to find she's in the sewers.

Amanda woke up early the next morning and blinked. Where the heck am I, she thought? This isn't my bedroom. "Hello," she said. "Anyone there?"  
A figure got up from the hammock in the far corner of the room and padded over to her. "You again?" she said in shock and screamed.  
Raphael placed a hand over her mouth and said quietly, "My bros and dad are asleep. Ya will wake them if ya do that. I'll take my hand off, but don't do it again, okay?"  
Amanda nodded. Raphael withdrew his hand and she said angrily, eyes flashing, "Why did you kidnap me? What do you want with me? Did you touch me? I swear to God you'll pay if you did."  
"I didn't touch ya," Raphael huffed. "I saved ya from those bozos. Don't ya remember?"  
"What are you? It isn't Halloween. Remove that dumb costume."  
"Sorry, lady. I've grown sorta attached ta it," Raphael snapped.  
Amanda sat up and pressed a hand against her temple. "Well, I said remove it and you'll obey. And get me an aspirin. My head hurts."  
"What do I look like? Yer damn servant?"  
"March. I'm getting old waiting."  
Raphael fought back a retort and bit his lip. She's probably upset and don't mean ta be a bitch, he thought.  
"Still here?" Amanda said, frowning. "Oh and get me some water too."  
"Anythin' else?" Raphael asked, trying hard to be patient.  
"I'd kill for beer."  
"Dad don't allow us ta drink alcohol."  
"Us? You mean there are more of you. Swell. Lucky me. I hope this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up and will be at home."

xxxxxx 

Raphael went to the bathroom and got the aspirin and water. He was stopped by Leo on the way back to his room. "Not feeling well?" Leo asked.  
"Got a headache."  
"Did you drink last night, Raphael?"  
"Beers at Casey's."  
"Wait until Dad hears about this," Leo said furiously. "You know he doesn't allow us to drink alcohol."  
"Fuck off, Splinter junior."  
"What did you just say?"  
"Ya heard me," Raphael said, jabbing his finger into Leo's plastron. "Back off. I'm warnin' ya."  
"Or what?"

Raphael didn't answer and walked to his room. Leo ran after him and was in time to see Raphael enter his room. Leo nudged the door with his foot and went inside. "What on earth's going on, Raphael?" Leo demanded, seeing Amanda.  
Amanda accepted the water and aspirin from Raphael. "Fantastic," she said sarcastically. "Two of you. As if one wasn't enough. I'm out of here." She sprang up out of bed, but feeling groggy, her legs started to give way. 

Raphael immediately caught her and helped her back in bed. Then he turned to his brother and said, "Two guys were attackin' her and I saved her. I didn't know what else ta do, so I brought her home."  
"Have you lost your damn mind?" Leo raged. "Just wait until Dad hears about this. You know you're not supposed to bring anyone to the lair. What if she reveals where the lair is?"

"Lair?" Amanda sniggered. "What are you? Animals?"  
"Turtles to be specific," Leo said. "I'm Leonardo and this is my younger, rash brother, Raphael."  
"Ugh. Turtles are so slimy and I read you can catch salmonella from them. Where are we anyway?"  
"In our home. In the sewers and we don't smell."  
"Great. Talking giant turtles and I'm in the sewers. I want to go home. Now."

"Ya probably got a toucha concussion," Raphael said. "Ya should rest."  
"Rest?" Amanda said crossly. "How can I rest knowing I've been kidnapped by two turtles? How do I know you won't rape me? Just wait until I get out of here. You'll be sorry for kidnapping me. I bet I could make a lot of money telling people about you."  
"I saved yer life," Raphael hissed. "Why would ya do that?"  
"I'm rich and I like money. Can never have enough!"  
"We'll be given ta scientists and experimented on or sold ta a circus if ya do that. Please don't do that. We spent half of our lives crawlin' 'round the bottom of a glass bowl and we ain't gonna go back ta that kinda life."  
"So you really are turtles?"  
"Yeah."  
"I never liked turtles. Like I said, they're slimy, smelly and disgusting." Amanda wrinkled her nose. Raphael's golden eyes met hers and he said, "Please. Ya can go home, but if ya tell anyone else 'bout us, we'll be experimented on and maybe tortured and our dad's sick. He don't need that stress."  
"Fine," Amanda said reluctantly. "I won't, but I want to go home. Immediately!"

"Raphael will take you home," Leo said quickly, not liking the rude young woman. "Won't you, Raphael?"  
"She needs ta rest, Leo."  
"I think she's well enough to go home now. Don't you agree, Raphael?" Leo said coldly. "Or do you want me to tell Dad about her? You're already going to be in deep trouble about the alcohol."  
"Fine," Raphael said through clenched teeth. "Let's go lady."

Leo grabbed his katana from its sheath on his back and stepped closer to her. "We won't be so nice if you say anything about us. Got it?" he said, pointing the weapon at her. Amanda trembled and nodded. "And If it's true that my brother saved you," Leo continued. "You should be damn grateful and should keep us a secret. You owe him and my family that."  
"All right. I will. I get the message."  
"Good. Now what's your name?"  
"Amanda. Amanda Petrovic."  
"Take Amanda home, Raphael, and DO NOT bring anyone else home without first consulting me or Dad. Do you understand?"

"Fuckin' teacher's pet," Raphael mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah, Leo. Whatever ya say."

"Goodbye, Amanda," Leo said. "Remember what I said."

xxxxx 

Raphael helped Amanda to her feet and they slowly made their way out of the sewers. "Where do ya stay?" Raphael asked.  
"Like I'd tell you," Amanda retorted. "You might stalk me. Let me go topside and I'll call a cab."

xxxx 

Raphael helped her up climb up the ladder and lifted up the manhole for her. They climbed out, just as dawn was breaking. "Wow," Amanda said. "Look at that."  
"What?" Raphael asked.  
"The sky. It's so beautiful. That mixture of pink and orange. I wish I could paint or draw to capture its beauty." She sighed wistfully, dug out her cell and made a call. "The cab will be here soon. You can go."  
"Look after yourself, Amanda."  
"Mutant, uh, Raphael?" "Yeah?"  
"I'll keep your secret. No one would believe me anyway. Who'd believe that giant, talking turtles exist? They'd think I was nuts and would lock me up."  
"Thanks."  
"You'd better go before the cab comes." 'Yeah. I'd better," Raphael said, but made no attempt to leave. "Are you waiting for something?" she snapped. Raphael shuffled his feet, nervously cleared his throat and said, "I can be a good listener if ya ever wanna talk. Get the feelin' ya need a friend." Touched by that simple gesture, Amanda smiled, lifting her lips up into the most beautiful smile Raphael had ever seen, lighting up her face and making her emerald eyes shine. "That's sweet," she said without any sarcasm. "But I'll be fine." Then she kissed his cheek. Raphael blushed. "Don't make anything of it. I felt sorry for you, because you're a mutant and you'll never have a girlfriend. That's all. We'd never work out. You're a reptile and I'm a gorgeous model. You don't belong in my world and never will. So don't even think about me. I'm way out of your league. Thank you for saving my life and goodbye." Then she turned her back on him and focussed on her cell phone. 

xxxxx Raphael ducked into the manhole. Pressing a hand to his cheek, he smiled. My angel kissed me, he thought. I'll never forget it and I already know I'm fallin' for her. How can't I? She's so incredible. Raphael heaved a deep sigh, as he made his way home. Leo can say what he wants, he thought. But I like her and I wanna see her again. I think the bitchiness is a front. She's scared 'bout gettin' close ta people, like I am, so she's mean, because it's better pushin' people away than gettin' hurt. I can totally relate. Amanda. The most amazin' girl I've ever met. Man, I got it bad. I know Dad said when yer in love it hits ya hard, but I never expected ta fall for anyone. All I can think 'bout is her. Man, I'm turnin' into a total sap. I can't tell no one 'bout this. I'm supposed ta be so macho and here I'm moonin' ova some girl. They'd laugh at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Amanda capable of changing? Will Raphael ever win her love?


	3. How the other half lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Amanda's life.

Amanda arrived home at her parents' ten bedroomed SoHo mansion and listened to the voice message on the answering machine. "Hi, sweetheart," her dad, Goran Petrovic, an oil tycoon and a billionaire ninety times over, said. "Your mom and I arrived safely in London. We'll be home at the end of the month. Talk to you soon. Love you."  
Amanda sighed and thought, it would be nice having my parents home for a change. I never see them, because they're always travelling. Other kids are so damn lucky. I might be rich, but I'd give anything to see my parents more than once a month. Even those turtles seem to have a dad. Ugh. Why am I thinking about those creatures? I want to forget them and that stench of the sewers. Everything and the way that red-masked turtle looked at me, like I was girlfriend potential. As if I'd date him. I already have a handsome, sexy boyfriend and even if I didn't, I'd never date a disgusting, stinky reptile.

xxxx 

Amanda went upstairs to her bedroom. She undressed, tossed her clothes on the floor in a heap, had a leisurely shower and got dressed. Then she looked at her discarded clothes on the floor. I'm not keeping that dress, she thought. It probably smells of reptile. Wrinkling her nose, she picked it up. Gross, she thought. I was right. It has a musky smell mixed with gasoline? Totally yuck. She dropped it on the floor in disgust.The maid can throw it out, she thought and pulled out her phone. The screen was cracked and it wouldn't switch on to her consternation. Just great, she thought irritably. It probably got damaged last night. I'll go out and get a new one later. Let me see if anyone's missed me online. She booted up her PC, logged onto Facebook and grinned when she saw a dozen messages. One of them was from her boyfriend, Josh Gianelli. "Hey," he'd said. "Haven't heard from you. You okay?" Amanda replied and he was online to her delight. They chatted for a while and Josh promised to come over later. 

xxxxx 

Amanda went downstairs at noon and helped herself to leftovers in the kitchen. Then she settled down in front of the TV and changed stations until she found her favorite soap. She was engrossed in it when the home phone rang. "Hey, Nat," she said, recognising her best friend Natalie Ryan's voice.  
"Hey, Mands. How's it going?"  
"Great. You?"  
"Cool. You up to do something today? Maybe go shopping?"  
"Can we skip it? I'm kind of tired and feel like a relaxing day."  
"Sure thing. Hey. How are things going between you and Josh?"  
"We had our three-month anniversary two nights ago. He's everything I ever wanted in a guy and then some."  
"I'm so happy for you, Mands."  
"What about you?"  
"Kirk and I broke up. It's fine, though. I'm beautiful and smart and I'm sure I'll meet someone soon."  
"Are you still coming to the party tomorrow?"  
"Wouldn't miss it. How are your parents?"  
"Away as usual."  
"I'm sorry, Mands."  
"Yeah. Me too."  
The girls chatted about fashion, movies and traded gossip about people at their highschool. They were in their second last year and were barely scraping by. It wasn't because they were airheads, but because school and academics held no interest for them. Both were extremely popular, had tons of friends and were on the cheerleading squad and Josh happened to be the football captain. They were extremely shallow and thought life revolved around them, especially Amanda, who was used to getting her own way.

Amanda hung up two hours later and was idly flicking through a fashion magazine when the phone rang again. "Hello?"  
"Amanda," John Bishop said. "How's my favourite niece?" Bishop was married to Goran's sister.  
"Good, Uncle John. How are you?"  
"As busy as ever on my experiments. You should come and see my work."  
"I'd love to, but science bores me." Amanda was half tempted to mention the turtles. She knew her uncle would love a find like them, but remembering's ;Leo's threat, she decided not to and said, "You know me. Fashion's my thing."  
"How's the modelling going?"  
"Terrific. I'm booked up to the end of the year. I'm so thrilled. My acting's going well too. I landed a job on my favorite soapie playing Eric Carter's love interest. You know the show, Uncle John. Days of the Filthy Rich and Beautiful."  
Bishop chuckled. "Can't say I ever watch that show, but I'm proud of you, hon."  
"Thanks."  
"How's school going?"  
"All right, I guess, but it's summer vacation now, Uncle John. I'd rather not talk about school until August if you don't mind."  
Bishop laughed. "Fine. And how are you spending your vacation?"  
"With my friends and working. I might be able to take a few days break in Hawaii. Oh. I got a bit part in a crime show. I can't wait. I'm going to be so famous."  
"Look out Hollywood. My niece is coming. Mothers, lock up your sons." Amanda giggled. "I just wanted to check in with you and ask if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night."  
"Can't. Sorry. I'm working, but how about next week Tuesday? I'll have to check my diary, but I think I can squeeze you in."  
"Sounds good. Keep me informed. Take care, hon."

Amanda's phone rang again and she fielded several calls from friends and her agent for the next hour. She'd just hung up with her agent when the phone rang again, "Hi," a husky male voice said. "Is this Amanda Petrovic?"  
"Maybe. Why, who are you?" Amanda demanded.  
"It's Raphael and..."  
"Raphael? I don't know any Raphael's. Wait a minute," Amanda said and wrinkled forehead in thought. "The only Raphael I know is the turtle. Is it you? How the hell did you get this number? And what do you want?"  
"Any special order ya want those questions answered in?"  
"Don't be cute. Answer my damn question."  
"Yeah. It's me. I was wonderin' how ya were and found yer number in the phonebook."  
"I'm fine. You can hang up now and go along your merry way."  
"I was just...I'm glad yer okay. Those guys did a number on ya and I was worried."  
"I'm touched," Amanda said sarcastically. "But I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And my boyfriend can take care of me if I want. He's a jock."

There was a pause. Then Raphael said, "Oh. Does he do Ninjitsu too?"  
"Huh?"  
"Martial Arts."  
"No."  
"I do."  
"So what? Do you want me to be impressed? Big whoop. You do Ninjitsu. Whatever. Why am I even bothering with this conversation?"  
"I didn't say that ta impress ya. I meant that if ya need someone ta look out for ya, I will. I can protect ya when ya go out at night. This city can be dangerous."  
"I don't need your help. I have a boyfriend. Raphael, I'm sure there's a lovely mutant lady out there for you somewhere. Go find her and leave me the hell alone."

Amanda slammed down the phone and was about to leave the lounge when the phone rang again. "Listen, Raphael," she snapped. "Get a fucking hint. I'm not interested. You're starting to become a stalker."  
"Ya really think so? And how did ya know it was me?"  
"Lucky guess. You're stalking me. It's totally uncool and you're freaking me out."  
"I'm sorry. I shoulda known better than callin' ya, but I just couldn't stop..."  
"Don't end that sentence! I honestly don't want to know that you have wet dreams about me. Gross."  
"I wasn't gonna say that," Raphael said quietly. "I was gonna say that I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout yer smile. Yer so beautiful when ya smile. It lights up yer whole face. Ya should smile more."  
"And you should learn how to speak English properly," Amanda said rudely.

There was a pause. Amanda knew she'd probably hurt his feelings and she didn't know why, but she suddenly felt bad about it. "I was out of line with that," she said. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I'm glad yer okay," Raphael said and sighed deeply."I'll let ya go."  
"Wait, Raphael." The words escaped her lips before she knew what she was doing. "I'm having a party tomorrow. Costume, as it happens. You and your brother are welcome to attend." Why did I say that, she thought angrily? I was trying to get rid of him and not to invite him over.  
"Yer serious?" Raphael said, his heart racing, not believing his angel had asked him over.  
"Uh huh, but it's a one time-thing to say thanks for the other night."  
"I have three brothers. What do I bring?"  
"Whatever you want to drink. Then bring all of them and you'd better get Leonardo and your dad's permission," she said and sniggered. "You don't want to be in further trouble."  
"What time tomorrow?"  
"Six."  
"Cool. I'll see ya then. Thanks, Amanda."  
"Bye."

Damn, Amanda thought. Why the hell did I invite him? Well, it's a one-time thing and he'd better understand that or else I'll set Josh on him. Josh could knock him out cold in a nano second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she is simply awful, but people can change, right?


	4. Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets Mona Lisa a mysterious mutant lizard woman from his past.

After Raphael had finished the conversation with Amanda, he lay on his hammock, hands laced behind his head, gazing into space. Amanda. I got a date, he thought. I can't believe it. Sucks the others are gonna be there too, but maybe I can get some alone time with her. I hope her boyfriend won't be there. Raphael got up and went to Don's lab, hoping to use his laptop to do a search. 

xxxxx 

Don," Raphael said. "Can I borrow yer laptop?"  
"I'm kind of busy, Raph. Can it wait?"  
"Can ya look up somethin' for me?"  
"Can't it wait?" Don asked irritably. "I'm trying to fix the washer. Then I have the oven, Mikey's Gameboy, the lights in the lounge, your bike, Leo's..."  
"Take two minutes, please. Look up this name. Amanda Petrovic."  
"Spell it out to me."  
"A-M-A-N-DA P-E-T-R-O-V-IC."  
Don's fingers flew over the keyboard. "is this who you're looking for?" Don asked, pointing at a chubby elderly lady.  
"No. Try her name and add model and New York."  
Don did and whistled, as Amanda's image popped up on the screen. "Her?"  
"Can ya print it?"  
"Wait a minute. Is this the same Amanda Leo told me about? The one you brought home?"  
"What if it is?" Raphael demanded.  
"Raph, she's a human and not even a nice human at that. It'll only lead to heartache for you."  
"Can ya print the fuckin' photo, Don, or do I gotta tell Leo ya've been sneakin' out at night without his permission."  
"Seeing as you ask so nicely," Don said sarcastically. "I'll print your photo."  
"Thanks."  
Don printed the photo and handed it to him. "Want a frame too?" he teased. "She's cute."  
"Forget 'bout her, egghead. She's mine," Raphael growled.  
"You sure are possessive about a girl, who'll never love you."  
"She will, once she gets ta know me and opens her heart."  
"Raph, what about Mona Lisa? You really liked her and at least she's a mutant like us."  
"I don't wanna hear her name, Don," Raphael snarled. "Got it?"  
"Guess I hit a nerve. Sorry."

xxxxx 

Raphael stormed out of the lab and collided with Leo. "Going somewhere, Raphael?" he asked.  
"My room. Got an issue with it?"  
"What's that you've got there?" Leo said, snatching the photo. "Not this girl again," he said in disgust, as he studied the photo.

"What girl?" Mikey said, entering the lounge and going over to Leo. "Oh. She's pretty, Raph."

"Give that fuckin' back," Raphael yelled, trying to get the photo, but Leo held it over his head out of reach. 

"Has Raphie got a girlfriend?" Mikey teased. "Oh, Raphie. Raphie, she's so pretty. Raphie and his girlfriend sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Raphie with a baby carriage."

Fed up of being teased, Raphael lunged at Mikey and pinned him to the ground. Raphael was about to smack him when there was the sound of a cane hitting the floor. The teenagers looked up to see Splinter with a stern expression on his face. "What's the meaning of this, my sons?" he asked. "Raphael, get off of your brother this instant."

Raphael stood up, but before he could speak, Leo said, "Father, Raphael's pining over this girl, Amanda. He brought her home last night." Leo handed the photo to Splinter. 

"Ya said ya wouldn't say nothin', fuckin' teacher's pet," Raphael yelled. 

"Silence," Splinter said. "Raphael, watch your language. You brought this woman home. May I ask why?"  
"She was attacked by two thugs and fainted. I didn't know what else ta do after I kicked their asses, uh butts, so I brought her home. Fearless didn't like her."

"Can you blame me?" Leo snapped. "She was rude. Raph's being an idiot, thinking he has any chance with that girl."

"She apologized," Raphael said. "And invited us ta a party tomorrow night. All of us. It's ta say thanks for helpin' her. Please can I go, Dad?"  
"Count me out," Leo said. 

"Raphael," Splinter began.  
"Dad, it's a costume party," Raphael said. "Please can I go? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. For once I won't have ta worry 'bout people callin' me names and I can have some fun, like other teenagers."

"Raph just wants to get into her panties," Leo said.  
Raphael glared at him and said, "Ain't like that. I just..."

"I think we need to have the talk again, Raphael," Splinter said.

Raphael blushed and shook his head. "No, Dad."  
"We will when we're done here, so you don't end up making any mistakes you're not equipped to deal with at your tender age."  
Raphael blushed again and studied the ground. Fuck. I don't need that talk again, he thought. The first time was bad enough.

"I'll only consent if Leonardo agrees to go with you, Raphael," Splinter said. "Otherwise no."

Raphael cast a pleading look at his immediate big brother. Leo sighed and said, "Fine, but only so you won't make a fool out of yourself."  
"Thanks," Raphael said happily. 

"Give the photo back to Raphael, Leonardo," Splinter said. "And none of you are to drink alcohol."  
"Hai, Sensei," Raphael, Leo and Mikey said in unison.

"I'll keep my brothers in line," Leo said.  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "Of course ya will, Lame-o-nardo. Wouldn't expect less of ya."

"Raphael, to the dojo," Splinter said. Raphael hung his head and followed his father.

xxxx 

An embarrassed Raphael left the dojo an hour later. He'd just plopped down onto his bed to think about Amanda and to get some peace and quiet, when there was a knock at the door. "Raph," Leo called.  
"Fuck off, Fearless."  
"Someone's waiting for you in the lounge."  
"Yeah?" Raphael asked excitedly, his heart racing. Amanda. Gotta be, he thought. She came all this way ta see me. I knew she'd come 'round.

xxxxx 

Raphael placed Amanda's photo under his pillow and went to the lounge, only to freeze in shock. "Ya," he said in amazement.  
"Hello, Raphie," Mona Lisa, a nineteen-year-old mutant lizard lady, who majored in Physics, said. "Been a long time."

"We'll leave you alone," Leo said. "Come on Mikey. Let's see how Don's doing."

"Aren't you going to say something, Raphie?" Mona Lisa said. "Maybe ask me to sit down?" She moved closer towards him and Raphael stepped back.  
"Not happy to see me, Raphie?" she asked sadly.  
"Why are ya here? Why now?" Raphael demanded, his hands on his hips.  
"I missed you. Come on, Raphie. Don't be like that."  
"No. Ya come on," Raphael snapped. "Ya dump me, because I told ya I wasn't ready ta sleep with ya and now ya just show up, hopin' I'll take ya back? Fuck that. We didn't even kiss, ya know, and ya wanted the next step."  
"So sue me. I'm a fast girl, but I want to change that, Raphie. I want you. All of you if you're ready. Let's start over." Mona Lisa stepped closer to him and gazed into Raphael's golden eyes. "You're amazing, Raphie. Let me love you. I know you're ready. You are, aren't you? I want to be with you, Raphie. I was dumb and I know I messed up. Let me make it up to you."

Despite himself, Raphael was turned on by her and he was indeed ready. He'd been ready for months and he'd missed her. His heart had been crushed when she'd dumped him and he'd thought he'd never love again. That was until he'd seen Amanda. Who am I kiddin', he thought? Mona Lisa wants me and I should be grateful, because I'm never gonna have a woman like Amanda. Looking into Mona Lisa's eyes, he husked, "I'm ready."  
Mona Lisa beamed, grabbed him by the hand, led him to his bedroom and locked the door. 

xxxxx 

Mona removed Raphael's weapons and placed them on the bedside table. Then she untied his obi, letting it drop to the floor. Then she undid his wristbands, knee pads, shoulder pads and finally his red bandana. Raphael felt vulnerable at his nakedness and blushed. Mona Lisa smiled. "Lie back on the bed, Raphie."  
"What 'bout kissin'?"  
"I don't like kissing, Raphie. I like touching." She climbed onto his chest and began to pet and stroke him everywhere, paying particular attention to the slit underneath his tail. Raphael moaned and let out a churr. "Love that, big boy?" she said and ran her tongue over the slit. Really excited now, Raphael's cock peeped out of its pouch, begging for attention. Mona Lisa fingered it and said, "Drop down, Raphie. There's a good boy." She licked the head of Raphael's cock. Waves of pleasure hit him and he willingly dropped down into her hand. "I knew it," Mona Lisa said. "You're ready. She pumped him until his ten inch cock was fully engorged, the veins pulsating. wanting her to touch him again. Mona Lisa prepared to lower herself onto his cock and watched, as Raphael closed his eyes and settled back, his hands behind his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's wish come true? What will Raphael do? Does he bed Mona Lisa?
> 
> Next chapter will be the party.


	5. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection is a bitter pill to swallow.

Raphael was waiting for Mona Lisa to lower herself onto his engorged cock when there was a knock at the door. "Raphael," Leo called. "Phone."  
"Fuck off," Raphael snarled. "I'm busy."  
"I think you'll really want to take this call. Hint. It's a girl."  
Raphael sprang up so fast, Mona Lisa landed on the floor on her butt. "Raphie," she said crossly. "What are you doing?"

xxxxx 

Raphael ignored her, ran out of his bedroom and grabbed the phone from Leo, who raised an eyebrow at his nakedness. "Hi?" Raphael said breathlessly.  
"Hello, Raphael," Amanda said. "It's Amanda Petrovic. Your phone number showed up when you called last time and I...I have to work late tonight at a fashion show and my boyfriend can't take me. Can you do it and escort me to my home afterwards?"  
"Sure. What time?" Raphael said, trying not to sound too eager.  
"Five."  
"Where do I meet ya?"  
"Five hundred Greenwich Street."  
"Got it."  
"You'll be recompensed of course. I might want to meet my friends after the show if I'm not too tired. Would that be a problem?"  
"No."  
"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Raphael!" Mona Lisa yelled, hands on her hips, as she entered the lounge. "I've been waiting for you. Hurry up. You can't leave a girl waiting." Leo had gone into the dojo to meditate and the others were in their rooms.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked.  
"No one," Raphael said quickly. "No one important."  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"I don't got a girlfriend! See ya soon."

Raphael hung up and punched a fist in the air in jubilation. "What's that about?" Mona Lisa asked. "Who was on the phone?"  
"None of yer business," Raphael snapped.  
'Leo said it was a girl."  
"So what if it was?"  
"I thought we were making a go of things again," Mona Lisa said, tears springing to her eyes.  
"Ya thought wrong. It'd just have been sex anyway. Ya don't love me and I don't love ya."  
"But, Raphie!"  
"I like someone else. Get a hint, Mona. We're ova and I don't want ya back."  
"But you wanted me. I don't understand."  
"I wasn't thinkin'. Ya caught me at a vulnerable time and...Go. I want ya ta go."  
"You don't mean it."  
"I do," Raphael said firmly. "I never been surer of anythin' in my life."  
"You'll change your mind, Raphie. You'll never find anyone like me."  
"I don't want anyone like ya, Mona. Yer rude, pushy and ya don't love me. All ya care 'bout is yer needs. Ya never once considered me in all these months. Then ya suddenly pitch and want me. I got news for ya. I don't want ya. Not now. Not ever. I want my first time ta be with someone, who loves me."  
"This girl won't love you," Mona Lisa said spitefully.  
"Maybe not, but even if she don't and I never meet anyone else, it's better than makin' a mistake with ya. Go and never return."

Mona Lisa flounced out of the lair, shooting a poisonous look at him.

"Wow. What the heck was that all about, Raph?" Leo asked, coming out of the dojo. "Mona sounded mad."  
"So what? Let her be. I don't care."  
"Does it have something to do with your....Your lack of attire?"  
"Yer so nosy, Leo," Raphael said crossly.  
"Does it and something to do with Amanda?"  
Raphael ignored the question and said, "Can I borrow the van? Amanda asked if I could take her ta her work place."  
"Raphael, this girl isn't..."  
"Shut up, Fearless. I'm just helpin' take her ta work. That's all."  
"That better be all."  
"What's that supposed ta mean?"  
"It means I hope you're not thinking about sleeping with that woman."  
"Ya think that's all I wanna do?" Raphael demanded angrily.  
"Come on, Raph. You have urges, like all teenage boys, and she's a stunning woman.  
"Ya got it wrong! I just wanna help her get ta work. Her boyfriend can't help her today and she asked me and..."  
"Raphael, women can be manipulative. That's all I'm saying and one thing can lead to another."  
"Since when are ya the expert on women? Ya can't even tell Karai ya like her!"  
Leo knew Raphael was right and he sighed. "Your curfew is midnight. Got it? Not a minute over and make sure no one sees you."  
"Got it, Dad," Raphael said sarcastically and walked to his room. I'm gonna see her, he thought. I can't wait.

xxxxx 

Later that day, Raphael took a long shower. Then he dressed in his fedora and trench coat, prepared to go out and ignored Don and Mikey's teasing. Leo had obviously told them about his evening plans. Shortly after four, Raphael hopped into the van and headed to Amanda's house. 

xxxxx 

Raphael arrived at Amanda's place and rang the bell. Livin' here must be nice, he thought, as he gazed at the house. Saying that it was intimidating was an understatement. It looks dark and forbiddin', Raphael thought. The garden was impressive with rose bushes, hydrangeas, lilies and tons of others he couldn’t identify. He saw a massive swimming pool with willows casting their shade over it in the distance. Raphael thought that it was beautiful. He made out stables and saw a few horses in the far distance. I could live here and anywhere with her, Raphael thought.

The door opened a few minutes later, revealing Amanda, who was dressed in a green summer dress and white pumps. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. "Hi," she said. "Thanks for coming."  
"Like I said, no problem," Raphael said, trying not to stare, his heart hammering.  
"Please come in."

xxxxxx 

They went inside. Raphael gazed around the room in awe. It's sheer opulence was mind blowing. It was exquisite: with antique cherry wood furniture, pine floors and cream walls on which many portraits of the family and paintings by world-renowned artists, hung. Raphael recognized many. He loved art and was extremely talented at drawing and painting, like his namesake. “Wow,” he said, gazing through the windows that overlooked the impressive garden.  
“Not bad, hey?” Amanda said, as she led him into the lounge. It was stunning with more antique furniture, more paintings and a fireplace. The room was painted cream and a large crystal chandelier hung, casting its glow over the room. “I love it," Raphael enthused. He gazed around the room, awe-struck. “Where are yer parents, Amanda?”  
“London. They’ll be back end of the month. They travel a lot. Do you want a snack?”  
“No, thanks.”  
“Hot chocolate? Coffee? Anything else?”  
“No, thanks."  
"I have to finish getting ready. Make yourself at home, Raphael."

Raphael sank down onto the huge sofa and switched on the huge plasma TV. Flicking through channels, he found a sci fi movie and was engrossed in it when Amanda said, "I'm ready."  
Raphael looked up and his breath caught when he saw what she was wearing: a candy red mini dress and matching high heels. Her blonde hair was swept up into an elegant chignon and ruby earrings dangled from her lobes. Her makeup consisted of red lipstick, blue mascara and rouge. She was every bit the glamour girl and Raphael couldn't stop staring. "What?" she asked. "Has my mascara run?"  
"No. Yer beautiful. Breath taking."  
"We should go," Amanda said quickly. "Listen, Raphael, you know the score. We don't need to talk about it again. Do we?"  
"No. I got it loud and clear."  
"Good."

xxxxx 

They went outside and Amanda gasped in horror when she saw the van. "You're not taking me in that, are you?"  
"Were ya expectin' a limo? Sorry. Ain't loaded, like other guys."  
"And my valet's got the week off. I haven't passed my driver's licence yet, so I can't drive. You can drive, right?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Fine. Then take me to my work, but remember to park it around the back. I don't want anyone to see me in this."

xxxxx 

They arrived at her work place and she went inside, only to return a few minutes later. "My assistant quit, Raphael. Do you think you can help me?"  
"But..."  
"Good. Come with me through the back entrance. The show will be about four hours. I'll pay you extra."  
"Okay."

xxxxx 

They went inside to her dressing room. Amanda received a call, hung up and choked back a sob. "Are ya okay?" Raphael asked.  
"I'm fine!"  
Raphael noticed that her makeup had run and her eyes were puffy from crying. “Are ya sure?”  
“Don’t ask me again,” she said icily. “I’m fine. Get me some coffee. Filter with exactly two tablespoons of milk. No sugar and half a banana.”  
“Please,” Raphael said evenly, upset she'd resumed her bitchy attitude.  
“What?”  
“Will it kill ya ta say please?”  
“Will it make you get it any faster if I say that? Go already. I’m ageing waiting.”  
“Whoa,” Raphael said, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. “Are ya always a bitch?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Ya think, because yer pretty, that ya can treat people like dirt and they gotta do all ya say. That may work in yer world, but not in the real world.”  
“How dare you talk to me that way, you obnoxious reptile!” she said angrily, hands on her hips.  
“It’s time someone did," Raphael snapped. "I've been nothin' but nice ta ya, but ya treat me like dirt. Ya can’t go through life bein' a bitch. Ya'll alienate people from ya and ya will die a lonely, miserable person, because yer beauty will fade and ya'll have nothin'. Do ya really want that?”  
“Please,” Amanda hissed.  
“That’s better.” 

Raphael went to get the coffee. Amanda had initially been pissed he’d spoken to her that way. No one had in a long time. People walked on egg shells around her and did all she wanted, but she was impressed he'd stood up to her. Everyone else was too scared. Raphael was different and she liked that. I'll be nicer to him, she thought. But he'd better not misinterpret it as me wanting to date him, because I don't.

Raphael returned with a banana and the coffee. “Thanks,” Amanda said and took them. “I’m sorry, Raphael. You’re right. I was rude.”  
“No worries. It must be so hard with everyone wantin' a piecea ya. Ya must also be very lonely.”  
“Yeah. I travel a lot. Anyway, do you want half a banana?” She peeled it, broke it in half and handed it to him.  
“Thanks.” Raphael chewed and said, “Loneliness is a bitter pill.”  
“You’re lonely?”  
“Everyone gets lonely, Amanda. Ya ain't special.”  
Amanda laughed. “You’re the first person, who’s stood up to me in quite some time. You have spunk. You’re the kind of person I’d have as a friend if we lived in different circles.”  
“What’s that supposed ta mean?” Raphael asked crossly.  
“Don’t take it personally. My daddy’s a billionaire and you're a reptile. And you live in the sewers. Today and tomorrow are once-offs. We'll never see one again after that, because you wouldn't be welcome in my circle. Daddy wouldn’t approve, so I hope you have no ideas of us getting together. Please pass me that dress over there. I need to get ready and turn around. Don’t look.” Amanda undressed and got into the black dress. Then she brushed her hair again and applied her makeup.  
Raphael sat down on a chair and said evenly, “No. Yer not my type. I don’t care for bitches.” Amanda went silent. “Sorry,” Raphael said after a few minutes. “That was rude of me.”  
“Don’t speak to me. Just do as I ask. Zip me up."  
"Ya know ya don't got ta be so mean ta everyone..." Raphael began.

Amanda ignored him and flounced out onto the stage. Raphael watched from the wings and saw her parade on the cat walk. Men whistled and women stared at her in awe. She was a beauty and they all knew it. I should be mad, he thought. But I ain't. I really like her, however Leo was right and I need ta step away. There's no way she'll change her mind 'bout me and I need ta accept that. His heart broke and he heaved a sad sigh, deciding he'd do that.

The show ended at nine. It'd been a great success. Amanda had changed into her red dress and was re-applying her makeup. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, Raphael."  
"Tell someone who cares. Ya can find yer way home. Good luck with everythin'.”  
He turned to go. “Wait,” Amanda said, standing up.  
“What?”  
“I’ve been horrible today. I’m so sorry.”  
“Okay. Take care, Amanda.”  
“Don’t go. Can we talk?”  
“Why? I’m not wealthy, am a reptile and I live in the sewers. I'm not yer type. Remember?”  
“I was so wrong to say that..."  
"I don’t need yer company and we’re too different, like ya said. Good luck.”  
“I’m sorry and I’d like to make it up to you. Let’s go out. What do you say?”  
“Yer havin' a laugh.”  
“I really am sorry. You've been so kind to me and I've been a bitch. Please accept my apology. You pick a place.”  
“Yer serious?”  
“I am. You’re the only one, who’s real with me. I need that in my life. Will you be my friend and have supper with me? Please.” Amanda had emphasized friend and hoped the reptile understood. She was simply lonely and wanted companionship.  
“Yer daddy will be mad.”  
“I’m not going to beg.”  
Raphael finally smiled. “Ya like pizza?”  
“Sure."  
"There's a great place called Vinnie's not far from here. Traditional, wood-fired pizzas, which are absolutely fantastic. Ya’ll love it.”  
“Cool."

xxxxxx 

Ten mnutes later, they were seated at a back booth in Vinnie's pizzeria. Amanda studied her menu. “Everything's loaded with calories, she said. “What about a Greek salad?”  
“Borin'.” Raphael said and laughed. “Ya can relax for one evening with yer diet and have some fun. Try the pizza. Ya won’t regret it.”  
“Easy for you to say. I model and I have to look my best. No one will hire me if I look like a heifer.”  
“Just one night. Come on.”  
“What about you? Do you watch your weight?”  
“No. I eat whatever I want and don’t gain weight. Always have and I work out every day and train.”  
“I can too, but I don’t. Us models watch what we eat. I can’t even remember the last time I had a milkshake or cheesecake.”  
“Then have that tonight and treat yerself.”  
“Okay. But it's your fault if I get fat.” They both ordered chocolate milkshakes. When those came, Amanda ordered a medium sized Vinnie's special with pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, peppers, garlic and pineapple and Raphael ordered pepperoni, hot fudge, marshmallows, pineapple and extra cheese.

Amanda sipped her milkshake. “I’d forgotten how good this is,” she said and sighed contentedly.  
“I told ya."  
“How many brothers do you have, Raphael?"  
“Three. In order: there's Leo, me, Don and then Mikey. Leo's sixteen, I'm fifteen, Don's fourteen and Mikey's thirteen. Ya?"  
"Two older sisters. Both have left home. What about your dad?"  
"He's not really my dad, but he took us in and adopted us. I guess ya could say that. We love him and he's been good ta us."  
"Do you get along with your brothers?"  
"Leo drives me up the wall. He acts like a mother hen with all his fussin', but I love him most and am closer ta him than my other bros. But I'd also die for any of them. No questions asked if it came down ta it."  
"Does Leo have a girlfriend?"  
"No. He likes someone, but he's too chicken ta tell her."  
"And the others?"  
"Mikey's got a girlfriend, but she's in another dimension. Don is nuts about a girl and she likes him. They started goin' out a few weeks ago."  
"And you? Never had a girlfriend?"  
"I had one, but she ain't worth talkin' 'bout. Ya?"  
"I haven't had a girlfriend."  
Raphael chuckled. "Ya musta had many boyfriends."  
"I have, but they've all been clones of one another. All possessive and jerks. I seem to fall for the same kind of guy every time. Josh seems nice, though."  
"That's good." Raphael sighed internally. He was enjoying their evening and hoped...I can't help it, but I still hope she'll like me, he thought. I think I was right 'bout her. She's lettin' her guard down and she's so nice. She's incredible. I wish she could see past the fact I'm a reptile and...  
"Raphael?" she said.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you okay? You seemed distracted."  
"I was thinkin' 'bout the party."  
"What about it?"  
"Are ya sure ya don't want me ta bring anythin'?"  
"I'm sure. What's your pizza like?"  
"Fantastic. Try it."  
"I shouldn't. It looks so disgusting."  
"Then ya will miss out. Trust me. It's divine."  
"Okay." Amanda took a small slice of his pizza and chewed. It was good to her amazement. "Wow," she said. "You were right. It's great."  
"Told ya. It's my favorite."

Talk turned to music and movies and they had tons in common. They also had similar hobbies. They decided to have dessert and both had raspberry cheesecake. Amanda wiped her mouth with her napkin when she was done. “That was incredible. Well, Raphael, you’ve ruined my diet. I’ve had pizza, dessert and a milkshake. I’m so going to regret it.”  
“Did ya have fun, though?”  
“I did. But it's time to leave. Getting late."

Raphael paid the check, despite Amanda's protestations. Then he drove her home, opened her passenger door and walked her up to the front door. "I had a great time, Raphael," Amanda said. "Thank you and thank you for putting up with me."  
"Yer welcome."  
"You're very sweet. Your girlfriend was stupid to let you go." Raphael blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh. Seeing that we're friends now, can I have your number?"  
"Ya want my number?"  
"Sure. Is that a problem?"  
"No. Of course ya can have it." He told her his number and she punched it in her cell. Then she gave him hers.  
"I'm going inside. Thanks again." She kissed his beak and Raphael blushed even harder.  
"N-night," he stuttered. 

He climbed into the van and headed home, a huge smile on his face. This was the best night ever, he thought. I knew she wasn't like what she portrayed.

xxxx 

Raphael arrived home and was grateful not to see Leo or the others. He went to his room, undressed, climbed into bed, pulled out Amanda's photo from under his pillow and kissed it. Then he rubbed his beak and grinned. She kissed me, he thought. Wow. I ain't gonna give up now. Maybe I got a chance with her after all. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when his T-phone rang. "Hi?"  
"It's Amanda, Raphael. I just wanted to see you got home safely."  
"Yeah. All good. Thanks."  
"Great. Well, thanks again. I haven't had so much fun in a long time. See you tomorrow."  
"Thanks for callin'."  
"Sure. Night."  
"Night, Amanda."  
Raphael closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. She cared enough ta call ta see if I got home safely, he thought. Yeah. I got a real chance now. Leo was wrong 'bout her and I can't wait ta tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mona Lisa accept what Raphael says or keep trying to get him back?


	6. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and his brothers go to Amanda's party and he has a run-in with her boyfriend, Josh.

Raphael woke up the next morning shortly after six, dressed and headed to the kitchen, humming as he went. 

xxxx 

Raphael was on a high after his evening with Amanda. Leo was already at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of green tea. "Morning, Raph," he said. "You're in a good mood."  
"Uh huh," Raphael said, as he brewed the coffee. Then he got down his cereal, Cocoa puffs, from the cupboard. He poured some into a bowl, splashed milk over it and sat down. "Things must be going well with that girl. You didn't have sexual relations, did you?"  
"Geez, Leo. Really? Is that all ya think 'bout?" Raphael said angrily. "Ya sound so sex starved, ya know that? It's all ya ask. Ya really need a life and a girlfriend fast."  
"I'm just concerned about you. That's all. Especially with that girl and you have no experience with women. You'll be eaten alive and then spat out like yesterday's trash."  
Raphael pointed his spoon at him and snapped, "Are ya concerned or are ya jealous I might finally get laid?"  
"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned you're going to get your heart broken."  
"I think yer jealous and ya don't gotta worry 'bout me. I can take care of myself."  
"Did you do the dirty?"  
"It ain't yer business, Leo. Back off."  
"It is my business. You're my brother. What if she falls pregnant, doesn't want the kids and you're stuck raising them?"  
"Sheesh. Yer really gettin' on my shell, Leo. Fuck off. And she ain't like that. She's a good person."  
"I bet she's been with tons of guys."  
"Are ya callin' her a slut, Leo?" Raphael said, his eyes blazing.  
"Girls like that always are. Don't you see that?"  
"Ya judgemental bastard!" Raphael yelled, swinging a punch at Leo and connecting with his beak. "Ya don't know her at all!" Raphael pushed back his chair and stormed to his room, nearly colliding with Don, who was on his way to get some coffee.

"What's up with Raph, Leo?" Don asked.  
"It's that darn girl again. She's really doing a number on him. I'm concerned he's going to get his heart broken."  
Don poured coffee and sat down. He sipped it and said, "Leo, fighting with him about her isn't going to work. You know how stubborn he is. When he wants something, he doesn't quit until he gets it. And he wants her. All we can do is be there for him if it doesn't work out."  
"If It'll never work out, Don. You and I know that."  
"Personally, I think it's kind of sweet Raph's found someone. Maybe it'll help his anger issues. I'd be happy for him if it worked out, wouldn't you?"  
"He found Mona. She was perfect for him."  
"According to you, Leo. What if Amanda's his soulmate and makes him happy? What if things worked out?"  
"I'd lose a brother."  
"You wouldn't. Raph would never let anyone come between you or the rest of us. You'd simply gain a sister. Think about that. Go to Raph and tell him you're happy for him and instead of bugging him, let him know that you're there if ever he wants to talk."  
"Since when did you get so wise, Don?"  
Don laughed. "Someone has to be. Tell him after practice, Leo."  
"I will. Thanks, Don."

Mikey entered the kitchen and Don and Leo quickly changed the subject. They went to training after breakfast.

xxxx 

Raphael was paired with Don and Leo was paired with Mikey.

Later that day, Raphael was in the dojo, lifting weights, when Leo sat down beside him and said, "Raph, can we talk?" Raphael said nothing. "Please, Raph. I'm not here to fight."  
"What do ya want?" Raphael said, setting down his weights and grabbing a towel.  
"To apologize."  
"Wow. The all perfect and powerful Leonardo wants ta apologize," Raphael said, towelling himself off.  
"Raph, I mean it. I was out of line. I shouldn't have called her a slut. I'm sorry and I'm happy for you. I hope things work out and I'm here if you ever want to talk."  
"Thanks if ya mean that."  
"I do mean it. I love you and I want to see you happy." Leo clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Thanks." Raphael lowered his voice and said, "We ain't done it. We just went for dinner and talked. It was great. She treated me, like I was normal, ya know? And she let her guard down."  
"But you do want to have sex with her, don't you?"  
"I can't deny it ain't crossed my mind, but I mostly just wanna make sure she's happy and protect her. She's like a delicate flower and needs nurturin'."  
Leo wanted to laugh at his usually macho brother for being so sentimental, but he knew it'd hurt his brother's feelings, so he said, That's nice, Raph. I hope she's deserving of your love. Hey. Do you want to go watch some TV? Space Heroes is on."  
"No, thanks. I got stuff to do."

xxxx 

Raphael went to his bedroom and got out his paints. He smiled, as he worked. I hope she really likes this, he thought. He studied his handiwork when he was done and penned a short note at the back. "Ta Amanda. Hope ya like it. Love Raphael." What if she freaks when she sees that word, he thought? Friends say love, right? Panicking, Raphael tore off the note and penned another. "Ta Amanda. Best wishes, Raphael." Lame, but I don't know what else ta write, he thought. 

"Raphael," Leo called.  
"What is it, Leo?"  
"Don wants us to come to the lab. Says he wants to tell us something."  
"All right. I'm comin'."  
Raphael left his room and followed Leo to the lab.

xxxx 

Mikey was already there and Leo and Raphael sat down on the remaining two seats. "What's up, Don?" Raphael asked.  
"The age-old question of whether we're related has been answered."  
"And?"  
"Mikey and me are unrelated. You and Leo are unrelated to us too."  
"So, none of us are related ta each other?"  
"Wrong. Two of us are. Leo, you're related to Raph. Full brothers."

"That explains why I'm extra protective of him," Leo said. "But it changes nothing. We're still all brothers, no matter what any test says."  
"Agreed," Rapael said. "Is that all, Don?"

"Yes," Don said. "What are you guys going as to the costume party, Raph?"  
"I'm goin' as a ninja turtle.. Simplest is sometimes best."

"I'm going as Batman," Mikey said.  
"I'm going as Shredder," Don said. 

"I'll go as a ninja turtle," Leo said.  
"Sheesh, Fearless. Ya always gotta copy me," Raphael said and scowled. He stalked out and went to his room. 

xxxx 

Raphael saw that the painting was dry and wrapped it in pink wrapping paper. 

xxxx 

The brothers left at six thirty in the van for Amanda's place. 

xxxx 

When they arrived at Amanda's house, Raphael pressed the doorbell. Amanda opened the door a minute later and said, "Raphael, hi. And these must be your brothers."  
"Hey," Raphael said, taking in her princess outfit of a white dress with a plunging neckline, matching high heels, pearl necklace and tiara. Her blonde hair was loose and her makeup was pink lipstick with blue eyeliner and rouge. "Ya look amazin'."

"Raphie, she's simply incredible,"Mikey teased. Raphael elbowed him hard and glared at him.  
"Please come inside," Amanda said. 

xxxx 

They went into the lounge. "I'm Don," Don said, extending a hand.  
"I'm Mikey," Mikey said. "Raphie wasn't kidding when he said you were beautiful." Raphael shot him a pointed look.

"And I'm Leonardo," Leo said, gazing at her. Raph's right, he thought. She's gorgeous. Leo felt an unfamiliar flutter in his chest and his cheeks heated up. He averted his gaze and studied the floor. No, no, he thought. I shouldn't like her this way.  
"Pleased to see you again, Leonardo," Amanda said pleasantly and shook hands with them all.  
"Really great seeing you again too. Please call me Leo. All of my friends do."  
The doorbell went. "Please excuse me, guys. Make yourselves at home."

Raphael raised an eye ridge and grabbed Leo’s elbow. "What's that 'bout, Leo?" he demanded.  
"Nothing. Let me go, little brother!"  
"Ya watch yerself. She's mine," Raphael hissed. "Don't forget that."

"She is rather hot," Don said dreamily.  
Raphael punched him on the arm. "Hey! Not ya too!"  
"Shut up, Raphie. She's fair game until you put a ring on it," Don said and winked.  
"What 'bout April?" Raphael demanded.  
"April who?" Don laughed at Raphael's murderous expression. "I'm going to get some soda. I think you need some, Raphie. You're looking rather flushed."  
"I'll show ya flushed," Raphael snapped. "That's my girl!"

"What about me?" Mikey said. "I'm the cutest. I should be with her."  
Raphael's eyes gleamed dangerously and he said angrily, "Ya little punk. I should..."

Amanda appeared with a dark haired and dark eyed boy, her hands in his. "This is Josh Gianelli," she said. "These are Raphael, Leo, Don and Mikey. They're brothers. Guys, Josh is my boyfriend. Isn't he great?" she said, looking at him lovingly.  
"Hi," Josh said. "Amanda told me you saved her life, Raphael."

"It was nothin'," Raphael said. That guy looks like a total spazz dressed as Spiderman, Raphael thought. Who does he think he is? He ain't no superhero. What does she see in him?  
"Thanks for saving my baby," Josh said. "I appreciate it a lot. And thanks for escorting her to her work, but you won't have to do it again. I'll be there for my girl. Got it?" Josh looked at Raphael hard, hoping he got the message. Then he passionately kissed Amanda. She responded and they were soon making out in a heated display of public affection and groping one another.

Raphael cleared his throat and Josh looked up. "Oh," he said. "Sorry. Amanda. Let's go somewhere private."  
'Okay, baby. I'll see you guys later."

"Fuckin' creep," Raphael hissed. "Did ya see what he did? He was basically warnin' me ta stay away from her. What gives him that right?"  
"He's her boyfriend, Raph," Leo said.  
"Maybe, but he got no right tellin' her who she can be friends with. I'm gonna give him a piecea my mind!"  
"Raph, wait."

xxxx 

Raphael ignored Leo and headed in the direction of where Josh and Amanda had gone. He went up the stairs and hearing voices, he stopped outside a room. "Josh...FUCK!" he heard. "UGH!" He thought it sounded like his sweetheart was in pain. He kicked down the door, grabbed his sai from his obi, charged at Josh and dragged him off of Amanda, who screamed. Raphael swung punches at Josh, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Josh fought back, but he was no match for Raphael, who soon had him pinned on the ground, one of his sai at Josh's throat.

"Stop, Raph," Leo said. Leo had followed him. "You'll kill him."  
Raphael ignored him and snarled, "I'll kill ya if ya ever lay a hand on her again."

"You've got it wrong, you dumb animal," Amanda yelled, springing up from the bed and rushing to her boyfriend's side. "We were fucking consensually. Get the hell off of him!"  
Raphael climbed off of Josh, looking sheepish. "I thought he was hurtin' ya. I just wanted ta protect ya."  
Amanda's eyes flashed with rage. She stood up and slapped Raphael's face. "Get the hell out. I want you to go. Now, Raphael, and don't call me again, you big brute. Oh, Josh, baby, are you okay?"

"Animal?" Josh muttered.  
"Baby, don't fret," Amanda said. "I'm here. It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry," Raphael mumbled, his heart feeling like it'd been stomped upon. "I was just..." Leo grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. They quickly got Don and Mikey and made a hasty retreat. 

xxxx 

Don drove and Mikey sat in the front with him. Leo and Raphael sat in the back. "Raphael, when the heck are you going to think and not let your emotions get the best of you?" Leo chastised.  
"I'm sorry," Raphael said, tears in his eyes. "I honestly thought she was bein' hurt, Leo. Now I've gone and messed things up and she hates me."  
"Maybe it's for the best, Raph," Leo said, hugging him. "It wouldn't have worked out."  
"But I love her, Leo. I really do and I know she likes me too. I could feel it. I'd have a shot if it weren't for that dumb jock." Raphael pulled away and looked down at the floor. "I always mess things up. I'm just a screw-up. It'd have been better if I ain't been born."  
Leo looked into his eyes and said softly, "Raph, don't say such dumb things. We love you and we'd fall apart without you. It's just one girl. There'll be someone else for you."  
Fresh tears sprang to Raphael's eyes. Leo pulled him close and as Raphael sobbed, his head against Leo's plastron, Raphael thought, I'll never love anyone again the way I love her. Why do I always mess things up? I'm just like she said. A brute and a dumb animal. I'm not worthy of anyone's love. I'm better off dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Amanda see the light about Josh?


	7. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastated, Raphael takes extreme measures.

A heart-broken Raphael said goodnight to Leo and headed to his room. Don and Mikey had already gone to their rooms. Leo stopped Raphael and said, "Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine. Like ya said, it's just one girl, right?"  
Leo nodded. "There'll be someone else out there for you."  
"Yeah, right. Who's gonna love a freak like me?"  
"You're not a freak, Raph."  
Raphael snorted. "The world thinks we are, Leo. Humans run at the sight of us. How am I supposed ta find love? I'm gonna die alone. We're all gonna die alone. Do ya ever stop ta think 'bout that?"  
"Sure. I often think about it."  
"Don't it bother ya that we're never gonna meet anyone and have a family?"  
"I try not to think about it, because I can't control what'll happen. It'll happen if it's meant to be. Why get upset?"  
Raphael laughed scornfully. "Well, I'm upset, Leo. I want a family. I want someone ta love me and ta hold me at night. I don't wanna be alone. And it's never gonna happen, because I'm a friggin' freak. A genetic accident."  
"Did you really think you had a chance with that girl?" Raphael nodded. "Oh, Raph. I..."  
"I don't want yer damn pity, Leo. Get outta my way. I'm goin' ta bed."  
"It's not pity..."  
"Then 'I told you so, Raph'. Is that it? Do ya want me ta tell ya that ya were right 'bout her? That I opened up my heart and she stomped on it without blinkin' an eye. And that I foolishly fell for her. Yeah. I thought I had a shot. A real one."  
"No, Raph. Look, you're going to take things the wrong way no matter what I say."  
"So say nothin' and let me go ta bed."  
Leo wrapped an arm around his brother and said, "Not before I say this. I love you, Raph, and I'm here for you always. You know where to find me if you want to talk. And that girl never deserved you. You're too good for her. You're funny, smart, kind and loving. It's her damn loss. Not yours."  
Pulling away, Raphael cleared his throat and said, "Yer such a sap, Leo, but thanks."  
"It's her loss."  
"Maybe. Hey. I'm gonna be okay. I think I'm ready for bed. I'll see ya in the mornin'."  
"Are you sure you don't want some company? I can stay with you."  
"Stop fussin', Leo. I ain't gonna do anythin' stupid, okay? I'll be fine." Raphael managed a small smile.  
"You sure?"  
"Sheesh, Leo! I'll be fine. Let me go ta bed."

xxxx 

Raphael headed to his room and closed the door. Then he pulled out the photo of Amanda from under his pillow and wept. Ya ain't just another girl, he thought. Yer the one I like and the one I wanna be with. Maybe ya'd like me back If I weren't a dumb mutant. I got feelings and thoughts. I want a family, but I can't have that, because I'm a mutant, a freak, a mistake. Raphael kissed the photo, tears running down his face. And now I've upset ya and ya hate me, he thought. I just screw things up every time. I'm better off dead. It's better for everyone. Raphael clasped the photo to his chest and headed to the bathroom, grateful Leo wasn't around. 

xxxx 

Raphael opened the bathroom cabinet and found a bottle of Xanax. There were forty tablets. He swallowed them with water, lay down on the floor, kissed the photo and pressed it against his chest. Soon I'll be gone and it'll be better for everyone, Raphael thought. I just mess things up all of the time. Before losing consciousness and the darkness took hold of him, he thought, I love ya, Amanda, and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the others find Raph in time?


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo does the unthinkable.

Don was reading in his room when he had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and gasped when he saw Raphael’s prone body and the empty bottle of pills next to him. “No, Raph,” he yelled. “What the hell have you done?” Don crouched down and checked Raphael’s pulse. Faint, he thought dismally. I have to pump his stomach and I need help. “Leo! Mikey! Come quickly!”  
Leo sprang out of bed and headed to the bathroom, closely followed by Mikey. “Oh no,” Leo said sadly when he saw Raphael. “What happened?”  
“Raph overdosed and is unconscious. I need you to sit with him, while I get some things from the infirmary." 

“Is Raph going to be okay, Leo?” Mikey asked fearfully.  
“I don’t know, Mikey. I hope so. Oh, Raph. Why did you do this?”

Leo took Raphael’s hand and said, as tears filled his eyes, “Wake up, little brother. Wake up. We need you. Oh, Raph. Why didn’t I insist on staying with you? Tthis wouldn’t have happened if I had. It’s all my fault.”  
“It’s not, Leo,” Mikey said. “You didn’t know Raph would do something like this.”

Don returned a few minutes later and said, “Leo, place Raph on his left side and lower his head, while I insert this endotracheal tube.”  
Doing as Don asked, Leo said, “What does it do?”  
“Protects the airway and will prevent Raph from breathing the stomach fluids into his lungs.” Don then lowered a lubricated stomach tube through Raphael’s mouth, into the esophagus and down to the stomach.”  
“What does that do, Don?”  
“The contents of Raph’s stomach will be suctioned out through the tube. Great. Now get me some lukewarm water, Leo.”

Leo filled a glass of warm water and handed it to Don, who slowly poured it down the tube. “More, Leo,” Don said. “We need to keep doing it until the stomach fluids are clear.” When the fluids were clear, Leo said, “Now what, Don?"  
“Now we wait and see if he wakes up. Help me take him to the infirmary.”

xxxx 

The brothers carried Raphael into the infirmary and set him down on the stretcher. “Will he wake up, Don?” Leo asked anxiously.  
“I hope so, Leo, but I don’t know. All we can do is sit with him and pray he makes it.”  
“I’ll never forgive myself if he doesn’t. I should have…”

Mikey clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, “Leo, stop blaming yourself. It’s pointless.”  
“It’s all because of that horrible girl,” Leo said bitterly. “it's her fault if Raph dies."  
“Leo, Amanda didn’t cause him to attempt suicide. Raph made the choice.”  
“I beg to differ. None of this would have happened if he'd never met that woman. I’m going out. You guys sit with him and let me know if there’s any change in his condition.”

“Leo, don’t do anything rash,” Don called to his retreating figure. 

xxxx 

Leo climbed into the van and drove to Amanda’s place. 

XXXX 

When he arrived at Amanda's house, Leo used his grappling hook and scaled the roof, looking for an open window. As luck would have it, Amanda’s window was open and he climbed inside.The girl was lying in bed, eyes closed, listening to music on her iPod and was oblivious until she felt a hand cover her mouth. Panicking, she opened her eyes wide and looked up in horror at Leo. “I won’t hurt you,” Leo said. “I just want to talk. I’ll take my hand off, but don’t scream. Okay?” Amanda nodded. “Good,” Leo added, as he removed his hand. “I’m Raphael’s big brother, Leo. Remember me? I want to tell you about him.”  
“What about him? Do you have any idea how he ruined my evening?” Amanda snapped. “The fight killed Josh’s mood and my friends went home early. I’d spent weeks planning the…”  
“I don’t give a fuck about your party,” Leo hissed. “My brother could die. Do you understand that? My baby brother overdosed tonight, because of you! I don’t suppose you care, being the conceited, selfish bitch you are, but I wanted to tell you in person what happened. I suppose a small part of me hopes you’d care and that you feel guilty. You should feel bad, because of the way you treated him. I know he was rash and didn’t think, but he was convinced you were in trouble and wanted to save you.”  
“You should go,” Amanda said angrily. “I didn’t make him do that. He chose to.”  
“That’s right,” Leo said sarcastically. “Don’t take responsibility. People like you never do and enjoy hurting others. Well, we’re hurting. We love Raph and our family’s never going to be the same again if he dies. I’m hurting. He’s my little brother and I can’t help him. Do you know how that devastates me? But you don’t care. Why would you? Raph's nothing to you. He’s just someone to toy with."  
Amanda’s eyes welled with tears. “That’s not true, but Raphael ruined my party.”  
“Did nothing I say get through to you? Who cares about a party? It’s people that matter. Not parties, money and material things. You’ll never get that. I’m going now, but I’ll leave you with this. One day you’ll be old and your looks will have faded and…”  
“I know. Raphael told me. And it’s not true. I like Raphael.”  
“Oh, really? You sure have a funny way of showing him. Screaming at him and making him feel like a piece of crap to the point, where he tried to kill himself. Do you get off on doing that to people? I bet it makes you feel good my brother did what he did. Some kind of ego trip for you.”  
Amanda chewed her lip and said, “No. Leo. I’m not like that.”  
Leo laughed scornfully. “Really? I haven’t seen evidence otherwise. What Raph sees in you is beyond me. Goodbye. I’ll be sure to tell you if he’s passed, but like I said, you probably won’t care.”  
“Leo, wait. Can I come and see Raphael?”  
“Why would you want to do that?” Leo asked, raising an eye ridge.  
“It’s true. I’m an awful person. I’m selfish, materialistic and I don’t think about others. Always have. Raphael’s a good person and I treated him like a piece of crap under my shoe. He didn’t deserve it. I was wrong. Not Raphael.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’d like to come and see him if that’s okay. I want to apologize.”  
“But he’s down in the smelly sewers, Amanda. Remember? And we’re slimy reptiles.”  
Amanda flinched. “I deserve what you’re saying in spades, but I…” Amanda choked back a sob.  
“But what?”  
“Raphael was so nice to me and I’ve been so terrible. I want to make things right.”  
“Spare me the crocodile tears.”  
“They’re real, Leo.”  
“Fine,” Leo said reluctantly. “You can see Raph.”  
“Thank you, Leo. I’m so sorry for….”  
Leo waved his hand dismissively. “Save it for Raph. He’s the only one, who cares. Let’s go.”

xxxx 

Amanda and Leo got into the van and stopped at a shop, because Amanda wanted to get something. She returned to the van half an hour later with several shopping bags. “Just something for Raphael,” she said.  
“Trying to buy him now?” Leo asked coldly. “You do realize you can’t buy peoples’ affection, right? No, wait. You don’t.”  
Amanda bristled, but said calmly, “No. He mentioned he liked music. I thought some CD’s would cheer him up when he wakes.”  
“That’s nice, but you know what would really make Raph happy? Kindness, a hug and a few words. My brother isn’t a materialistic person. None of us are. Growing up the way we did and foraging for what we could get. Raph comes off gruff and macho, but he’s a softy deep down and he’d die for any of us and anyone he loved. He’s an amazing person. He's definitely not in your league.”  
“You really love your brother, don’t you?”  
Leo started the engine and said, “He’s my best friend and my confidante. There'd be a massive void in my life that'd never be filled if he died."  
Amanda’s heart went out to him to her surprise and she reached out and patted his hand. “It’s going to be okay, Leo.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I don’t, but one has to have faith. Raphael will make it.” Leo’s eyes filled with tears and he pulled over to the side and stopped the engine. “I need Raph. I need my brother. I won’t be able to cope without him,” Leo choked out. “Our family needs him. What are we going to do if he dies?”  
Amanda’s heart went out to him again. Yes, he was a reptile, but in that moment all she saw was a brother weeping for his little brother and it moved her. She leaned over and pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Leo,” she soothed. 

Leo and Amanda stayed that way for a long time and he sobbed on her shoulder. When they pulled apart, both felt a stirring in their chests and a desire to be close. Leo inched his face closer to hers, cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Amanda’s eyes flew wide in surprise. “Oh,” she said.  
“I’m sorry,” Leo said quickly. “I shouldn’t have done that. I suppose I was reacting to the whole Raph situation and it won’t…”  
“I liked it.”  
“You what?”  
“I liked it. You’re a good kisser, Leo.”  
Leo blushed. “But it can’t happen again. You’re with that jock and Raph….”  
“You’re right, but I like you.” Amanda leaned in and kissed him. Leo responded, churring loudly, and they made out for a while. When they pulled away, panting heavily, Amanda said, “What was that rumbling noise?”  
“It’s something we do when we’re excited.”  
“It’s kind of sexy. I take back everything I said about turtles. You aren’t slimy or disgusting.”  
“Or smelly?”  
“That too. You’re kind of hot, Leo.”  
“Amanda, you have a boyfriend and my brother will be upset if we…”  
“I’ll get rid of him.”  
“And Raph?”  
“He’s a friend. I’m not into him..”  
“I can’t hurt my brother.”  
“But you clearly like me.”  
“I do, but Raph likes you, Amanda. It would hurt him if we started dating.”  
“People get hurt all the time. He'd get over it.”  
“He’ll hate me.”  
“He won’t. Leo, you need to start thinking about your wants and needs for a change. You worry too much about other people. And I like you. I think you’re sweet and kind and I’d like to get to know you.”  
Leo stared into her mesmerizing green eyes and made a decision. “All right, but we tell Raph together and only when he’s better.”  
“Deal.”  
“We better get home. My brothers are probably wondering what happened to me.”

Leo started the engine and drove home. I feel like I’m betraying Raph, he thought. But I can’t help it. I wanted to hate her. I tried after what happened, but just like the other night, I’ve fallen for her in a huge way and I want to be with her. And I can’t believe she wants me too. I just hope Raph forgives me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph wake up? And will he forgive Leo?


	9. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael wakes up and believes Amanda likes him.

Leo and Amanda arrived at the lair and he showed her to the infirmary. Taking in Raphael's sleeping form, Amanda said, "Leo, he looks so helpless and so different without his bandana."  
"Yeah. Don would have removed his belt and weapons as well. Have a seat," Leo said, indicating the chair by the bed.  
"Will you stay too?"  
"Of course."  
Amanda sat and said, "I feel terrible. My harsh words really hurt him. I want you to know that I'll cover whatever expenses there are if he doesn't make it. It's the least I can do."  
"I don't want to think about that. Raph's going to make it. He has to. We need him and we love him. We all have our roles. I'm the leader and oldest brother. Don's the doctor, resident genius, inventor, mediator and a million other things. Mikey's the lighthearted one and makes our life sunny. And Raph's the strength, the backbone and the glue that keeps us together. He challenges me to be a better leader and a better brother. And I would... No. He's going to make it."  
"It could be a long recovery if he's sustained brain damage and makes it. And huge medical costs."  
"We can't just walk in to a hospital, Amanda."  
"I'm sure I can find a great neurologist."  
"We can't involve humans. Look at us. It'll be up to us to help Raph. No one else can."  
"I will," Amanda found herself saying.  
"What?"  
"I can help with basic care, like feeding him."  
"What about your life?"  
Amanda shrugged. "It's summer vacation. I have work, but I can always blow it off if I want to. Not like I don't have money. I'll help."  
"Raph can be very difficult."  
"So can I. I want to help you, Leo," she said, taking his hand. "Let me shoulder some of the burden."  
"Thanks," Leo said gratefully. "But I must warn you. Raph's a tough customer. Don's the most patient of us and even he finds it hard to control his temper when Raph's being a jerk."  
"I can handle Raphael. Don't worry. He's just a big putty tat and he'll listen to Nurse Amanda."  
"Hah. I'd like to see that."

Amanda was about to respond when there was a noise from the bed. Staring at it, she quickly let go of Leo's hand. Raphael stirred, blinked his eyes and gazed around the room. "Wh-where am I?" His eyes landed on Amanda and they lit up. "I'm dreamin' , ain't I? Or I'm dead. Yer here. How can that be?"  
"No. I'm here," Amanda said, stretching out her hand. "And you're alive and going to be fine."  
Raphael clutched her hand and said, "It's true. Yer really here. Oh, Leo. She's here." Raphael gazed into her eyes adoringly, his heart fluttering.

Leo yelled, "Mikey! Don! Get in here. Raph's awake!" The brothers rushed into the room.  
"Raphie, you're awake," Mikey shrieked, running over to Raphael and bear hugging him."

"Easy knucklehead," Raphael said. "And don't call me Raphie. How many times do I gotta tell ya that?" He smacked Mikey over the back of his head.  
"Ouch, Raphie."

"Yep. Our hothead's back," Don said and stifled a laugh. Then he grew stern. "Raphael, you really gave us a huge scare. Don't do anything like that again. Do you hear me?"  
"Don relax," Raphael said and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna be fine, like Amanda said."  
"Bedrest for you and I'm going to run some tests later. You should get some sleep now."  
"I ain't tired. Amanda, yer gonna stay for a while, right?" Raphael asked hopefully.

"Amanda wanted to talk to you," Leo said, hating that Raphael was so close to his girl. He swallowed down his jealousy and said, "We'll be outside if you need us."  
"Okay, but I won't. Ya can go."

Left alone with Amanda, Raphael cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for comin' here, Amanda."  
"You did a very fooling thing, Raphael. You worried a lot of people, including me."  
"Ya were worried 'bout me?" Raphael asked in surprise.  
"Yes. I had to see you when Leo visited me. I realized we had a huge misunderstanding. You honestly thought I was being attacked and you wanted to protect me."  
Raphael nodded. "That's what I told ya. I'd never hurt ya. Not intentionally anyway."  
"I'm sorry for my harsh words. I treated you badly and you didn't deserve it. I hope you can forgive me."  
"Done," Raphael said and beamed. "But ya gotta promise me somethin'."  
"What?"  
"Ya will let me protect ya if ya go out. I worry 'bout ya."  
"Raphael..."  
"Promise me. I worry 'bout ya."  
"All right. You can do that. And you promise me that you'll never do anything stupid like that again. You're sweet and kind, Raphael, and so many people would miss you."  
"Would ya?"  
"Oh, no, Amanda thought. I don't want to hurt his feelings. Shit. Aloud she said, "I'd miss you a lot. You're adorable."  
"I am?" Raphael blushed.  
"And handsome."  
"I am?"  
"You are."  
"No one's called me those things before. It's kinda nice. Everyone thinks I'm all brawn and no feelings. I suppose it's my fault. I project that."  
"I don't think so. Like I said, you're adorable. Any woman would be lucky to have your affection."  
Raphael turned red again. "The only woman who'll ever have that is ya. Ya make me feel okay ta let my walls down. I ain't a sap, but I don't mind bein' one with ya."

He's still hooked, Amanda thought. I need to go before something happens. This is so wrong. I should have been honest and said Raphael, I think you're kind, but now I've let him think I like him! When will I ever learn to think before speaking?

Raphael sat up and pulled her into a hug before she knew what was happening. He nuzzled his beak against her neck and said, "Ya will always have my heart, Amanda. I'm yers." Amanda could feel his heart beating, his chest against hers, and knew it was as fast as hers was. His was due to excitement. Hers was due to nerves. I have to go, she thought. Gently pulling apart, she said, "You need some sleep, Raphael."  
"But ya like me, right? Leo said ya never would. He was wrong, wasn't he? Fearless was damn wrong. Pisses me off he always thinks he's right."  
"He was wrong."  
"I knew it," Raphael said happily. "Will ya be my girlfriend?" His golden eyes stared at her intently.  
Amanda's heart sank. I'm really going to hate myself, but I can't disappoint him after what he's been through, she thought. "Yes, Raphael. I will."  
Raphael grinned, took her hand and kissed it. "I promise ta always be there for ya, Amanda. This is so awesome. We gotta ta tell my brothers. They won't believe it."

No, no one would, Amanda thought. I frigging can't believe it either that I'm seeing a turtle and have just agreed to be another's girlfriend! I need to go home.  


"I should go home, Raphael."  
"Why?"  
"I have some things to do."  
"But I want ya ta stay. Please. We can tell the guys when I wake up."  
"I think we should hold off on that until you're better."  
"Why? Are ya ashamed of us?"  
"No, no. It's just you've been through a lot and they'd probably think I was corrupting you. You need a lot of rest. We can tell them when you're better."  
"Oh, okay. I don't mind if ya corrupt me."  
"Easy tiger. You sleep. I'll be here."  
"I knew ya were the one for me when I first saw ya. Funny how ya just know."  
Yeah, very funny, Amanda thought sarcastically. 

Raphael lay down and pulled her hand into his. "I'll be dreamin' of ya," he said.  
"Sleep well, Raphael."  
"I will now that I know ya like me. Yer the best thing that ever happened ta me and I'll show how I feel every day." Raphael closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Oh, brother, Amanda thought. Now I've gone and done it. A week ago, I was a model dating a gorgeous guy. Okay. I'll admit Josh was a creep, like the others, but at least he was human. Now I'm dating Leo and have just agreed to be Raphael's girlfriend when I don't even want him. What a damn mess. How am I going to fix this without hurting Raphael? I don't want him to do what he did again. I'll have to think of a way to gently let him down. Maybe pick a fight, so he'll break up with me, but not when Leo's around of course. That's what I'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she tell him the truth?


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo talks to Splinter and suggests sending Raphael to the ancient one in Japan.

The jealousy that had filled Leo earlier returned and consumed him, until all he could think about was Raphael and how intimate he was with Amanda. How dare he touch her like she is his, he thought furiously. She's mine. As if she'd want him anyway. Why doesn't he get a damn clue? The TV was on in the lounge, but Leo had long lost interest. "Leo, are you okay?" Don asked from the couch opposite him.  
"I'm fine. Where's Mikey with our snack?"  
"Leo, we ate half an hour ago. Are you sure you're okay? You look distracted."  
"I'm fine. I'm going to check on Dad and then go meditate."  
"What do you think will happen between Raph and Amanda? It was awfully nice of her to come and see him."  
"I wouldn't read anything into it, Don."  
"Why not? She must like him. I hope so. Raph deserves to find love and happiness."  
"And what about me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is Raphael's happiness more important than mine, Don?"  
"I wasn't saying that. I'd be just as happy if you found love."  
"Well, I'll see you later."

xxxxx 

Leo headed to Splinter's room and went inside after. "Hi, Dad," he said.  
"Greetings, my son," Splinter said, sitting up in bed."  
"How are you feeling, Dad?"  
"Much better. Donatello thinks I'll be well enough to get up in the morning."  
"I'm pleased."  
"I sense you're unhappy, my son. What ails your young heart so?"  
"It's Raphael."  
"I might have guessed. Donatello told me he overdosed on sleeping pills, but has now recovered. You're still worried about him and the young woman he's infatuated with."  
"I am, Dad. Raphael gave us a huge scare and...."Leo paused. "He's so reckless. He's always endangering his life and never considers us. He's a huge liability to the family. Not to mention his frequent outbursts. He acts like a toddler and we can't handle him anymore."  
"I feared this day would come," Splinter said gravely. "What do you suggest, my son?"  
"Sending him to the Ancient One in Japan for a year. Maybe two years. It'd teach him respect, humility, manners and above all, give us a break. Please, Dad."  
"That's a most excellent suggestion, Leonardo. It's something I've been considering for some time. I shall talk to Raphael tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Dad."  
"Your brother shall leave, as soon as he's well enough. I shall contact the Ancient One right now."  
Leo bowed. "Thank you again, Dad. While we'll miss Raphael, I feel that's the only recourse to help him grow as a person."  
"I fully agree, my son."  
Leo bowed again. "Goodnight, Dad. Our talk has left me with a much lighter heart."  
"I know it wasn't easy for you to ask me that, Leonardo. I hope you will sleep much easier tonight."  
You bet I will, Leo thought triumphantly. Knowing Raphael's leaving soon fills me with much joy. "Rest well, Dad. Goodnight."

xxxxx 

Meanwhile, Raphael had woken up. "So," he said. "Yer gonna stay over tonight, right? It's extremely late for ya ta go home, Amanda."  
"It's only two a.m. I could catch a cab."  
"Why? Ya can have my room. I don't mind."  
"Thanks. Maybe I will then. Hey. I got something for you." She picked up the shopping bags she'd dumped on the floor and placed them on the bed. "Look inside. It's all for you."  
"Ya bought me a present?" Raphael asked, touched by the gesture.  
"Several."  
Raphael opened the shopping bag and took out a CD player and several CD's. "Wow," he said, his eyes lighting up. "I ain't never had nothin'' new before. Thank ya. Can I?"  
"Can you what?"  
"Thank ya," Raphael said shyly.  
"Oh, sure, but there's more."  
"Then I'll thank ya for all of them." Raphael kissed her check and added, "Ya smell so wonderful. Is that jasmine I smell?"  
"Uh huh. How'd you know?"  
"Our sense of smell's incredible. Much better than a human's."  
"Oh, right. So you like it?"  
"Love it. Thanks. This is the nicest present anyone's gotten me. Our whole lives the only stuff we've got is from dumpsters or down by the dump. Everythin' is used. It's nice ta have somethin' new."  
"Yeah, Leo said."  
"Ya talk ta him much?" Raphael asked, raising an eye ridge.  
"Not that much. Just small talk."  
Raphael opened another bag and took out a Gameboy. "Oh, awesome. I always wanted one of these. This musta cost ya tons of money." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"No big deal. I'm glad you like it."  
"Mikey will be so jealous. His is like five years old and mine's the newest model. Oh. Wow. Yer the best girlfriend." Raphael pulled her into a hug and nuzzled against her, inhaling her scent. "What are you doing?" she asked, gently pulling away.  
'"Smellin' ya."  
"Why?"  
"Because smell's very important to us turtles and we like the smell of those we love. And now that I know yer smell, I could smell it anywhere and if yer in trouble...."  
"Oh," she said, cutting him off. "There's more."

Raphael opened another bag and took out several books and then his face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas time. He took out a laptop and said, "Ya got me a laptop?"  
"I figured you'd want something of your own. You probably have to share with your brothers."  
"True. This is so incredible. Now we can Skype too. Oh, wow. Thanks." Raphael set down the laptop on the bed, hugged her again and then he gently nipped her shoulder.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Amanda asked, quickly pulling away. "Why did you bite me?"  
"I was markin' ya."  
"Um, why?"  
Raphael chuckled. "Ya got a lotta learn 'bout turtles, Amanda. We bite ta mark our mates and leave our scent, so other males will stay away. I marked ya and now my brothers know yer mine and ta stay away or else."  
"You see me as your mate?" Amanda asked, her eyes widening. "Isn't that odd?"  
"No. It's what we do. Does it offend ya?"  
"It's different. I'm not someone's property to fight over, Raphael."  
"Not anymore. They'll know yer mine now and will back off. I'll fight them if they don't. Brothers or not. It's instinct. We're territorial. Yer my mate and it's also a way I show love."  
"I think I'll go to bed now." Yuck, Amanda thought. I hope I can wash his smell off and that Leo doesn't see this bite.  
"Can't ya stay with me? I'll behave."  
"Honestly I'm super tired, Raphael. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Oh okay," Raphael said reluctantly. "Then let me say goodnight." She offered her cheek, but Raphael had other ideas. He nuzzled her neck, kissed it and then nipped it, leaving a large red mark. "You bit me again. You promised to be good, Raphael."  
He smirked. "I was good and ya liked it. Admit it. Ya didn't push me away. Maybe ya get off on pain? I got some things in mind we can try if so."  
"You're such a bad boy, Raphael," she scolded.  
"Yer gonna find out how much," he said huskily. "When I'm better."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Maybe I'll take you up on it," she said to her amazement and flushed, as soon as the words left her mouth.  
Raphael laughed. "I'm gonna love that, but I'm also gonna love showin' ya how much I love ya and doin' romantic things for ya."  
"Never had a romantic boyfriend."  
"Then I'm gonna be the first."  
"On that note, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Raphael." She made to leave.  
"Yer forgettin' somethin'."  
"What?"  
"We ain't said goodnight."  
"I thought we had."  
"No."

Amanda sighed and leant over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head, so the kiss landed on his lips. "Wow," he said. "I been wonderin' how it'd feel ta have ya kiss me."  
"Now you know. Goodnight."  
"Ya ain't goin' anywhere until I say so." Raphael grabbed her hand, pulled her into a hug, cupped her face with one hand and smiled. "Yer so beautiful." Before she could react, he tenderly kissed her on the lips. Amanda's eyes opened wide in astonishment, but she didn't pull away. He kissed her again and smiled. "Now ya can leave. I got ta kiss ya. That made my day. Hell my life. I never dreamed I'd find someone like ya." Stunned, Amanda could only stare at him. "What? Ya hated it?"  
"No. You're a good kisser, Raphael. Where'd you learn to kiss like that? You must have been kissed before."  
Raphael shook his head and said, "Nope. Ya were my first, like I said."  
"Well, I'll see you in the morning."  
"I'll be waitin', princess."  
"Night, Raphael."

No, Amanda thought, as she left the infirmary. That should never have happened. Leo and I have to tell him soon, so he isn't strung along any further. I feel so bad, because he's just so sweet and so vulnerable and that kiss. No one's ever been so sweet to me before. I liked it. It was amazing. No. I have to do the right thing and tell him. I can't lead him on anymore. It's not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Raphael handle that news? Not well I'm sure.


	11. Emotions running high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Amanda have some quality time.

Amanda left the infirmary, feeling confused and dazed. What the hell's wrong with me, she thought? It was just kissing, which I didn't want, but Raphael was such a good kisser and I kind of liked it when he "marked" me. Maybe I do kind of like him, but... Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Leo. "Hey there," he said. "Are you okay?"  
Amanda glanced up and stared into his sapphire eyes. "I'm fine, Leo. I think I'm going home."  
"But it's late."  
"I can catch a cab."  
Leo sniffed the air. Raphael's scent was about. Musky, mixed with gasoline. Pure alpha male. He'd know that smell anywhere. It seemed to be coming from her. Leo stared at her. Then his eyes clouded, as he took in the marks on her neck and shoulder. "Did he touch you?" Leo demanded.  
"No... I..."  
"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Did my brother touch you?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Did you stop him?" Leo asked, pain flickering on his face.  
"Look, Leo. I don't want...."  
"Come with me. Now."  
"Leo, what are you doing?" Leo ignored her, picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. "Let me go, Leo!"

xxxxx 

Leo opened the door to his bedroom, locked the door and set her down on his bed. She immediately leapt up and said, "What are you doing?"  
"I think you know," Leo said in a seductive tone. "I want you."  
"Because he touched me? I'm not a toy to fight over. Damn it, Leo!"

Leo ran his fingers up and down her arms, pulled her close, cupped her face to his and kissed her. Amanda responded, kissing him back, her hands roaming over his well-developed body, learning every inch of him. Leo trailed feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder. Then he licked her neck and nipped it, marking his scent on her. Uncharacteristically, he growled. "You're mine. Not his." He made numerous marks, staking his claim. "You're mine." Amanda moaned, but she didn't push him away.

Leo got between her legs and was about to pull down her panties, when the door was kicked down and a furious Raphael entered, hands on his hips. "What the fuck do ya think yer doin' Fearless? I got up lookin' for my girl and I smelled her in here. What the hell?"  
"What does it look like, little brother?" Leo hissed, standing up and turning on his brother. "I'm going to make love to my girlfriend."  
"Yer girlfriend? What? She's mine. Amanda, tell him. Yer mine," Raphael said, looking at her pleadingly. Amanda had gotten up and was sitting with her head in her hands.  
"Tell him!" Raphael yelled, shaking her shoulders. "Tell him."  
"Let go of her, Raphael!" Leo shouted, taking a step towards him.

Unable to meet Raphael's golden eyes, knowing she was going to hurt him, Amanda said, "I'm with Leo. I'm sorry, Raphael. I...."  
"Ya fuckin' led me on!" Raphael roared. "How could ya? I opened myself up ta ya and ya just crush my heart, without battin' an eyelid. How could I have been so dumb?"  
"I didn't mean to," Amanda sobbed. "You were sick and so vulnerable and I got scared you were going to hurt yourself again."  
"So it was outta pity? But big brother here makes his advances and ya like it? What's he got that I don't? Because it sure as hell ain't a personality. Explain yourself, ya damn asshole, Leonardo!"

"Calm down, little brother," Leo said. "You'll meet someone else."  
Raphael whirled on him, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. "It wasn't enough ya had ta be leader. Now ya got ta take my girl away. My girl. I saw her first and I loved her. Ya knew that and ya still went after her. Ya call yerself a brother? Brothers don't do that!"  
"You'd have done the same thing and you're forgetting she wasn't yours. And you'd have been a terrible leader. You're too aggressive."  
"I wouldn't never done done the same thing. Ya know why? Because I got honor and integrity."  
"Honor?" Leo said acerbically. "All you've done is bring dishonor on this family, which is why Dad's sending you to Japan. Maybe you can learn some damn manners and respect there, because everyone's damn sick of you here."  
"Everyone or just ya, Fearless?" Raphael snapped. "I bet it was ya, who went cryin' ta Dad and told him ta send me away, because ya wanted me far away from her. Yer jealous."  
"You aren't honorable, Raphael. Admit defeat and that she's with the better guy. I'll make her happy. You never could! A hot head like you, who's so reckless and who never thinks about others. She's better off with me. I'll give her the life you never could."  
"What life? Watchin' Space Heroes and suckin' up ta Dad?"  
"Little brother, you could never satisfy her, like I could. Suck it up and walk away. You lost. Just like you lost at being leader. The better turtle won."

That was too much for Raphael. He lunged at Leo and the two wrestled on the ground, trading blows. Amanda screamed, "Stop it!" But the brothers continued fighting. 

Raphael finally had the upper hand a few minutes later and was on top of Leo, his hands around Leo's throat, squeezing and watching Leo's face drain of color. Even after his suicide attempt and weak as he was, Raphael was still stronger than Leo. Leo's body went limp. Horrified at what he'd done, Raphael stood up, only to see Splinter and his other two brothers in the doorway. "Raphael," Splinter yelled. "You have brought nothing but shame on this family. I want you gone. You have ten minutes to get your things."

Don and Mikey rushed to Leo's side, while all Amanda could do was weep. It's all my fault, she thought. Mine.

"But, Dad. I didn't mean," Raphael said, tears in his eyes. "It was..."  
"Silence! That is an order!" Splinter shouted, tapping his cane on the floor. "You are no longer my son. Leave and never return. You are not welcome here."

Tears streamed down Raphael's cheeks, as he turned and fled to his room, not daring to look back at the situation he'd caused.


	12. Hun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Raphael packed his things into a shoulder bag, sobbing as he did so. How could I have done that ta Leo, he thought? What if I killed him? I don’t belong here. I’m better off elsewhere. All I do is hurt people. I’m a worthless piece of shit. Leo was right. I’m reckless, I can’t control my temper and I endanger those I love. And Amanda? How could I have been so stupid? He found her photo on his bed. Don or Mikey musta put it here, he thought. He glared at it. Then he heaved a sigh and carefully placed it into the bag. Despite everything, I still love her, he thought. I always will, but I’m gonna leave. It’s the best thing for everyone. I hope Leo treats Amanda right. Who am I kiddin’? He’s gonna be the best boyfriend and they’re probably gonna get married. Raphael’s heart sank at the thought. And I’m never gonna see her again, he thought. He smashed his turtle bank on the desk and quickly counted the money. Two hundred Dollars. That’ll sustain me for maybe a month if I eat sparingly, he thought. He finished packing and quickly penned a note. “Don, I’m gonna miss ya, Brainiac. Keep creatin' and don’t let anyone crush yer spirit. Yer cool just the way ya are. I love ya.”

Raphael wrote another quick message. “Mikey, yer just the greatest little brother. I’m gonna miss yer pranks and our gamin' together. Look after Don and don’t let anyone tell ya that ya ain’t important ta the team. Ya are just as much as the others are. Love ya.”

Raphael sucked in a deep breath and wrote a note. “Leonardo, ya won if ya made it, Be good to Amanda or I’ll come and kick yer ass. That’s a promise. Ya got what ya wanted, but at a cost. Ya drove me from the family. Are ya happy now, ya bastard? I bet ya are. Whatever. I don’t give a shit ‘bout ya and what ya think anymore. Ya and me are done forever.” Raphael grabbed another piece of paper and wrote, “Amanda, ya picked Leonardo and maybe he’s better for ya. He’s smart, loyal, kind and he’ll be a great boyfriend. Better than me. I’m a reckless hothead, who only seems ta hurt people. Ya deserve better. Someone, who’ll make ya smile and who’ll love ya until the end of yer days. I hoped I could be that guy, but I clearly ain't. Be happy. Fearless is 'bout as excitin' as a block of wood, but maybe ya can change him. I’ll remember the short time I knew ya fondly and I’ll always love ya with every beat of my heart. I’ll think 'bout ya and what coulda been, but maybe I’ll meet someone else someday, who’ll love me for me. A guy can dream, right? Stay safe and if ya and Leonardo have kids someday, tell them 'bout their Uncle Raph if ya can be bothered and that he had some good qualities too. I do got them, don’t I? I can’t be all bad? But…I’m ramblin'. I gotta go. I’ll…” Tears dripped onto the paper. Raphael choked back a sob and wrote, “Be safe, princess. Love, Raphael xx.” He carefully folded the letter, placed it into an envelope, wrote her name on it and sighed. He stood up, gazed around his room one last time and quietly headed to the lair’s exit.

xxxxxx 

Amanda was on the couch in the lounge. The TV was on, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Poor Raphael, she thought. I’m such a horrible person. I’ve divided this family. It’s best I leave. I will when I get news about Leo. I should…Hearing footsteps, she looked up and saw Raphael and his shoulder bag. “Raphael,” she said, standing up. “I’m…”  
“Don’t come closer,” Raphael warned. “I hoped I’d see ya ta give ya this.” Handing her the envelope, he said, “Ya picked my brother. I don’t understand it, but what can I do? I quit. Ya can have him.”  
“Raphael, I never meant to hurt you.”  
He cut her off. “Don’t. I’m goin’ and I hope ya'll be happy. That’s all I ever wanted for ya. Ta see ya happy and loved.”  
“Will I ever see you again?”  
“No.”  
“But how will you survive? Do you have money? I can give…”  
“I can take care of myself. Goodbye, Amanda.”  
“Where will you go?”  
“Ain’t decided. Maybe Mexico. Maybe Hawaii. Who knows?” He made to leave, but Amanda stopped him.  
“Wait. I want to tell you something.”  
“No. Goodbye, Amanda.

xxxxxx 

Raphael walked out of the lair, without a backward glance, trying not to cry. Saying goodbye to her and knowing he’d never see the woman he still adored, had broken him. He walked for a long time. Then he sat down, hung his head in his hands and wept for Amanda and for his destroyed family. I ain’t got a family, he reminded himself. I’m all alone. I ain’t got nothin’. Better this way. This is how it’s supposed ta be, so I don’t hurt anyone. Raphael pulled her photo out, kissed it, stuffed it back in the bag and continued walking. He found one of his secret hideaways he used when he wanted to be alone and entered it, setting the bag on the daybed. He climbed into it, took out Amanda’s photo and hugged it to his chest, as he bawled. He cried unashamedly, until worn out, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Later that day, Raphael glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, which read eight p.m. I musta slept all day, he thought. He tenderly placed the photo back into the bag and got out a bottle of water and a bag of chips from the cupboard. When he’d finished his snack, he put the bottle of water in the bag and stood up. Maybe I’ll head down ta Cali, he thought. The weather’s always beautiful there. That’ll be a great new start. Raphael continued his journey and tried not to think about the life he was leaving behind.

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Mona Lisa was at an abandoned warehouse, having been kidnapped by Hun. “Let me go,” she said. “And I’ll deliver you someone you want.”  
“Who?” Hun asked, his knife mere centimetres from her carotid artery.  
“Raphael.”  
“But I thought you two were an item? Or you were the last time I kidnapped you guys.”  
“Not anymore. He discarded me, like a piece of trash for some bimbo and I want him to pay for that. So, what do you say?”  
“How do I know you aren’t lying?”  
“You can call him using my cell. He’ll come rescue me and then boom. You have him.”  
“Fine, but you better not be lying.”

Hun dialled Raphael’s number and said, “Reptile, are you listening?”  
“Hun,” Raphael said venomously. “What the hell do ya want? And how'd ya get Mona's cell?"  
“Got your lady friend, Mona Lisa here.”

“Raphie!” Mona Lisa shrieked. “Help me!”

“Ya touch her and I’ll kill ya,” Raphael snarled.  
“I’m at an abandoned warehouse at seventy seven Perry Street,” Hun said. “You have twenty minutes or she dies.”

The line went dead. Shit, Raphael thought. Mona and I ain’t friends no more, but I can’t leave her with Hun. He’ll kill her. I gotta save her.

xxxxx 

Raphael hurried to the agreed rendezvous. He cautiously went inside when he arrived, took out his weapons from his obi, and said, “Mona? Hun?” It was dark, but his eyes soon adjusted and he gazed around the room. No sign of them, he thought. Odd. Something suddenly hit him from behind and landed on his left arm. A fuckin’ dart, he thought, pulling it out and hissing in anger. “Where the hell are ya, Hun? Mona?”  
"Right here,” Mona Lisa said sweetly, stepping out from behind a crate, Hun standing next to her. “Bye, Raphie. Enjoy your new life.”  
“What the fuck?” Raphael said, glaring at them. “Ya ain’t in trouble. It was a trap. Ya two set me up.”

“Such a smart reptile,” Hun said sarcastically. “And the tranquilizer's going to work right about now. It’s 

Raphael’s legs started to wobble and his vision clouded. Then he collapsed on the ground, dropping the shoulder bag. Still determined, he tried to sit up, but he was unable to and fell back onto the ground with a thud, his eyes closing. 

“There you go,” Mona Lisa said. “Are you going to let me go now?”  
Hun nodded. “As promised. Good work, mutant.”  
“What’s my reward?”  
“That you live. Go before I change my mind.”

Hun called his men when she'd left. They carried Raphael to a cage and chained and collared him, as well as stripped him of his weapons and all of his gear. Raphael was now as naked as the day he’d been born. Hun locked the cage, looked at his still zonked prisoner and gleefully rubbed his hands. That reptile's going to fetch me a lot of money, he thought. A lot of money. Who should I call to get the best deal? Hun rifled through Raphael’s bag, looking for possible items he could use. Finding Amanda’s photo, his face darkened and he let out a deep growl and smashed his fists into the wall behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph be rescued? What is Hun going to do?


	13. What you sow, you reap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Raphael's banishment.

Leo sat in the infirmary, rubbing his bruised throat. He'd woken up a few minutes earlier. "Get Amanda, Don," he croaked.  
"Do you want some water, Leo?" Don asked.  
"Please." Don handed him a glass of water. "Thanks," Leo said and sipped it.  
"Tell me what happened."  
"Raph attacked me and almost killed me, Don. You saw it. Get Amanda."  
"I will. Why did he attack you? It seems kind of sudden and Raph wouldn't do it without a reason."  
"Where's Mikey?"  
"In his room. He's upset about Raph. I am too and I want you to be straight with me. Raph may be a hothead, but he usually doesn't fight without a reason. Has it got something to do with Amanda?"  
"Uh huh. We're together and he walked in on us. Things got out of hand and he went flying at me."  
"Did you say anything to provoke him, besides that?"  
"I may have told him to give up and that the better turtle won," Leo said sheepishly. "I gloated that she was mine and he lost it."  
Don glared daggers at him. "How could you, Leo, when you knew how he felt about the girl? How could you do that to him? This isn't the first time Raph's nearly killed you and it usually happens when you don't damn shut up. I'm with Raph on this. Talk to Dad, tell him what happened and ask him to let Raph come home. Tell him it was your fault. Dad will be mad, but he won't punish you, like he did to Raph. Why would he when you're his favorite and can do no wrong?"  
"Raph has to learn..."  
"Shut up, Leo. Tell Dad or I will and my version won't be as pretty, like what you intend to tell him. Now Raph's homeless. Heaven only knows where he is. I've tried his cell, but he isn't picking up. It's on your head if anything happens to him."

xxxxx 

Don stalked out and went to the lounge. "Leo's awake," he said.  
"Thank goodness," Amanda said and sighed in relief.  
Noticing her tear stained face and red eyes, Don said, "Are you okay?"  
"No. I was worried about Leo."  
"What happened in there? Was it Raph's fault?"  
"No. Nothing was Raphael's fault. It's my fault for...I didn't have the heart after he nearly died, to tell him I didn't like him that way, you know? And he asked me to be his girlfriend. I agreed and Leo and I got close when Raphael was comatose and...My hell. I've caused such a mess," Amanda wept.  
Don pulled her close and hugged her. "Sh," he said, patting her shoulder. The girl clung to him and continued sobbing. 

Don pulled away a few minutes later and said, "It's partly your fault, Amanda, but Leo taunted Raph and he should have known better. Raph's always been a bomb, just waiting to explode and Leo triggered it. "It's his fault Raph was banished. They've had many fights before and it's usually because Leo's so damn condescending and irritates Raph to the point, where he blows up."  
"Is Raphael going to be allowed to come home?"  
"I don't know. I told Leo to talk to Dad. I will if he doesn't. You can go and see Leo, but if you ask me..."  
"What?"  
"I think you picked the wrong brother."  
"Why?"  
"The way Raph looks at you when you're around. I saw it at the party. He's totally besotted and I know he'd do everything he could to make you happy. Even if it meant sacrificing his life."  
"So would Leo."  
"You're right. He would, but my gut tells me that you and Raph would be a great match. You and Leo not so much."  
"He wrote me the sweetest letter, despite what I did. And I'll never forget the hurt in his golden eyes. Hurt that I caused. I feel so bad and guilty. Do you want to see the letter?"  
"It's between you and Raph."  
"No, please. Look."  
Don took the letter and scanned it. "That's Raph to a T. Noble, kind, loving and a sweetheart beneath his gruff exterior. He still loves you and if you talk to him and admit you made the wrong decision, you can work things out. You know you did, don't you? That's why you're so upset. Raph's gotten under your skin. You like him."  
"No! I'm with Leo and I like him, Don. Stop asking me about Raphael. I'm just worried, because I hurt him and now he's possibly missing."  
"Anyway, I have some things to do. Excuse me."

xxxxx 

Don went to his room, but was unable to sleep, because he was worried about Raphael. Getting no answer on Raphael's T-phone, Don sighed and got up. I miss him, he thought. I want a photo to remember him by. He went into Raphael's room, saw a photo of him and Raphael together on the desk, as well as the notes. Don's heart broke, as he read them. Oh, Raph, he thought, tears sliding down his face. How could Dad banish you like that? It's all Leo's fault. 

xxxxx 

Sucking in a deep breath, Don hurried to Splinter's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Splinter said.  
Don went inside and saw his dad sitting on a tatami mat. "Can we talk, Dad?" he asked.  
"Have a seat, my son."  
Don sat down and said, "Dad, I want to talk about Raph."  
"My decision is final. Raphael is no longer family," Splinter said crossly.  
"But, Dad. It wasn't Raph's fault. Leo provoked him. He admitted it and Amanda told me the same thing."  
"It does not matter whose fault it is," the old rat said. "Raphael allowed his temper to get the best of him and I'm not prepared to deal with him this time. I have wiped my hands off of him and he must make his own path."  
"So you've really disowned him?"  
"I have. And his name is not to be spoken in my house."  
"So it's like Raph never existed? How can you do that? What about Raph's feelings?"  
"This subject is done. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"  
"I can't believe you, Dad," Don yelled. "How can you do that to your son?"  
"Raphael did that to himself," Splinter snapped. "And don't shout at me. You forget I am your father and you are to treat me with respect. I have always said that what you sow, you shall reap and Raphael did this to himself. No one else is to blame."  
"Then act like a father! Tell Raph you forgive him."  
"I do not and this matter is done. Goodnight, my son."

xxxx 

Don stormed out, banging the door and collided with Amanda, who was on her way to see Leo. "I'm surprised you haven't been in to see him yet," Don said.  
"I was trying to get hold of someone," Amanda said.  
"Raph?"  
"Yes. If you must know. I'm concerned about him. He's homeless, all alone and he must feel scared."  
"Concerned or something else?"  
"Worried. That's all. Raphael could be dead for all we know. Did you get hold of him?"  
"Nope, but I'll keep trying."  
"So will I. I feel terrible that he's out there. What if something happened to him?"  
"Raph can take care of himself. He's big and ugly enough."  
"He isn't ugly. He's handsome, smart and incredibly sweet."  
"I didn't mean that. He's strong, Amanda, and can look after himself, but I'm worried he's going to do something dumb, like he usually does when he's upset."  
"Let me know if you hear from him."  
"I will."  
I think the lady doth protest, Don thought. She cares about Raph. I can tell, but she's doing her best to deny it. Maybe she realizes she made a mistake with Leo, but doesn't want to hurt him too. 

xxxxx 

Amanda went into the infirmary and said, "Hi, Leo. Are you feeling better?" She kissed his cheek.  
"I am now you're here. Are you all right?"  
"Fine."  
"Do you blame me for the fight?"  
"What?"  
"Don said it was my fault."  
"It was, Leo. Now your poor brother's wandering out there all alone."  
"Raph can take care of himself."  
"That's not the point. He had a family. Now he's all alone. I know it's partly my fault, but it's yours too."  
"I already told Don that and said I'd talk to Dad. Are you mad at me and want to break up?"  
"No, Leo. I'm worried about Raphael. What if something happened to him?"  
"Nothing will. He can defend himself. Do you know how many bad guys he's taken down alone? Tons."  
"So you don't care about him?"  
"I said I'd talk to Dad. What else do you want me to do?"  
"Look for him when you're better. I want to know that he's okay."  
"Why do you care? Do you have feelings for him?"  
"No, but I need to know he's okay for my peace of mind and conscience's sake."  
Leo sighed. "I'll ask Don and Mikey to look for him, okay?"  
"Thanks."  
"Now can we discuss us? I know a great little...."

Amanda wasn't listening. Maybe Don was right about Raphael, she thought. That kiss awoke something I've never felt before and Raphael's frigging amazing. I've never met anyone like him before. But I've made my decision and I have to stick with Leo, because I don't want to hurt anyone else and I do like him a lot. We can be happy together. I just hope Raphael's okay. I'll never forgive myself if he isn't. 

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Mona Lisa was on the way home when her cell phone rang. "Hey, Mona. It's Don," he said. "Just wondering if you've seen Raph."   
"Why would I? We're not friends anymore. Is something wrong?"  
"Dad banished Raph and we're trying to trace him. He isn't answering our calls. I hoped you could help."  
"Have no idea where he is, sorry."  
"Okay. Sorry to trouble you," Don said and ended the call. 

I hope Hun's kicking Raphael's ass, Mona Lisa thought bitterly. Her phone beeped and she proceeded to text her friend back. The conversation went on for a while and not looking where she was going, she tripped over a raised paving slab and landed headlong into the oncoming traffic. Before she could react, a bus smashed into her, killing her on impact and flipping her high up into the air, causing her to land several feet away. 

Two people stopped, got out and gawked at the lizard woman. "Is it dead?" a man said.  
"I think so," his friend said."Whatever it is."  
"Better move it."  
"Let's call the garbage people. It's their job."  
"I got a better idea. There's this scientist, Bishop. Maybe he wants her and we can get a good deal."

xxxx 

The men lifted Mona Lisa's corpse into their car and hightailed it back to their apartment. Few people were about, so they carried her inside. Then one of them made a call and said, "Is that John Bishop?"  
"It is. And you are?"  
"Victor Webster. I have something you might like. We think it's a lizard. Care to come view?"  
"Where are you located?" The man told him. "Excellent," Bishop added. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, Bishop arrived at the apartment and went inside. "How much?" he said, when he saw Mona Lisa's body.  
"Fifty grand," one of the men said.  
"Deal," Bishop said, pulling out his check book and writing a check. "Here you go."  
"Thanks," the man said, taking the check.  
"Help me get her to the car."

The men and Bishop carried Mona Lisa to Bishop's car and dumped her in the trunk. Bishop glanced around, saw no one was about and shot the men execution style to the back of the head, as they proceeded to re-enter their building. "The check would have bounced," he said and chuckled, as the men collapsed on the ground. Then he hopped in his car and headed home. I can't wait to experiment on her, he thought. What a lovely addition to my collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Mona Lisa get what she deserved? Will Amanda realise what an idiot she is being and admit she made a mistake? Will Splinter ever allow Raphael back home? 
> 
> Probably not one of my better chapters. Next chapter is all about Raphael :)


	14. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hun and Raphael "talk".

The next morning, Raphael woke, feeling stiff and sore. His body ached, his throat was dry and whatever was around his neck was chafing him. He saw it was a studded metal collar. What the hell, he thought? I'm gonna kill Mona and Hun. Reaching down for his sai, his eyes widened in alarm when he saw they weren't there and so was none of his gear. Okay. So they took my weapons, he thought. Time for Plan B. There's gotta be somethin' I can use ta help me escape. His eyes settled on a key on a desk not far from the north end of the cage. If I could just get there, he thought. Raphael tried to move, but quickly found he was unable to walk more than a few paces, because his collar was linked to a chain on the wall. Yanking the chain, Raphael tried to pull it out of the wall, but it didn't budge. Frustrated, he let out an enraged yell. How fuckin' dare Hun cage me like an animal, he thought. Raphael yelled, "I'm gonna get ya Hun. I swear I am. And ya too, Mona, ya fuckin' bitch." Okay. No Plan B, he thought. There's gotta be a Plan C. I mustn't get mad. I gotta think what ta do. What would Leo do? Fuck, Leo. Why am I thinkin' 'bout him? Think, Raph. Think.

Raphael took in his new surroundings. He saw a bowl of pellets and another one of water near him to his disgust. Now they're givin' me pet food, he thought furiously and kicked out at the pellet bowl, causing the food to spill out around his cage. A couple of pellets rolled out of the cage and landed at an amused Hun's feet. "I take it you're not hungry, reptile," Hun drawled, approaching the cage.  
"Come closer," Raphael hissed. "And I'll tell ya just what I am."  
"Why are you so upset? You're an animal. It's good enough for your species. Why not for you?"  
"I ain't a fuckin' animal, ya dumb human!"  
"Poor delusional turtle boy. You are and I have great plans for you."  
"Like what?"  
"Circuses are always looking for a new addition. You're still young enough to be trained. But first, I have some questions. Why the hell did you have this photo in your bag?" Hun demanded, holding up Amanda's photo.  
"Why do ya care, Hun?"  
"Answer me reptile," Hun snapped. "Or I'll cut you up and feed you to the sharks. What are you doing with my girlfriend?"  
Raphael stared at Hun in disbelief. Then he laughed, unable to stop himself. "Yer girlfriend? Really? Ya crack me up, Hun."  
"Answer me!" Hun shouted, his face darkening.  
"She can't be yer girlfriend, bozo, 'cause she's mine and we're gettin' married."  
"You're fucking lying!"  
"Call her and ask her. I dare ya."  
"I'm gonna kill you! How dare you touch my ex-girlfriend," he blurted out. Then he realized his error and snarled, "I meant girlfriend."  
Raphael chuckled. "Ex. This just gets better, don't it? Yer mad she dumped yer ass and now she's gettin' turtle dick, which she loves. I bet ya never even got ta hold, her like I do. Wanna know what it feels like? I marked her and she's mine. It feels damn good, but ya will never ever know that, because why would she want a greasy psycho when she has me?"  
"That's it," Hun snarled. "You're finished, turtle!"  
"Ya can do what ya like, but at least I got the memories. Ya don't," Raphael said and smirked. "Wanna know how I proposed?"

Hun's reaction was to produce a weapon from his holster that sent an electrical current charging through Raphael. He crumpled to the ground, like a sack of potatoes. Seething with rage, Hun pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Got something you'll like. A turtle. Not just any turtle. The one that irks you the most. I'm at seventy seven Perry Street. I'll be waiting for you."

Bishop arrived at the warehouse thirty minutes later, flanked by his men, and went inside. Seeing Hun, he said, "Greetings, Hun. You said you have Raphael for me."  
"Over there in that cage and I'm willing to sell him to you for a special price, because you're such a good friend. Sixty grand."  
Bishop approached the cage and said, "Has he been harmed?"  
"Only my tazer, because he pissed me off. You should know he's banging Amanda."  
"My niece?"  
"That's right. I wanted to kill him, I really did, but that'd be too merciful. You'll have much more fun with him and will drag out the torture."  
Bishop nodded. "You have a deal. I'll take very good care of Raphael." Bishop chuckled and added, "This particular turtle never shuts up and it'll be my pleasure to discipline him, especially as he's with my niece, which I find most repellent. Good work, Hun. Here's a check." Bishop wrote out and handed it to him.  
"Thanks. May I be present when you train this disgusting creature?"  
"Of course. I'll call you. Can I take his weapons and gear as a souvenir for when he's expired?"  
"Go ahead."

Bishop's men lifted the caged Raphael into the back of the van and drove towards Bishop's lab. What a great twenty-four hours, Bishop thought. I have two mutants to play with, but Raphael will get the most attention, just like he deserves. It amazes me why my beautiful niece, who could have any man she wanted, would lower herself with that revolting creature when she could have a real prize like Hun. He's human, strong, generous and a real good friend. I'll never understand women. I can't wait for the games to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Bishop going to do?


	15. The aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael wakes up in his new home.

Raphael woke up at 3 p.m., later that day, feeling disoriented. He sat up, rubbed his temple and stared around him, taking in the lush vegetation, an ankle deep pool, rocks and various shrubs Where the hell am I, he thought? Looks like some kinda huge tank and I can't get out. He got up and moved, finding he wasn't chained. But the collar was still around his neck. He tried pulling it off, but it was secured at the back of his neck with a lock and he was unable. Cursing he got up, nearly tripping over a rock, and tapped on the glass. "Fuckin' let me out, whoever you are!"  
"Good afternoon, turtle," a voice boomed over the intercom.  
"Bishop! Shoulda known it was ya. Let me fuckin' out!"  
"Look up, reptile. There's a camera over there. Look into it. I've been watching you. Had a good sleep?"  
"Fuck ya!" Raphael yelled, looking into the camera. "I'm gonna kill ya."  
"Au contraire. This is your new home. A huge aquarium, custom made for a giant turtle, like yourself. Sealed, but air does filter through little pipes, so you won't expire. There's plenty of vegetation for you to enjoy and a little pool to cool yourself in. I've installed heat lamps and rocks, so you can bask. There's a bowl of fresh fruit and vegetables in the corner over there. And there are two bowls filled with pellets and water, respectively. Your new diet. No more junk food. I want you healthy for when we start the breeding process."

Raphael banged his shell hard against the glass, but he only succeeded in tiring himself out and slumped down in exhaustion, his eyes blazing with hatred at Bishop.  
"It's safety glass, reptile, and won't crack," Bishop said and chuckled. "I might not give you a mate. I might neuter you. The thought of a revolting specimen like yourself procreating makes me ill. Especially with someone like my niece."  
"What are ya blabberin' 'bout?" Raphael demanded.  
"Does the name Amanda ring any bells?"  
"There are tons of Amandas out there. What do ya mean?"  
"But not a ton of Amanda Petrovics."  
Raphael's eyes widened. "She's yer niece?"  
"Who you've reportedly been doing the horizontal dance with."  
"Oh, yer jealous? Ya want her."  
"No, you repulsive creature. I don't want my niece, but I'm disgusted that you touched her."  
"Ain't just touched her," Raphael said and smirked. "If ya get what I mean."  
Bishop's face darkened. "You slept with my niece?"  
"I did and she's gonna find me. We're gonna get married and there's nothin' ya can do 'bout it."  
"We'll see about that. I'll teach you for messing around with my beloved niece," Bishop said. He ended the conversation and shut down his side of the camera.

I'm gonna get outta here and I'm gonna kick his ass, Raphael thought. Then famished, he lifted the bowl of water to his lips and drank. It soothed his parched throat. He ignored the pellets, but tucked into the fruit and vegetables. Then he sat down on a rock and began to meditate. Maybe I can make a connection with one of the guys and tell them Bishop has me, he thought. He closed his eyes and was zoned out when Bishop and his men entered the room. Sensing others in the room, Raphael's eyes flew open and settled on the men. "Bishop," he snarled. "What do ya want?"  
"Got something for you, Raphael," Bishop said, showing him a weapon he held. "Guess what it is?"  
"I give. What?"  
"It's called an obedience ray. You're going to do as I want and be my pet."  
"Yeah, right," Raphael said scornfully.  
"Get on your fours, like a good reptile, Raphael, and wag your tail."  
"Fuck ya. I ain't doin' squat for ya," Raphael hissed, banging on the glass. "I ain't a pet. Let me out."  
Bishop smiled meanly and pressed the trigger, hitting Raphael squarely in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Is he dead, boss?" one thug asked.  
"No," Bishop said. "He'll wake up in a few minutes. Watch."

Raphael woke up a few minutes later and stared at the men through the glass. Bishop repeated his order and Raphael immediately got on all fours, his tail wagging from side to side. Bishop clapped his hands in glee. "Now, Raphael. There's some grass over there. Chew." Raphael crawled over to it and started to eat, his tail pointed straight behind him.

"What did you do, boss?" the other thug asked.  
"Made him obedient," Bishop said. "He'll only think like an animal and focus on three basic things: food, sex and sleep. And he'll know I'm his master. And he won't be able to talk and formulate thoughts. All he can do is make animal noises."  
"So back to his primitive state."  
"Precisely."  
"How long do the effects last?"  
"A month. And I'll hit him with the ray again when it wears off."  
"Excellent, boss."  
"I'll be teaching him tricks and I'll be taking him on the road tomorrow. I'm going to visit a friend in Canada and I promised to show him my latest pet. Raphael, eat those pellets."

The turtle crawled over to the pellet bowl and began to eat.

Bishop grinned. "See? The old Raphael would refuse. This new improved Raphael does what I want him to do. I'm going to make a fortune with him." Bishop turned off the light and said, "Sleep, Raphael. Your master's going to teach you new tricks tomorrow." Raphael looked up from his pellets and stared through the glass, a blank look on his face.

"Does he know what's going on?" the thug asked.  
"No," Bishop said. "Not at all. He's essentially a dumb animal. I'm going to work. Take care I'm not disturbed."  
"And if your wife asks about you?"  
"She won't. She's gone to Europe for a few months. Speak later. You'll come with me to Canada."  
Bishop went to his office and chuckled, as he typed up a new file. I'm going to have so much fun doing the most humiliating things to Raphael, he thought. Maybe I can get the other turtles one day too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh. Will Raphael ever escape?


	16. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop takes Raphael to meet his Canadian friend, Dr. Miles Cunningham.

Bishop was up early the next day and went into the room, where Raphael was being held. "Morning, reptile," he said, tapping on the glass. Raphael looked at him blankly and went back to chewing a blade of grass he'd been working on when Bishop had appeared. "So very tame now, aren't you?" Bishop said sneeringly. "Not like the aggressive animal that always thwarted my plans. I wonder what your brothers would think about you now. You're quite pitiful, aren't you?"

Two of his men entered and one said, "Boss, it's almost seven. You said you want to leave by eight."  
"That's right, Joe," Bishop said. "My dear friend, Miles, has loaned me his private jet. It's at an airstrip a few miles from here. I want Raphael placed in that cage over there and loaded into the cargo hold. The cage will be a bit cramped for him, but it'll have to do."  
"Yes, boss."  
"But first open the aquarium. I want to examine my pet." His men lifted Raphael out onto the floor. The turtle sniffed the air and stood still on all fours, his tail pointed behind him. "He's a beauty, isn't he?" Bishop said, bending down and rubbing Raphael's shell. Raphael let out a deep rumble and began rubbing himself against Bishops hand, causing the scientist to chuckle. "Well, look at that. He loves it. Get the massage oils." Joe returned a few minutes later with a bottle of massage oils and a cloth. Bishop massaged the oils into Raphael's shell, causing it to shine. He then massaged the oils all over Raphael. The turtle churred the whole time and let out a kind of whimper when Bishop stopped. "I'll do more later," Bishop said. "He's ready. Make sure he has water and food in the cage. I'm going to shower."

Just before eight, Bishop and his goons headed to the airstrip, with Raphael in his cage. When they arrived, the cage was placed in the cargo hold and one of the goons, a teenage boy named Damien, stayed with Raphael, while Bishop and the others went inside the jet. "Are you feeling all right, boy?" Damien asked, looking at Raphael. The turtle stared back at him and then started eating a pile of lettuce he'd been given. "It's a short trip. Just under six hours. I know it's cramped, but you'll be all right, boy. I'm Damien. Boss said your name is Raphael. I'm eighteen. How old are you, Raphael? I know it's silly, seeing that you can't talk, but I need to talk. I'm lonely and I miss my family. Do you mind if I talk?" Raphael glanced up and golden eyes met brown ones before Raphael turned back to his lettuce. "Well, judging from the rings on your shell, I'd say you're about fifteen. Do you have a family, Raphael? Maybe a mate? How did you come to be like this? What's your story?" Damien stuck a hand through the cage and patted Raphael's head. The turtle looked up, staring at him. Then he nuzzled his beak against Damien's hand. "You're a sweet boy, aren't you?" Damien said and smiled. "My boss told me I'm your trainer when he's busy, so we'll be spending lots of time together, Raphael." He rubbed Raphael's shell, stroking in between the scutes and said, "You really are a fine specimen. You shouldn't be caged. You should be out in the wild with your own kind. I'd do that for you if I could." Raphael continued nuzzling his hand and let out a deep churr. "I think we're going to be good friends, Raphael. I'm going to try and get a bit of sleep. You should do the same." 

Damien sat back against the wall and was nearly asleep when there was a whimper. He looked up and saw Raphael poking his beak between the bars. "What's wrong, boy?" Damien asked. "Do you want me to rub your shell again?" He was about to rub Raphael's shell when turbulence occurred. Raphael's cage turned over, spilling his water and pellets and causing Damien to knock his head against the wall. "Shit. Turbulence," he thought, pressing a hand to his aching head. Then his eyes focussed on the cage. Raphael was mewling and was flat on his carapace, unable to move. "I'm here, boy," Damien said, turning the cage upright. He unlocked it and uprighted Raphael. "It's okay. It was a nasty bit of turbulence, but we should be okay now. Oh. Your food's spilled. Let me give you some more." He did, bent down, stroked Raphael's head and checked for injuries. Finding only a small cut on Raphael's forehead, he said. "Why don't we skip the cage? I'll lock you back in before we land, okay?" He sat back down against the wall and closed his eyes, only to feel something nuzzling his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw Raphael next to him, pressing his beak against him. Damien smiled. "You're more than welcome to join me, Raphael. I bet it's better than that nasty cage, huh? Poor guy. I can't imagine being confined like that. You must hate it. Damien patted Raphael's head, soothing him, and smiled when Raphael closed his eyes. I'm going to do the same, Damien thought. 

xxxxx 

The jet landed in Vancouver at an airstrip not far from Cunningham's home. The party got out and set off in a van Cunningham had left with a couple of his men. Damien stayed in the back with an agitated Raphael, who didn't like the bumps and thumps, as they went over potholes, and whined. No matter what Damien did to try to calm him, Raphael was still stressed when they finally arrived at Cunningham's pad. "How's my creature?" Bishop demanded, opening the back of the van.  
"He's upset," Damien said. "I did all I could to calm him, but he's bitterly unhappy and I think he's scared."  
"Give him some pellets and some water. He'll feel better. Maybe some fruit too."  
"Boss, with due respect, Raphael needs more than food and water. He needs love and to feel safe."  
"That turtle doesn't understand love. It's just an animal, Damien. We've been through this before. It wants food, water, discipline, sex and sleep. Get him inside and make sure he's happy! I want to show him to my friend in a few minutes."  
"Yes, boss," Damien said and heaved a deep sigh. He asked the other men to help him take Raphael into the room, where he, Damien, would be sleeping.

xxxxx 

When the men had deposited the cage in the bedroom and left, Damien unlocked the cage and said, "Raphael, come on out. We're here." The turtle stared at him for a long time. Then he crawled out of the cage and began to explore the room, sniffing, as he did so. "Much better, isn't it, Raphael?" Damien said. "You know, Raphael, you're my only friend." Damien sat down on the floor and Raphael crawled over to him. "The boss was wrong, Raphael. You aren't just an animal. You have feelings." He rubbed Raphael's shell and the two bonded for a while.

Bishop appeared with Joe ten minutes later and said, "Damien, I'll take Raphael. You've earned a few hours off."  
"Boss, don't you think I should come with you? Raphael trusts me."  
"Nonsense. I can handle my pet." Bishop attached a leash to Raphael's collar, yanked it and said, "Come on, Raphael." The turtle stood still, not knowing what to do, so Bishop yanked it harder, causing the poor turtle to tense up. "I'll take him, boss," Damien said, his heart going out to the reptile.  
"I have him. Raphael, walk with me." But the turtle stood still and tried to retract into his shell without any success. "Fine," Bishop snapped. "You try, Damien. See if you have better luck."

Damien spoke soothingly into Raphael's ear slits and rubbed his shell, tracing little circles. Then he gently pulled the leash and said, "Raphael, come on. It's all right, boy. No one's going to harm you." He started to walk and the now relaxed turtle meekly crawled after him into the lounge, where Cunningham relaxed on the sofa.

xxxxx 

"This is my pet, Raphael, Miles," Bishop said, taking the leash from Damien. "And these are my men, Joe and Damien. Young Damien's helping care for this turtle when I'm occupied. My other men have gone into town to get supplies."  
"Amazing specimen," the portly Cunningham said, getting to his feet and studying Raphael. Running his hands over the turtle's body, he said, "Is he neutered?"  
"No. This turtle's aggressive, so I've taken precautions. I told you on the phone and I may have to neuter him if that doesn't work. It'd be kind of a shame, because I'm sure young Raphael here's very virile and would make many babies. I'll be running tests on him."  
"You're also not likely to find any mutant females."  
"I can create them, but that's tedious work. I'm more interested in keeping Raphael as my pet and training him. Damien and Joe, you're dismissed."

"But, boss," Damien said. "Don't you need me to help you with Raphael?"  
"No," Bishop said. "Go take a walk or something. I'll bring him when I'm finished with my friend."

Turning to his friend again, Bishop said, "Raphael's really remarkable."  
"He is," Cunningham agreed, running his hands down Raphael's thighs. "Can you flip him over?" The turtle lay on his carapace, fear in his golden eyes, as every part of him was examined, and he let out a mewl. "Where's his dick?" Cunningham asked.  
"Under his tail. There's a slit inside, which is a protective pouch housing his dick. He drops down when he's excited."  
"I want to see. Excite him."

Bishop flipped Raphael back onto his fours and began to rub the slit. Almost immediately, Raphael started to churr and he soon dropped down, revealing a semi-erect purple dick. Cunningham's eyes widened and he said, "Never seen anything like that before."  
"Watch this," Bishop said, stroking Raphael until he was totally erect. "I reckon it's ten inches." Raphael's churring had grown louder and he was grinding himself against Bishop's hand. Bishop stopped and Raphael's dick drooped until it slowly retreated into its pouch. The turtle's eyes were glazed over and he appeared very calm.  
"Ugly thing isn't it?" Cunningham said.  
"I agree. He kept his turtle genitalia when he mutated. Can't imagine why my niece would date him. He's repulsive. I keep him purely for monetary reasons. Okay. I admit I also enjoy degrading him. He used to be a macho badass thorn in my side. Now he's a tame little pet. I get great kicks from it."  
"Little Amanda?"  
"She's not so little now, Miles. Sixteen and a real stunner. This thing's been sleeping with her, which is why I've captured him."  
"Does Amanda know?"  
"No. And she never will. My hope is that as time passes, Amanda will get over her infatuation with this thing, forget about him and will date Hun. You met him."  
"I liked Hun."  
"I'll take Raphael back to his cage and see you in a few minutes."

xxxxx 

Bishop took Raphael back to Damien's bedroom and said, "Give him his food. I might want him later, so make sure he's clean and oiled again."  
"Hello, boy," Damien said softly, unclipping Raphael's leash and patting his head.  
"I'll see you later, Damien."  
"Later, boss." 

Damien showed Raphael his food and water, sat down on his bed and said, "Raphael, I won't let them hurt you." The turtle ate his food. Then he crawled over to the foot of the bed, staring up at Damien. "The boss was wrong. You do have thoughts, just like humans, and can make decisions," Damien said. "The ground's too uncomfortable, Raphael. Let me help you up." He lifted Raphael up onto the bed and lay down. "I'm going to get some sleep. You can sleep here too. Do you want that, Raphael?" The turtle closed his eyes and fell asleep, nestled against Damien's side. Damien smiled and thought, I'm going to take good care of Raphael. I won't let them hurt him. And I'm sure someone's missing him. I can give Raphael to them if I find out who. He doesn't deserve this kind of life. Being treated like a science experiment and confined to a cage. I wouldn't want it and I'm sure he'd tell me the same thing if he could talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Damien be successful in finding out where Raphael comes from?


	17. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop and Cunningham experiment on Raphael.

Two days later, on June 15, Bishop and Cunningham were in Cunningham's lab studying Raphael. The turtle had been flipped onto his carapace and strapped down on a stretcher, his golden eyes wide, and he was mewling. "Creature's frightened, John," Cunningham said. "Let's sedate him."  
"And have him miss out on the fun," Bishop said. "Never. Lie still, pet. I want to see what makes you tick." 

Bishop started to cut up to the top of Raphael's right scute. Then he slowly cut downwards and then back to the left scute. When he was finished, he grinned and said, "Now we have something to work with." Raphael continued mewling, silently pleading with his eyes, but he was ignored. "What now?" Cunningham asked, examining the huge square in the lower middle of Raphael's plastron and the blood that had gushed out over it and onto the floor. "Are you going to neuter him?"  
"I don't know. I want to look at him first before I decide." 

Bishop got a scalpel, removed the square and pried the keratin from Raphael's body. The poor turtle went limp and Bishop shook his head in disappointment. "Pity. I wanted him to watch. Don't worry, Miles. I'm sure the creature's only unconscious." Bishop then cut the thin white membrane that was found beneath Raphael's plastron and peered at the organs that were now exposed. "Found what you want?" Cunningham asked.  
"Not yet." Bishop dug into Raphael's lower area of his abdominal cavity and beamed when he found what he'd been searching for.  
"What did you find?"  
"His reproductive organs. Aren't they amazing for a freak like him? Look at them."  
"Remarkable. What are you going to do? Neuter him?"  
"No. I'm going to stitch him back up and find him a mate. I want him to make babies. The tests we ran earlier indicate he's a hermaphrodite, which means we don't need to find a female. Any mutant would do."  
"But we don't have any mutants."  
"True. I'll work on creating some when I get home. You can have a few for your own experiments when Raphael's laid his eggs."  
"Excellent."

Bishop glued the square back onto Raphael's plastron, rinsed the blood off of him, wrapped him in bandages and said, "Let's go have a spot of lunch. Torturing people always makes me hungry."  
"You mean animals."  
Bishop chuckled. "Raphael will be all right here until we've eaten."  
"Will his wounds heal?"  
"Yes, but he'll be in pain for a while."  
'What about a human? Would human sperm work?"  
"One in a billion shot. The best bet is a mutant like him."  
"Young Damien seems enamored with the freak. What about him? Would any of his family miss him if he went missing?"  
"Entire family was killed by armed robbers a couple of years ago. Damien was lucky he was at a friend's house."  
"Perfect then. Do you have any of the mutagen with you?"  
"I do. I'll drug Damien, zap him, get his sperm and inject Raphael."

xxxxx 

Damien and Bishop were talking in Damien's room over mugs of cocoa after dinner, when Damien said, "Where's Raphael, boss? I haven't seen him all afternoon."  
"He's in my room. I was teaching him some tricks. How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Why?"  
"Great," Bishop said, taking out a needle and injecting him.  
Damien yelped at the pain and said, "What's that boss?"  
"It's a muscle relaxant. Necessary."  
"But why?"  
"You'll see," Bishop said, undressing him and tossing the clothes onto the floor. Damien lay back on the bed, unable to move, his dark eyes open wide in fear. "The only thing that'll work is your dick, which I need. You, Damien, are soon going to be a father. Consider yourself lucky to experience this." 

Bishop threw a vial of mutagen he'd kept in his shoulder bag, onto Damien. Almost immediately, the transformation took place. Five fingers became three and hair fell out, replaced by a bald dome. Damien's chest became a firm plastron, dipping down into a concave shape. A thick tail was between his legs and his dick now rested in a protective pouch. The only thing that remained of the human Damien were his voice and his dark eyes, which stared at Bishop in trepidation. "What have you done to me, boss?" Looking down at his new self, he shrieked, "I'm a turtle!"  
Bishop rubbed Damien's slit until his cock dropped down and oozed precum. Then, using his syringe, Bishop took a sample of Damien's sperm. "Get some sleep, Damien. The muscle relaxant will wear off soon and you'll have no memories of this. The mutagen isn't permanent either. I just wanted your sperm. Now sleep."

xxxxx 

Bishop left the room and headed to the lab. Raphael was still on the stretcher and was awake. "Hello, pet," Bishop said. "I have something for you." The turtle whimpered and tried to move, but was unable to, because he was still strapped down. Bishop injected him and the turtle let out a whine, as the needle pierced his skin. "It's okay," Bishop said. "You're fine now, my soon to be gravid pet. Let me untie you." Bishop unwrapped the bandages, washed Raphael and rewrapped the bandages. "It'll take a few days to heal, but you'll be fine, pet." The turtle whined, obviously in discomfort, and stared at him. Bishop untied him and placed him on the floor. The turtle sat still, his tail pointed behind him and whimpered again. Bishop made a call. "Joe, get to the lab and help me move Raphael to my room."

xxxx 

The thug appeared a few minutes later and he and Bishop moved Raphael to Bishop's room, settling him on a large mattress on the floor and placed bowls of food and water nearby. The turtle made no attempt to eat. Instead he grizzled, obviously still in great pain. After a long time, his golden eyes slid shut and a gentle snore could be heard.

Bishop said goodnight to Joe. Then he climbed into bed and stared down at his pet. "I'm going to make millions, he thought. Millions. He was almost asleep, when his cell rang. "Hi?" he said.  
"Uncle John, it's Amanda."  
"Oh, hi, sweetheart. How are you?"  
"Not so good. You?"  
"Oh, I'm fine. What's wrong?"  
"I need your help. And there's no one I trust more than you. A friend of mine's missing."  
"Oh?"  
"It's been three days and his family's immensely worried and have searched the streets for him without any success. Are you at home, Uncle John?"  
"Uh, no. Spain. I'm taking a holiday. I'll only be back in July."  
Amanda sighed. "Is Aunt Monika with you?"  
"No. We may meet up at a later date, though."  
"Well, let me tell you my story. You'll probably think I'm crazy. Heck. I can't even believe it, but I met a family of mutant turtles."  
"No way!"  
"Yeah. I bumped into one of them at the movies and he took me back to his lair after saving me from some would be rapists. Anyway, he's missing. His name is Raphael. Can you help me find him?"  
"Are you at home?"  
"Yeah. I left the lair a couple of hours ago to get some rest. Can you help me?"  
"I wouldn't know where to look for a giant turtle."  
"He's not just any giant turtle. He's sweet, smart and I..." Amanda told him the long story. "Please find him."  
"I don't know what to do, Amanda. I'm sorry, honey. I would if I could find this animal."  
"He's not an animal, Uncle John. Well, he is, but he's more than that. He's the most incredible person I've ever met."  
"You mean turtle and you like him, don't you? I honestly wish I could help, but I can't. I'll pray you find him."  
"Well, you being a scientist, I thought maybe you had some connections, who could help find him and you have friends in the police force." Bishop laughed. "What's so funny?" Amanda demanded. "Honey, no one would believe a giant turtle exists. He'll probably come home when he's finished sulking."  
"I hope you're right, Uncle John, but I get a sickening feeling he's in danger."  
"If he's an expert at Ninjitsu, like you said, I'm sure he can take care of himself. Sorry, honey. I need to go now. I'm exhausted and I have an early start tomorrow."  
"Okay, Uncle John. Thanks anyway. Take care and night. Love you."  
"Love you, too," Bishop said, disconnecting the call. He chuckled and said, "Raphael, that was your lady friend. She's very concerned about you and she has good reason. Hahaha. I can't wait until you've laid your eggs. I'm going to be immensely wealthy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a story where Raphael was neutered, which belongs to Dondena. Great story, so while the concept of him being neutered isn't my own (It belongs to Dondena,) However, in my story Bishop is only examining him and he is NEVER neutered. I couldn't bring myself to do that to my favourite turtle, Raphael!


	18. Planning the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wants to make things more permanent with Amanda and the brothers try to adjust to life without Raphael.

On June 17, Amanda woke up at seven a.m. from a deep sleep and rubbed her eyes. That was one weird dream, but not an unpleasant one, she thought and smiled. Me and Raphael married. Not an unpleasant dream at all. I'm just sad that'll never happen, because he's gone and I'll never see him again. "You looked happy," Leo said. He stirred beside her and kissed her neck.  
"Um..."  
"Did you have a good dream?"  
"Sure."  
"Want to tell me about it? Was it about me?"  
"Of course it was. Did the guys..."  
"What about me?" Leo asked huskily and nibbled on her shoulder.  
"Leo, please, it's early and..."  
"Tell me."  
"I dreamed I was married."  
"Hmmm," Leo said thoughtfully. "Is that something you want to do?"  
"Yes, but not now. I'm only sixteen."  
"Well, we wouldn't have to get married now, but..." Leo cupped her face in his hands and said, "Amanda, I know we haven't been together long, but I love you and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me? Not now, but when we're ready."  
"Leo, we're so young. We should wait."  
"I'm just asking you to commit. Not marry me today or next week or even next year. Will you? Last night was amazing and I want that everyday with you."  
"And where will we stay?"  
"Down here. I'll fix it up really nice. What do you say? Or let's have a trial period. You move down here and see if you like it."  
"What will you do if I don't?"  
"We'll work something out. Please say yes. I'm dying here." Leo laughed nervously.  
Not thinking she'd see Raphael again, she heaved a deep sigh internally and said, "Leo, I'll marry you. Not now, though."  
"Good," Leo said, taking her hands in his. "Thank you. I can't wait to tell the guys."  
"Of course I can't spend all of my time here. I have school and stuff."  
"I understand. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. Let's go tell the guys."

As Leo led Amanda to the kitchen to tell the family, she thought, I'd be excited if Raphael was here, but it feels like an obligation with Leo. I don't want to hurt him, so I have to say yes. Why did it take Raphael leaving for me to see that I do love him?

xxxxx 

Don and Mikey were at the kitchen table when Leo and Amanda appeared. "Guess what?" Leo said excitedly, his eyes shining with happiness and his hand around Amanda's waist.  
"You won the lottery?" Mikey quipped.

"You have a new book on Japanese mythology?" Don said.

"No, no," Amanda and I are getting married," Leo said. "Can you believe it.

Don raised an eye ridge, but said nothing. Mikey squealed, rushed over and hugged the happy couple. "I'm getting a sister," he shrieked. "I can't wait. Will there be babies?"

Leo laughed. "Yes, but not for a long time and Mandy and I haven't set a date. We want to enjoy the engagement."  
"I still think it's awesome," Mikey said, pulling away. "Don't you think so, Don?"

"Yeah. Just great," Don said, staring at Amanda, who'd said nothing the entire time. Then getting up, Don said, "Congrats, guys. I have some things to do, so I better get going."  
"Training in half an hour," Leo said. 

"Hey, Leo, I have something you need to see," Mikey said. "It's on tuxedos. Come look."  
"But, Mikey. It's months and maybe even years away."  
"Just come look. Please."  
"Fine. I'll come. Mandy, there's coffee and food. Help yourself."

xxxx 

"Thanks," Amanda said. When the brothers had left, she went in search of Don. Knocking on his door, she said, "Don?"  
"What is it, Amanda?"  
"Can we talk?"  
Don opened the door and peered out. "What do you want?"  
"In private."  
"Fine." Don let her inside and shut the door. "Yes?" he said.  
"I know you're not happy about the engagement," she said, feeling awkward.  
"No kidding," Don said sarcastically. "I can see you don't love Leo. You didn't look thrilled at all and I know why. You love Raph."  
"Raphael's gone and I do care about Leo."  
"How do you know Raph's gone for good? What if he turned up tomorrow? Would you leave Leo?" The blush on her cheeks told him the answer. "Amanda, you're not a bad person, but you're being stupid. Do you think marrying Leo won't spare him pain? Because he'll sense you don't love him the way he loves you when he makes love to you and if you aren't so eager, he'll realize you love someone else. It's kinder to ditch him now."  
"I can't do that. I broke Raphael's heart and look what happened. I can't do that to Leo too."  
"Oh, so you're punishing yourself and Leo by being with him. That's really stupid."  
"What would you suggest?"  
"Be honest with Leo, break up with him and move on. Let Leo him someone, who'll love him."  
"I can learn to love Leo. He's been so sweet to me."  
Don shook his head sadly. "I hoped you wouldn't say that. I think you and Raph...."  
Amanda sighed and took out a folded piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "I got this yesterday." She handed the note to Don. it said in block letters 'I can't live without you, so I'm ending my life, Raphael.'   
Don scanned the note, choked back a sob and said, "Raph's really gone. I can't believe it."  
"Yes. I'm going to marry Leo and be the best wife I can be."  
"I still think you're making a mistake..."  
"It's my mistake. Don, please try to understand."  
"Understand? Whether Raph's alive or not, you're still making a huge damn mistake, Amanda. You still don't love Leo. Now leave me alone. I have some things to do."  
Amanda looked at him sadly and left the room.

xxxxx 

The Hamato family celebrated the engagement with a fabulous three course dinner prepared by Mikey and he'd also made a chocolate cake. Don was polite to Amanda, but she knew he was still upset with her and he had every reason to be. Amanda and Leo were chatting at 10 p.m. in the lounge. The others had gone to bed. Amanda said, "Leo, my friends have asked me to go to Vermont for a week. I'm going to go."  
"But you'll stay in touch?"  
"Of course I will."  
"I'll miss you."  
"You too."  
"Can I have something to remember you by?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This." He picked her up and carried her bridal style into his room. 

xxxx 

Things heated up and a breathless Amanda said afterwards, "That shouldn't have happened, Leo."  
"But you wanted it and so did I. What was wrong about it?"  
"I have to go," she said, dressing.  
Leo nibbled her shoulder and said, "Stay."  
"Sorry. I'm meeting my friends really early tomorrow and I need to leave."  
"Fine," Leo said sadly. "I'll see you in a week then. Love you."  
"You bet," Amanda said and pecked his cheek. "Bye."

xxxx 

Amanda was nearly out of the lair when she was stopped by Don. "Leaving?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Why? Aren't you and Leo celebrating the engagement?"  
Amanda blushed. "I'm going home to see friends."  
"Or escaping Leo? You'd be keen to stay over and wouldn't use friends as an excuse if you loved him.That's what you're doing, isn't it?"  
"Bye, Don."  
Amanda hurried home as fast as she could and thought, I need time alone.

xxxxx 

Amanda arrived home, had a long shower and had just jumped into bed when she felt the bed dip from someone sitting on it.  
"It's our engagement night," Leo said, staring at her. "You can't leave me on such a special night."  
"Leo, how did you get in?"  
"Window."  
Fuck. I must remember to close it, she thought. "You have to go home."  
"Why do you want me to leave? I thought you loved me."  
"I do, but I have..."  
"Your friends? I'll leave before they get here. I just wanted to be with you, Mandy. Please. Just want to feel you beside me."  
"All right," Amanda said, while inwardly groaning.  
"Great." Leo hopped in beside her, pulling the covers over himself. Then he snuggled into her and pulled her close, so that her head was on his plastron. He gently stroked her hair and said, "I love you so much, Mandy. Don told me Raph killed himself."  
"And?"  
"I feel terrible about it. I saw the note he'd left me. How he hated me, but I can't change that. I wish I could. Knowing he hated me and I'll never see him again hurts. I'll always miss Raph. We always had a special bond. Do you think we could name one of our kids after him if we have any?"  
"Sure. I'm going to sleep now."

Amanda closed her eyes and thought sadly, Soon I'm going to be Hamato Amanda, but not to the brother I want. If only Raphael was still alive. I'd give anything for that. All my riches, everything. Raphael, I'll never forget you for as long as I live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Leo is a bit of an ass in my story, but remember he's also a teenage boy, who wants to be loved.


	19. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ray wears off on Raphael and he escapes, but does he survive?

Two weeks later, at six a.m. on July 1, Raphael blinked, shook his head and spat out the pellet he'd been chewing. Fuckin' disgustin', he thought. Where the shell am I? Looking around, he saw he was in a large aquarium. This looks familiar, he thought. Of course. I'm in that nutter's house. Raphael tried to stand, but his legs were useless and mangled, the bones sticking out at awkward angles. He stared at them miserably. Bishop musta broken them, so I couldn't escape, he thought. I'm gonna kill him. He studied the rest of himself. The collar was still around his neck. He tried tugging it off, but it was secured around his neck with a lock. Fuck, he thought. He had multiple lacerations. They'll heal, but what the hell happened, he wondered? inspecting a large bandage over his middle. Raphael pulled it off and saw the huge cut in his lower plastron. Fucker musta experimented on me, he thought furiously, his eyes blazing. That's what he did. He tried disablin' me ta keep me as his pet. Last thing I remember is some weird ray he used on me ta make me obedient. That's probably why I was eatin' that shit. Wouldn't otherwise. Raphael suddenly felt a twinge of nausea and upheaved onto the grass. What the hell's wrong with me, he wondered? Maybe he injected me with somethin'. He ran his hands along his body and all along underneath his tail. Then he suddenly stopped, his eyes widening in shock, as he felt a small bulge. He instinctively knew what it was. An egg. Bishop's injected me with a damn egg, he thought. I don't want this. I'm a damn guy for fuck's sake. This ain't supposed ta happen. Fuck. He probably wants ta use me ta make a mutant army. The hell I will. I'll escape, get ridda this thing and I'll kill Bishop. I'll find a way. Maybe if I pretend that ray still works, I can use that ta my advantage and escape. 

The basement door opened and Raphael lay down and pretended to eat a blade of grass. "Good morning, my gravid pet," Bishop boomed, approaching the tank. So it's true, Raphael thought angrily. I'm expectin'. Wait till I get my hands on that creep. "How are you? Are your legs any better?" Bishop taunted. "Probably not. I had to break them. Wouldn't want you escaping. I know that means all you can do is lie and eat, but I'll still make millions, because you can still give me babies. I bet you don't even know you're two weeks along. You'll drop your eggs in December and then it won't be long before you're gravid again." Bishop noticed the bandage wasn't around Raphael's middle. Maybe I didn't secure it tightly, he thought. Oh well. Time for you to come out and get some fresh air." Bishop opened the aquarium and Raphael swallowed his fury at being manhandled. Raphael was dropped to the ground with a loud thump. Hissing in pain, he bit his lower lip, so he wouldn't speak. "Sore, my pet?" Bishop scoffed. "It'll be nothing like when you push those eggs out. I'm hoping you have at least four." 

Footsteps sounded and Bishop glanced up and saw Damien enter. "Hi, Damien," he said.  
"What's wrong with Raphael, boss? I have a week off, I come back and he looks like he's been through the wringer."  
"I broke his legs."  
"Why?" Damien asked, his jaw dropping in shock. "He's a defenceless turtle."  
"What if he tried to escape? I can't have my little money-making machine do that. Besides, I don't need him for tricks anyway. All I want is babies. Tons of babies.'  
"But he's a boy."  
"He's a hermaphrodite, which means he can get gravid and he is. Two weeks along."  
"You found a sperm donor?"  
"Yep. Isn't it exciting, Damien? There are going to be little mutants. I'm going to be rich."  
"Yeah. Great, boss," Damien said, feeling his blood boil. That poor turtle, he thought. He doesn't deserve this.  
"I want you to take Raphael out in the garden for some fresh air. Thing's been cooped up in the aquarium for days.

Thing, Raphael thought angrily, resisting the urge to bite Bishop's leg. I ain't a thing. I'll show Bishop and that kid. 

xxxx 

Damien picked up Raphael and carried him to the back garden. "Here you go, boy," he said, placing a bowl of water next to him. "Do you want some pellets?" He bent down to stroke Raphael's head. Raphael couldn't control his anger anymore and he snapped, biting Damien's hand. "You bit me, Raphael!" he exclaimed, holding his wounded hand and watching, as blood started to drip from the wound. "I don't blame you, Raphael. You must be very scared. Bishop must have really hurt you. Poor boy, but I'm back now and I'll make sure you're not hurt anymore."  
The kid's clearly on my side, Raphael thought. Maybe he can be trusted. "Ya wanna help me?" Raphael said. "Then get me outta here."  
"Whoa. You can talk!" Damien said in surprise.  
"Ya got a mind, like a bowlin' ball, ya know that?"  
"But how? Bishop said you couldn't and were just an animal."  
"It's a hella long story, but basically I can talk and do all the things humans can do. So, can ya help me?"  
"I can't believe this!"  
"Believe it. I need an answer fast, because I can't stay here. I ain't a pet and I won't be treated like one!"  
"I knew you didn't want to be caged.'  
"Who would? Would ya? Now I need ya ta...." Thoughts of his family filled Raphael's head and he shook them away. "Gettin' outta this place is gonna be tricky. We need smoke bombs. Ya have any?"  
"Sure. I keep a bunch with me at all times," Damien said sarcastically.  
Raphael chuckled. "Bishop has some in his basement on a shelf. Saw them there the last time he kidnapped me."  
"He's done this before?"  
"Yeah. So anyway, the way I see it is this. The smoke bombs will be a distraction. Ya open the aquarium, get me and run off. Risky, but could work."  
"Any other ideas?"  
"Nope. Ya?"  
"No. All right. I'll take you to the basement, will try to distract Bishop, will toss the smoke bombs, will pick you up and will run to my car, but don't you want revenge on him for all he's done?"  
"I'll get it. Rest assured," Raphael said firmly. "Bishop's gonna wish he was dead!"

xxxx 

Damien took Raphael back to the basement. Bishop was there and nodded at his pet. "Did he behave himself?" he scoffed.  
"Perfectly," Damien said, glancing around and spying the smoke bombs on a shelf.  
"Excellent," Bishop said, bending down and running his hands along Raphael's tail, causing him to tense up. While Bishop was busy with Raphael, Damien edged closer to the shelf, picked the smoke bombs up, causing Bishop and Raphael to cough. Then in the confusion that followed, Damien just managed to see Raphael through the haze, picked him up and ran to his car. Bishop coughed again, looked down for his trusty gun, realized they'd probably escaped, picked it up and sprinted after them. He spotted them when they were about two hundred meters from the car. Bishop pressed the trigger trigger with a sadistic grin on his face and watched, as the bullet slammed into Raphael's chest, causing him to scream in shock and agony. He aimed again, just missing Damien. The boy ran as fast as he could, dodging more bullets, got to his car, placed Raphael on the front passenger seat and sped off. 

xxxxx 

Looking down at Raphael, as they turned out of the grounds, and the scarlet river flowing out of the wound, Damien said, "You're going to be okay, Raphael. I promise."  
"No. I ain't," Raphael said weakly. "I'm gonna die and there's somethin' I want ya ta do for me. There's this girl. Amanda. I love her and I wanna see her one last time." Raphael coughed and paused. Then he said, "Ya can't take me ta a hospital, so take me ta five hundred Greenwich Street. Take me there ta Amanda, so I can say goodbye. I want her face ta be the last one I see."  
"Okay, Raphael, I'll do as you ask, but I swear you're going to be fine." 

Please let him make it, Damien thought, stepping his foot on the gas. He can't die. He has to make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raphael live? Time will tell.


	20. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is operated on.

Damien arrived at Amanda's mansion eight minutes later. Raphael was unconscious and he feared the worst. He left Raphael on the front passenger seat, jumped out of the car and raced up the steps to the front door. Pressing the doorbell, he prayed that someone was home. Raphael's life depended upon it. The door opened a minute later and a stunning blonde appeared and said, "Can I help you?"  
"Are you Amanda?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"No time to explain. I'll be back now." 

Leaving a puzzled Amanda on her doorstep, Damien rushed to the car, lifted Raphael up into his arms and hurried back to Amanda. Her eyes flew wide when she saw a bloody and collared Raphael. "Raphael?" she said in astonishment. "Raphael? Is he dead." She started to sob.  
"Can we go inside? I need somewhere to put him," Damien said.  
"My room. Is he dead? Please don't say he's dead!" 

xxxxx 

They hastened to Amanda's room and set him down in her bed. "So, is he dead?" Amanda asked fearfully.  
"I don't know," Damien admitted. "But he asked to come here. Said his dying wish was to see you one last time."  
"Oh, Raphael." Amanda bent down and whispered into his ear slit. "Open your eyes if you hear me."

"What's going on?" a female voice said, entering the room.  
"Sarah?" Amanda said, gazing at her cousin.  
"I just arrived and the front door was open. I followed the sound of your voices here. What's that?" Sarah pointed at Raphael. "And who's this?" she added, looking at Damien.  
"I don't know, but this guy is my very good friend, Raphael. He's a turtle. You're a doctor, Sarah. Please help him."  
"I'm a doctor. Not a vet. Honestly, Amanda..."  
"He's essentially the same as a human. Please. Try at least."

Raphael's eyes opened and he muttered weakly, "Amanda."  
"I'm here," Amanda said, turning to him and squeezing his hand. "I'm here. Raphael, what happened?"  
"I can go now I've seen ya," Raphael said and smiled. "That's all I wanted. Ta see ya one last time."  
"No, Raphael. You hold on," Amanda screamed. Raphael's eyes shut. "Sarah, help him!"

"Okay," Sarah said. "I need towels. Lots of them. Alcohol. A knife. Scissors, needle and thread. Go get them, Amanda and?"  
"Damien."  
"Get the stuff. I'll check his injuries."

Amanda and Damien got what Sarah needed and she began to clean Raphael's wound, sterilizing it with the alcohol. "Is he going to be okay?" Amanda asked and nervously bit her lower lip. "Looks like he's been shot," Sarah said, making an incision in Raphael's plastron with the knife and digging around for the bullet. "And he's lost a lot of blood."  
"But he's going to be fine, isn't he?"  
"I don't know," Sarah said, finding the bullet and extracting it. "Got it. He's very lucky it wasn't any closer to his heart, otherwise he'd have immediately died. Now I need to stitch him up and sterilize the wound again. Then I can look at his other injuries." 

"Poor Raphael," Amanda said, tears trickling down her face. "It's my fault...."  
"Blaming yourself's pointless," Damien said. "It won't help Raphael. You need to be strong for him. Do you believe in prayer?"  
"Yes."  
"Then pray with me. Take my hand."

Damien and Amanda prayed together, while Sarah finished stitching up Raphael's wound and sterilizing it with the alcohol. Then she did the same to his wound in his lower plastron. Sarah then ran her hands along Raphael's body, checking for other injuries. She paused when she felt a small bulge underneath his tail. Recalling a lecture on reptiles and their reproductive systems, she winced internally. Poor thing's gravid, she thought. A boy and he's gravid. Or is he a boy? Must be with a name like Raphael. There's no way of checking if the egg's okay. I'll have to do that when he's better. 

Sarah removed Raphael's collar and studied his mangled legs. "Amanda," she said. "I'm going to have to splint his legs together. They've been broken. I need thick sticks, like a hiking pole or walking stick. Anything rigid will do if you don't have those."  
Amanda grabbed the hiking poles near her closet and handed it to her cousin. "What else, Sarah?"  
"Damien, I want you to hold Raphael's legs in case he wakes up and struggles." Sarah checked for a pulse. "Looks like we got to him in time and he still has a pulse. 'Great. Now Amanda, lay those poles against his legs. Do you have any scarves I can use to bind these splints?"  
"In my closet."

Sarah rummaged in the closet, came back with a few scarves and began to get the scarves in position to tie. When she'd done that, she placed the splints on either side of his legs on top of the tying scarves and began to tie the splints to his legs. "Is he going to be okay?" Amanda asked.  
"Well, he has an open airway," Sarah said, examining Raphael again. "And he's breathing. He also has a pulse and isn't bleeding. But I do need sterile gauze if you have it, so I can prevent infection setting in."  
"In the bathroom. I'll get it." Amanda returned a couple of minutes later with the gauze and handed it to Sarah, who covered Raphael's legs with it and secured the wrapping with another scarf. Finally, she was done and said, "I've done all I could."  
"But he's alive and he'll make it?" Amanda asked hopefully.  
"He's unconscious and I reckon he'll be okay, despite losing a lot of blood. Like I said, if the wound had been any closer to his heart he'd have..."  
"I get it," Amanda said, shuddering at the thought. "What sick person would do this to Raphael?" she added, her eyes flashing angrily.

"John Bishop," Damien said.  
Amanda stared at him and her jaw dropped in shock. "No way. My uncle would never do that."  
"Your uncle?"  
"No. It must be a different John Bishop. My uncle's a good man, isn't he, Sarah?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "I can't believe it. He adores animals. You have to be kidding?"  
"Is your uncle about six foot three, a scientist and lives at..." Damien gave the address.  
"Yes. Maybe we should have some tea and talk."

"I'm not leaving Raphael," Amanda said firmly, sitting down by Raphael's bedside and grabbing his hand. "You guys go talk. I'm staying put."  
"I'll bring the tea here," Sarah said.

"Is it true?" Amanda asked, glancing at Damien, who'd sat down on a chair nearby. "About my uncle. He's not Sarah's uncle. He's mine on my father's side. She's my cousin from my mother's side." "True," Damien said. "I think he tortured Raphael."  
"You poor angel," Amanda said, tears running down her cheeks. "You didn't deserve that, Raphael. It's my fault. I wish I'd never hurt you. Then you wouldn't have gotten into a fight with Leo, been banished and hurt like this."

Sarah appeared with a tray on which were cups of tea and a plate of sandwiches. She set them down on the desk and handed a plate and cup to Damien. "Thanks," he said,  
"Amanda," Sarah said. "You have to eat."

"I'll do that when Raphael wakes up," Amanda said. "In the meantime, Damien, please tell us what happened and how my uncle's involved."

Damien told them the long story and the horrified girls stared at him in amazement when he was done. "I can't believe this," Amanda said sadly. "My uncle's a sicko. He's always been so awesome and caring. I find it hard to believe."  
"Believe it," Damien said. "Raphael couldn't talk when I met him. All he did was eat and crawl around his cage. He seemed afraid of Bishop, but immediately bonded and became friends. I looked on the Web to see where he came from, but found nothing."  
"You wouldn't. His brothers and family are very discreet."  
"He has brothers?"  
"Biologically, he has an elder brother and two others, who were raised as brothers with him. Long story."  
"They must be missing him."  
Amanda nodded. "I'll call them later. What else did my uncle do?"  
"I've told you all I know."  
"You've done a lot bringing him here and saving his life. I appreciate it. I'll pay you."  
"No," Damien said, offended. "I didn't do it for money. I like Raphael and he's a friend. All I want is for him to recover."  
Amanda nodded. "Thank you, Damien, and thanks, Sarah."

"It's time you filled me in, Mandy," Sarah said. "Just who exactly is this Raphael and who are his brothers you mentioned?"  
"It stays in this room," Amanda said. "It gets out and they could be captured and experimented on, like poor Raphael here. Understand?"  
"Yes," Sarah said, nodding. "You can trust me, cousin." Amanda filled her in. "So you're telling me," Sarah said, when Amanda had finished her story. "That you're engaged to his brother, but you love Raphael? They're reptiles, Mandy. Do you get that?"  
"Yes. But they're also human like us. I mean, they have feelings and thoughts. They're good people. Uh, turtles. You know what I mean. Raphael's a sweetheart. He and Leo both are, but Raphael won my heart. Took him leaving for me to realize that."  
"What a mess. You know your mom and dad won't approve."  
"Don't care."

"Amanda," Raphael said, stirring and blinking his eyes in confusion.  
"Leave us alone, will you?" Amanda asked, her eyes shining with joy. "I'm here, Raphael. I'm here."

"We'll be outside," Sarah said. She clucked her tongue and thought, I don't approve of what Mandy's doing. Reptiles. Really? She's making a huge mistake.

"Amanda," Raphael said again. "Am I dead or are ya really here?"  
"I'm here, sweetheart," Amanda said, squeezing his hand. "I'm here and you're alive. Oh, Raphael. You gave me such a huge fright. I thought you were going to die."  
Raphael coughed and winced, as pain coursed through him. "Do you want a pain pill?" Amanda asked.  
"No. I hate pills. I'll be fine. Where are we?"  
"At my place. Damien said you wanted to come here."  
"Yeah. My dyin' wish, but I'm alive, ya say?"  
"Yes and Sarah says you're going to be okay."  
"Damien. He's okay? Who's Sarah?"  
"He's fine and Sarah's my cousin. She's cool and she operated on you. Do you want to call your brothers and your dad?"  
"Ain't got no dad and no. I'll call them when I wanna. All I want is ya." Raphael suddenly noticed the sapphire ring on her ring finger. "I guess shitface proposed, huh?" he said, spitting out the last word. "Congratulations! Ya pregnant too? He couldn't wait ta ask ya, could he? Are ya gonna rub it in my face too? When's the weddin'? Or ya had it already?"  
"July twelfth."  
"I'm leavin'. I ain't gonna stay here."  
"No, Raphael. You can't leave. You're injured and need to rest. Please."  
He tried to sit up, but the pain got to him and he grimaced again. "I'll stay until I'm better and then I'm goin'. And I want ya ta stay away from me."  
"Raphael, please. I thought you'd gone forever."  
"I held on ta see ya and then I make it and find out yer engaged. How the fuck do ya think I feel?" Raphael roared. "Fuck ya. Fuck, Fearless. Get out. I hate ya for makin' me feel like I maybe had a chance again."  
"Raphael, I..." Amanda started to cry.  
He picked up a glass by the bedside and raised it threateningly, his golden eyes flashing. "NOW! FUCK OFF."  
Amanda looked at him sadly and left.

Raphael lay down, tears running down his face. I survived Bishop, he thought despondently. And when I saw her again I thought maybe I got a chance with her, but she played me again. I'm done with her. I'm done with Leo. Fuckin' asshole. I'm gonna go far away when I'm better. And I know I ain't gonna love again. It hurts too much. Love ain't supposed ta hurt like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Raphael has a huge decision to make.


	21. Raphael's diffcult decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael makes a decision that changes his life forever.

Sarah looked at her weeping cousin, who'd entered the lounge. "What's wrong, Mandy?" she asked.  
"Raphael hates me, saw my engagement ring and thinks I played him. Not true. I love him."  
"Want me to talk to him?"  
"You can try, but he won't listen. He was so mad and threatened to throw a glass at me. I really messed things up."  
"He's a man, uh, man turtle. Give him a few days to calm down and try again. You know what men are like.They sulk, like little babies."  
Amanda shook her head. "No. He hates me. You didn't see how furious he was."  
"What are you going to do then?"  
"Go through with the wedding. I can learn to love Leo, besides it'd be the honorable thing to do if I'm expecting his baby."  
"You're what?" Sarah said in shock.  
"I haven't been feeling well for the last week. Intense nausea. I haven't said anything to anyone. I suppose I should."  
"Mandy, how's that possible? You're a human and Leonardo's a reptile."  
"I don't know."  
"And you love his brother. It's not right."  
"I know that," Amanda said, covering her face in her hands. "But Raphael hates me and what choice do I have if I'm pregnant with Leo's baby?"  
"You'll have to tell Raphael. What if he changes his mind and wants to talk to you?"  
"He won't."  
"Do you want this baby if there is one?"  
"I don't know. Their brother, Don..."  
"Have you been with him, too?"  
"No. Of course not! He's like their family doctor. I'll head over there later and ask him to run some tests. Where's Damien?"  
"Went to lie down."  
"What do we do about Uncle John?"  
"I don't know. We can't call the authorities. No one would believe our story."  
"Raphael's brothers would. I want to call them, but...."

"Amanda!" Raphael yelled from the bedroom.  
"I can't see him," Amanda said. "Can you, Sarah?"

"I suppose so," Sarah said. "I have to talk to him about his injuries and recovery. What will you do, Mandy?"  
"I'm going to see Don. I'll be back later. Please be nice to Raphael. I know he's being an ass to me, but he's hurt and he's probably missing his family. Make him something to eat and drink and see he gets what he needs."  
"Okay. Be safe."  
"See you later."

xxxx 

"Amanda!" Raphael shouted again.  
Sarah went to Amanda's bedroom, opened the door and snapped, "What do you want?"  
"Who are ya?" Raphael asked, staring at the pretty blonde.  
"Sarah. Can you lower your damn voice? You sound like a fisher wife."  
"Screw ya. Where's that whore?"  
"I don't know any whores and don't take that attitude with me, reptile. I saved your life."  
"Yeah. Ya do. Yer cousin. That bitch."  
In that moment, Sarah really took a dislike to Raphael and his obnoxious behavior. "Probably with Leonardo and telling him all about his little baby."  
"Baby?" Raphael asked, his jaw dropping. No. She's gotta be fibbin', he thought. Please let that be the case.  
"Amanda's pregnant."  
"Yer lyin'!" Raphael said, his heart sinking. I was gonna tell her I'm sorry and I wanna talk, he thought miserably.  
"Ask her yourself when she gets back from the lair. She's asking someone named Don to run tests."  
"Get out," Raphael said softly, his heart feeling like it'd broken in two. "Please. I wanna be alone."  
"I don't know what Amanda saw in you. You're rude, you definitely aren't a looker and she can do much better. I hope Leonardo makes her happy. She loves him. Told me she can't wait to marry him."  
"Please go," Raphael said, tears springing in his eyes.  
"I need to check your injuries, Raphael. Lie still."

Heartbroken, Raphael lay still, tears running down his cheeks, as she checked his injuries. "You know you're gravid, Raphael," Sarah said. "What will you do?"  
"I'm a ninja. We live by a strict honor code and I can't take the life of an innocent. I'm gonna have it and raise it."  
"What are you? Are you a girl or boy? Must be a girl to be gravid."  
"I'm a damn boy," Raphael hissed. "Wanna see?"  
"No. I'm sure I've seen better. It's probably ugly. Isn't it purple?"  
"GET OUT!" Raphael roared.  
"But it's purple and flared at the top, right?"  
Mocking him about Amanda and now his manhood was too much. "I said get the fuck out," Raphael snarled, baring his teeth.  
"Charming. You're very aggressive, which is unnecessary. Regarding your legs, we've splinted them and you'll be up and walking in about three weeks."  
"I ain't sittin' here for three weeks."  
"You have no choice. The bullet missed your heart. You're very lucky. You'd have died if it had pierced it. Can I make you something to eat?"  
"Go ta hell," Raphael said, closing his eyes. "Ya've tormented me enough."  
"Tormented you? How? I was being conversational. Did I upset you by poking fun at your dick? Come on. You must know it's hideous and that you're a freak. I'll be back soon with your food."

Bitch, Raphael thought. I got no family. No one and I'm gravid. Not by choice. I don't want it, but I can't kill it. It's innocent. He ran his hand underneath his tail, feeling the bulge. It's alive and it's gonna depend on me, he thought. Just like Amanda's baby will depend on her. I can't believe she's pregnant. My Amanda. I gotta do the honorable thing and walk away, but I don't wanna. No. I'm gonna make one last effort ta talk ta her. I'll love her and the baby, but would she love me like this?

Sarah brought a bowl of soup and coffee a while later. "Food," she said, setting the cup and bowl on the desk and helping Raphael sit up. He glared daggers at her.  
"I ain't hungry."  
"You will eat," Sarah ordered, setting the bowl on his lap. "I'll feed you if I have to."  
Raphael picked up the bowl and threw it at her. "Take ya and yer damn food out," he growled.  
Sarah shrieked, as the scalding soup landed on her. Then she said, "You bastard. That was my favorite summer dress."  
"Tell someone who cares. FUCK OFF."  
Sarah scowled at him and said, "You're an ungrateful reptile. I saved your life and this is how you treat me."  
"OUT!"  
Sarah stormed out, banging the door behind her.

xxxx 

Amanda was at the lair and sitting in the infirmary with Don and Leo. "So," Amanda said, when Don had finished the tests. "How long before we get the results?"  
"About fifteen minutes," Don said. "Can I bring you guys something, while you wait?"

"No, thanks," Leo and Amanda said in unison. "I'm excited," Leo added. "I can't believe I might be a dad."  
I hope I'm not pregnant, Amanda thought. I'm not ready to be a mom. Aloud she said, "I can't believe it either."  
"I wish I could tell Raph."

"To gloat, Leo?" Don asked. "We all know Raph was so in love with Amanda."  
"No. Because Raph and I were always so close. We'd tell one another everything."  
"Oh, right," Don said, not buying his story.

Fifteen minutes passed and Don checked the results. "I have the results," he said.  
"And?" Leo asked.  
"Amanda's pregnant. Congratulations. She's due in December."  
"I'm going to be a dad," Leo yelled, grabbing Amanda and kissing her. "We're going to be parents. Mandy, aren't you happy?"

"Thrilled," Amanda said, while inside she felt like her world was crumbling down. Now Raphael and I really can't be together, she thought. He'd never want another man's baby.  
"I'm going to tell Mikey," Leo said. "Are you coming?"  
"I want a minute to myself. I'll be there soon."  
"Okay. I love you, sweetheart," Leo said and kissed her cheek.  
"Love you too."

"So," Don said. "You don't look happy, Amanda."  
"Nope. I don't want a baby."  
"You don't want one or not his? Never mind. I know the answer. I can see it in your face."  
"Now I have no choice and Raphael hates me. We fought earlier."  
"You saw Raph and didn't tell us?"  
"It's a long story, but here goes." Amanda told an abbreviated story of the recent happenings. "That's everything. He doesn't want to see you guys until he's ready."  
"But he's okay?"  
"He'll be fine, but he hates me. And I don't know what to do about my uncle."  
"Raph will see us when he's ready and we'll get revenge on that psycho believe me. Now about Leo. I've never seen him so happy."  
"I know and I feel so guilty. I don't know what to do."  
"I do. Be true to yourself, Amanda. You can't be in a loveless marriage. It's not fair to you or Leo."  
"But Raphael..."  
"He's a stubborn bastard when he wants to be, but I believe he still loves you. Call off the wedding, give Raph a few days to cool down and then talk again."  
"I will, but what about the baby? Raphael won't want it."  
"The baby's an innocent and Raph will know that. He's a softy and I know he'd love you and the baby. He'd love it just as much as if it were his own. Leo could visit the baby. You'd figure things out, but marrying Leo when you're so in love with Raph isn't right to all concerned."  
"I want to go home and think about how to tell Leo. I can't tell him right now just after the pregnancy results. It"d be heartless.  
"Fine, but you will do it?"  
"I will. Please tell Leo my cousin called and I have to sort out some family business."  
"Sure."

xxxx 

Amanda left the lair, climbed into a cab and asked for the driver to take her home. They were about ten minutes from her home when the driver, who'd been drinking heavily most of the day, lost control of the car. Amanda screamed, as the car swerved off of the road and crashed into a tree. After hitting her head hard, Amanda slumped forward. I'll always love you, Raphael, she thought, just before she lost consciousness. Frantic rescue workers used the jaws of life to get Amanda and the driver out of the car before it exploded. They'd just managed to do so and had taken them to safety, when the car exploded, causing debris to fly high in the sky. Flames licked at the vehicle, reducing it to a mere shell. "Okay. Steady now. Let's lift her," a paramedic told his colleague.  
"Is she dead?"  
"No. Unconscious."  
"And the driver?"  
"Dead. I think it was on impact."  
They lifted Amanda onto a stretcher and into the ambulance and sped to the nearest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Amanda survive?"


	22. Oregon Day 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda, Raph, Damien, Hannah and Sarah go to Oregon for a week. Something unexpected happens and Amanda makes a decision.

Amanda woke up early the next morning, July 2 in the hospital and took in her surroundings. Where am I, she thought? The last thing I remember is the crash. "Good you're awake, Miss Petrovic," a man said. "I'm Dr. Solomon. How are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts."  
"Understandable. You have concussion, but nothing was broken. You're very lucky."  
"And the driver?"  
"He passed away on impact. Your cousin's waiting outside. She was listed as the next of kin."  
"Yes, because my parents travel so frequently. How's the baby?"  
"Baby? If there was one, it's highly unlikely it survived. I'll call your cousin, but she may stay only for a few minutes. You need rest."  
"I understand. Thanks, Dr. Solomon."

Amanda's cousin, twenty-two-year-old brunette and dark eyed Hannah, who was a kindergarten teacher, entered the room. "Hi, honey," she said and, bent down and kissed Amanda. "How are you?"  
"Could be better, but I should be all right. Have you told Sarah?"  
"Yes. She's been with me, but popped home briefly to take a shower. "Oh, Mandy. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. I want to go home."  
"Doctor said tomorrow, Mandy."  
"No. I'll sleep better at home. Please. You know I hate hospitals. Besides, you'll be there with me. You and Sarah."  
"Okay. You spend the day resting."  
"Promise. I'll sleep now, Hannah. Come back at two-thirty, so we can sign the release forms."  
"Will do. Sarah and I'll see you then. Sleep well, cuz. Is there anything you want me to bring?"  
"No, thanks."

xxxx 

Meanwhile, back at Amanda's house, Damien was talking to Raphael. "Morning, Raphael," he said. "I brought breakfast. Is scrambled eggs okay?"  
"Thanks," Raphael said, as Damien set the tray on his lap. "Where's that woman?"  
"Amanda? Sarah?"  
"Sarah. Where is she?"  
"Been at the hospital all night. Amanda was in a car crash."  
"Is she all right?" Raphael asked fearfully.  
"I don't know. I'm waiting to hear from Sarah. Eat your eggs. They're going to get cold."  
"Not hungry."  
"Come on, Raphael. I made this specially for you and you have to keep up your strength for the babies."  
"Ugh. Don't remind me," Raphael said and pulled a face. "I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby. It ain't right. I'm a boy."  
"Will you get revenge on Bishop?"  
"He's gonna feel my sai, where the sun don't shine when I'm better.."  
"Eat, Raphael."  
"I can't until I know she's okay."

The front door slammed. "Damien," Sarah called.  
"I'll be back now, Raphael," Damien said. "Eat."

xxxx 

Damien headed into the lounge. "Damien, I was almost home," Sarah said. "When my cousin, Hannah, called. Amanda has a slight concussion, but she should be fine. She"ll probably come home later today."  
"That's wonderful news. Raphael will be thrilled. He's been extremely worried."  
"I'm going to make some breakfast. Want some?"  
"No, thanks. I already ate."  
"Very well. I'll see you later."

xxxx 

Damien returned to Amanda's bedroom and told Raphael about her prognosis. "So she's gonna be okay, Damien?" Raphael asked and heaved a sigh of relief.  
"That's right. So, will you eat now?"  
"It's cold."  
"Heh. Told you. I'll warm it up."

The phone went. "Hi," Raphael said.  
"Raphael?" Amanda said. "Sorry. Thought I was calling Leo."  
"Disappointed ya got me?" Raphael asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach at hearing her voice.  
"I'll let you go. Later."  
"No. Wait. Are ya okay? Damien said ya were in a car crash. I was worried 'bout ya when I heard."  
"I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern. Bye." The line went dead. 

Why does she always do that, Raphael wondered? What did I do wrong?

xxxx 

Back at the hospital, Amanda stared at the phone. Hearing his voice sent shivers down my spine, she thought. I love him, but I can't dump Leo so soon after the loss of the baby. It'd be cruel. What do I do? I know. I need a few days break far away in Oregon to think. Just my cousins, Raphael... Raphael? Of course I have to take him. He has no where else to go. Besides, it'll give me an opportunity to get to know my future brother-in-law, right? And I can control myself, even if he's so hot and adorable. I never thought I'd say a turtle was hot and adorable, but Raphael is. No, no. Think about Leo. Clear your head, Amanda. Pure thoughts.

Sarah, Hannah and Damien fetched Amanda at two thirty and took her home to a spare bedroom, because Raphael was in her room. "How is she, Damien?" Raphael asked, when Damien entered the room. "Sleeping, but she should be fine."  
"Can I see her?"  
"She's resting, Raphael."  
"Enough with the Raphael shit. Yer my friend, Damien. Ya can call me Raph. Well, either, but I prefer Raph."  
"Okay, Raph. She's sleeping. You can see her later."  
"Did she mention me?"  
"No. You get some sleep too."  
"Ain't tired. Please let me see her, even it's only for a few minutes."  
"All right."

xxxx 

Damien helped Raphael into a wheelchair that one of Amanda's great aunts had used before she'd died and took him to the spare bedroom. Raphael was struck at how small and frail Amanda looked. My angel's hurtin', he thought, moving close to the bed. He stared at her for a long time and whispered, "I love ya. I'll always love ya no matter what happens." Then Damien took him back to his room.

xxxx 

Damien appeared in Raphael's room at eight p.m. and said, "Raph, wake up."  
"Huh?" Raphael said groggily. "What's up?"  
"I'll fill you in on the plane."  
"Plane? Whoa. What?"

xxxx 

Damien helped dress Raphael, lifted him into a wheelchair and wheeled him to a car, where Amanda, Hannah and Sarah were waiting. They all got in and drove the short distance to where Amanda's dad kept his jet on a private air strip. "Dad said I could use the jet anytime," Amanda said. "And I want to go to Oregon. One of my aunts has a ranch there. I have the spare set of keys and she said I can go anytime. Let's go."  
"Whoa. Yer injured," Raphael said. "Ya need rest."  
"I'll get it in Oregon."  
"What 'bout the weddin'?"  
"I'll be back by the twelfth latest. I want to leave now. Hannah and Sarah will take turns flying the jet. It's just over six hours plane journey. Get in."

Everyone climbed in and Damien craftily seated Amanda and Raphael next to each other, but Amanda stared out of the window and made no conversation. Her heart was pounding, being so close to him. No, Amanda. Don't think about him, she thought. Look out of the window. She shivered slightly and Raphael said, "Are ya cold?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Here. Have the blanket," Raphael said, covering her with one.  
"But what about you?"  
"I'll be fine. Are ya sure yer okay? Ya look upset," Raphael said, concern in his golden eyes.  
"I'm fine, Raphael. Please quit nagging. You sound like your brother."  
"I don't have any brothers." Amanda shrugged, bit her lip and stared out of the window. The plane ascended and Raphael said, "I ain't never been on a plane before. Ya musta been many times."  
"I have."  
"Where ta?"  
"Italy, France, England, Scotland, Canada, Namibia, Wales and Ireland."  
"Wow. Yer so lucky."  
"Where would you go, Raphael?"  
"I love art, so probably Italy, but I'll never get ta see it."  
"Never know. Life's full of surprises."  
"I know. I'm lookin' at one." Amanda flushed and studied her hands. "I made ya blush."   
"You didn't. The plane's very stuffy. I I'm going to sit with Damien. It's cooler over there."

Raphael watched her sadly, as she got up and made her way to Damien and sat down beside him. Ugh. I hate this hot and cold act of hers, Raphael thought. It's annoyin'. She wants me ta come ta Oregon with her and then she don't wanna talk. I've had enough of her games. I'm done!

xxxx 

Six and a half hours later, they arrived in Oregon. Just after midnight Oregon time, it being three hours behind New York. They went inside and settled in their respective rooms. Raphael was nearly asleep when Amanda barged into his bedroom and said, "Can I stay here with you, Raphael?"  
"Sure. Has somethin' happened, Amanda?" Raphael asked, taking in her red eyes and tear stained face, forgetting he was mad at her. All he wanted to do was comfort her.  
"Hold me, please," Amanda sobbed.  
Raphael opened his arms and said, "Come here." She climbed onto the bed and nestled into his arms." His heart thumped at feeling her so close and he gently stroked her hair and said, "Sh. Everythin' is gonna be okay. I got ya."  
Pulling apart, she swallowed hard and said, "There was a plane crash in Philadelphia. My friend, Natalie, was going there to see her grandparents. She told me the other day and her dad just called me and said she's gone. She's dead. I can't believe it."  
Amanda started to cry again and Raphael pulled her close. "I'm here for ya, Amanda. I'm so sorry. Ya can stay with me. Ya shouldn't be alone. Did ya tell Leo?"  
"No. You were the first person I told. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here. Maybe I should go. I've been so beastly to you, but I wanted company and I..."  
"It's fine, princess. I'm here. Talk ta me."

Amanda put on a CD for background noise and talked a long time. Then she said,"Thank you, Raphael. You've been very sweet. I'm so sorry for everything."  
"No problem. Get some sleep. There's plenty of space here. Don't worry. I won't bite."

Amanda's cell rang. Sighing, she answered and said, "Leo?"  
"How's my girl?"  
Amanda help up a finger to Raphael that meant stay quiet and said, "I'm good. Did you get my text?"  
"Yes. You're in Oregon for a few days with friends for your bachelorette party. Did you get there okay?"  
"Fine. I'll be back by the twelfth latest."  
"I miss you, Mandy."  
"Me too. Hey, Leo, I'll call you tomorrow."  
"All right. Sleep well, angel. I love you."

Amanda disconnected the call and said, "Leo thinks I'm in Oregon with friends for my bachelorette party."  
"So he don't know I'm here?"  
"No. He'd have flipped."  
"So ya lied ta him."  
"I did."  
"Feel bad 'bout it?"  
"Not really. I want my space to think. A lot has happened and I need time to myself."  
"But how can ya have time ta yerself if we're all here with ya?"  
"You have no where else to go. That's why you're here."  
"Or maybe ya want me here. Maybe ya feel somethin' and yer too scared ta say it."  
"I'm not scared of anything, especially you, you overgrown reptile," Amanda said, her face reddening.

The song Queen of My Heart by Westlife came on the radio and Amanda and Raphael suddenly felt a deep stirring in their chests and a desire to be close. "Yer so beautiful," Raphael said, gazing at her. "The prettiest girl I've ever seen." Before she could comment, he smashed his mouth onto hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. He churred and and ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair. She in turn, kissed him back, tracing her fingers up and over his body, exploring, touching and inhaling his musky scent. When they came up for air, both were panting. "Still wanna tell me yer gonna marry Leo?" Raphael asked.  
"Shut up and kiss me again, Raphael."

He laughed and kissed her more gently, smothering her face, her neck, her jawline and eyes, with soft butterfly kisses. Amanda shivered, enjoying his touch. "I loved you from the moment you kissed me in the lair, but then you went missing, Raphael," Amanda said. "So..."  
"I'm here now, princess," Raphael said and let out a low, deep rumble of desire. Then he licked and bit her neck, leaving red marks. "And I'm never gonna leave again."  
"You'll leave evidence."  
"Don't care. I'm markin' ya as mine, unless ya want me ta stop."  
"No. Don't stop, Raphael! I'm yours. Yours always. That was so sexy. That growl of yours. I love it. So manly."  
"I knew ya'd finally come 'round," Raphael said and smirked. "And Fearless?"  
"Wedding's off. I'll call him tomorrow."  
Raphael nuzzled her neck and took her hand in his. "Then I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Will ya be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes, Raphael. I will," Amanda said, her eyes shining. "But we'd better not get too carried away. You're still healing."  
"Yeah, but I can't wait until we make love. I'm glad I waited." Raphael nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Yer my princess and I'm gonna show ya how much I love ya everyday."  
"What about your family?"  
"They won't take me back after this. Leo will see it as betrayal. Yer my family. Now and forever. Ya and yer baby.'  
You know about it?" Amanda asked in astonishment.  
"Sarah told me."  
"Well, I think I lost it."  
"Are ya sad?"  
"Not really. I know I should feel bad, but I don't. I feel more relieved. It means we can be together."  
"I'd have been with ya, even if ya had had the baby. That's how much I love ya, Amanda."  
"Mandy, Raphael. I like both, but close friends also call me Mandy."  
"Raph and Mandy. I like it."  
"I prefer Raphael."  
"I don't care what ya call me, princess," Raphael said, lying down and pulling her close. "Ya just made me the happiest guy alive."  
Amanda looked up into his golden eyes and kissed his beak. "I love you."  
"So the whole hot cold thing ya did. Ya loved me then?"  
"Yes, but you said you hated me. And I didn't want to hurt Leo. It was a huge mess."  
"I could never hate ya. I was just hurt and said things outta anger. Anyway, it don't matter now. We finally revealed all that's in our hearts and we're gonna be happy, Amanda. I promise ya. I'll love ya and will be there for ya until my dyin' breath."  
"And I'll do the same, Raphael."

Amanda fell asleep, one hand on his plastron. Raphael watched her sleep, a contented smile on his face. I finally got the girl, he thought, and I'm never gonna lose her. I wish I could be there ta see the smirk leave Fearless's face when she calls him and tells him the weddin' is off. He settled down to sleep, his face buried in the crook of Amanda's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we see how Leo reacts to things.


	23. Leo's anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out about Amanda and Raphael.

Leo heaved a sad sigh after his talk with Amanda and thought, she sounded different and distant. Why? Is it her hormones? Have I done something to upset her? Maybe I should go to Oregon and see her. Maybe she's feeling down and needs comforting. I planted a tracking device in her handbag, so I can easily find where she is. He placed a call and said, "Hey, April. How are you?"  
"Leo, it's late," April said sleepily.  
"I know, but I wanted to ask a favor. Can I borrow your dad's jet? My girlfriend's in Oregon and I miss her. Please."  
"All right. I'll pick you up at nine thirty a.m."  
"Thanks, April. You're the best. I owe you one."  
"You owe me seven, but who's counting? Night, Leo," April said and hung up.  
Yes, Leo thought excitedly. I can't wait to see Mandy! Leo went to his bedroom and soon fell asleep, dreaming of his and Amanda's wedding.

xxxx 

Leo woke up at 6 a.m. New York time and went into the kitchen. Splinter was there drinking his usual morning cup of tea. "Hi, Dad," Leo said, as he poured a cup of tea. Then he sat down.  
"Morning, my son. You look happy."  
"Yes, Dad. It's nine days until the wedding and I couldn't be more excited. And I'm going to Oregon to surprise my girlfriend. She's there with a bunch of friends for her bachelorette party."  
Splinter smiled. "I am delighted that you have found a mate, Leonardo. I wish only the best for you, but I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen in Oregon."  
"Like what?"  
"I do not know, but I hope I'm wrong."  
"Relax, Dad. Nothing bad's going to happen. I'm simply going to see my girlfriend and spend time with her."

Donatello wandered into the kitchen. "Morning," he said.  
"Hi," Leo said. "Get your bags packed, Don."  
"Why?" Don asked, as he brewed some coffee.  
"We're off to Oregon. Mandy's there with some friends for her bachelorette party and I thought it'd be cool if also went."  
"Um, Leo," Don said, raising an eye ridge. "Don't you think she wants some time alone with her friends?"  
"Nah. She'll be thrilled to see us."  
"Why not then? Oregon's supposed to be very pretty."

Mikey entered the kitchen and greeted everyone. Then Leo told him about the trip. "Yay," Mikey said, clapping his hands. "I love travelling. Will there be pizza?"  
"Yes," Leo said and laughed. "We're going to have a great time. All of us."

"Did you hear from Raph, Leo?" Don asked.  
"No and I hope I never do. Have you, Don?"  
"No and I know Mikey hasn't."  
"Ignore him if he contacts you. That's my and Dad's wish. He's no longer part of this clan."  
"Yes, Leo." The hell I will, Don thought. Raph's still my brother. I could never ignore him forever.

Shortly after nine thirty, April and Casey arrived and the Hamato clan headed to the airstrip, where the jet was, taking off just after ten. 

xxxx 

Meanwhile, back in Oregon, it'd just gone 7 a.m. Raphael woke up and looked beside him, gazing at his sleeping angel. I can't believe it, he thought. She loves me. I never thought someone could love a freak like me, but she does. She's so perfect and angelic and she loves me. I'm so lucky. Who'd have thought I'd get a girlfriend?  
"Morning, baby," Amanda said, waking up and catching him staring at her. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Like a rock. Ya?"  
"Yeah. Feel safe with you beside me. And so happy. Never felt like this before."  
Raphael nuzzled her cheek and planted kisses along her neck. "Hmm. Ya taste of jasmine," he said. Then he gently nipped and sucked, where he'd kissed.  
Amanda groaned and leaned into his touch. "Oh, Raphael. That's so good. You really know how to make a girl swoon."  
"Heh. I know. Perfect way ta wake up. Can I see ya?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's okay," Raphael said, flushing. "It's cool if ya don't wanna."  
"Oh. No. It's fine. Undress me, Raphael. I don't mind at all. Maybe it's easier if I sit on your lap," she said, climbing onto it and staring into his golden eyes.

Raphael eased off her negligee and stared at the perfect form before him. Amanda's ample breasts heaved slightly, as she breathed in. Raphael took a deep breath, feeling his shell become tight, as his desire grew. He so wanted to ravage the beautiful woman before him, but he knew he couldn't yet, because he was still healing and his legs were still splinted. Raphael cupped one of her breasts, bent down and kissed it. Amanda moaned in anticipation. Raphael grinned. "They're so perfect, just like ya. Upper thirties C?"  
"Uh huh. You've never seen them before?"  
"Only on TV and the occasional porn video."  
"You watch porn?"  
"Hey. I'm a teenage boy and I appreciate the female form! We all do. Ain't just me." He sucked a nipple, watching the little buds swell and grow. Amanda moaned again, craving his touch, and ran her nails up and down his plastron. “You smell incredible, Raphael. It’s driving me wild!”  
Raphael beamed. “Yer doin’ the same ta me, princess. Believe me.” 

He moved his face in between her breasts, while slowly removing her underwear with one hand. Then he shifted his face down between her thighs. Amanda moved her legs to either side of his lap, parting them to give him greater access. He simply stared at her most intimate area, amazed that this wonderful woman could accept him for all who he was when she could have anyone she wanted and allowing him to see all of her. I'd die for her in an instant, he thought. And I'll always love and protect her. 

Raphael bent down and sniffed at her sweet spot, inhaling her scent. It was the most beautiful smell in the world to him and it made his shell feel even tighter. Dropping down, he let out a deep rumble and prayed she didn’t notice the huge bulge under the covers. He pressed his lips to her sweet spot, kissing it, tasting it and familiarizing himself with it. For some strange reason, he thought she tasted of vanilla or was it strawberries? His hazy, lust-fuelled mind couldn't quite decide. Amanda shuddered when he lapped it and he kept going, watching her body shake and quiver, as she reached her climax. 

When she'd cummed, Raphael sat up and smiled. "Like that, did ya?" he asked, lazily running a finger down her inner thigh.  
"That was amazing! Thank you," Amanda said breathlessly. "Want me to please you?"  
"No. I'm hurt. It can wait until I'm better." 

I wanna, Raphael thought, but I'm still recoverin' and I'm scared ta show her my dick. What if she hates it? Or worse, just has sex with me outta pity. His now deflated dick had returned to its protective pouch. 

"Are you sure, Raphael.”  
"Yeah, besides, it was my gift ta ya for agreein' ta go out with me. I'll do it again later if ya want," Raphael said and winked. "You bet I want it, my handsome, hunky, boyfriend." 

Amanda scooted closer to him and pressed her lips onto his, resulting in a fierce kiss that lasted until they came up for air a couple minutes later. Then she smiled and said, "I'm getting breakfast. What would you like?"  
"Just ya," Raphael said, grabbing her hand.  
"You're such a bad boy, Raphael!"  
"Uh huh. Yer gonna find out just how much. Can ya handle it?"  
"I can take anything you dish out. How about pancakes?"  
'I'd rather ya smothered in maple syrup. Can ya do that?"  
Amanda blushed. "Naughty boy, but we can. Later."  
"How'd I get so lucky?" Raphael asked, pulling her down for a kiss.  
Amanda kissed him back, pulled away and said, "I'm the lucky one, because you gave me another chance. I'll be back soon."  
"Ya better, princess.” 

Yeah, Raphael thought, as he watched her leave. I got a girlfriend! Me. But how will she take the news ‘bout the babies? Will she still want me or will she hightail it? Sighing, he sank back into the pillows and awaited her return.

xxxx 

Amanda went into the kitchen, determined to make her boyfriend something great for breakfast, but she could barely cook, so she was at a loss. Frowning, she made coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. “Morning,” Damien said, entering the kitchen. “How are you, Amanda?”  
“Good, considering I heard my best friend died in a plane crash.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Thanks. I’ll miss her. What do giant turtles eat?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I want to make breakfast for Raphael. He’s been under a lot of stress and been so nice to me…”  
“Are you and Raph seeing one another? Is that why or are you purely friends? I mean, it's probably not my business, but Raph really likes you."  
Amanda flushed. “Yes. I was so upset last night about the plane crash, I turned to him for comfort. One thing led to another and we confessed our feelings for each other.”  
“Yeah!” Damien said, punching his fist in the air. “That’s terrific. About time. He’s a fantastic guy. I have no doubt he’ll do his best to make you happy and he worships the ground you walk on.”  
"He's the sweetest guy I ever met. What can I make him? I'm a lousy cook."  
"Eggs, bacon, toast and mushrooms. I'll show you."

Damien showed her how to make the meal and brewed coffee, while it cooked. When everything was ready, Amanda dished it up onto plates and put them on a tray. Damien carried the cups of coffee and they went into Raphael's bedroom. 

xxxx 

"Morning, Raph," Damien said and set the cups down on the dresser.  
"Hey, Damien."  
"Here's your coffee. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Damien said and winked.

Amanda smiled and said, "Here's breakfast, honey." She placed the tray onto Raphael's lap.  
"Wow thanks," Raphael said. "This looks great. Ya made it?"  
"With Damien's help. I'm not much of a cook."  
"Neither am I."  
"I have a feeling we'll be surviving on take-outs and other people's cooking."  
"Ya could make burned toast and I'd eat it, because it's ya." They both tucked in and Raphael said, "This is fantastic. Thank ya, princess."  
"You're welcome, sweetie. How are your legs today?"  
"A little sore, but gettin' better. Sarah says I'll be able ta get up in two or three weeks. Hey. Do ya like kids?"  
"Sure. I have nieces and nephews, but I don't see them much. My sisters live far away."  
Raphael chewed a piece of bacon and said, "Do ya know what gravid means?"  
"No."  
"When a turtle's gravid, it means they're carryin' babies. They call it gravid, because pregnant really refers ta live births."  
"I had no idea."  
"What I'm tryin' ta tell ya is that Bishop injected me with somethin'. I don't know what. Coulda been an egg or someone's sperm, but I'm gravid."  
"But you're a boy? I don't understand," Amanda said in amazement. "How's that possible? You are a boy, aren't you?"  
"I am, but I also got the parts ta carry babies. I understand if ya wanna bail. It's freaky. Heck. I never thought it'd happen ta me. I'm still dealin' with it. It's a lot ta absorb, so I'll understand if ya wanna break up."  
"I don't."  
"Ya don't?" Raphael asked, blinking in surprise.  
"No. We'll deal with it together. Me and you. I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever." Amanda kissed his forehead and said, "I love you. We'll handle whatever life throws at us, so don't worry, okay?"  
Raphael took her hand in his and kissed it. "Thank ya, Amanda. It's such a relief knowin' I won't be alone in this."  
"How many babies are we talking?"  
"Probably one or two."  
"No problem. We'll be fine." Amanda kissed him again and said, "You finished?"  
"Nearly."  
They ate in silence for a while and when they were done, Amanda said, "I'll take the plates and will be back soon, honey."  
"Hey, Amanda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank ya for stickin' with me."  
"I meant it. I'll never leave you, Raphael."

xxxx 

Amanda went into the kitchen and washed the dishes. Sarah appeared a few minutes later. "Hi," Amanda said. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"As Raphael's doctor, you knew he was gravid, right?"  
"Uh huh, but it was for him to tell you. He clearly has."  
"Yes. It's kind of weird, but sweet. He's going to lay one or two eggs. We're excited."  
"So you're with him now?"  
"I am. He's the one I want to be with. Not Leo."  
"Um, Amanda. You should know that Raphael's a red-eared slider and they can lay between two to thirty eggs in a clutch. There's a good chance Raphael will do the same."  
"Shit. No," Amanda said in shock.  
"And worse. He most likely will lay eggs between every three to five months until all of the sperm is out of his system."  
Amanda's legs suddenly felt wobbly and she clutched at a chair for support. "You're making this up, Sarah."  
"I am not. I told you Raphael's a freak. You'd be better off with Leo. At least he's a proper boy."  
"I love Raphael and you're wrong, Sarah. He said he'd probably only have one or two babies. I believe him. Not you. You're making it up, because you don't want us to be together.  
Sarah said with a shrug, "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when your freak boyfriend's laid thirty eggs, okay?" Sarah left the room.

No, Amanda thought. Sarah's lying and is trying to cause trouble.

xxxx 

Raphael and Amanda spent the day talking and watching movies snuggled up together. Damien cooked burgers on the Weber at 6 pm. and they ate inside. Amanda ate with Raphael. "This has been the best day of my life, princess," Raphael said and finished his burger.  
"Plenty more to come, Raphael."  
"Bein' with ya is a dream come true," Raphael said and nuzzled her cheek. "Ya make me feel so good. Do ya feel like a repeat of this mornin'?"  
"Whoa. Someone's frisky."  
Raphael chuckled. "Get the syrup?"  
"You're so kinky!"  
"Yeah, but ya like it."  
"I sure do, tiger." She stood up and removed the plates. "See you in a few minutes."

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Leo, Don, Casey, April and Mikey had arrived in Oregon. They got a few supplies and headed to the ranch, arriving just after eight. The house looked dark with all of the lights off "Let's go, Leo," Don said.  
"No. We'll find a way in at the back. People often leave their doors unlocked in the country, because there's little crime." 

Heading to the back of the house, Leo found the back door open and he and the rest of the gang went inside. The house was very quiet. Leo said, "You guys wait in the lounge." Leo headed down the passage and sniffed the air, soon smelling Amanda's scent. He smelled another one too. Masculine, strong and musky with a hint of gasoline. Raphael, he thought furiously. That bastard's here. 

xxxx 

Leo crept down the passage to where the smells were coming from and resisted the urge to kick the bedroom door down. Instead, he gently opened the bedroom door, went inside and said, "So you lied to me, you bitch. You told me you were with friends when you were actually banging my brother!"  
Amanda had been on Raphael's lap and they'd been locked in a passionate embrace. Now she leapt off of him and covered herself with the bed sheets. "Leo, what the hell are you doing here?" she said.  
"I wanted to surprise you and I find this. You with him, that repulse piece of filth," Leo yelled.  
"Leo, I was going to tell you face to face when I got back. How'd you find me?"  
"Tracking device in your handbag. Does it matter how? And this is what I find. You sleeping with that piece of shit!"

"Hurts. Don't it, brother?" Raphael said. "Bein' on the receivin' end, like ya did ta me. Well, ya know when ya said the better turtle won? Now he has. I love her and she loves me."  
Leo ignored him. "You're a whore and a tramp, Amanda. You know that? What did I ever see in you?"  
"I'd get up and kick yer ass if I could!" Raphael shouted. "She ain't that, Leo. Yer just sore, because she realized who the better guy was. Get a life and move on. Ain't that what ya told me? She's just one woman. There'll be someone else for ya."

The others had joined Leo and were gaping at the scene before them. Leo said, "Amanda, apologize and I'll consider taking you back. You can't possibly want someone as dishonorable as him!"  
"No, Leo," Amanda said firmly, taking Raphael's hand in hers. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'm not sorry about Raphael. I love him. I realized that a while ago, but I didn't want to hurt you. He loves me too and we want to be together."

Raphael kissed her on the lips and said, "See that, bastard? We love each other. Fuck off."  
Leo grabbed his katana from its sheath on his back and stood before Raphael. "I should kill you," Leo said, pointing the katana at Raphael. "But I won't. I'll leave you with this message. You've dishonored our clan and the family name and you'll never be welcome at the lair. You're dead to me, Dad, and the entire family. So is she. And you may think you've won, but rest assured, she'll cheat on you too. Sluts like her always do." Leo noticed the others and said, "I'm ready to go. Don, Mikey, come. We're leaving."

"All right," Mikey said. "You're a disgrace, Raph. How could you hurt Leo like that? I'm leaving." Mikey stalked out of the room.

Casey and April said nothing and walked out. "Are you coming, Don?" Leo said.  
"No. I'm staying. Raph's still our brother, Leo, no matter what he's done."  
"So you're picking him over me then?" Leo snapped.  
"If you want to be so petty and call it that, yes. I never agreed with Raph being banished in the first place and I was always for him and Amanda getting together. You knew he loved her and still pursued her. It's you, who should be ashamed, Leo. It's you who's dishonored our clan. Not Raph. And I'm sticking by Raph. Now and always."  
"Then you're dead to me, Mikey and Dad."  
"Man, you're so childish, Leo! I hope Dad realizes what a shit you've been! You isolated Raph from us. Do you get that? It was you!  
Leo spat at Raphael. Then he stalked out of the house, closely followed by the others.

"Wow, Don," Raphael said, wiping Leo's spit off of his face. "Yer serious. Ya wanna stand by us?"  
"Of course I do, Raph. Like I told Leo, you shouldn't have been banished."  
"Dad will flip when Leo tells him."  
"Don't care. Hey. Is there a place I can crash? I'm tired."  
"Yeah. And there's probably food in the kitchen. Amanda, can ya see he gets what he wants?"

"Will do, Raphael," Amanda said.

Don bent down and squeezed Raphael's shoulder. "I meant it, Raph. I'm here. You'll always have me."  
"Thanks, bro," Raphael said, tears in his eyes. "Yer the best, Don."

xxxx 

Amanda got Don some food and when he'd finished and gone to bed, she returned to the room she and Raphael now shared. Crawling into bed, she said, "Are you okay, Raphael?"  
"I'm fine, princess. Ya?"  
Amanda snuggled up to him. "Same. Leo's wrong, though. I'll never cheat on you."  
"Neither will I. It's nice havin' Don here, especially now I'm gravid. And he'll help with the kids. Don's an awesome little brother."  
"I like Don a lot. He encouraged me to follow my heart and be with you."  
"Then I owe everythin' ta him. Are ya up ta it, princess?"  
"I'm a little tired, Raphael. Can we just snuggle?"  
"Sure. I love that too and I gotta admit I'm also tired."  
They lay down, linking hands and Amanda pressed herself up to him, losing herself in his intoxicating scent. "Night, Raphael. I love you."  
"I love ya too, princess," Raphael said and placed a kiss on her lips. Then he closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes, dreaming of the wonderful life he knew he and his princess would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the brothers ever become close again?


	24. Leo's proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo makes a shocking suggestion.

The next day, July 4, Sarah was up just after five a.m. She brewed coffee and went outside to the garden to watch the sunrise. Sipping her coffee, she marvelled at the fantastic colours: the pinks and orange signalling the new day. Oregon was beautiful and she had many terrific memories of holidays on the ranch with the family. Life had been so simplistic back then. No boyfriends and no job. Just carefree fun. Sarah heaved a deep sigh. I miss the good old days. Oregon's still great, she thought, but there's one flaw. That reptile. He's disgusting. If I can call him a boy. No normal boy would be gravid. Mandy's crazy being with him. I've repeatedly warned her that he's not right for her, but she'll never listen. She's so damn stubborn sometimes. He has to go and I'll find her a better boyfriend. That Josh seemed nice.

An idea came to Sarah and she smiled evilly. I hate betraying Amanda, but I don't know how else to get rid of Raphael, she thought. Sarah pulled out her cell and made a call. "Uncle John?"   
"Morning," Bishop said and stifled a yawn. Recognizing her voice, he said, "Sarah, hi. You're up early."  
"I am. It's just past five here in Oregon."  
Bishop yawned again. "Sorry. Late night last night. Eight here in New York. You're in Oregon?"  
"Yes. On the ranch. I have a problem. I should say we have a mutual problem."  
"I'm listening."  
"Amanda's...I really feel bad doing this, but I detest the shit and I believe you do too."  
"Yes?"  
"That reptile you had. Raphael. He's here with me and Amanda and..."  
"He lived? And his friend?"  
"Yes. Damien's here too. Uncle John, Amanda and Raphael are dating and it's so gross. She deserves better."  
"I agree. Is the beast well?"  
"He's healing. I've splinted his legs and patched him up and he's gravid."  
"Fantastic news, my dear."  
"You'll take Raphael off of our hands, won't you?"  
"Of course I will. Let me know when you're back in New York," Bishop and said hung up. 

Yes, Sarah thought. Raphael will soon be out of the picture.

xxxx 

Going inside a while later, Sarah saw Damien and Hannah at the kitchen table. "Morning," she said breezily.  
"Hi," Hannah and Damien said in unison.  
Sarah sat down. "Stunning day, isn't it?" she said.

Damien nodded. "I was just telling Hannah that I came down here once with my family. We camped, fished and hiked. It was the best holiday I ever had."  
"Oregon's wonderful," Hannah said. "Me and my sister came down here a lot with the family. Fantastic times."

Don came into the kitchen a few minutes later and introduced himself. He then poured a cup of coffee and sat down. They all chatted quietly for a while. Then Don went to check on Raphael.

xxxx 

Don opened the bedroom door and saw his brother and Amanda lying fast asleep, their hands entwined. He smiled and thought, it's awesome Raph's found love. I wonder if I will someday. Hannah's very pretty. I'd love to get to know her, but I saw the way Damien was looking at her. Sigh. Guess she's spoken for. Guess I'm doomed to be alone. 

"Do ya want somethin', brainiac?" Raphael asked, sensing Don's presence and opening his eyes.  
"Came to check on you," Don said. "How are you feeling, Raph?"

Amanda stirred and said sleepily, "Morning, Don. Morning, honey." She sat up and pulled the covers close to her chest. Then she leaned over and planted a huge kiss on Raphael's lips. "Mornin', princess," Raphael said, gazing into her emerald eyes.

Don watched the lovebirds staring at one another adoringly. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Raph, Amanda said you were injured a couple of days ago. Want me to check your injuries?"  
"Ya will bug me if I say no, so okay."

"Um, Don," Amanda said. "I'm going to get up. Can you look away?"  
"Oh, sure," Don said, turning and feeling heat rising to his cheeks at the thought of Amanda naked.

Raphael let out a wolf whistle, as he watched Amanda walk to the bathroom and he felt an ache in his groin area. He fought the urge to drop down and said, "I'm ready, Don."

When the bathroom door closed, Don turned around and said, "Okay." He pulled back the covers and gasped at the bandages around his brother's middle. "What happened, Raph?"  
"Bishop shot me and performed experiments on me. Sarah said I was lucky ta be alive. Damien rescued me. That's when Bishop shot me and Damien took me ta Amanda's ta say goodbye, but Sarah was there and she helped save me, removin' the bullet, stitchin' me up and splinted my legs. Bishop had broken them, so I'd never try ta escape and he kept me as his pet in a giant aquarium, feedin' me pellets and other shit."  
"What experiment?" Don asked, checking Raphael for other injuries. He removed the bandages and was pleased to see that the wounds were healing. "I'll have to re-bandage this, Raph, but you're healing and looking at your legs, you should be walking in a few weeks."  
Raphael reddened. "I'm gravid, Don. I didn't know I had female parts, but Bishop found out and he took advantage of that, plantin' either an egg inside of me or sperm."  
"Oh, Raph. Are you okay?"  
"It was a huge shock and I'm still tryin' ta accept it."  
"I imagine. What are you going to do?"  
"What can I do? Ya know the ninja honor code."  
"Yes, Raph, but we could make an exception with this. No one will ever know."  
"I'd know. I'm gonna have the baby."  
"Babies. Turtles never have one and you could lay up to thirty eggs and lay again in three to six months. Did you tell Amanda?"  
Raphael shook his head. "No. I told her I'd probably only have two. I'm hopin' for two max."  
"You and me both."  
"She said she was fine 'bout it and she'll never leave me, so ya don't gotta worry."

Amanda came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue summer dress. "Hey. I'm going downstairs," she said. "Need anything?"  
"Ya," Raphael said.  
Amanda smiled. "Coffee, Don, Raphael?"  
"Please."

"No, thanks," Don said, admiring the way the dress fitted Amanda and flattered her body. She was exquisite. How he'd love to...He shoved the idea out of his head, thinking she's Raph's and I'm not going to do anything. "Gauze," Don said. "I need to re-bandage him."  
"In the bathroom. I'll be back."

Raphael watched his brother, his eyes narrowing, as he took in Don's lecheous stare at his girlfriend. Jealousy rose in his chest and he gripped the covers so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Amanda appeared with the gauze and handed it to Don. Then she went over to Raphael and pecked his cheek. "I'll bring the coffee now." Not satisfied with the chaste kiss, Raphael pulled her down for a deeper, more passionate one and nipped at her neck, leaving a red mark. "Yer mine," he growled. "Mine!"  
Amanda pulled away and smiled. "Of course I am, you silly boy. What's gotten into you?"  
"Nothin'. I just want the world ta know yer mine," Raphael said, staring hard at Don. "Only mine."  
Oblivious of the tension, Amanda laughed and said, "Of course I am. Don, be gentle with him. His wounds are still a bit tender."

"Okay, Amanda," Don said. "That dress suits you and brings out your eyes."  
"Thanks, Don. See you soon."

"What was that 'bout, brainiac?" Raphael snarled.  
"What do you mean?" Don asked, approaching the bed.  
"Ya know exactly what I mean, Don! Ya were oglin' my girlfriend!"  
"I was not," Don said, heat creeping into his cheeks and neck and spreading over his shoulders.  
"Ya were. She's mine. Back off. I'm warnin' ya."  
"I admit she's pretty, Raph."  
"She is and she's MINE. I'm gonna pound ya so hard ya won't be able ta sit down for a month if ya stare at her like that again!"  
"How can you do that with your injuries?"  
"When I'm better. So watch it, Don."  
"Raph, I wouldn't do anything. You have to believe me."  
"Ya better not."

Don removed the bandages and wrapped fresh bandages over Raphael's middle. He turned to go when he was finished, but Raphael gripped his wrist and stared into his eyes. "I ain't kiddin' 'bout what I said. Back off," Raphael said, gripping Don so tightly, he grimaced. "Do ya understand?"  
"Let go, Raph," Don whined. "That hurts."  
"Fraction of the pain yer gonna feel if ya try anythin'!"

"Hey. What's going on?" Amanda asked, entering the room with Raphael's coffee. She handed it to him.  
"Thanks, hon," Raphael said.

"Nothing was going on," Don said, yanking his hand away from Raphael and rubbing his bruised wrist. "Raph wanted me to check his upper body strength and he sure has one mean grip. I'm going downstairs. See you two later."

Amanda studied her boyfriend's face and said, "Is Don okay, Raphael? He seemed a bit jumpy?"  
"Nah. He was fine."  
"And you? Are you all right? You seem a bit anxious today."  
"Why are ya with me?"  
"Because I love you."  
"But ya could have anyone ya wanted. Why me?"  
Amanda put his coffee cup down on the dresser, grabbed his hands, kissed them and said, "Because you're sweet, caring, smart and sexy. I love you, Raphael, and I don't want anyone else ever. Only you."  
"What if ya tire of me?"  
"Why would I? You're all I ever wanted in a boyfriend."  
"Ya mean ya wanted a reptile boyfriend?" Raphael asked playfully.  
Amanda laughed. "No. I never thought that'd happen, but you've taught me that outer appearances don't matter. It's what's inside that matters and you have all the qualities I like. I don't want anyone else. Not now. Not ever." She pulled him into a hug and they stayed that way for a long time, Raphael's head buried against her chest.

Then Raphael suddenly sensed a presence. Glancing up, he sniffed the air, smelling sandalwood and vanilla. He growled and said, "Leo's here."  
"That's right," Leo said, exiting the bathroom and entering the bedroom. "Thanks for leaving the bathroom window open, whoever it was."

"What the fuck do ya want?" Raphael demanded, clutching Amanda's hand.  
"Seeing you two broke my heart," Leo said. "And I was so angry, but then an idea hit me. Remember when we all agreed we'd share her if we had a girlfriendr?"  
"I was ten, Leo, and I never expected ta find one. Come on. Ya can't hold me ta that."  
"I can, Raphael, which means she's just as much my girlfriend, as she's yours. And she's Mikey's and Don's. So I'm ordering you to comply with that agreement."

"Don't I have a say?" Amanda asked furiously.  
"No," Leo said. "Women don't have a say in this. We're alphas. You do as we say. Turtles aren't monogamous either. Raphael knows that! Sharing you wouldn't be shameful."

"She's MINE," Raphael shouted. "Fuck off, Leo! I ain't gonna honor some dumb agreement I made when I was a kid."  
"I know you must miss the clan a lot and home," Leo said, "So you can come if you obey this order, Raphael. And we'll all live in the lair llike before, but with Amanda as well. If you disobey this order, you'll NEVER be allowed home and you aren't part of the clan. You're effectively dead."  
"NO!"  
"Don't be so hasty, little brother. I'll give you two hours to decide. Then I want an answer. I trust you'll make the right decision." Leo left from whence he'd come.

Raphael couldn't meet his girlfriend's eyes, as she said, "I don't want to be treated like some damn slut. I'm not a toy to be used at will. I have feelings and thoughts and I only love you, Raphael."  
"I miss home," Raphael whispered. "I miss the lair, I miss the way things were with my bros before all of the shit happened. I do miss my dad, but I love ya too."  
"I understand, but I won't be treated like a piece of meat! Would you like that? We're done if you agree with Leo."  
"No. I've made my decision." Raphael said, looking at her sadly.  
Amanda's heart sank. I guess he chose to honor Leo, she thought miserably. "I'll be downstairs. Tell me when you've talked to Leo."

Raphael sank back against the pillows, tears streaming down his cheeks. Why did it got ta be like this, he thought? Why couldn't we all live together like before? Why did things have ta get so fucked-up? I know I made the right decision, though, and I ain't gonna change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Raph decide? 
> 
> Bishop isn't Sarah or Hannah's uncle, but they call him that as a sign of respect. I know I haven't made it clear, but Hannah and Sarah are sisters.


	25. Severed ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael gives his answer to Leo.

Leo was hovering in the garden below Amanda’s bedroom window, when he heard footsteps and a voice say, “You, who are you?”  
Leo immediately unsheathed his katana, glanced up and saw a dark haired and eyed boy. “Could say the same about you,” he said. “Do you like sneaking up on people?”  
“You’re a turtle!” the man exclaimed.  
“I hadn’t noticed,” Leo said sarcastically, wondering if the man was a threat.  
The man laughed. “Are you a relative of Raphael’s? He said he had three brothers, unless you’re someone else.”  
“Maybe I am and who are you?”  
“Damien, Raph’s friend.”  
“Yes. I’m Leo, his eldest brother.”  
“Oh. He’s told me a lot about you.”  
“I’m sure he said nothing good.”  
“So you’re a ninja too?” Damien said, changing the subject.  
Leo decided he was harmless and sheathed his katana. “Yes.”  
“What does being a ninja involve?”  
“It’s very detailed.”  
“I have time. Sit with me on that bench and tell me. I’ve always been fascinated by the Martial Arts.”  
“All right.”

They went to a bench and sat down. “We have a clan,” Leo said. “The Hamato Clan and our father follows the Japanese customs, which he taught us. We were taught Japanese. I speak it fluently, but my brothers are less fluent. “  
“Raphael told me how you came to be mutant turtles and that your dad taught you ninjitsu in order for you to defend yourselves. You also use your skills to protect the city from crime and to protect one another.”  
“Yes. Dad’s the Soke, which means leader of our clan. I’m the team leader and I'm going to be the future leader of the clan. Dad picked me, because he thought I was more qualified than the others. Raphael’s too volatile and Mikey’s too immature.”  
“And Don?”  
“He’d rather work in his lab than fight crime, but Dad would probably make Don leader if I were injured or dead, because he’s more mature and level-headed than the others.”  
“Okay. How how are ninjas judged?”  
“On their skill levels. Jozu no ninja means good ninja. Joko no ninja means skilful ninja. Chukichi no ninja means ninja of middle skills and yo-nin means ordinary ninja.”  
“I’m guessing you fall into the first category.”  
“Yes, because I’m the most diligent at training and therefore the most skilled, so I’m leader. Raphael and Don are in the second category, but Raphael’s temper makes him an unsuitable candidate for leader. Mikey‘s ninja skills are considered middle, but he’s so immature, he could never lead the team. Every other word out of him is dude. How could anyone take him seriously? The only one I listen to is Don. He makes sense, is rational, not condescending and he doesn’t question my every decision, like Raphael does! He’s reckless and never thinks before he acts.”

Hannah appeared and Damien introduced her to Leo. Then she said, “Am I interrupting?”  
“No,” Damien said. “Leo was just telling me about the ninja way of life.”  
“Oh. Wow. You’re a ninja like Raphael? My cousin said he’s one.”

“Yes,” Leo said. “I am.”  
“Way cool,” Hannah said. “Fill me in on what you told Damien.” Leo did and when he was finished, Hannah said. “What's the ninja code? There is one, right?”  
“Yes. There’s a difference between the Honorable Ninja and the Dishonorable Ninja, called Nusubito and it’s something called the Correct Heart.”

“What does the Correct Heart involve, Leo?” Damien asked.  
“The Correct Heart involves Adherence to Virtue, Righteousness, Loyalty and Sincerity. These are fundamental to the way we think.” As he said the last word, Leo swallowed hard and thought, I haven’t been an honorable ninja. I've violated our code. I should be tossed out of the clan. The way I treated Amanda was anything but honorable, as well as my other actions. I'll have to confess to Dad. The punishment for dishonor is seppuku, which I deserve. No. I can’t confess. I can’t do that and shatter my spotless reputation. I’ll say nothing. “Fascinating,” Damien said. “Are you okay, Leo? You look distant.”  
“Fine.”

“I’m going back inside,” Hannah said, standing up. “Lovely meeting you, Leo. Will you come inside?”  
Damien rose as well. “Maybe in a bit,” Leo said. 

“Hannah, I’m going to stay a few minutes,” Damien said. “See you in a few.”  
“Okay. Later."

“Great meeting you, Leo,” Damien said. “I’m going in shortly, but I feel I need to say something as Raph’s friend. He loves that girl. No. He adores her. It’s sweet seeing them together. I hope you won’t make any more trouble for them and will let them be. Raph’s been through so much. He doesn’t need any more shit, least of all from the big brother he always admired and looked up to. Finally, your actions towards your brother haven’t been honorable. I’m talking about the way you got him banished from the lair. You provoked him, which was why he attacked you. Your dad took your side of course. You being the golden boy and Raphael deemed as the hothead and irresponsible one.” Leo flushed. “You owe him an apology. I hope you two will reconcile. Family’s so important. I don’t have any anymore and it hurts something fierce. I’d give anything to have my family back. You’re lucky. You have three brothers, who love you and a doting father. Love them and stop this feud before it’s too late. The last words I ever said to my dad were that I hated him. I can’t remember why I said it, just that I did. I regret it more than you can imagine. So listen to me.”  
“Thanks for the lecture,” Leo said curtly.  
Damien shrugged. “Suit yourself, but you'll be sorry someday if you don’t fix things, Leo.”

Leo watched Damien walk away and thought, I can’t confess to Dad. I’ll say nothing, besides Raph was dishonorable when he attacked me. He deserved the banishment.

xxxxx 

Two hours elapsed and Leo climbed through Amanda’s window again. He entered the bedroom, and stood before Raphael’s bed, arms folded, and said, “Have you made your decision?”  
Golden eyes glared at him and Raphael said, “Go fuck yerself, Leonardo.”  
“That isn’t an answer.”  
“It’s the one ya deserve and it should be clear what my decision is with that answer.”  
“So you choose to dishonor the clan.”  
“Me dishonor the clan? Bullshit. All I did was fall in love, Leonardo. Ya stole her from me, knowin’ I loved her. Ya provoked me into attackin’ ya. Maybe it was all parta the plan ta get me banished and isolated from everyone. Of course it worked, because Dad would never believe his favorite was ta blame, would he? I know the ninja code, Leonardo, and it’s ya’ve who’ve been dishonorable. Not me. Cheapenin' Amanda by tellin’ her she’ll be a mate ta all of us. Where was her choice? All because I made that stupid little agreement when I was small. Orderin' such a thing was anythin' but noble.”  
“Shut up, you little…”  
“No. Ya shut up. This is probably the last time we’ll ever see one another and I’m gonna talk. The idea of sharin’ a mate revolts me. I won’t do it! She’s mine and mine alone.”  
“Then you’re no longer welcome at home and you’re dead to everyone there.”  
Raphael laughed mirthlessly. “Whatever. It ain’t a clan anymore. It’s broken, fractured and split. Do ya know, who did that? YA. Ya violated the honor code and ya deserve seppuku. Ya know that, don’t ya? Yer the disgrace, golden boy.”  
“SHUT UP,” Leo said, raising a fist.  
“Hit me. I don’t care. I have what I want and I’m gonna be very happy with her. Ya gotta live with what ya've done and don’t think Dad won’t hear 'bout it, Leonardo. Or maybe he has.”  
“Are you threatening me?" Leo snapped.  
“No. Fact. Ya know, Leonardo, I never once thought 'bout hurtin’ Amanda when I was rejected. I loved her and still woulda done anythin’ for her. Ya on the other hand, clearly don’t love her, because ya treated her like shit. Ya don’t do that ta someone ya love. Ya’ve been rejected and it must hurt, but ya'd accept it, would set her free and would be happy for her, instead of being mental if ya really loved her. See the difference with our love for her? I got the correct heart. Ya don’t.”  
“Fuck you, Raphael. You’re dead to the clan.”  
“And yer dead ta me. Ya can fuck off.”  
“She still has my baby inside of her. You can’t stop me seeing him or her.”  
“Not upto date, I see. Mandy thinks she lost the baby. So ya got nothin’. Just yer shit rules and yer dishonor.”  
“You’ll never be happy, Raphael, because she doesn’t love you and she’ll find her way back to me where she belongs.” With that parting shot, Leo stormed off and left the house. 

Raphael sank back against the pillows, a stray tear coursing down his cheek. It'd been difficult talking to Leo, but he knew he’d made the right decision. 

Amanda entered the room a few minutes later, looking for her sunglasses. Not able to meet Raphael’s eyes, she mumbled. “I’m just looking for my sunglasses. Have you seen them, Raphael?”  
“Think they’re in yer handbag. Come here.”  
“So you’ve made your decision,” Amanda said despondently. “When are you going home?”  
“Come here. Do I gotta ta beg?” She stood by the bed. “Sit."  
Sitting down, fear clutched at Amanda’s heart and she said, “Tell me what you decided.”  
Raphael took her hand, kissed it and said, “I ain’t goin’ home. I can’t share ya. The idea of it sickens me. I love ya too much ta do that. I want ya ta be my mate only.”  
“But, Raphael, your family?” Amanda said, trying hard to swallow her joy, knowing it must have been a painful decision.  
“Ain’t got no family, except ya and Don and our soon ta be babies. That’s all I need, especially ya.”  
“Oh, Raphael. Are you all right?”  
“It was hard talkin’ ta Leo, but I know I made the right decision. I could never be without ya. There's no clan anyway. Leo destroyed it with his actions. Not me. He’s been dishonorable and he’ll get his just desserts. I’m gonna talk ta Don ‘bout it later.”  
“Will you and Leo ever reconcile?”  
Raphael shook his head. “I doubt it. But it don’t matter. All that matters is that yer here with me. If ya still wanna be.”  
“Of course I do. I love you, Raphael." 

Amanda leant over and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her close and they locked lips, tongues battling for dominance, a deep rumble leaving Raphael’s chest. When they came up for air, Raphael hugged her, his head nestled against her chest and thought, I’ll miss my family, but there ain’t no way I’d offer Amanda up, like she was a piece of meat. So if it means never seein’ my family again, so be it. I’ll make my own life with my princess and my own clan. I hope Dad realizes what Leo did and tosses him out. He deserves that, but would I go home if Dad asked me back? I don’t know. 

“Raphael?” Amanda asked, pulling apart.  
“Hmm?” he said, gazing at her tenderly.  
“Want to watch a movie? The Notebook’s on soon.”  
“Love ta.”

They cuddled up together and watched the movie, hands entwined. Raphael snuck a look at his sweetheart pressed up against him and thought, yeah, I made the right decision. We're gonna be together forever and have an amazin’ life. I don’t need Leo or the clan. I got everythin’ I want right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the fourth of July celebrations with Raph and Amanda celebrating in their own way!


	26. Leo's admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo admits that he's been a jerk and tries to fix his broken family.

Leo had climbed down the window ledge of Amanda’s bedroom, seething in rage after his conversation with Raphael. His heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. I love her, he thought. I love her so much. I…Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice anyone until a voice said, “Leo!”  
Glancing up he saw Mikey, who was uncharacteristically scowling. “Hi,” Leo muttered.  
“Leo, I heard everything and I’m shocked. How could you do that to Raph?” Mikey demanded.  
“Do what?” Leo asked innocently.  
“Don’t play dumb. I heard what you said to Raph. Wanting him to share his girlfriend. That’s sick, dude.”  
“I love that girl,” Leo said furiously.  
“You'd set her free if you really did. She wants Raph. I know being rejected sucks and it must hurt in spades, dude, but you have to be the better guy and let her go. I know I come across as a surfer dude, who isn’t too smart. I’m not clever, like Don. I don’t have the wit Raph has or the qualities you have, bro, but I do know we’re family, Leo. And nothing should break our family bonds. You’ve been dishonorable and I only backed you, because I was shocked when I saw Raph and Amanda. I’ve had time to think. You isolated Raph…”  
“Don called you, didn’t he?”  
Mikey nodded. “About twenty minutes ago. But what he says is true, Leo, and so is what I say. We’re a family, bro, and have to stick together, no mattere what happens. And you need to own up to Dad. You broke the ninja code and you need to atone, dude. Raph needs to come home, where he belongs and you need to fix things with him. He’s still your baby bro and he needs you. We all do, bro. I don’t want to be separated from you or the others. You’re my bros,” Mikey said, choking back a sob. “Please, Leo. You’re the only one, who can fix our family.”  
Mikey rarely said anything this mature and it hit home. Leo swallowed hard and said, “You’re right Mikey. I’m going to talk to Raph now and I'll tell Dad what I did.” Mikey threw an arm around Leo and they embraced for a long time. Then Leo climbed back up the window ledge.

xxxx 

Entering the bedroom, Leo was pleased to see only Raphael there. Sensing Leo’s presence and without turning his head from the movie he was watching, Raphael said, “Fuck off, Leonardo.”  
“Raph, can we talk?”  
“No. Yer dead ta me. Leave me alone. I’m busy.”  
“We’re brothers, Raph, and I’m sorry.”  
“Yeah? Why now? Less than fifteen minutes ago, ya wanted me ta share my mate, like she was a damn whore, and ya weren’t sorry then. What changed?”  
“Mikey. He told me what an ass…”  
“Dick, fucker, jerk, wanker…”  
“All of those and more.”  
“Say it.”  
“I’m a dick, fucker, jerk and a wanker.”  
“Don’t forget fucktard,” Raphael said and smiled thinly.  
“All right. I’m those too. Anyway, Mikey made me see what a prick…"  
Raphael snapped his fingers and said, “Yeah. That woulda been my next word.”  
“I’ve been dishonorable, Raph, and I treated you and Amanda appallingly. A true ninja rises above his humiliation and doesn't retaliate. I deserve to be punished and I’d like your forgiveness.”  
“Ya ain’t gettin’ it.”  
“Ever?”  
“I’m pissed at ya, Leo, and it'll take time if I forgive ya. Ya can’t expect it overnight.”  
“I understand.”  
“Ya gotta apologize ta my mate and ya gotta tell Dad the truth. He’ll punish ya, but not as severely, as he would me if I’d done the same thing. Yer his favorite after all.”  
“He doesn’t have favorites, Raph.”  
“Sure he doesn’t,” Raphael said bitterly. “Ya and we all know he does. I bet he’ll go easy on ya. Can ya leave me alone now?”  
“Will we ever become close again, Raph?”  
“I don’t know. The way I feel now, no.”

Amanda entered the room and seeing Leo said, “Sorry. I’ll leave you two alone.”  
“No,” Leo said. “I had a talk with Mikey and he helped me see what a creep…”

“And tosser and shitass,” Raphael said. “Don’t forget those.”

“Yes,” Leo said. “I’ve been simply disgusting to you and Raphael, Amanda. I broke the ninja code and have brought dishonor on myself, broken up the family and isolated my baby brother, whose only crime was falling in love. I'm sorry for everything.”  
Amanda nodded. “I never meant to hurt you, Leo. I did like you, but I felt something for Raphael when he kissed me back at the lair. And I didn’t know what to do. It was a huge mess and it became messier. I’m also at fault. I caused a lot of sadness and angst and I...”  
“I’m going now. Raph, treat her well and love her, little brother. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday.” Choking back a sob, Leo left and rejoined Mikey in the garden.

xxxx 

“And, Leo?” Mikey said. “Are we a family again?”  
“No. Raph said he wants time alone. I doubt he’ll ever forgive me. I’m going home to Dad, Mikey. You can stay with Raph if you want. I’ll understand. Dad will probably send me on a quest or something to reclaim my honor and to atone for my actions, so I won’t see you anyway.”  
“I’ll miss you, bro,” Mikey said, wrapping his arms around Leo. “But you’ll call if you can, right?”  
“I will, little brother. Look after Don and Raph, okay?”  
Leo turned, blinking back tears, and headed to the jet.

xxxx 

Mikey climbed in through the window and went to the bedroom. “Hey, dudes,” he said.  
“Hi,” Amanda said. “Why didn’t you use the front door, Mikey?”  
“Hadn’t thought about it. Hey, Raphie!”

“Don’t call me that,” Raphael grumbled. “Ya know I hate it. What are ya doin’ here, Mikey?”  
“Missed ya, bro, and I’m sorry about last night. I was just shocked by what I saw. I bet you wouldn't mind if she called you Raphie.”  
“That’s different. She’s my mate.”

“Raphie,” Amanda said, eyes twinkling. “That suits you, hon. So sweet, just like you.”  
Raphael’s cheeks reddened. “Ain’t as sweet as the taste…”

“Whoa,” Mikey said, covering his ear slits. “I don’t want to hear the rest of that sentence. Anyway, Raphie. I’m sorry, bro. Leo was wrong and can we have a hug? I want to apologize.”  
“All right,” Raphael said reluctantly. “Come here.” Mikey went over to him and the brothers hugged. Then Raphael smacked him over the head. “That’s for callin’ me Raphie, knucklehead,” he said and chuckled.  
“Ouch. That hurt!”

“Kodak moment,” Don said, entering the room.  
“Don’t ya ever knock?” Raphael groused.  
“Sorry. So you talked to Leo, Mikey?”

“Yes. He’s going to tell Dad everything,” Mikey said.  
“I sent Dad an e-mail explaining all that happened in case he didn't,” Don said. “Which'll give Dad time to cool down and he'll be able to talk to Leo calmly when he gets back. And I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you, Raph.”  
“It'll take a lot before I forgive Dad. He'll never regain my respect if he gives Leo too light a punishment. It better be a good one and tough enough ta make him think ‘bout what he’s done.”  
Don nodded. “I agree.”

They chatted for a while. Then Don said, “Mikey, let me show you around the place. Raph needs to rest.”  
“Later,” Raphael said and yawned. “Hey, Don?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks for never givin’ up on me.”  
“You’re my brother, Raph, and I love you. Now rest.”

“Later,” Amanda said.

Amanda sat down on the bed and looking at her smiling boyfriend. “Happy, honey?” she said.  
“Very,” Raphael said. “It’s nice havin’ Mikey and Don here.”  
“Will you ever forgive Leo?”  
“I don’t think so. Too much water under the bridge. Anyway, I don’t wanna think ‘bout him. I wanna talk ‘bout us. Were ya serious ‘bout what ya said earlier?”  
“I was, but if you don’t want to ever, we won’t have to.”  
“No. I wanna. I've seen it…”Raphael blushed. “On YouTube and it looks like fun. I’m all for it.”  
“We will when you're better then. I know something else you'll love in the meantime.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wait here and close your eyes.”

Raphael did as she asked and five minutes later, she said, “Open your eyes, Raphael.” He opened his golden eyes and his breath caught, as he stared at Amanda wearing a red teddy. “Wow,” he said, finally finding words. “Ya look like a goddess.”  
“In this ratty old thing?” she teased. “Like it?”  
“I love it and…” 

Raphael's voice hitched and he felt an ache deep in his core. Oh, no. Don’t drop down, he thought anxiously. Amanda moved closer and kissed him sensuously, running her fingers up and down his plastron, down his legs and his thighs, making him churr. “That’s my boy,” Amanda said. “You want to, don’t you?” Raphael felt aroused, her touches making him want more and he knew his cock was seconds away from dropping down. But resisting it, he shook his head. “No.”  
“No? You don’t want it this?” Amanda asked in disappointment.  
“I want it, but ya won’t.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I know ya’ve seen Leo’s but his dick's normal. I mean, he’s forest green and his dick’s the same color. Don’t look at me like that. We’re brothers. It’s normal we’d walk in and see each other’s sometime, ya know, but we ain’t into each other….”  
“What are you saying?”  
“Mine’s disgustin’. Sarah said so.”  
“Sarah’s seen your dick?”  
“No, no. I ain’t into that bitch. Sorry, but she’s a bitch! Sarah taunted me and told me turtle dicks are purple and ugly and mine is. It’s purple and ya will hate it.”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yeah, but…”  
“Then show me.”  
Raphael dropped his tail and rubbed the slit in it, causing his dick to become semi-erect. He rubbed harder, letting out a mewl, as his dick popped free of its pouch. Grasping it, he stroked it, until it was erect. “See what I mean?” he said, looking at his dick in revulsion. “It’s hideous.” Amanda laughed. “What’s so funny?” Raphael demanded.  
“You, honey. You really think I’m going to dump you, because I don’t like your dick?”  
“The thought crossed my mind, because of what Sarah said.”  
“I’ll talk to my bitchy cousin, but you have nothing to worry about. I love you and that means ALL of you, Raphie. So stop worrying. You’re beautiful. How big are you?"  
"Ten inches." Flushing, Raphael added, "I measured it."

Amanda bent down and kissed the shaft of his cock and Raphael‘s cheeks reddened. “Does that feel good?” she asked.  
“Uh huh. Ya really don’t hate it?”  
“No. I love it and I love you. Lie back. Let me love you, Raphael.”  
Raphael grinned. “How'd I get so lucky ta get ya as my mate?”  
“Sh, Raphael.”

Amanda leaned down and slowly dragged her tongue up the base of Raphael’s dick, swirling it around the tip, causing him to shudder and let out a deep rumble of pleasure. Man. That’s awesome, he thought. I never thought this would happen ta me. He looked down at his girlfriend and watched her kiss the shaft of his dick. Their eyes met and she began to suck, while raking her nails down his plastron, digging them into his thighs, exploring him. Raphael felt like he was in heaven, waves of sheer pleasure hitting his body. His dick felt alive and it was soon coated in her warm saliva, effortlessly sliding down her throat. Letting out another deep churr, Raphael moved his dick further down her throat. Amanda took it in and continued to suck. It was all Raphael could do not to cum right then and there. This gorgeous woman loved him and she wanted to make him feel good. And I do, Raphael thought. Wow. I’m truly lucky ta have her.

Amanda pressed her lips along the underside of his shaft and wrapped her lips around it and stroked Raphael’s tail. “Ngggggh. I’m gonna cum,” Raphael moaned. “Ngggggh.” He came right then and there, hot juices flowing down Amanda’s throat, which she eagerly swallowed, not missing a drop. Raphael pulled out and she slowly licked him from base to tip, ensuring he was clean. After kissing her now boneless and panting mate, Amanda said playfully, “So I was okay?”  
“That was amazin’,” Raphael said breathlessly. “Ya were more than okay. Wow. That was the best thing ta ever happen ta me. Thank ya. Ya musta had many boyfriends ta be that good.”  
Amanda scowled. “I’m not a slut, Raphael.”  
“No, no. I never ever thought that.”  
“I’ve been with five guys if you want to know, but that doesn’t make me a slut. I thought it was love, otherwise I’d never have slept with them, but….”  
“I’m sorry. I had no right ta ask. That was before….I….Ya mad?”  
“No. I suppose it was bound to come up. You’re my boyfriend and you can ask whatever you want. I'll always try and be honest with you.”  
“Likewise,” Raphael said and took her hand and kissed.  
“What about you? Been with anyone?”  
“Ya serious? What girl would want a guy like me?”  
“I do.”  
Raphael smiled. “I ain’t been with no one and I’m sorry if I upset ya.”  
“So I’ll be your first.”  
“Ya will be if ya still wanna be with me. If I ain’t gone and spoilt things with ya.”  
“Stop stressing. We’re fine, Raphael.”  
“Are ya sure?”  
“I love you and I always will. Happy Fourth of July.”  
“Happy Fourth of July, princess, and I love ya too,” Raphael said. He snuggled up to her and kissed her on the lips. “And thank ya again.”  
“Up for another round?”  
“I think I can manage it,” Raphael said and chuckled.

After another mind-blowing blowjob and basking in the afterglow, Raphael sank back against the pillows, a contented smile on his face. That was incredible, he thought. I’m a lucky guy! I'm gonna get those things she suggested when I'm better. I can’t wait! Raphael kissed his sleeping mate’s forehead. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, one hand resting on her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Leo and Splinter have a talk.


	27. Leo's lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter lectures Leo and attempts to mend fences with Raphael. Raphael tell Amanda he's kept a secret from her.

Leo boarded the jet and averted his gaze from April and Casey’s faces, feeling ashamed of himself He’d dishonored himself, the family, isolated his baby brother and caused a huge rift between them. He and Raphael had had many fights, but this one, the bitterness between them, was the worst and he doubted that'd end, even if he managed to reclaim his honor. He was despicable and he deserved punishment. “Are you okay, Leo?” April asked.  
“Not really. Raph hates me, Mikey and Don hate me and I’ve lost the woman I adore.”  
“Your brothers don’t hate you, Leo. Why should they? Raph was wrong. He knew you liked that girl and pursued her.”  
“You have it all wrong, April. Everything that happened’s my fault and you know the worst thing of all?”  
“What?”  
“I still love that girl and I always will.”

“How's it your fault, Leo?” Casey asked. Leo told him. When he was done, Casey angrily shook his fists angrily said, “How could you do that to your brother over some girl, Leo? What happened to brotherly love? Poor Raph. I don’t blame him for being pissed. You’re a piece of shit.”  
“I know. You don’t have to tell me.”  
“I’m going to,” Casey snapped and verbally laid into Leo for the next twenty minutes. April agreeing, said nothing. Leo listened and when Casey was done, he closed his eyes and thought, what I did was wrong on so many levels, but I can’t help it, I still love that girl so much.

xxxx 

Leo arrived home many hours later to a quiet lair. It felt strange without any of his brothers. No laughter, teasing, just silence, Leo mused, it’s not right. I miss them. I…  
“My son,” Splinter said, emerging from his bedroom. “You have returned.”  
“I have, Dad.”  
“Without your brothers.”  
“Yes, Dad, I have….”  
“Silence. It is I, who will do the talking. You’ll listen. Come with me to the dojo.” Leo trembled and thought, oh no, he knows what I’ve done. This won’t be good.

xxxx 

Splinter tapped his cane on the ground and said, “Kneel, Leonardo.” The turtle did as he was told and kneeled, his eyes studying the ground. “I have received communication from Donatello, who has told me your actions have been dishonorable. Is that correct, Leonardo?”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“You pursued Amanda when Raphael was deeply in love with her.”  
“It wasn’t love, Dad. It was infatuation. They weren’t together and Amanda and I got close when Raph was sick. Neither of us meant for it to happen, but it did. She didn’t have the heart to tell Raphael that she wasn’t interested when he was better and agreed she’d date him, but she didn’t want him.”  
“That’s what Donatello told me. I have no problem with your actions up until that point. It’s the later events, which upset me. Your asking me to send Raphael away and telling me that he was a liability to the family. Was it true or you wanted me to do so, because of your jealousy and fear that he’d try to steal Amanda away from you?”  
“The latter, Dad.”  
“So you lied to me.”  
“Yes, Dad,” Leo said, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I was jealous and insecure.”  
“And is it true you taunted Raphael and that’s why he lashed out at you?”  
“Yes, Dad. I was gloating that I had Amanda and he went crazy.”  
“So while he was wrong to attack you, he would not have done so unprovoked,” Splinter said sadly.  
“Yes. Then I issued an ultimatum that Raph would share Amanda or he wouldn't be welcome home. I know that was wrong, Dad, but…”  
“There are no buts, Leonardo,” Splinter said gravely. “You are well aware of the spirit of Ninniku. I have drilled that into you from tots, but let me repeat it, because you seem to have forgotten it.” Leo flushed and looked at the floor. “A true ninja,” Splinter began. “Never carries a grudge when he’s humiliated or denounced and possesses a compassionate heart and pursues peace with harmony. A true ninja ceaselessly helps people around him and uses Ninpo to maintain a just society, to help weak people and to ensure justice is met. You are well aware of what that entails and yet you’ve been dishonorable, dividing this family and causing me to banish your brother. Do you not feel ashamed?”  
“I do, Dad, but I love her so much.”  
“You would not have suggested such a proposal if you loved her. That was reprehensible.”  
“Turtles in the wild share mates.”  
“This is not the wild, Leonardo! I have heard enough. You are well aware of what the punishment is for dishonor.”  
“Yes, seppuku. If that is…”  
“That is not my wish, but you will be punished and I hope your punishment makes you reflect on all you have done. I am deeply saddened you would stoop so low over a mere girl. Does your brother not mean anything to you?”  
“He does, but I love Amanda. What am I supposed to do about that? Give up?”  
“Raphael is happy with her?”  
“He says they love one another.”  
“Then you should let matters rest. Let her go, Leonardo, and repair your relationship with your brother. Women come and go, but family is forever. Raphael needs to come home, where he belongs. This family needs to be whole again. Let her go!”  
“But, Dad, I love her.”  
“Leonardo, I shall toss you out of the clan right now if you persist. Let her go. I am going to bed. We shall talk in the morning and I will tell you your punishment." Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Dad.” 

The hell I will Leo thought, getting up and walking to his room. I love Raph, but I also love Amanda and I can’t give up on her. I’ll do the punishment, but I'll try to win her back. 

xxxx 

Splinter sighed heavily and thought, can Raphael and I ever repair our relationship? I blindly listened to Leonardo, without hearing both sides. I have been foolish and he has every right if he won’t listen. Splinter dialed Donatello’s number and said,“Donatello, my son. I know it is late, but may I speak to Raphael?”  
“Yes, Dad,” Don said sleepily. “I’ll put him on the line.”

A few minutes later, Raphael said angrily, “What do ya want, Splinter?”  
“Raphael, my son….”  
“I don’t got a dad. What do ya want?”  
“Your forgiveness. I have greatly erred. Donatello told me everything. I am sorry I did not listen to you.”  
“No surprise. Ya never did,” Raphael said bitterly. “But ya listened ta everythin’ Leonardo said. Him being the favorite.”  
“I have no favorites, my son.”  
“I ain’t yer son and ya did. Me, Don and Mikey knew it. We were just somethin’ for ya and Leo ta boss 'round.”  
“That’s not true. I loved-love you all very much. I’m sorry, Raphael. Please come home. I am punishing Leonardo.”  
“What? More chores and katas?” Raphael said scornfully.  
“No. I am sending him on quests.” Splinter told him what they were. “He will have to win his status as leader back if he returns. Come home, Raphael.”  
“I got a home with my mate. Goodbye, Splinter. Have a nice life with Leonardo.”  
“Raphael, wait. I mean it. I am sorry and I do love you very much. Please forgive me.”  
Raphael swallowed hard, tears trickling down his face. I do miss Dad, he thought. But he’s hurt me. And he has ta realize that. Aloud he said, “It’s plain ta see that ya love Leo more than me and my other brothers, because the punishment ain’t severe enough.”  
“That’s not true, Raphael.”  
“It is and we’re done talkin’. Goodbye.”  
“Raphael, what punishment do you suggest?”  
“Various ancient scrolls from 'round the world. Leo must get at least fifteen of those. Any less and I won’t consider forgivin’ ya. Also, send him ta the Ancient one in Japan for trainin’. He’ll need it for his mission.”  
“And if he returns? You want to be the leader.”  
“Nope. Don’s in charge until I’m satisfied Leo’s suffered enough.”  
“Done. Will you ever forgive me, my son?”  
“Maybe, but ya got a lotta crawlin’ ta do ta earn my respect. Ain’t gonna happen tonight.”  
“I understand. Will you come home, Raphael?”  
“No. Those days are done. I got a home with my mate, like I said, and we’re happy.”  
“Raphael, you’re only fourteen-years-old. You don’t know what you’re doing. Come home. We can talk and fix things between us.”  
“I do know what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna fuck my mate. Goodnight.”

Raphael disconnected the call and handed the phone to Don. “Thanks,” he said.  
“You look down, Raph," Don said. "What’s wrong?” Raphael told him all that Splinter had said. "You’ll work things out with Leo and Dad. I know you will.”  
“I don’t think so, Don. Too much has happened. My life’s here with Amanda. That’s if she don't hate me now.”  
“Why would she?”  
“I told a whopper, Don. Amanda thinks I’m fifteen.”  
“I don’t think it’s a big deal. Your fifteenth birthday isn’t that far away, but why did you lie?”  
“I didn’t think she’d go out with me if I told her the truth.”

“Truth about what?” Amanda asked, entering the bedroom. She’d gone downstairs to get a drink when Don had come in with the phone. “Uh, nothin’,” Raphael said quickly. Studying her boyfriend’s face, Amanda said, “Spill it. You know you can tell me anything.”  
“There’s somethin’ I gotta tell ya. Please don’t hate me.”

“I’ll be outside,” Don said, placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder to reassure him. Raphael nodded and Don left.

“So,” Amanda said. “What do you want to tell me, Raphael?”  
“I’ve been keepin’ a secret from ya.”  
“Like what? You’re a crossdresser?”  
“No.”  
“Let’s see. You’re into pain?”  
“Yeah, but ya know that.”  
“I give up. What?”  
“I ain’t fifteen. My birthday’s only in December. I said I was fifteen, because I didn’t think ya’d want a fourteen-year-old and would think me immature. I know I shoulda told ya, but I was scared ta. Are ya mad? Say somethin’.”  
“What day in December?”  
“Twelfth. Why?”  
“That would have been a few days after our five month anniversary.”  
“Woulda? Whoa,” Raphael said, realizing what she meant. “Yer dumpin’ me?”  
“I thought you were different, Raphael,” Amanda yelled. “But you’re a liar, just like all my other boyfriends. You probably lied about other things too. We’re over." She ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind her, leaving Raphael all alone.

Hot tears spilled down Raphael’s cheeks onto the duvet. I shoulda been honest, he thought despondently. But I thought she wouldn’t want me if I told her. Now I’ve gone and messed up and she hates me. Why do I always screw things up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Amanda forgive Raph or are they over for good?


	28. Amanda's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda reveals a dark secret.

Both Don and Hannah heard the slamming of Amanda’s door, as she stormed out of her bedroom. “What?” Amanda demanded, seeing them standing just outside the door. “Were you eavesdropping?”  
“No,” Don said quickly. “I was on the way to my room.”  
“Which just happens to be at the end of the passage! So you were listening in and you, Hannah?”

“I was going to get a glass of water,” Hannah said. “What’s wrong?”  
“Men!” Amanda snapped. “I’ve had enough. Fucking creeps all of them. I’m done. I may as well become a nun. Not like I’m ever…”  
“You’re such a drama queen,” Hannah said and rolled her eyes. “Come with me and we’ll talk over some cocoa. Okay?”  
“Talking won’t help and I don’t want cocoa.”  
Hannah wrapped an arm around her cousin and said, “Maybe we can have some ice cream then. Damien got some at the shops earlier. How does that sound?”  
“Chocolate?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m all for it.” The cousins went downstairs.

xxxx 

Don watched them and shook his head. Women, he thought. Sometimes I’m glad I’m single. He opened Amanda and Raphael's bedroom door and went inside. Don saw his brother sitting up in bed, tears running down his face, as he sobbed. “Raph,” he said, rushing to his side.  
“Leave me alone, brainiac,” Raphael snapped.  
“I’m here. It’s going to be okay.”  
“I ain’t cryin’, okay? It’s the hormones from the baby. I don’t cry.”  
“I know that. Want to tell me what happened?”  
“I told her the truth and she dumped me.”  
“You’ll work things out. Want some ice cream?”  
“Ice cream ain’t gonna fix things,” Raphael said irritably.  
“Maybe not, but it’ll help you feel better. And you need to feel better. All that stress isn’t good for you and the babies.”  
“I don’t know if I can keep anythin’ down. I didn’t wanna tell, but I upchucked after supper and so did Amanda.”  
“Shit. Does Leo know?”  
“No. And ya ain’t tellin’ him, Don.”  
“It’s his baby and he has a right to know.”  
“He'll never leave us alone if he does. Ya won’t say nothin', Don. Do ya hear me?”  
“Raph….”  
Golden eyes glared at Don. “I’m serious. Leo will bug us for all eternity if ya tell him. Besides, it ain’t yer decision. It’s Amanda’s and mine if she takes me back. I’ll raise the baby as mine. It won’t be a problem, because I don’t expect Lame-o-nardo ta succeed in his quests, so he won’t be comin’ 'round. If he does succeed, we’ll tell him a lie that I screwed Amanda back in the lair before he did and the baby was never his ta begin with.”  
“Raph, you’re being…”  
“Do ya wanna be useful? Get the ice cream, but I ain't changin’ my mind. I don’t want Leonardo around.”  
Don’s mouth set in a thin line and he went downstairs to get the ice cream.

xxxx 

Hannah and Amanda were talking in the lounge over bowls of ice cream. “So,” Amanda said. “He lied. Creep. How am I supposed to trust him, Hannah?”  
“Do you love him?”  
“We’ve only been dating for a couple of days, but I care deeply for him. More than I’ve ever felt for anyone else. That makes it worse,” Amanda said and sighed.  
“And he feels the same way?”  
“He said so, but you know men. They’re all so fickle. Just like all the men I’ve dated.”  
“Do you trust my judgement?”  
“Implicitly. You’re a good judge of character.”  
“I’ve spent a little time in Raph’s company and I can say this with great conviction. He’s a cool, decent, caring guy, who’s not like the men you’ve dated, especially not that shit, Marc-Alexandre. I like Raph a lot and I’ve never seen you so happy before.”  
“No. Raphael has some great qualities, but…”  
“You’re a drama queen, Amanda. You often blow things out of proportion. It’s fine in small doses, but frequently gets tiring real old. Guys don’t want high-maintenance chicks. All they want is a girl, who loves them and who they can love. Sure there’ll be fights sometimes, but not constant petty little snits over nothing. It’s pathetic.”  
“So you’re taking his side,” Amanda said furiously.  
“Ugh! It’s not about sides. It’s about helping you see sense. This guy loves you and you love him. Is it really worth throwing it away over a petty little lie? So he’s only fifteen in five months, so what? It’s not like he’s twelve!”  
“Yeah, but it makes me wonder if he’s kept other things from me.”  
“Have you been honest about everything?”  
“I guess not. There’s a lot I haven’t told him.”  
“Exactly. You’re not perfect and you don’t shit roses. So cut the drama.”  
Amanda laughed. “You’re so forthright, Hannah.”  
“Someone has to be. You’ve always been spoiled, manipulative, rude, pushy, arrogant…”  
“Whoa. You really….”  
“Let me finish. Selfish and a bunch of other negative things, but deep down, I always knew there was a beautiful soul with a pure heart, who once she had the love she deeply craved, would let all of her inner beauty shine. And you have, Mandy. You've been a pleasure to be around, since Raph’s been in the picture! I actually like you. I loved you as my cousin of course, but I didn’t like you much. You’re a lot like your dad. He’s awesome and has the biggest heart, but he’s trapped in an unhappy marriage as you well know and I doubt he’ll ever leave. But you have a real chance to be happy, Mandy, and to be with someone, who loves you as much as you love him. Do you want to toss that away and go back to being that horrible, unhappy teen, who was heading down a dark path?”  
“No,” Amanda admitted, tears streaming down her face.  
“Then swallow your pride and go talk to your man.”  
“I will,” Amanda said, brightening. “Thanks, Hannah.”  
“Anytime, cuz.”

xxxx 

Amanda went upstairs, opened her bedroom door and went inside. Don was on the way out with Raphael’s empty ice cream bowl. “Hi,” Amanda said.  
“Hi,” Raphael said, staring down at his hands.

“Want me to stay, Raph?” Don asked.  
“No.”  
“Okay. I’m around if you need me. Later, guys.”

“So,” Amanda said, clearing her throat. "I want to apologize, Raphael.”  
“Me too. I never….”  
“Hush. Let me speak. Please look at me,” Amanda said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Raphael raised his head and she saw that he’d been crying. “I’m a bitch, Raphael, and a drama queen. It’s not a big deal about your age at all and I over reacted, like I often do. It was stupid and I don’t want us to end. I do love you very much and I never want to be apart from you. Will you forgive me? Please. I couldn’t stand it if you hated me.”  
“I don’t hate ya. I love ya so much and I shoulda been honest. I’m sorry too.”  
“Men like low-maintenance girls and not high-maintenance. I can be extreme.”  
Raphael laughed. “Don’t I know it? I knew it from the minute I met ya, but it’s okay. I like a challenge. Yer a lot like me. We’re both feisty and stubborn, but as long as we’re honest and open with each other and yer not extreme every single day, I can deal.”  
“Same for you, lover boy. But Raphael, we’re both expecting, so we’re going to be very emotional a lot of the time.”  
“Yeah, but as long as we do what I said, we’ll make it. Assumin’ we’re back together.”  
“Of course we are,” Amanda said. She kissed him soundly and wrapped arms around his neck. “I love you,” Amanda added, when they’d pulled apart.  
“Love ya too, sweetheart,” Raphael said and nuzzled her cheek. “Yer the best parta me. Ya’ve made me so happy on so many levels.”  
“You too. I was wrong comparing you to my ex-boyfriends. You’re not like them at all.”  
“Yeah. I’m a turtle,” Raphael quipped. 

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Amanda said.  
“Hi,” Don said, entering the room. “Came to see if all’s okay.”

“We’re fine, Don,” Raphael said. "Out. I told ya I didn't need ya 'round. Why are ya back?"  
"I was worried you'd fight again, but seeing your faces, you've kissed and made up?"  
“We were ‘bout ta have a heavy make out session, but ya interrupted us!”  
Don chuckled and said, “Night, lovebirds, and Raph?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m happy for you.”  
“Thanks, Don. I know ya will also meet someone.”

“Night, Don,” Amanda said.

“So,” Amanda said, once Don had left. “As I was saying, you’re not like my exes, Raphael. I can call you Raphie, Unless you hate it?”  
“Don’t mind if ya say it. Just not in a sing-song voice. My ex, Mona, the bitch, did that and it grated on my nerves, as much as I liked her.”  
“I know how much you pride yourself on being macho, so Raphie only when we’re alone.”  
“Don’t matter when ya call me it, but just not hunny bun or pumpkin or any of those other sickly sweet endearments in front of the guys, okay? It ain't cute and is emasculatin’. I won’t answer if ya do.”  
Amanda giggled. “But you call me that.”  
“So what? Yer a girl. It’s different for a guy and guys tease, ya know. Mikey would have a field day with it.”  
“And if we’re alone?”  
“Then it’s okay.”  
“All right. Anyway, I was wrong being mad at you, especially as I have a secret. It’s very dark and I hope you won’t hate me when I tell you. Most of my exes were mean and emotionally cruel, especially Marc-Alexandre Roux. He was from France and I met him online. I loved that man and he was everything I could have wanted online, but he was horrible when I met him. He was like Jekyll and Hyde and he treated me, like I was worthless.”  
“Ya ain’t,” Raphael said and kissed her neck. “He sounds like a bastard.”  
“He was and none of my friends and family liked him, but I wouldn’t listen. All I cared about was him, lost in…He came to the States and was my first boyfriend and I lost my virginity with him. I was fourteen when that happened. He was rough and my first time hurt way more than it should…” 

Tears ran down her face, as Amanda recounted what had happened and Raphael tenderly kissed them away. “Sh,” he said. “It’s okay. I got ya.”  
“I told him to stop, Raphie, and that I didn’t want to have sex, but he wouldn’t. He carried on, taking all he could and I let him. I was so scared he’d kill me if I tried to escape, so I just lay there. He left for France in the morning and I ...I went home, showered and tried to wash away the memories of what had happened, but I couldn’t. All I thought about was what he’d done and the shame I felt. I should have…”  
“It wasn’t yer fault, Amanda. Don’t ever blame yerself. It was his. How old was he? Same age?’  
“No. He'd said he was eighteen, but he was twenty-three. We didn’t speak for a long time, but shortly after my fifteenth birthday, he messaged me, apologizing. I forgave him and he asked me to go on cam for him. I did and he told me I was nothing special, but adequate enough! I cried for days and couldn’t look at myself in the mirror. I was a slut and the worst thing of all; he took photos of me and uploaded it to various porn sites! I didn’t know until much later and I'd lost confidence, so I started stripping online for men, looking for validation. It went on for a long time, until my sister, Katya, caught me. I was so embarrassed, Raphie. I fell pregnant and told Marc-Alexandre. He didn’t want it and I aborted it. It was hard, but I did it and I told no one. How could I? People would have said I deserved what I got.”  
“Fuck them,” Raphael said, his golden eyes flashing. “Ya didn’t deserve it. I’m sad ya were all alone. Wish I coulda been with ya and helped ya.”  
“Me too. My dad found out about the photos and got people to take them off of the sites, but I never mentioned what Marc-Alexandre had done to me. You’re the only one, who knows about the rape and the baby and I understand if you don't want me now.”  
“Don’t talk shit. Of course I wanna be with ya, sweetheart. I love ya and I ain’t gonna leave. None of that was yer fault. Ya were a kid and he took advantage of that. Look at me,” Raphael added, cupping her face in his hands. “Yer beautiful, strong, amazin', sweet and carin' and I’m gonna be here for ya for as long as I live. Okay?”  
“You mean it?”  
Raphael kissed her gently on the lips and stroked her hair. “Ya never gotta question my love for ya, princess, because as long as the river flows into the endless sea, I’ll love ya eternally.”  
Amanda smiled. “You stole that line from a song.”  
“I did, but that’s how I feel. It’s me and ya, princess, for all of time.”

Amanda suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom. After she’d thrown up, she wiped her face with a tissue and returned to the bedroom. “Are ya okay, princess?” Raphael asked.  
“Just nausea,” Amanda said, sitting down on the bed. “I’ll be okay. How are you?”  
“I’m okay. Is that why ya were always so offstandish and hostile?”  
“Yes. It was better being rude and nasty, so I didn’t get my heart broken again. I did date, Raphie, and I modelled, but my confidence wasn’t there, no matter how arrogant I appeared to be. I didn’t think I was pretty or smart. I was worthless and my choice of boyfriends reflected that. Make sense? They were all clones of Marc-Alexandre. You’re the best choice I’ve ever made.”  
“Heh. Can I remind ya 'bout that the next time we argue?” Raphael said and nuzzled her cheek.  
Amanda giggled. “Sure.”  
“What happened ta the prick?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“When I get my sai back, I’d like ta stick them up his ass and make him scream for mercy.”  
“Raphie!”  
“What? That guy violated my princess and he deserves that. Don’t tell me ya wouldn’t like revenge.”  
“I already got revenge.”  
“How?”  
“By finding love with you, Raphael. I’m happy and I’m sure he wouldn’t want that for me. I’m sleepy now.”  
“Then let’s go ta bed. I love ya, princess. I’ll never leave ya. Everythin' that happened is the past. All ya will know from me is love and happiness.”  
“Love you too, Raphie. Night.”

The couple snuggled up together, Amanda’s head resting on Raphael’s plastron. He kissed his sleeping girlfriend’s forehead and thought, I’m gonna find that asshole and make him pay for what he did ta my girl. He'll scream for mercy and there'll be none, like he showed my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Amanda. Can't imagine going through all that and alone.


	29. Oregon Day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Splinter make preparations to bring Raphael home.

Splinter left his room at six the next morning, July 5, and went into the kitchen to prepare his green tea. “Morning, my son,” he said, seeing Leo at the table.  
“Morning, Dad,” Leo said and sipped his tea. “I just brewed a pot.”  
“Thank you.” Splinter poured a cup of tea and sat down. 

The home phone went and Splinter got up and answered it. “Yes?”  
“Dad, it’s Don. There’s something you should know.”  
“What is it, my son?”  
“Raph’s a minor and you should be with him. He needs you, especially now that…He’s going to hate me, but you need to know. You are after all his dad and guardian.”  
“You alarm me. Is Raphael in trouble?”  
“Not exactly, but he needs you. Bishop did something to him and he’s gravid.”  
The phone nearly fell from Splinter’s hands, as he gasped in shock. Composing himself, he managed to say, “Is Raphael all right?”  
“Nauseaous. You should come, Dad. I’m sure Raph would….He needs all the support he can get. Is Leo there?”  
“Yes. I have spoken to the Ancient One and made…”  
“Can I speak to him, Dad?”  
“Yes. I’ll give him the phone.”

Splinter passed the phone to Leo and he said, “Yes?”  
“It’s Don, Leo. Are you okay?”  
“Fine,” Leo said stiffly.  
“I know we parted badly and Raph’s going to kill me, but I have to let you know. It’s your right as the baby’s father. Amanda’s still pregnant. She and Raph didn’t want to say anything. Maybe until the baby’s born, because there’s a chance she could lose, It due to the accident….”  
“You mean Raphael and Amanda didn’t want to tell me, fearing I’d be in their face! Spare the BS, Don. You and I both know that’s the case. Thanks for telling me!” Leo disconnected the call and handed the phone back to his father.

“What’s the matter, Leonardo?” Splinter asked, taking in his furious expression.  
“Amanda’s pregnant with my child, Dad. Raphael told me she lost it, but it appears that’s not the case. They lied, so I couldn’t be there. It’s my child, Dad. Mine. I want to see it grow and be there for them, but I have my punishment.”  
“We will delay the punishment until after the baby’s birth, Leonardo, and we will bring Raphael home. He is a minor and belongs at home. The girl is welcome to visit, but until Raphael is of age, I am not prepared to let him leave home.”  
“But Raphael hates me, Dad. Life won’t be pleasant.”  
“Let me worry about that, Leonardo. Phone Miss O’ Neil and ask her if we can leave later this morning.”  
“She's mad at me.”  
“Then I will talk to her. Raphael is also gravid. The best place for him and his babies is with his family. We can give him the best care.”  
“Raph’s what?” Leo asked in amazement.  
“Gravid. I am also shocked, but like I said, Raphael belongs at home. We will bring him home. Our family will be whole once more.”

xxxx 

Raphael and Amanda spent a wonderful morning in bed, chatting and getting to know each other better. After lunch, Amanda said she was getting something. A surprise she knew he’d love. She returned a few minutes later, wearing a red teddy and had massage oils, a wet cloth, towel and a tub of warm, soapy water. Raphael raised an eye ridge and said, “What’s this?”  
“Stress reliever and a way of getting to know one better,” Amanda said and smirked.  
“I think I could like it, but I like ya better without the teddy!”  
“Done,” Amanda, said, stripping and dropping the teddy to the floor. Raphael’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the spectacular view before him. Reaching out, he cupped a breast and stroked it. “Afterwards, tiger,” Amanda said and laughed. 

Amanda wet the washcloth and gently wiped one eye ridge. Then the other, patting them with the towel. Raphael’s eyes were riveted to her breasts and he had to force himself not to touch them. She then washed his face and neck and dragged the cloth down over his strong arms, admiring his muscles. “You’re beautiful,” Amanda said and planted a kiss on his beak. Raphael flushed. I never thought anyone would tell me that, he thought. It still feels so surreal and that someone would love me back. 

Amanda then washed his hands, gazing at the many scars that covered them and kissed his calloused fingers. “Like that?” she asked.  
“Very nice.”  
Amanda coyly placed one of his fingers in her mouth, sucked it and ran it over her nipple. “And that?”  
“Yer teasin’ me,” Raphael said and emitted a low churr.  
“I am and you love it.” She then tenderly washed his plastron, cleaning between the scutes, down his muscular thighs and both feet, glancing up now and then. Raphael’s eyes were closed. It was heaven having someone pay so much attention to him, but he was having difficulty not dropping down. His shell felt really tight. Then, mercifully, she turned him onto his side and began cleaning the back of him, dipping the cloth into the water, taking care she got every inch of him, including his butt and the back of his thighs, arms, shoulders and legs.

“How are you feeling, Raphie?” Amanda asked.  
“This is amazin’. If ya’d asked me a few months ago if I’d like a sponge bath, I’d have thought ya nuts.”  
Amanda giggled. “I have a surprise for you soon.” She gently scrubbed his shell and Raphael loved it so much, he let out a deep rumble of pleasure. 

Amanda then got the massage oils and slowly massaged the back of his neck and shoulders, easing the kinks out of him. “Ah. That’s fantastic,” Raphael said and sighed contentedly.  
“My poor baby must have been really stressed. Never mind. Nurse Amanda’s going to make you feel really good.” She massaged the oils slowly into his shell, over the cracks and scars, watching the shell glisten and shine, as she worked. “You only have one shell, Raphie. It was looking dull and it shouldn’t be. You need to take better care of it. And you need to be more careful if you’re fighting. What if you got seriously hurt and cracked it badly?”  
“Hard for me ta reach it and clean it."  
“Yes, but your brothers could have done it. From now on, I'll clean and oil it. That’ll soon make it healthy and shine brightly, like it should. Your shell should be your crowning glory, like a woman’s hair.”  
“Not my dick then?” Raphael asked and chuckled.  
Amanda grinned. “Typical male. Always on about his dick, which I happen to love by the way. Good thing for you I love it almost as much as you do.”

Amanda then massaged his butt, anus, lower legs and thighs and playfully swatted his butt, causing Raphael to flinch in surprise. “Now for the fun,” she said, easing him back onto his carapace against the pillows. “Yer not done?”  
“Nope. I’ll be back now.”

Amanda went into the bathroom, emptied out the tub, filled it with fresh, soapy water and returned to the bedroom. “Now for my man’s crowning glory,” she said and grinned. She lightly massaged his neck, shoulders and arms and moved down to his thighs and legs, leaving feather light kisses. Raphael was falling asleep, floating on cloud nine. It felt so wonderful and all of his stress seemed to have melted away. Then she reached between his legs and pinched his tail. Emitting a mewl, Raphael looked at his goddess in surprise, but before he could say anything, she placed his thick tail in her mouth, sucked it and looked at him, a sparkle in her emerald eyes. Raphael felt a deep ache in his core and a great desire to drop down. Amanda released his tail and lovingly stroked it, watching his eyes glaze over with happiness. 

Raphael dropped down a minute later, emitting a deep churr. Amanda grasped his semi-erect cock in her hands and pumped it until it was fully engorged and standing proud. “You’re gorgeous, Raphie,” she said. “So manly, so perfect. I love you.” She placed it in her mouth, deep throating it. His eyes rolled back in his head, as she worshipped his turtlehood. It wasn’t long before he came with a deep roar, sending his seed down her throat, which she eagerly swallowed. Pulling out, Raphael panted and said, “Wow. Ya really know how ta make a man happy. That was fuckin’ awesome.”  
“I’m glad you like it. Feel relaxed?”  
“Extremely,” Raphael said and nuzzled her breasts. “Can I play with them now?”  
“Not yet. Can you go another round?”  
“Yeah.”

Raphael’s dick had deflated and returned to its pouch. Amanda worked at the slit in his tail until his dick dropped down again, eager for her attention. She rubbed and massaged it all over, causing Raphael to groan in sheer pleasure. When he came with a deep rumble of contentment, his essence landed on his plastron. Amanda lapped it up and then proceeded to clean his dick. When she was done, she planted a kiss on her satiated lover’s lips and said, “Now I’m done.”  
“That was the most fuckin’ incredible thing ever.”  
“I love it when you talk dirty!”  
“Thank ya so much. Wow! I feel so much better.”  
“Nothing like a good blowjob, huh?”  
Raphael grinned and said, “Nope. I could get used ta this.”  
“Good, because I’m going to love you every day and give you all the pleasure you deserve, my handsome man.”  
Raphael’s response was to lift her onto his lap, nuzzle her and lick her breasts, enjoying the sound of her moans. It was all very well she wanted to love him, but now he wanted to return the favor and to also get at her sweet spot, which he so badly wanted. He wished he could….”

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door and the loud tapping of a cane. No, Raphael thought in shock. Dad can’t be here. Amanda got off of him, covered herself and sat beside him in bed. She and Raphael glanced up and their eyes met those of a furious Leonardo and Splinter, who were flanked by Don and Mikey. “I tried to stop them coming in,” Don said, but….”

“What the fuck do ya want?” Raphael growled, clutching Amanda’s hand.  
“To bring you home, my son,” Splinter said. “Where you belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Raphael act? Will he go home?


	30. Hannah gives a piece of her mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter tries to get Raphael to come home and succeeds in widening the distance between them.

“No,” Raphael yelled. “I ain’t goin’ home with ya, Splinter. I told ya that.”  
“But you’re a minor, my son, and you’re going to have babies. You should come home with me.”  
“How the hell do ya know ‘bout that?” Raphael demanded, gazing around the room, looking for the guilty culprit. Don’s face flushed and Raphael snapped, “It was ya, Don, wasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, Raph,” Don said. “But Dad needed to know and Leo needed to know about his baby.”  
“Ya told him that?” Raphael shouted, his face darkening. “It wasn’t yer business ta tell him. It was mine and Amanda’s.”

“It doesn’t matter, who told us,” Leo said coolly. “I deserved to know and Dad needed to know about your condition, Raphael. He’s still your dad and guardian.”  
“He lost that right when he banished me,” Raphael hissed. “Which was yer fault! 

“Raphael, we’ll talk at home,” Splinter said. “It’s the best place for you.”  
“Ya know shit 'bout what's best for me,” Raphael said furiously. “My place is with Amanda and we love one another.”

“I love her,” Leo said angrily. “You don’t, Raphael. It was always about striving to be better than me and taking away what I had. You were always jealous of me.”  
“Fuckin’ crap. It was ya, Leo. Ya stole my toys, because ya had ta have what I wanted. And when ya got them, after seein’ me cry, ya didn’t want them no more. It’s the same now. Ya want Amanda, because I got her and ya can’t deal with it. Ya need ta get a life.”

Amanda had been silent, listening to the warring family. Now she said, “Don, you had no right telling Leo. It was mine and Raphael’s decision. We would have told him….”  
“When?” Leo asked, glaring at her. “When the baby was born? When he was a teenager? When? I don’t buy it. You weren’t planning on telling me at all.”

“Guys,” Mikey said. “Can we cool it? Raph and Amanda are pregnant and don’t need the stress. Please.”  
“I agree with Mikey,” Don said. “Look, we’re a family and we need to sit down and discuss what to do, but without any venom.”

“Oh can it, Don,” Raphael said irately. “Yer one ta talk. Ya told them when I asked ya not ta and yer the one, who caused this extra stress. Anyway, I ain’t goin’ home. My home's here with my mate. Don’t look at me like that, Leo. She loves me and I love her.”  
“You’re fourteen-years-old, my son,” Splinter said. “You’re still a minor and you don’t know what you want.”  
“My age didn’t faze ya when ya wanted me ta fight yer enemies, Splinter, and it's not like ya can get a judge ta order me home, so that argument ain’t gonna work. Go home. I’m stayin’ here.”  
“You’re a child, Raphael. Too young to know what you want. “  
“I know my heart and it wants her. Go home ta the sewers. This is my life now.”  
“I will not and you’re coming home with me this instant, Raphael. And you are not to see this woman. She has been with your brother. Do you not feel ashamed about that?”  
“I LOVE her. Fuck off.”  
“You will not speak to me in that manner and you will come home this instant.”  
“I swear I’ll run away and ya will never see me again if ya make me. So take yer precious golden boy and get the hell outta here and let me live my life if ya wanna be in mine.”

“Can I speak?” Hannah said. She’d been standing in the room, but had been silent until now. “I’m Amanda’s cousin, Hannah, and I think we should all chill. Raphael and Amanda are tense enough with their pregnancies without this crap. Mr. Hamato, why don’t you come join me and my friend, Damien, in the kitchen? I can brew some tea.”  
“But….”Splinter said.  
“No buts, Mr. Hamato. You too, Leonardo. You’re looking exhausted. Was the flight rough? Come with me. Don and Mikey, you can help me prepare something for our guests to eat.”  
“That would be nice,” Splinter said reluctantly, glancing at his second-eldest son, whose face was still red with rage.

When the others had left, leaving Raphael and Amanda alone, Raphael said, “Are ya okay, princess?”  
“I’m all right,” Amanda said, getting up and dressing. “It’s you I’m worried about. Are you feeling okay?”  
“Yeah. I ain’t goin’ home no matter what they say. I’ll run away with ya if they make me.”  
“It won’t come to that, Raphie. If anyone can talk sense into Leo and your dad, it’s my cousin. Trust me. They’ll back off when she’s done.”  
“I hope so,” Raphael said. He pulled her down on the bed beside him and kissed her deeply. Panting heavily when they broke apart, they held hands and gazed adoringly into one another’s eyes. “Amanda?” Raphael said.  
“Yes, honey?”  
“If the worst came ta it, ya would run away with me, right?”  
“Yes, Raphie. I would. I love you so much and the thought of being apart from you is too much to bear.  
Raphael grinned. “Me or my dick?”  
“Both,” Amanda said and laughed.

xxx 

Sarah had heard the angry voices, but figuring Hannah could deal with the drama, stayed in her room.

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Splinter, Don, Leo, Mikey, Hannah and Damien were sitting at the kitchen table. Splinter and Leo were drinking green tea, while Mikey had a soda and the others had coffee. Hannah had made sandwiches and they were all eating them with great gusto. “Mr. Hamato,” Hannah said. “I’m not a parent, but I do know teenagers. I was one myself once and I know what it’s like being in love and being a stubborn teen. My parents didn’t approve of my boyfriend and I did all I could to see him, mostly to spite them. It caused a lot of friction between us and it could have been different if they'd been more understanding."  
“Raphael is very stubborn and doesn’t know what he wants,” Splinter said. “He’s a child.”  
“Yet he’s been in more fights and battles than men twice his age. You were all right with that fact.” Splinter bristled, but Hannah continued. “You’re walking a fine line, Mr. Hamato. I’m well aware that your relationship with Raphael is less than cordial. He told me some of what happened and my cousin filed me in on what he didn’t.”

“I’m sure Raphael was good at telling you what he wanted YOU to know,” Leo said bitterly. “And omitted the actual facts. Raph was always good at distorting the truth.”  
“No, Leo. That’s what you’ve been doing,” Don chimed in. “You used to be so honorable, Leo. What changed?”

“Let’s not point fingers,” Hannah said quickly. “What I’m trying to say, Mr. Hamato, is that Amanda and Raphael love one another and if you want your relationship with your son to improve, you won’t force him to go home. He'll hate you and he'll despise you even more if you forbid their relationship. Maybe forever.”  
“What’s your suggestion?”  
“You should see how sweet Amanda and Raphael are together. He adores her and vice versa. I’ve never seen my cousin so happy and I like Raphael. He’s the only one of her boyfriends I’ve ever liked.”

“Raph’s a cool guy,” Damien said. “My friend and I like Amanda. Mr. Hamato, please don’t break them up. What I would suggest is that you let Raph continue recuperating here. You can visit if you like and he'll go home if he wants to.”  
“If he wants to?” Splinter said crossly. “He’s my son and he has no choice.”

“You’re starting to piss me off, old man,” Hannah snapped. “Forgive my language, but you are. Those kids are happy together and they'll be unhappy and will cut ties with everyone if you drive them apart. I don’t want that and I won’t let you ruin their happiness. Or you, Leonardo. Yes, Leo. Can I call you, Leo? Whatever. Amanda isn’t yours. She doesn’t love and will NEVER love you. You have a baby together, but that’s all you have.”

“You bitch,” Leo said furiously.  
“Shut up,” Hannah said, rising to her feet and glaring daggers at Leo. “You will listen to me. I know what you said to Amanda and it was beastly. A man, who loved her would NEVER have said such things. Trying to degrade her. That’s not love. You need to let go, to get a life and to fulfil your quests if you want to claim any shred of dishonor you’ve lost with your devious and despicable actions towards your brother and your family. Do you hear me? No, Leo. Not another word. You'll leave tonight. I won't have you harassing my cousin! You'll be allowed to see your child when he or she hatches, but until then, you focus on becoming a better person! Now, get the fucking hell out.”  
Leo's sapphire eyes blazed, his face darkened and he growled,, “How dare you talk to me like that?”  
“It's time someone did. Out. Don, Mikey, do you want to say something?”

“No, I love my bro, but what you said is true, Hannah,” Mikey said.  
“Agreed,” Don said. “It’s the only way for our family to heal.”

“Now, Mr. Hamato,” Hannah said. “You’re driven your son away and the only chance of restoring a relationship with him is letting him have what he wants. One: Leonardo is to be punished for his actions and two: letting Raphael be with the woman he loves.”  
“But she broke up our family,” Splinter said.  
“Yes. She's guilty on some levels, but it was Leonardo too. However, again, we're not talking about the past. We're moving forward with a view to healing relationships.”  
“What if she breaks Raphael’s heart, like she broke Leonardo’s?”  
“That"s his cross to bear. You can’t protect your child forever, Mr. Hamato. You have to let him grow up and make his own decisions and he is NOW.”  
“But I cannot just walk away and leave him.”  
“You have to. Walk away. Go home. I'll look after Raphael and Amanda and Don and Mikey will stay too. This is the only way of patching things up with Raphael.”  
“I will meditate on it and come back tomorrow morning with my answer. I shall spend the night with my friends on their jet.”  
“Think carefully, Mr. Hamato. Your relationship with your son is at stake. I know what I’d do if I were in your shoes.”

“Raphael’s been through so much, Mr. Hamato,” Damien said. “Emotionally, physically and mentally and Amanda’s been like a beacon of love to him. Helping him with everything. He’s come a long way in the few short days they’ve been together and I’ve never seen a more loved-up and sweet couple than them. Please let them stay together. It'd destroy Raph if you broke them up.”  
“Good afternoon,” Splinter said and walked out of the house.

I hope Mr. Hamato comes to his senses, Hannah thought, else I’ll be forced to do something extremely drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Splinter see sense?


	31. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda receives bad news and Bishop and his "lovely" wife talk.

Bishop examined Mona Lisa, who was spread out on a gurney. “Remarkable specimen,” he said. “I’d have liked to have mated her with another mutant. What beautiful babies she’d have made. What a pity she’s dead, but oh well. I can still harvest her eyes, heart and other organs and use them in my experiments.” He did so, placing them carefully into jars and labelling them. Then he stuffed her and mounted her on his study wall. 

“I missed you,” Monika said. She went over to him and kissed his cheek. “And travelling’s not the same without my incredible hubby. You work so hard, John. Why don’t you take a break...Wow. What is that thing on the wall?”  
“It’s a giant lizard. Well, was,” Bishop said and chuckled. “Amazing specimen, isn’t it? It sadly came to me deceased, otherwise I’d have bred it with another mutant. Those wretched turtles would have been perfect, especially that red-masked pest.”  
“Ah, Raphael. That turtle never shut up and ticked me off too. Told me I looked like the back of a bus!”  
“Honey, you’ll never win beauty of the year that’s for sure, but he had no right talking to you that way, especially as he’s no prize.”  
“Is that a massive aquarium?”  
“Yes. It housed Raphael, while you were gone, but he unfortunately escaped with Damien’s help and now he’s shacked up in Oregon and is banging Amanda!”  
“That’s nauseating, John,” Monika said and wrinkled her nose. “You have to stop it.”  
“I will. Sarah told me they’re back in New York soon and then I’ll get Raphael back to his home.  
“Terrific and you can breed him then.”  
“Done,” Bishop said and explained what he’d done to Raphael.  
“He’s gravid? Fantastic news. I always wanted baby turtles. Now we’ll have tons of them to cuddle, to train and to form the mutant army we always wanted. I can’t wait! And Raphael's young, so he’ll breed for hundreds of years. Thousands of little babies. It’ll be so much fun!”  
Bishop laughed at his wife’s eagerness and said, “Maybe we can breed Leonardo with Raphael too. That'd fuck the brothers up emotionally and mentally!”  
“Yes. I love that idea. Honey, you’re clever and devious. I knew you were the one for me when I met you at the science convention.”  
Bishop grinned. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he said and passionately kissed her. Their tongues twisted against one another's and they broke apart panting a few minutes later. “Can I punish Raphael if he misbehaves, John? Please say yes.”  
“Of course you can. Shock therapy worked so well last time. Yes, my darling. We'll have all the mutant turtles we can handle. And those who're too weak we’ll kill and will use in my experiments or can sell their body parts on the black market!”  
“Exciting, but how will you capture Raphael?”  
“Family’s everything to him, so if I kidnap one of his brothers or that old rat, he'll come looking for them.”  
“You’re so smart,” Monika said, looking at him lovingly.  
“I am. Now let’s make go make love. I want to show you how much I missed you!”

xxxx 

Back in Oregon, Raphael was snuggled against Amanda, fast asleep, when old images of being beaten, whipped and electrocuted appeared to him. He let out a whimper, trembled and said fearfully, “No, no, no. Stay away. I’ll be good. I promise. Please don’t hurt me.”  
Instantly alert, Amanda touched her boyfriend’s arm and said, “Raphie, you’re safe. Wake up. You’re okay. No body’s going to hurt you.”  
Raphael slowly opened his eyes and said, “Amanda?”  
“It’s me, baby. You’re fine. It’s just us. Did you have a nightmare?” Amanda asked, stroking his arm to soothe him.  
“Yeah. I dreamed I was bein' beaten, whipped and electrocuted by this woman. Bishop was terrible, but she….” Raphael shuddered and Amanda wrapped her arms around him.  
“It’s okay, Raphie. You’re fine. Nothing’s going to happen to you. I promise.” Amanda kissed the top of his head and held him even tighter until he stopped quaking.  
Raphael pulled away and said, “It was so real, like she was here. Bishop's got a wife….”  
“Yes. My Aunt Monika,” Amanda said and paled. “Did my aunt hurt you?”  
“Yeah. That’s her name. She was worse than Bishop. More sadistic if that’s possible.” Raphael pointed at a scar on his leg. “See that? She did that with a hot iron when I wouldn’t sleep with her. No matter what she did, I refused, but she kept makin’ advances. Her punishments grew worse and I knew it was a matter of time before she truly broke me down. so I was beyond grateful when my brothers rescued me. The woman's insane and I'll know she'll do that again if she gets holda me. That can never happen. Monika loves torturin’ people and gets offa it.”  
“I’m sorry, Raphie. You didn’t deserve it,” Amanda said. She grabbed his hands and kissed them.  
“It means we can’t trust yer family. Do ya understand?”

Amanda’s phone rang. “Sorry, Raphie. I have to answer it. Hello?”  
“Amanda! Where the heck have you been?” Vanessa Jarvis, Amanda’s agent, said. “I’ve been calling you for days.”  
“Family emergency, Vanessa. Look, this isn’t a good time right now.”  
“I want answers. What’s going on? I worked my butt off to get you an audition for that soap opera and the movie with Liam Anderson….”  
“What? You got me an audition for a movie with Liam?” Amanda shrieked. “Really?”  
“Uh huh, which is in two days' time. And not to mention your modelling jobs. What the heck’s wrong with you?”  
“I met someone, Vanessa, and….”  
“I don’t care if you met Liam Anderson and are pregnant with his baby, you get your butt back here, otherwise you’ll have to find yourself a new agent! I can’t keep making excuses for you and frankly, I have other clients too, who at least show up for their auditions and are thankful for all I do.”  
“I DON’T want to go back. I have a new life with someone I love….”  
“That’s what you told me last summer, Amanda, and see how that romance worked out. This one will be a meaningless fling as well. You and I both know it. See you in two days.”

Amanda hung up, looking glum. “What’s wrong?” Raphael asked.  
“My dumb agent,” Amanda said and relayed the conversation. “I love you, Raphie.”  
“I sense a but…”  
“No. I love you so much. You mean far more to me than stupid movies and modelling.”  
“But that’s been yer dream ever since ya were a kid.”  
“No, Raphie. My biggest dream was finding someone, who loved me and having a family. I've met him. You. I want you!”  
“Don’t give up yer dreams, because of me. Ya will regret it one day.”  
“You’re not listening! My biggest dream came true. Finding you. You’re all I ever want and need. You and the babies.”  
“But that Liam guy’s so hot. All the girls talk ‘bout him and ya were so excited when ya learned ya had an audition for his movie.”  
“Uh huh. It’s something to be in a movie with him. It could make me famous, but fame's nothing. Love is what matters. Love and happiness and I have it with you. And you’re sexier than Liam, Raphie.”  
“I ain’t,” Raphael said, blushing. "Yer talkin’ shit.”  
“Nope. I think you’re hotter than Liam and you have something he’ll never have.”  
“Which is?”  
“My heart. You own it, Raphie. Forever.”  
Raphael blushed again and said softly, "Same here, princess. Ya make me so happy. My heart feels like it’s gonna burst.”  
“Well, don’t let it. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Amanda’s phone rang again. She sighed irritably and answered it. "Yes?”  
“Amanda,” Katya said, choking back a sob. “It’s Mom. She had a stroke. Dad and Mom arrived home unexpectedly yesterday and she had a stroke. Are you at a friend’s house? Why the hell was your phone off? I’ve been trying to reach you forever! You need to come home.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Where are you?”  
“How bad is she?”  
“It was minor and she’ll be okay, but I’d like you to come home. I need help. I’m feeling overwhelmed with my kids and I can’t look after them and Mom and…”  
“I’ll be home in a few hours. Bye.”

Amanda disconnected the call and said, "Shit. My mother had a stroke and I need to go home, Raphie. I can’t stand my mom, but she IS family and my sister needs help with her kids and...”  
“I’m sorry,” Raphael said, taking her hand in his. “Ya need ta be with her. I understand.”  
“My mother’s the most toxic person I know, but I do have to go home. It'd look bad if I didn’t, so I’ll go home and will come back when she’s better, okay?”  
“No. I’m gonna go with ya.”  
“You’re still weak and recovering. You need to stay here, where it’s safe. Damien and Hannah will stay with you and your brothers.”  
“No. I don’t wanna be without ya.”  
“I’ll be back. I love you so much." She bent down and passionately kissed him on the lips.  
“I love ya too,” Raphael said and nuzzled her neck. “Please come back ta me. I’ll die if ya don’t.”  
“I will come back. You are EVERYTHING to me, Raphie. I’ll call you all the time. See you soon.”

Amanda kissed him deeply and left the room, tears in her eyes. It was so hard leaving him, she thought. I’m going to miss him so much. He’s the most incredible person I’ve ever known and I don’t regret my decision giving up the acting and modelling. Raphie’s who I want now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raph and Amanda. They just can't get a break and spend time alone!


	32. The mole strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda goes home with the guys, who are soon kidnapped.

Amanda was almost out of the house, followed by Hannah, when she stopped in her tracks. “Why are you stopping, Mandy?” Hannah asked.  
“I can’t leave Raphael. I just can’t.”  
“You can’t take him home. He’s still recovering. And what about his brothers?”  
“The house is massive and there’s plenty of room.”  
“But what about Uncle John and Aunt Monika? They’ll figure out you’re home and will attack the guys.”  
“They won’t. I’ll tell Dad about them and… Look, I’ll figure something out, but I can’t leave Raphael here. I’ll go crazy without him.”  
“What if your parents dislike him?”  
“I’ll deal with that if it happens, but he’s coming home with me.”  
“That’s not a good idea. Again, Uncle John and Aunt Monika. Listen to me, Amanda. Raphael and his brothers can stay at my place, which is ten minutes away. Uncle John and Aunt Monika won’t suspect him and his brothers crashing there and you can still see Raphael.”  
“You’re right, Hannah. Let’s go tell Raphie.”

xxxxx 

Amanda bolted up the stairs into the bedroom, where Raphael lay, his eyes closed and tears trickling down his face. Sensing people in the room, he opened his eyes and blinked in surprise when he saw Amanda and Hannah. “Thought you’d left,” Raphael said.  
“I couldn’t leave,” Amanda said. She raced to his side and passionately kissed him. 

Locked in a lip lock, the kisses grew more heated, until Hannah cleared her throat and said, “Guys, we need to leave.”  
“Uh, right,” Amanda said. “Raphie, you and your bothers can come with me, but you’ll be staying at Hannah’s place. It’s safer than at my place, because Uncle John and Aunt Monika won’t dream of you staying there.”

“I’ll see ya, won’t I?” Raphael asked, clutching Amanda’s hand.  
“All the time,” Amanda said and kissed his beak. “I promise, but we need to leave now. I’ll get your brothers and we’ll get going.”

xxxx 

Amanda fetched Don and Mikey, who carried Raphael into the waiting jet and made sure he was comfortable on a stretcher, Amanda by his side. Damien sat in the cock pit with Hannah, while Sarah sat at the back of the plane by herself. Sarah pulled out her cell phone and typed a message. "Heading home to Amanda’s parents, but Raphael and his bros are staying at Hannah’s place. Thought you’d want to know.” Sarah hit send and sat back in her seat, a satisfied smile on her face. Raphael and his revolting brothers will soon be out of Amanda’s life for good, she thought. 

“You look happy. How come?” Don said, studying Sarah’s face, as he stretched his legs. Good news?”  
“Pry much?”  
Don shrugged. “I was just trying to make conversation.”  
“Well, don’t. Just because my cousin’s dating that repellent brother of yours right now, doesn’t make us equals and friends.”  
Don stiffened and said coldly, “My brother’s a really nice guy if you’d only…”  
“Go away, Donatello. I’m not interested in anything you have to say. Run along, like a good, little reptile.”  
“You’re a bitch, you know that?”  
“Flattery won’t get you into my pants, Donatello, which I know you want, so run along and feel free to use your hand, which I’m sure you’ll…”

“Yo, what’s going on?” Mikey asked, exiting the bathroom and hearing the row.  
“None of your business, reptile,” Sarah snapped, opening a bag and extracting a magazine.  
“I don’t like your tone, dudette,” Mikey said angrily.  
“Then go somewhere else.”  
“I should….”

“She’s not worth it,” Don said, grabbing Mikey’s hand and leading him to their aisle. They sat down and Don relayed the conversation. “Something’s off about her, Mikey. I don’t know what, but I think she’s up to something.”  
“Maybe she has her period, bro. You know what women are like when they have them.”  
“Uh, no, I don’t, but I’m going to keep an eye on her. She makes me feel uneasy.”

xxxxx 

In the early hours of July 6, the jet touched down on the small runway at Amanda’s parents’ estate. They all climbed out and Amanda tearfully kissed Raphael goodbye. “I’ll see you later today, Raphie,” she said. “I love you so much. Be good and get some sleep. Hannah will see that you have all you need. Don and Mikey, look after him.”  
“Babe, I’m only ten minutes away,” Raphael said, an amused smile on his face.  
“I know, but we haven’t been apart, since we hooked up and I…”  
Raphael kissed her hand and said, “I feel the same way, but I’ll see ya later today and I love ya too. So very much.”

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, “Can we please get going? I’m tired and I desperately need sleep.”  
“Okay,” Amanda said and smothered Raphael’s face with soft kisses. 

“Bleh. Since when did Raphie become so soft?” Mikey said.  
Don chuckled. “You’ll be that way when you find someone, Mikey. I kind of like Raph this way. Soft and all mushy.”

“I’ll show ya mushy when I’m better,” Raphael growled, causing his brothers to laugh.  
Sarah rolled her eyes again and said, “Please give mine and Hannah’s love to the family, Amanda. Come on, guys.”

Amanda planted one last kiss on Raphael’s lips and said, “Love you. See you later.”  
“Later, princess.”  
“Bye, Don and Mikey. Later, cousins, and Damien.”

Amanda watched them all leave in Sarah’s car and wiped her tears away. I know I’ll see Raph later, but I still miss him when I’m not with him, she thought.

xxxxx 

Amanda went inside and prepared herself for her family. The living room was a mess. Toys were scattered everywhere and her two nephews, Gleb and Vuk, were watching cartoons. “Aunty Mandy,” the four-year-olds shrieked, when they saw her and flung themselves at her.  
“Hello, boys,” Amanda said, hugging them. “You sure have grown.”

“Mandy!” Katya said, coming down the stairs and rushing to her sister. “You’re finally here.” The boys went back to their cartoons.  
“Uh huh. How are you and how’s Jelena?”  
“Don’t call her that. She’s Mom.”  
“We aren’t close and I’ll call her whatever I wish. How are you and is she any better? How’s Dad?”  
“I’m okay and she’s a bit better. Dad’s in his study.”  
“Did your hubby and Olga come?”  
“Olga’s in Russia for work and says she can’t come home. My hubby’s away on business. Where have you been?”  
“Enjoying summer break with friends.”  
“Is that a hickey on your neck and are those bite marks?”  
“And what if it is?” Amanda said defensively.  
“So things must be going really well with Josh.”  
“No. We broke up.”  
“Oh, so you have a new guy. Tell me all about him. When will I get to meet him? I’m just dying to meet him. Is he rich? Is he cute? What’s he like?”  
“Don’t know. He’s very shy. I’m going to see Dad.”

xxxx 

Amanda fled to her dad’s study and went inside. “Hey, Dad,” she said, seeing him behind his large Canadian Maple wood desk.  
“Hi, sweetheart,” Goran said, getting up and bear hugging her. “How’s my girl doing?”  
“Good, daddy,” Amanda said, pulling away. “Kat told me that Jelena’s better.”  
“Yes. She’s improving and I still plan on divorcing her when she’s recovered. I was about to when she had the stroke. I’m tired of being trapped in a loveless marriage. I know the others won’t understand, but you do, my sweet pea. You know how miserable I am.”  
“Yes, Daddy, and I’m behind you one hundred percent.”  
“Thank you, honey, and looks like your romance's going well, judging by those marks. Things are heating up with Andrew.”  
“No, Daddy. Andrew and I broke up last year. I was seeing Josh Gianelli…”  
“I know his dad well. We play golf together. Bring Josh over for dinner.”  
“We broke up, Daddy. I’m seeing someone else and he’s not wealthy.”  
“I don’t care about that, you know that. Does he make you happy?”  
“Yes, Daddy. He’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.”  
“I wouldn't care if he had six heads and a tail, as long as he made you happy, Mandy. That’s all that matters. Invite him to dinner. Excuse me; I need to make some calls.”

xxxx 

Amanda left the room and went to check on her mother. Finding her asleep, she didn’t linger and went to her own bedroom. She dialled a number and said, “Baby, how are you? I miss you so much and am wet thinking about you.”  
“I’ll get Raph,” Don said and coughed. “Hold on.”

Raphael came on the line a few seconds later and said, "Baby? Amanda?"  
“I’m so embarrassed. I didn’t realize I’d dialed Don’s number and told him I was wet thinking about him. Shit. I feel so stupid.”  
“We all make mistakes. It's all good, as long as brainiac don't think ya really do or ya really want him.”  
“No, no. I want only you.”  
“Stop frettin’, princess. Everything’s fine. How’s yer mom?”  
“Better. I miss you.”  
“Then come on over. I’m waitin’ for ya,” Raphael said huskily. “Are ya okay?”  
“I’m all right. Daddy wants to meet you and so does my sister.”  
“Really? Did ya tell them I’m a mutant turtle?”  
“No, but…”

Amanda suddenly heard glass shattering, followed by a loud crash and whimpering. The line then went dead. She dialed Don's number and got voicemail. Oh, no, she thought, getting a sickening feeling on her stomach. Something’s happened to Raphie and his brothers. Uncle John must have taken them, but how would he know where they were unless….Someone in my inner circle betrayed me, but who'd do that and why?” Sobbing bitterly, Amanda collapsed onto the floor. “Poor Raphie and the guys. What am I going to do?”

xxxxx 

Meanwhile, Leo was still in Oregon and his phone rang, showing Don’s number. “Hello, Don?” Leo said.  
“No. It’s me, Bishop,” Bishop said. “I have your brothers nicely locked up in my aquarium, where they belong.”  
“You sick asshole,” Leo snapped. “If you hurt them, I’ll…”  
“Come and get them, Leonardo. I’m waiting. Tick, tock. Every second counts.”  
The line went dead and Leo relayed the conversation to his dad.

“Be careful, my son,” Splinter said.  
“I will,” Leo vowed. “I’ll rescue them, Dad, and will bring them home.”

Leo and Splinter went to the jet, where they found April and Casey, and they all headed back to New York. Hang on, guys. I’m coming, Leo thought. I’ll save you if it’s the last thing I do and I’ll kill Bishop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo be able to rescue his brothers?


	33. Bishop gets his wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo offers up his life in exchange for his brothers and Bishop does something horrendous to him, that will change his and Raph's life forever.

At Bishop’s place, Don and Mikey were in a large aquarium and Damien was in a cage a few feet from them. Raphael was strapped down to a gurney in Bishop’s lab and was spewing foul language that'd even make a sailor blush, as the scientist prodded and poked him. “Hello, my dear, gravid turtle,” Bishop said and smirked. “How are you feeling?”  
“Fuck ya. Let me go,” the emerald skinned turtle snarled, baring his teeth.  
“No can do, Raphael. This is your home. Have you been taking care of yourself, given your state? How are the babies? Developing well?”  
“Let me and my brothers go! And stop touchin’ me. I hate it!”  
“Now, Raphael, I need to examine you. Calm down. There’s a good little mama turtle. It’ll soon be over ” Bishop said, feeling the bulge under Raphael’s tail and running his hands over it. “Wonderful,” he said. “You have a little bulge developing, which'll soon make your belly swell with lots of little babies, who’ll be part of my mutant army.”  
“Ya touch my babies and ya will die!”  
“You’re so aggressive and territorial. It's completely unnecessary. You’ll be able to mother them, like the good little mama I know you'll be and they’ll be fine. And you’ll be safe and protected here in your new home, while you give me babies. That’s your job, Raphael. Procreation. No more crime fighting for you.”  
“Leo will save us, scumbag!”  
“No need for name-calling, Raphael, and he won’t. I have special plans for him. Very special.”  
Bishop’s words sent a chill down Raphael’s spine. “What do ya mean, asshole?”.  
“You’ll have to wait and see, little mama. I’ll bring you something to eat.”  
“I ain’t hungry and I want answers.”  
“Your babies need food, Raphael. Don’t you want them to grow up big and strong and healthy? Don’t be foolish. You need sustenance too. I’ll be back soon."

Leo, hurry up, Raphael thought. Please. We need ya.

xxxx 

Inside the aquarium, Mikey said, “Don, we have to get out of here.”  
“I know, but there’s no way, Mikey. This is made of safety glass and we can’t climb out. All we can do is hope Leo comes.”  
“But he’s back in Oregon, bro.”  
“Then all we can do is keep thinking of a way to escape.”  
“Do you think Raphie’s okay?”  
“Yes. He's carrying babies and Bishop wants them for his mutant army, so there’s no way he’ll hurt Raph.”  
“I want to go home, Don,” Mikey said sadly. “I want to go home and things to be like they used to.”  
“I know, Mikey,” Don said, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Mikey's forehead and added, "I do too."

xxxx 

Bishop returned to the lab, carrying a tray. He set it down on a table, pressed a button and Raphael's gurney moved upright. “Got food for you, Raphael,” he said. “Porridge, apple sauce, ice cream and cakes," he added, holding a spoon to Raphael's mouth. The turtle reluctantly ate the porridge he was offered and everything else Bishop had prepared. Then he drank the glass of milk Bishop gave him and said, “I wanna see my bros.”  
“No, no, Raphael. You can’t get up until your legs are better. You’ll have to stay in bed.”  
“Then bring them to me, dickface,” Raphael snarled.  
“No.”  
“How'd ya know where we were?”  
“Sarah told me.”  
“She betrayed her own cousin? Bitch! I shoulda known!”  
“I disagree. She was doing what’s right. You’re an animal, Raphael, a unique specimen, and you need to be examined and studied and to live in an environment better suited for you. You'll live in your own aquarium or should I call it a terrarium when you're better? I’ll ensure you have all you need and you'll have a mate better suited to you too. Not my beautiful niece. Now, why don’t you get some sleep?”  
“Ain’t tired. I want my brothers!”  
“Yes, you are. Your eyes are getting droopy and you want to sleep. Sleep, little mama. There’s a good turtle.”

Raphael suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, the sleeping potion Bishop had mixed in his food, taking affect. Bishop ran a few tests on the gravid turtle and grinned. “Yes. His pregnancy’s going well. Hurry up, Leonardo. I can’t wait to experiment on you.”

xxx 

Leo arrived at Bishop’s place with Casey and April several hours later. "You guys take the front,” Leo said. “I’ll take the back.”  
“Okay,” April said. “Be careful, Leo. I’m sure this place is booby-trapped.”  
“You too.”

xxxx 

April and Casey picked the front door’s lock and went inside, but Casey wasn’t looking where he was going and banged into a coffee table, emitting a groan, as he rubbed his sore knee. Almost immediately, the alarm went off, signifying an intruder alert. They were surrounded by Bishops men moments later. “Nice going, Casey,” April said sarcastically, glaring at him.  
“I didn’t mean to,” Casey said, as the henchmen handcuffed them. 

The villains marched them to a cage and locked it. Glancing around, Casey said, “There’s Don and Mikey over there and there’s Damien. Where do you think Raph is?”  
“I don’t know, but I hope he’s okay," April said. "And I hope Leo doesn’t get caught. We're all screwed if he does.”

xxxx 

Leo had gone around the back and made his way through the house until he reached an area, where he saw his brothers, April, and Casey. “I’m going to get you out of here,” he said. “Just hang on.”  
“Leo!” Don exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

“Bro!” Mikey said. “You came.”  
“Of course,” Leo said, reaching to open the top of the aquarium.

“I’d stop that if I were you, Leonardo,” Bishop said, showing Leo a machine he held in his hands. “I can blow everyone to kingdom come with one press of this button. Or you can listen to me and no one will get hurt.”  
“Which is what?” Leo said, unsheathing his katana and threateningly wielding it.  
“I’ll let everyone go if you stay and let me experiment on you.”

“Don’t do it, Leo. It’s a trap!” Don yelled.  
“Bro, please don’t listen,” Mikey said.

“And Raphael?” Leo asked.  
“I have the best medical equipment,” Bishop said. “To help him recover. You know that. I’ll let him go when he’s better, I promise. And I won’t attack any of you ever again.”  
“Let them go and let me see my brother. I’ll do what you want.”  
“Very well,” Bishop said, unlocking the cages. He then took the cuffs off of Casey, April, and Damien. Then he opened the top of the aquarium and helped Mikey and Don out. 

“Leo, please,” Don said. “He’s not to be trusted.  
“Go, Don. Raph will be with you in a few days.”  
“But...”  
“I haven’t served this family well and it’s time to make amends. My life for yours. It’s the only fitting punishment for me for my sins, so I have to do this. Tell Dad. He’ll understand.”

“Leo,” Mikey said. “You can’t do this, bro.”  
“Go, Mikey,” Leo said, willing himself to be strong. “Please go.”

Don and Mikey flung their arms around Leo and Casey, April, and Damien said their goodbyes. Then Leo said, “I want to see Raphael, Bishop.”  
“I’ll take you to him.”

xxxx 

Bishop led Leo down a large passage, a syringe hidden in his pocket. They stopped outside a door and went inside. “Raphael,” Leo cried, spying his sleeping brother on the stretcher. Raphael had been unstrapped. Leo was about to race to the bedside, when he felt a prick in his arm. “What the shell, Bishop?” he said, looking at him angrily. “What did you to do me?”  
“It’s part of the experiment, Leonardo,” Bishop said and cackled. 

Leo’s shell suddenly felt tight and he had an alarming urge to drop down. “No, no,” he moaned. “  
“Yes, yes. Come on, Leonardo,” Bishop said, running his hands down Leo’s thighs. “Drop down.” Letting out a deep churr, Leo dropped down into Bishop’s hands. The scientist chuckled and said, “There’s your mate. Leo, go claim him.” 

The drug had not only made Leo extremely horny, but reduced him to his most primitive stage, wanting to rut and breed. With lust-filled eyes, Leo ran to the bed and mounted his brother, who was starting to wake. “Leo, what the hell?” Raphael demanded, trying to shove him off, but unable to, because he was still weak.  
"Mine, mine, mine,” Leo mumbled, spreading Raphael’s legs wide and lining his cock up with Raphael's entrance.  
“What the fuck did ya do ta him, sicko?” Raphael shouted, wincing at the pain in his legs, as they were spread.

“Don’t be so whiny, Raphael,” Bishop said. “That’s your mate. Enjoy it. I am.”

Leo thrust hard into Raphael, causing him to scream. “Leo, stop, please. This ain't ya. Leo! Argh! No! No! Leo. That hurts! That fuckin’ hurts. Leo!” Raphael shrieked, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Please stop, Leo. I DON’T want this.” But Leo was oblivious, his mind clouded by the drugs and he kept pounding away, oblivious of Raphael’s tears and the blood trickling between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Don and the gang come back for Leo or will they accept what he told them?


	34. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is called scars, because of the emotional scars that Raph's suffering. Broken, abused by Bishop and Leo, Raph pushes away the person he loves most, feeling that he's tainted, worthless, weak and undeserving of her.

Leo kept thrusting into Raphael, oblivious to his screams and shrieks. “Good boy, Leonardo,” Bishop encouraged, ensuring it was all being caught on video. “Fuck him. Show him whose boss. You.”  
“Please stop,” Raphael pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut. “It hurts. I don’t want this.”  
Leo ignored him and continued pounding away, grunting and covering Raphael’s body with bite marks, claiming him and sending home the message Raphael was HIS.

After a while, to Raphael's surprise, the pain turned to pleasure, as Leo struck his prostate, causing a strange warm feeling in his lower belly and groin and he saw stars. Leo kept hitting his sweet spot and Raphael let out a deep churr, as he experienced his first orgasm. What the hell's wrong with me, Raphael thought? I don’t want this. Am I gay? Do I want my brother? Shit. That actually feels nice now. But I don’t want this. Not with Leo. No. “Stop, Leo,” Raphael yelled. But Leo didn’t listen and Raphael felt himself go over the edge again. Raphael tried to smack Leo with his fists, but Leo hit him hard in the jaw and bit his shoulder hard, causing Raphael to whimper. “Mine,” Leo snarled. “Mine.” Powerless, Raphael squeezed his eyes shut and thought, please let this stop. I don’t want this. He’s my brother. It ain't right. Fuck. I can’t take more of this.

The drugs wore off four hours later and Leo collapsed in a heap on the ground, worn out. Bloody, emotionally scarred, frightened and unable to move, Raphaek tried not to crack, but the trauma and humiliation was too great and tears slid down his cheeks. Bishop had stayed for the entire performance, making snide little comments, clearly enjoying Raphael’s humiliation. "I guess that was your first time, Raphael?” Bishop said, looking at the snivelling gravid turtle.  
“Yer sick, Bishop,” Raphael said through his tears. “He’s my brother.”  
“I know. That’s why it was so much fun watching you, because it’s more traumatic with him being your brother. And judging from your churring, you enjoyed it, Raphael. You LOVED it. You want more.”  
“No. I ain’t gay and I don’t want him. It was forced and I hated it!”  
“You churred, Raphael. You loved it and you’ll get more of it. Leo’s your mate and he’s going to be the father of your babies.”  
“Not possible. I’m already gravid, so can’t happen.”  
Bishop smiled meanly and said, “Actually, it could still happen. Guess you’ll only know when the babies hatch. Get some sleep, Raphael. Your mate will want you later.”

I ain’t gay, Raphael thought. I like women. My body betrayed me. That’s all. I didn’t want it. None of it. I wanted my first time ta be with Amanda and Leo took that away from me. I know it ain’t his fault with the drugs, but...I can’t forgive him. I ain’t a man either. A real man woulda fought back and won. I tried, but I was powerless and I couldn't do nothin’ as he screwed me. What does that say 'bout me? I’m worthless, helpless and pathetic. I wanna die. Fuck. The shame. I had sex with my brother. How am I supposed ta tell my other brothers and tell Amanda? What will she think? The worst shame of all is that it was kinda nice, but that was only my body betrayin’ me, right? Of course. How could I want Leo? That’d be sick. I wanna die. My fuckin’ ass and tail hurt. I wanna shower. Wanna wash it all away. Wanna forget. I wanna go home.

"Raph,” Leo said, sitting up on the floor and rubbing his head. “I feel a bit funny. What happened? Raph?” Leo approached the bed and said gently, “Raphie, are you okay?”  
"Don't come near me,” Raphael shouted. “Don’t! Stay the fuck away, Leo! Don’t touch me.”  
"What happened? Are you okay? Did Bishop hurt you?”  
"Ya did."  
"I'd would never hurt you, Raph."  
"YA RAPED ME. STAY AWAY.”  
"I what?” Leo asked in shock. “I'd never do that, Raph. Bishop must have drugged me.”  
Raphael nodded curtly and said, “Ya raped me. Bishop caught it all on video. Stay away.”  
"Raphie," Leo said, horrified. Then he noticed the dried blood crusted between Raphael’s legs and the numerous bites on him. “I’m sorry, Raph. It wasn’t me. I…”  
Leo reached out a hand, but Raphael swatted it away.  
Trembling, Raphael said, “Don’t touch me. DON’T FUCKIN’ TOUCH ME! DO YA HEAR? DON’T TOUCH ME, YA RAPIST.” Raphael started to scream, his shrieks piercing Leo’s heart.

Leo held his head in his hands and wept. I hurt my baby brother, he thought. It doesn’t matter that it was due to the drugs, I still hurt him and he’s terrified of me. Me, his big brother, who’s supposed to protect him. I didn’t and I violated him in the worst possible way. Bishop’s ensured we’ll never be close again, because how could we come back from this? Our brotherly bonds are severed forever.

Later that day, Bishop returned to the room, along with his goons, who dragged a kicking and screaming Leo out of the room. “Just me and you, Raphael,” Bishop said. “How are you feeling, little mama?”  
Defeated and broken, Raphael mumbled, “The babies.”  
“I’m sure they’re still fine. Let me clean you, so you can be ready for your mate later. You want to look your best for him, don’t you?”

Too exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally, Raphael just closed his eyes, as Bishop got a cloth and lathered him, wiping away the blood, the sweat and other bodily fluids.Then, because he was feeling horny, Bishop spread Raphael’s legs and said, “Now it’s my turn, little mama.” Raphael whimpered, as Bishop thrust hard into him. Bishop pounded away and Raphael couldn’t help emitting a low deep rumble, as the psycho struck his sweet spot and he saw stars again. “YES! YES!” Bishop grunted. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time!”

When he was finally finished, Bishop pulled out and said, “That was fun. Later.” He left and his goons brought Leo back into the room.

“Raph!” Leo shouted. “Raphie, are you okay?”  
Raphael squeezed his eyes shut and thought, I’ll never be okay.  
Leo bounded over to his brother and said, “Raphie….”  
“Fuck off. Stay away!”

Then just like before, Raphael started screaming, his cries shattering Leo’s heart. Leo sank onto the ground, his head in his hands and wept. For Raphael and himself, but mostly for Raphael. Leo knew his brother was a mess and that he might never recover from the trauma he’d endured.

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Mikey, Don, Casey, April and Damien had gone to the lair, where Splinter had been ever since he'd arrived in New York. Don called Amanda and filled her in on all that had happened. “Will we get them, back, Don?” Amanda asked tearfully. “I can’t lose Raphie. I love him so much.”  
“Try to stay strong, Amanda. We will save them and Raph will soon be with you.”  
“Tell him i love him when you get him.”  
“I will, but you’ll be able to tell him face to face.”

xxxx 

Shortly after nine, Mikey, Don, Casey, April and Damien left in the van and drove to Bishop’s place. They parked a few houses down, cautiously approached the building and went inside. Not encountering anyone, they slowly made their through the building, trying every door and calling Raphael and Leo’s names. Don tried another door and said, “Leo? Raph?”  
“Don?” Leo said from behind the door. “Is that you?”  
“Yes. We’re going to get you out. Is Raph with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hold on. I’m coming.”

Don picked the door with a paper clip he always kept in his belt for such occasions and the group went inside. “Oh, Raphie,” Mikey said, rushing over to Raphael’s bedside. “Raphie!”  
“Mikey?” Raphael said in amazement. He’d been in a trance-like state since the early evening, but his brother’s voice snapped him out of it.  
“Yes, bro. It’s me. Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Raphael lied. “Just wanna go home.”

“Are you okay, Leo?” Don asked.  
“Yes. Can we go? Mikey and I will take Raph…”

“Ya ain’t touchin’ me!” Raphael roared. “Damien and Mikey can carry me.”  
“Did Leo do something wrong, Raph?” Don asked.  
“I still hate him for the way he treated me and Amanda and I want nothin’ ta do with him.”  
Don spotted Raphael's gear, mask and weapons on the table, picked them up and said, "I have your things, Raph." 

“Well, well, the gang’s already here,” Bishop sneered from behind them all. “But you won’t get away this time.”  
Mikey, Casey and April quickly tossed smoke bombs they’d been carrying in their belts and pockets. When Bishop stopped coughing and the smoke had cleared, they’d gone. Looking out of the window, he was just in time to see the van speeding away.

xxxx 

Inside the van, Raphael and Leo were on stretchers, blankets over them. “Raphie,” Don whispered. “Did anything happen? The blood. Did someone hurt you?”  
“No.”  
“We’ll talk back at the lair! I think there’s something you’re not telling me.” Don’s tone brooked no disobedience and Raphael nodded and closed his eyes.

xxxx 

Back at the lair, Raphael was carried into the infirmary and placed onto a stretcher. Then the others filed out, leaving only Don and Raphael. “Do you want to tell me what happened, Raph?” Don asked. “Did anything happen? You seem skittish around Leo and then there’s the blood.”  
“Bishop cut me and tried ta cut off my cock. That’s all,” Raphael lied, too ashamed to tell him the truth.  
“Do you want me to look at the wounds?”  
“I don’t want ya touchin’ me. I can do that myself. Just get me a cloth and water. But first, paper.”  
“Raph, you know you can tell me anything, right?”  
“Paper, Don!”

Sighing, Don handed him a piece of paper and a pen and Raphael began to write in his block letters. “Dearest, sweetest love. My beautiful Amanda. I love ya so very much and I’ll always treasure our time together, but, my love, it’s best we break up. Like ya once said, we’re so different and belong ta different worlds. There’s no way it’ll last between us. I’m a freak. Yer an angel and I can’t give ya the things ya should have and need. What kinda life would ya have with me? Not the one ya deserve. Runnin’ from scientists, madmen, my enemies, et cetera. Don’t cry, sweetheart. Ya know I’m tellin’ the truth. Forget me. It’s better this way. For yer own good and mine. Keep yer heart open and I know ya will find a nice human boy, who can give ya the things ya deserve. Go after yer dreams. Ya can do anythin’ ya want, sweetheart. Don’t let anyone tell ya that ya can’t. And always be true ta yerself. Listen ta yer heart. Goodbye, princess. Raphie.”

Raphael handed the piece of paper to Don and said, “Take this to Amanda, Don.”  
“One condition.”  
“What?”  
“You tell me what happened when I get back.”  
Raphael took a deep breath and said, “Fine, but take this ta her now. And I want the cloth and water.”  
“No, Raph. It includes letting me examine you when I return.”  
“Fine. Just take her the damn letter!”

xxxx 

Don left the lair and hurried to Amanda’s place. Climbing in through her open window, he nearly gave her a fright. The poor girl was sitting in bed writing in her diary. “Don!” Amanda exclaimed. “What brings you here? How’s Raphie?”  
“Raph wanted me to give you this,” Don said, handing her the piece of paper.

Amanda quickly scanned the letter and her eyes welled with tears. “No,” she sobbed. “No, no, no!”  
“What is it, Amanda?” Don asked.  
“He dumped me! I don’t understand! Read.”

Don took the letter from her and after reading it, he said, “Amanda, I don’t think he wants to break up. Something happened to him at your uncle’s place. I think something traumatic and this is his way of....He pushes people away when he’s hurt, because he hates feeling vulnerable and he thinks it also protects his loved ones. I know it makes no sense to you, but…”  
“It does. He’s told me that before.”  
“Come home. He loves you. You guys need to talk.”  
“You really think he doesn’t mean what he wrote?” Amanda asked, brightening.  
“Yes. He loves you. Something happened at your uncle’s place, like I said. I don’t know what yet, but I’m convinced it’s why he wrote this letter. It's his way of protecting you maybe or maybe something happened he’s ashamed of and he doesn’t know how to tell you, so he’s pushing you away.”  
“That’s silly. Raph could tell me anything and I’d still love him. I’d never leave him.”  
“Then you have to come home with me and tell him that. He needs to know.”  
“All right,” Amanda said, springing out of bed. “Two minutes, Don. I need to change." 

xxxxx 

Amanda grabbed a pair of jeans and a T, went into the bathroom, changed into them and then she and Don climbed out of the window and headed to the lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raphie. I hope Amanda gets through to him.


	35. A blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Raph talk. And someone from the guys' past is looking for them.

Raphael had been trying to be brave and not cry when he wrote the letter, but now the floodgates opened and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. I had ta write the letter, he thought, even if it breaks my heart. I had ta let her go. For her own good and mine. I’m damaged goods and who'd want that? I’m trash and worthless. I’m gonna miss her so much, though. Old turtle luck true ta form. Just when things were goin’ right, shit happens. 

“My son,” Splinter said, entering the room and staring at Raphael, concern in his brown eyes. “Are you all right?”  
“Fine,” Raphael grit out through clenched teeth. There's no way I’m gonna tell him what happened, he thought.  
“You do not look fine, Raphael. What happened?”  
“Please leave. I wanna be alone.”  
“Raphael, I’m your father and I love you. You can….”  
“Ya call yerself a father? That’s rich!” Raphael said sarcastically. “Ya banish me and now ya care and wanna play happy families. Get fucked!”  
“Raphael, you will not talk to me that way,” Splinter said, his eyes blazing. “I’m still your father and I raised you.”  
“Ya raised me, but ya ain’t my dad. A real dad would never abandon his son and I don’t need ya. Not now. Not ever. I’ll stay in the lair until I’m better and then I’m leavin’.”  
“Where will you go?”  
“Ain’t yer concern. Get out or I’m gonna scream.”  
“As you wish, Raphael, but I will always love you and I hope we can be close…”  
“We were never close, Splinter, so cut the crap. Leo’s yer son, the one ya love. The rest of us are baggage. And I’m done bein’ yer baggage, the black sheep. Yer nothin’ ta me. Get out.”  
Splinter looked at Raphael sadly and left.

Raphael closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it wouldn’t come. Instead, he was plagued by memories of Amanda. Their first meeting, their first kiss, the smell of her hair, her smile, the way her hands fit in his, how loved he felt when he was with her. And now that was gone. I’m alone again, Raphael thought, shedding more tears and absent mindedly running his hands over his belly. Well, not totally alone, he thought. I got the babies, but not my sweetheart. Amanda, I’m gonna miss ya so much and I’m never gonna love anyone else.

Half an hour later, Raphael had finally managed to fall asleep, when the door opened and Amanda and Don slipped inside. Sensing a presence in the room, Raphael opened his golden eyes and stared around him. “Ya shouldn’t have come,” he said, when his eyes landed on Amanda. “I told ya we’re done. Go.”  
“I’m not leaving,” Amanda said. “You owe me an explanation why you suddenly want to break up. Things were going great, Raphie. I don’t understand.”  
“Peoples’ feelings sometimes change. Mine have. Go.”  
“I don’t buy that, Raph. Feelings don’t change overnight. Something happened and you’re pushing me away, because of it. Talk to me.”  
“Go! Look, ya gotta go. Please,” Raphael said, trying not to break down with Amanda so close.  
“Don, leave us for a bit, please. Raph, I’m not leaving until you’re honest with me. So even if it takes all night, you’re going to tell me.”

After Don had left, Amanda pulled up a chair next to Raphael's bed and said, gazing into his golden eyes, “Raphie, I love you and you can tell me anything. I’ll never judge you or damn you.”  
“Ya will. I was weak, vulnerable and pathetic. I hate myself, so why wouldn't ya hate me too?”  
“Did my uncle hurt you?”  
“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it. Better ta forget and better for ya ta leave.”  
“I’m not leaving." She grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Talking helps, Raph. Tell me what happened, so we can deal with it together.”  
“Ya will leave, once ya know. How can I be called a man after that? I couldn’t protect myself, so how could I protect ya?”  
“Raph, did my uncle touch you?” Amanda asked fearfully, dreading the answer.  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, squeezing his eyes shut. “It was...See. I ain't a man? I’m pathetic and couldn’t defend myself, while he… How could ya want me? Yer better off without me.”  
Amanda leaned closer and gently kissed him on the lips. “You’re wrong, Raph. You’re strong, courageous, beautiful, sexy, my sweet lover and nothing’s changed. I want you and I love you so much. Why would I think badly of you? It wasn’t your fault and you didn’t deserve it. Look at me.”  
Trembling, Raphael stared into her green eyes. Amanda smiled, leaned close again and kissed him until he stopped quaking. “Ya really still want me? I’m damaged goods.”  
“No. You’re not." Amanda took his hands in hers and planted little kisses on them. “You’re still my sweet Raph. Remember when I told you about my ordeal and you said you still loved me?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I more than love you, Raphie. I adore you and I’m always going to be by your side. We’ll get through this together. You"re not alone. Not now. Not ever. You’ll have my love forever.”  
Raphael blinked back tears and said, “How'd I get so lucky ta find ya?”  
“We both got lucky. You’re Heaven sent.”  
“Ya know I ain’t a virgin no more, right? My first time was supposed ta be with ya and it’s ruined.”  
“No, Raph. You’re a still a virgin. You didn’t use your cock, right?”  
“No.”  
“Then your first proper time will still be with me and I promise it'll be special when that happens. Amazing. Mind blowing. Everything it’s supposed to be. I’m heartbroken your first sexual encounter was traumatic. And someday, my uncle’s going to get what he deserves. Death.”  
“Yeah. And I’m gonna be the one ta kill him. Can ya hold me? I need closeness.”

Amanda climbed onto the bed and snuggled beside him, her fingers entwined in his, and said, “Raph, I love you and always remember you can talk to me.”  
“Same here. I’m sorry I pushed ya away. I was afraid ta tell ya, ashamed of what happened and of the feelings and thoughts I had. It felt good after a while and…”  
“Your body betrayed you, Raph.”  
“I started wonderin’ if I was gay, because it felt good.”

Amanda sat up, reached for her cell in her handbag, flipped it open, typed a few words and said, “Raph, here’s a photo of a naked guy I found on Google. Do you find him hot?”  
“No,” Raphael said, relieved he wasn’t turned on by the guy.  
Amanda typed a few more words and said, “Here’s one of a girl. Do you find her sexy?”  
Raphael’s shell suddenly felt tight and his breath hitched, as he stared at the naked girl. “Yeah. She’s pretty. Not as beautiful as ya, but my shell felt tight and I had the desire ta drop down.”  
“Then you have nothing to worry about. Your body betrayed you and you’re not gay, Raph. Do you want to tell me what else happened?”  
Raphael sucked in a deep breath and said, “Bishop injected drugs into Leo ta make him horny and he…He touched me. Over and over for hours until the drugs were outta his system. Bishop wanted Leo ta be my mate and ta breed with me. My brother. I fucked my brother and of all the sick things Bishop could do, that's gotta be the worst. He knew doin’ that would damage things between me and Leo forever.”

Amanda pulled Raphael close and he sobbed bitterly, his head buried into her chest. She rubbed his shell in soothing circles. “It’s going to be okay, Raph,” Amanda said. “I promise. We’ll get through this.”

When Raphael’s sobs had subsided, he gently pulled away and said, “I don’t wanna tell no one else, Amanda, okay? I’m embarrassed and ashamed enough tellin' ya.”  
“You have nothing to be ashamed about, Raphie, and you should tell your family or at least Don, who'll help care for you. Has anyone looked at your injuries?”  
“No. I wouldn’t let no one touch me and even now...”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yeah, but….”  
“I'll tend to you and Don needs to know. Raphie, you don’t have to be scared. I’ll be here with you all the way, okay?”  
“Okay,” Raphael said reluctantly. “Just ya and Don will know until I’m ready ta tell Mikey.”

Amanda called Don in and he listened to Raphael’s tale without a word. Amanda sat next to Raphael, her fingers entwined in his, occasionally squeezing them to reassure him. When Raphael had finished his story, Don threw his arms around him and said, “Raph, it’s not your fault and it’s not Leo’s fault either. Imagine how he’s feeling. He’s supposed to protect you and instead he hurt you in the worst possible way.”  
“Logic screams Leo ain’t ta blame, Don,” Raphael said, pulling away. “But my heart ain’t ready ta deal with him. I’m fuckin’ petrified of him, okay? Just seein’ him makes me wanna cower under the bed and I don’t fuckin’ cower or whimper. I never have. All I want is ta be clean, ta have my girl with me and ta sleep. I don’t wanna see Leo. Not now. Maybe not ever. It brings back the memories I wanna forget of him fuckin’ me, okay?”  
Don nodded and said, “I understand, Raph. You want me to tell Mikey and Dad?”  
“No. I’ll tell Mikey when I’m ready and Splinter ain’t my dad. My real dad’s at the bottom of an aquarium somewhere. I wish I could see him, but maybe it’s a good thing I ain’t never gonna know him. He’d probably think I’m a fuck-up.”

“Raph,” Amanda and Don said in unison.  
“You're not a fuck-up, Raph,” Amanda said, squeezing his hand. “Stop talking like that. Why don’t I get a cloth and clean you up? And do you need a pain pill?”

“Are ya gonna stay with me tonight, Amanda?” Raphael asked.  
“Yes. Don, get me a cloth and some soapy water, please.

Don fetched the soapy water and cloth and Amanda gently washed Raphael all over. When she was finished, Don said, “Raph, I’m going to examine you, okay?”  
“Get it over with,” Raphael huffed, reaching for Amanda’s hand. 

Don examined Raphael and when he was finished, he said, “Raph, you’re going to experience pain in your extremities for a while, but thankfully, there was no anal rupture. Your bruises and bites will fade in a few days. Your legs are coming along nicely and you may be able to get up next week. The babies seem fine too.”  
“Thanks, Dr. Don. Can ya go now? I wanna sleep and I don’t like pain pills, but I…I want tonight.”  
“Yes. And I suggest you get counselling. You can talk to me and Amanda.”  
“Okay. Get the pills, Don.”

Don fetched the pills and Raphael swallowed them with water. Then he said, “Don, if anyone asks what happened, tell them Bishop tried ta cut my cock off. Mikey will buy that. Don’t tell him what really happened. Mikey thinks I’m strong and tough and this would change his perception of me. Promise me ya won’t tell him.”  
“If that’s what you want, Raph. I think Mikey should know, but I’ll honor your wishes.”  
“Thanks. Goodnight, Don.”

When Don had left, Amanda got into bed beside Raphael and said, “Are you feeling better now, Raph?”  
“A little. Have I told ya how much I love ya and I’m grateful ya still want me?”  
In answer, Amanda cupped his face with her hands and said, "I’ll always want and love you, Raph. Now and forever. You’re my everything.”  
“Ya too, princess,” Raphael said. He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips onto hers in a searing kiss that left them gasping for air a few minutes later.

Afterwards, they snuggled, Amanda pressed up close against him. She soon fell asleep. Raphael watched her sleep for a while. I can’t believe she still wants me, he thought. I’m so lucky ta have her. My angel, my treasure. Maybe she’s right and we'll get through it. I feel stronger knowin’ she’s always gonna be with me. We can overcome anythin’ together. Raphael closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds, one hand resting on her thigh.

xxxx 

Damien had just received a distressing phone call and when he saw Don appear in the lounge, he said, "Don, please tell Raph, I have to go. Had some bad news."  
"I will. What's wrong?"  
"An ex-boyfriend of mine died. Just learned from a friend and I want to attend his funeral."  
"You're gay?" Don said in astonishment."  
"Bi. Please tell Raph I'm sorry and I'll be back after the funeral. You have my number and so does Amanda."  
"I will. I'm so sorry, Damien."  
"Thanks, pal. I'm going to leave now," Damien said, and left the lair.

xxxx 

Meanwhile, an emerald skinned figure was on a mission in downtown Manhattan. His mission was finding his family. He’d been searching for them for ten years. He picked the lock of a pet shop with his sword, disabled the alarm and went inside. After booting up the PC, he read the records that had been captured on to it and said, “Okay. Progress.” He shut down the PC, enabled the alarm and exited the shop.

xxxx 

He made his way to a red brick house and hopped in through the open window. Humans are so careless, he thought. Anyone could come in through a window. He walked down a long passage and peered into the bedrooms. Empty. Entering the next to last one, he looked inside and saw a boy sitting in bed, reading a book. Stealthily entering the room, he said quietly, “Psst.”  
The boy glanced up and unafraid, he said, “Who are you?”  
“Name’s Giovanni. You can call me Gio. You had turtles, little boy. What happened to them?”  
“I tripped on the way home from the pet shop and their bowl went into the sewers.”  
“The sewers? Thanks, kid.”  
“They your family? Is that why you’re looking for them?”  
“I have to go, kid. Later.”

Giovanni leapt out of the window and made his way to the nearest manhole. He lifted it and climbed down the ladder, wrinkling his beak at the offensive smell. This is where they’ve been living, he thought? They deserve far better than this offensive cesspool. Giovanni walked as fast as he could and thought, I hope I find them soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But just who is this Giovanni and what is his agenda with the guys?


	36. Giovanni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo meet their bio dad, who reveals his plans for them.

Unable to live at the lair, with all that had happened, Leo packed his bags and silently crept out of the lair. He saw no one to his immense relief and guessed they were all asleep. Leo walked for a long time and then he saw a figure up ahead. Withdrawing his katana from its sheath, Leo said, “Who goes there?” The figure stepped closer and Leo saw that it was a turtle, who was the spitting image of Raphael. “Who the heck are you?” Leo asked. “You can’t be Raph. I know he’s in the lair and he can’t walk just yet and as far as I know there are…”  
“You look so like your mother,” Giovanni said and smiled warmly. “You even have her color eyes.”  
“My mother? Who are you and why do you look like my brother?”  
“I'm Giovanni and you're clearly my son. Is your brother nearby?”  
“I don’t understand. This must be some kind of a joke. It is or is I’m seeing things, right?”  
“I assure you I am no illusion. May I smell you?”  
“What?”  
“Relax. I just want to smell you. Us turtles have a strong sense of smell and each of my babies had a different smell. I won’t harm you.” 

Giovanni stepped closer, smelled Leo and said, “I knew you were my son when I laid eyes on you, but this confirms it. You're my son, Pokey, but I shall do a DNA test as well just to be safe.”  
“You’re crazy. My dad’s swimming around at the bottom of an aquarium somewhere. There’s no way you’re him.”  
“I am him, Pokey.”  
“Don’t call me that. My name's Leonardo. Who are you really? Did Shredder put you up to this? Maybe Bishop?”  
Giovanni blinked in confusion and said, “I don't know who those people are and I come in peace. I'm your father, Leonardo, and I'll prove it. Let me conduct the test.”  
“But how's it possible you’re a mutant turtle like me? There are only four of us in existence.”  
“I shall explain. Do you know where I can eat something and I'll tell you?"  
Leo sheathed his katana, finally deeming Giovanni not a threat and said, “Back at the lair. Follow me.”  
“Is your brother there?”  
“He is.”  
“Then my mission's complete,” Giovanni said and smiled.  
“What mission?”  
“To find my two youngest kids.”

Leo led Giovanni back to the lair and thought, what if he really is Raph and my dad? It'd be wonderful and maybe we have siblings and maybe our mom's alive. I have to ask him. “Giovanni,” Leo said.  
“Yes?”  
“Do I have siblings?”  
“I’m pretty sure you have thousands of siblings,” Giovanni said and chuckled. “Considering I started breeding from the age of six, but I've only been able to locate four of them. Two older boys and two girls.”  
“Mutants too? And how'd you become a mutant?”  
“It's a very long story. I'll explain after some food.”  
“Is my mom alive and is she a mutant?”  
“Yes. She'll be very excited to see you and Speedy again.”  
“Speedy?”  
“My youngest child. He was born a year after you.”  
“Hah. Raph's going to hate he was called that.”  
“Raph?”  
“My brother’s called Raphael.”

xxxx 

Sometime later, they arrived at the lair and Leo said, “Come with me, Giovanni. I’ll take you to my brother.”

xxxx 

Leo and Giovanni entered the infirmary and Leo said, “Raphael, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  
“Fuck off, Fearless,” Raphael snarled, snapping open his golden eyes. They landed on Leo and then Giovanni and Raphael’s jaw dropped. “Who are ya and why do ya look like me?” Raphael demanded.

Amanda stirred beside Raphael and said sleepily, “What is it, Raphie?”  
“We got company.”  
“Oh,” Amanda said, sitting up and looking at Leo and Giovanni. 

“I’m your father, Giovanni, Raphael,” Giovanni said. “It’s a pleasure see you again after all of these years. I thought I’d never find you.”  
“My dad? What? Yer kiddin’ me.”  
“No. Who"s this lovely young lady?”  
“My girl…None of yer business. Leo, ya got some explainin’ ta do. Right now. Where'd ya find this imposter? There’s no way he’s our dad.”

“My name’s Amanda,” Amanda said, standing up. “You guys need to talk. Raphie, I’m going to watch some TV.” Amanda bent down, kissed her boyfriend’s cheek and left the room.

“No damn way ya can be my father,” Raphael said.  
“Leonardo, pull up a chair,” Giovanni said. “And I’ll begin my tale. I am, Raphael. We’ll do a DNA test later, but my gut feeling says you boys are my sons.”

Leo did as requested and Giovanni said, “Years ago, I was a regular turtle and pet to a very nice Italian couple. They got me a mate. A beautiful forest green female and Isabella and I went on to have lots of babies. The couple always gave them away, but when I was fourteen, Isabella laid two eggs, one of which the couple kept. That was you, Leonardo. The following year, Isabella only laid one egg, which was a fluke. That was you, Raphael. When you were a few weeks old, Raphael, the couple decided to give you and Leonardo away to the pet shop. I noticed, but being a regular turtle, there was nothing I could do about the situation. The couple died a few weeks later and we were given to their children. One of them worked at a factory I later learned was called TCRI. He thought it'd be cool to have mutant turtles, so he brought some of the goo he worked with home and spilled some of it on me and Isabella. He’s a pretty cool guy and said he’d help find our kids.”  
“But how'd ya know how ta find us?” Raphael asked.  
“I searched the pet shops for years all over the globe and did DNA testing to see if they were my babies. I got lucky and found two boys and two girls, who're your older siblings. They also live in New York with me and your mother in a very nice house in upper Manhattan. We’re safe and well cared for, but we plan on moving in the future. Your mother….”  
“Whoa. Wait. Mom’s alive? And we have brothers and sisters?”  
“Yes. And they’ll be thrilled to meet you. Your mom will be especially delighted to see you, Speedy. She was very attached to you.”  
“Speedy?”  
“The humans named you that.”  
“Figures,” Raphael said sarcastically. “Stupid name.”

“Well, hello,” Don said, entering the room. “Sorry. I just came to check on Raph…Whoa. Two Raph’s? Am I missing something?”  
Giovanni chuckled, stuck out a hand and said, “I’m Giovanni, Raphael and Leonardo’s dad, but you can call me Gio.”  
“I’m Donatello, known as Don,” Don said, shaking his hand. “Dad, what?”  
“It’s a very long story, but I’m sure my boys will fill you in. Can I trouble you for a cup of coffee, Leonardo?”

“Not a problem, Giovanni. Uh. I don’t know what to call you,” Leo said.  
“Dad would be nice, but you can start with Gio and call me Dad when you’re ready. And a cheese sandwich if it's no trouble."  
“Coming up," Leo said and left the room.

“You’re really their dad, Gio?” Don said. “I mean, I can see the family resemblance between you and Raph, but Leo?”  
“Takes after their mother, my Isabella. Here’s a photo of her,” Giovanni said. He pulled out his wallet and showed Don the photo.  
“She’s beautiful.”  
“She is. Here you go, Raphael. Here’s a photo of your mom,” Gio said, handing the photo to Raphael.

“Wow,” Raphael said, staring at his mom. “She’s gorgeous, Dad.”  
“Dad?” Giovanni said.  
“I wanna call ya Dad if it's all right.”  
“Of course it’s all right,” Giovanni said. He placed a hand on Raphael's ’s shoulder and smiled. “Nothing would make me happier, except of course when you boys come and live with me.”  
“Live with ya?”  
“But of course, Raphael. You’re my son and you should be with your family. Your real family.”  
“Don’s like my brother, Dad, and so's Mikey. Ya gotta understand they and Leo are all I had and Splinter, who raised me, but I don’t see him as my dad, so if I go, they…”  
“They can visit, Raphael. Anytime, but I’d like you and Leo to come home with me.”  
“I can’t be with Leo, Dad. We don’t get along. He drives me up the damn…”  
“You’ll grow out of that. What do you think, Don?”

Don’s heart had sunk, as Giovanni revealed his plans for his boys. He wants to take Leo and Raph away, he thought. How can he do that? Even if we’re not biologically related, they’re still our brothers and we’ll be lost without them. But Raph and Leo deserve to know their real family. How can we deny them that? 

Aloud, Don said, “I think it’s awesome you and Leo are going to know your bio family, Raph, and you should totally go and be with them. Me and Mikey will visit all the time. Think how cool it'll be meeting your mom and you have new siblings to get to know. Go for it, Raph. I would if I met my bio parents.”

Raphael stared at the photo of his mom he still held and said, “I wanna go home with ya in the mornin’, Dad, but I want Don and Mikey ta visit and I don’t want Leo near me. We hate each other.”  
“You’ll outgrow that, Raphael,” Giovanni said and chuckled. “It’s just a phase. You boys will become close, like brothers should be.” Giovanni embraced Raphael, kissed his forehead and added, “I can’t wait for our family to be united.”  
“Dad, ya can call me Raph or Raphie, rather than Raphael all the time. It’s what old Fearless likes ta call me when he’s bein’ a prick and tryin’ ta make his point that I’m….”  
“Fearless?”  
“My nickname for Leonardo and he’s a prick all of the time.”  
“I’m sure you’re difficult too, Raph. I’m betting you have my temper, as well as my looks.”  
“Well, yeah, but I’m tryin’ ta control my temper, but Leo ain’t…”  
“Now, now, Raph. Tell me all about yourself. I want to know everything, starting with that lovely girl, who was with you.”  
“That’s my girlfriend, Amanda. Can she live with us?”  
“I’ll have to talk to your mom, Raph, but I think you’re too young. You’re only fourteen.”  
“Fifteen in December. Please, Dad. Please. Ya were screwin' when ya were probably very young."  
“Language!”  
“But it’s true. Please. It’ll make me so happy.”  
“We’ll see. That’s all I’m saying for now. Now tell me all about yourself.”

Feeling left out, Don said, "I’ll be in my room, Raph. I’ll check on you later.” 

xxxxx 

Don quietly went into his room, shut the door and plopped down onto his bed, tears running down his face. It’s great Leo and Raph have real family, he thought. But I’m going to miss them so much. It won’t be the same without them. This is it. Our team and family's broken. Probably forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo also want to go home with his dad?


	37. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has a heart-to-heart with Amanda and Raph tells Gio what a pain Leo's been in his shell his entire life, in front of Leo, ending up with Leo being told to back off of Raph. Raphie's quite manipulative, turning on tears and making Gio think Leo's just an unreasonable jerk.

Leo made the coffee and the sandwich his dad had requested and was on the way back to him, when he spotted a figure on the couch. “Amanda?” he said, going over to her. “Why aren’t you in there with Raph?”  
“Figured he wanted some time alone with your dad. It’s quite amazing that after all of these years, you and Raph have a family.”  
“We’ve always had a family.”  
“You know what I mean. A biological family with maybe other siblings. You must be happy?”  
“Mixed feelings. On the one hand, I’m thrilled, but on the other, Splinter raised us and was like our dad, as well as our sensei and Mikey and Don are our brothers, even if they aren’t blood-related. I feel torn between going home with my dad and staying here. The team's broken up and so's our family if I go. I can't abandon Master Splinter after all he’s done for us and I can’t leave Don and Mikey, but I also want to meet my other siblings and my mom.”  
“What do you think Raphie will do?”  
“I think he’s leaving. He feels no love towards Sensei and while he loves Mikey and Don, his desire to meet our biological family outweighs that.”  
“Personally, I think you should meet your family and then decide. Your can keep an eye on Raphie by doing that ”  
“Who hates me,” Leo said miserably.  
“Some of his reasons are valid,” Amanda said, standing up. “But what happened at my...Bishop’s place wasn’t your fault, Leo. It was Bishop’s fault. He drugged you. It was totally out of your control.” Amanda placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder and said, “Raphie will realize that and will forgive you when he's had time to process everything.”  
Choking back a sob, Leo said, “You don’t hate me, Amanda?”  
“No, Leo. You’re just as much a victim as Raphie is. What Bishop did was unspeakable and he’ll pay. Go to your dad.”  
“You really think Raph will forgive me?”  
Amanda nodded. “Raphie isn’t one to bear grudges forever and I know he loves you. It’ll take time, but I do believe you and Raphie will be close again someday."  
“I hope so. I love my little brother and I do regret my behavior. Thanks, Amanda.”

xxxx 

Leo joined Raphael and his dad and said, “Here’s the food and coffee, Gio.”  
“Thank you, my son,” Gio said. He accepted the refreshments and smiled. “I was just telling Raph about our home. It has six bedrooms, three bathrooms…”

“And a spa,” Raphael said, scowling at Leo. “I have digs on that first and I get ta choose my bedroom FIRST, don’t I, Dad?”  
“Raph…” Gio said.  
“Ya said I could, Dad.”

“It’s fine,” Leo said. “Let him have first pick. I don’t mind.”  
“Yer such a martyr,” Raphael said sarcastically. “Fuckin’ Splinter junior.”

“Raphael!” Giovanni said angrily. “There’ll be none of that. No matter what problems you have with Leo, there’ll be respect and cordiality at all times and no foul language. Do I make myself clear, young man?”  
“Yeah, Dad,” Raphael said sulkily.  
“Good. I’m not the disciplinarian in the family, but I can be tough if pushed, so don’t try me, Raphael. I won’t tolerate disrespect, as much as I love you. The same goes for you, Leo. Your mom’s stricter than me, but she’s also fair, like I am. As I was saying, the house is substantial with a large garden and a pool. And a two-bedroomed granny flat on the property, where your older brothers stay.”

“Awesome,” Leo said. “What are our siblings like?”

“Bet they ain’t as stuck up as ya,” Raphael said.  
Giovanni rolled his eyes and said, “Raphael….”  
“No, Dad. Listen ta what I gotta say. Leo’s bossed me 'round my entire life and treated me, Don and Mikey, like we were his slaves. I’m sick of it and people should know he ain’t so perfect, like he thinks he is. He’s got faults and that’s another thing. He’s always tellin’ me mine, like I’m a burden and a waste of ….”

Leo’s face darkened. “Not true. I don’t tell you what to do, Raph.”  
“YA DO. All the fuckin’ time. Ya never let me go out…”  
“Because you’re so impulsive and that damn temper always gets you in trouble. It was your fault Don got injured and almost died six months ago. Remember? We almost lost him, because of your rashness. You’re a liability, Raphael, and all I do is watch out for you, because so help it, I love you and I’d die if anything happened to you, but you don’t see that and choose to think I’m…”  
“Fuck off!” Raphael said, blinking back tears. He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and said, “I don’t need ya.”  
Leo threw his hands up and said irritably, “This is what I live with! Raphael, the hothead, who pushes my buttons all of the time! Good, luck, Gio. You’re going to need it!”

Giovanni had watched his sons argue in amazement. Setting down the untouched food and coffee on the desk, he drew Leo close to him and placed a hand on Raphael's ’s shoulder. “Boys,” he said. “Stop this petty fighting. Life’s so short. We could be gone tomorrow and then what? The last things you’d have said to each other were hateful words. Do you want that?”  
“He started,” Raphael said and pouted again. “I told ya. He pisses me off with his self-righteous attitude.”  
“I don’t care who started. You’re brothers. Act like it. There’ll be none of this bickering when we go home. You’ll both be on your best behavior.”  
“But, Dad, ya don’t know what it was like for me. I felt so alone and like I could talk ta no one. I stayed in my room all the time, just ta avoid conflict, because Leo was always on my shell. Do ya know what that feels like? Always feelin’ like yer not wanted, like Leo made me feel.” Blinking back tears, Raphael looked at his dad and then at Leo. It had the effect Raph wanted and Gio immediately loosened his grip on Leo and threw his arms around Raphael, who buried his head on Gio’s shoulder and looked at Leo triumphantly. 

Screw you, Leo thought. You’re playing the woe is me, black sheep of the family and treated badly by big brother card. I’m onto you, Raph, and Gio may buy it now, but he’ll soon see all your annoying traits as well. It’s you, who tests me. Not the other way around. 

“It’s okay, Raph,” Gio soothed and kissed his temple. “You’re wanted and so are you, Leo. Both of you. And Leo? I get that you watch out for Raph, but you need to go easier on him. He doesn’t need a hardass on his tail twenty-four-seven. Got it? I’m his dad and I’ll see to his disciplining if need be. Poor kid looks like he’s been neglected and starved of love. It’s okay, Raph. Things will be different now.”  
“Yes,” Leo said, trying not to grit his teeth. “Whatever you say, but…”

“Can we have pizza when we go home, Dad?” Raphael asked.  
“Whatever you want, Raph.”  
“Cool.”  
“How about we call your mother?” Gio said. He gently pulled away and took out his phone from his bag.  
Raphael’s eyes lit up and he said, “Please. Wanna talk ta her so bad.”  
Gio dialed a number and said, “Hey, Bella?”

“Honey, when are you coming home?” Isabella asked sleepily.  
“Soon, babe,” Gio said. “Got two people, who want to say hi. Are you ready?” Gio handed the phone to Leo.

“H-hi?” Leo said nervously.  
“Who is this?” Bella asked.  
“Leonardo, uh, Pokey.”  
“Your dad found you?” Isabella shrieked, suddenly alert. “This is fantastic. Oh, Pokey. Are you well?”  
“It’s Leo and yeah, I’m okay. Are you?”  
“I am now. Oh. I’ve missed you. You have no idea. Are you coming home soon?”  
“Yes and….”

“My turn,” Raphael said. He snatched the phone away from his brother and said, “Mom? It’s Speedy, but my name’s Raphael now.”  
“Oh, my gosh. Your dad found you too?” Isabella asked in amazement. “I can’t believe it. Are you okay, my sweet boy?”  
“Well, I’ve had a pretty shitty….”

Leo glared at his brother, daring him to continue his sentence. Our lives haven’t been ideal, but calling them shitty’s exaggerating, Leo thought. Look at my brother. He’s trying to manipulate our mom too. I hope she’s brighter than our dad and doesn’t buy it.

“I’m good,” Raphael said, ignoring his brother. “And I’m so lookin’ forward ta meetin’ ya all. Are ya okay, Mom?”  
“I’m fine, my precious son. When are you boys coming home?”  
“Either later on today or tomorrow.”  
“I’ll prepare your room. This is incredible. I’ve waited so long for you two to come home.”  
“I thought ‘bout ya and Dad every day. We got lucky and had someone, who raised us, but he was a brute and made me feel unwanted, favorin’ Leo. It’s been awful.” Raphael turned on the waterworks and choking back sobs, said, “It was hell. I felt so unloved and I’m so glad Dad found us.”  
“Oh, Raphael,” Isabella said sadly. “I’m so sorry, baby. I wish we’d found you earlier, but I promise things are going to be all right from now on. For you and for Leo. You guys will have the best life and all we can give you.”  
“I can’t wait ta see ya.”  
“Me either, angel. I love you.”  
Raphael wasn’t one for sappiness in front of others, but he said, “Love ya too, Mom. Very, very much.”

“Give the phone to your brother, Raph,” Gio said.  
Raphael did as he was told and Leo had a few words with Isabella. Then Leo handed the phone back to Gio, who spoke to Isabella for a few minutes. Then Gio said, “Is there somewhere I can sleep? We’ll run the DNA test in the morning and will hopefully have answers soon.”  
“You can have my room,” Leo said.  
“Thank you, my son,” Gio said and smiled affectionately at him.

Feeling jealous, Raphael said, “Ya can have mine if ya want.”  
“Bless you, Raph,” Gio said. He bent down and kissed Raphael’s forehead. “You’re such a good boy.”  
“I try. Can I have a hug, please, Dad?”  
“You don’t need to ask, Raph." Gio hugged Raphael and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “There'll always be hugs. You may get sick of so much affection.”  
“Nope,” Raphael said, leaning into his dad’s embrace and smelling his strong musk. It was comforting and he loved how safe his dad made him feel.  
Gio disengaged himself a few minutes later and said, "I’m heading to bed. Sleep well, Raph. I love you.”  
“Love ya too, Dad, and thank ya for findin’ us. Leo, a word before ya leave.”

Gio left the room and Raphael said, “How does it feel bein' on the outside lookin’ in, like ya made me feel, Leo? How does it feel bein' the black sheep? ‘Cause they know what ya did ta me. Not all yet, but ya can bet I'll tell them. Golden boy no longer the favorite. Sucks, don't it?"  
“You lied, Raph, and manipulated them into thinking I was beastly towards you. I only ever loved you and tried my best. It wasn’t easy. You’re like a firecracker, always ready to explode."  
“Bullshit. Ya bossed me 'round, made me feel like crap and all that stuff with Amanda? Ya think it's just history and I'm gonna forgive? I ain't. Ya better go ta Japan or wherever and do what ya need ta do, because I ain’t gonna be nice ta ya. Yer gonna wish ya were never born and I’m never gonna forgive ya. Not for nothin'.” Raphael closed his eyes and ignored his brother.

Leo sighed sadly. Then he left, hanging his head and his shoulders slumped. Amanda’s wrong, he thought despondently. Raph’s never going to forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all about the Rossi's, Leo and Raph's bio family.


	38. Leaving the lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo leave the lair with Gio to meet their family. Leo bids a teary farewell to Splinter, well Raph's only too thrilled to leave and has less than cordial words for his old sensei.

After he’d seen that his dad was settled in Raphael's room, Leo was on the way to bed, when he heard muffled crying coming from the lounge and Amanda saying, “It’s going to be okay, guys. Raph and Leo will still come see you.”  
“Not the same, dudette,” Mikey said and sniffed. “They’re our brothers. Family. How are we supposed to be a team without them? I’m happy that they found their parents, but what about me and Don? We need them.”

“Mikey,” Don said. “Let’s not be selfish. Leo and Raph have a chance be with their real family and we shouldn’t begrudge them that.”  
“I’m not, Don. I’m just...Things aren’t going to be the same. Our family’s broken and so's the team. Forever.”  
“You still have me, Mikey, and I’m sure Raph and Leo will visit. It’s not the same, but we have to accept it, although I’m also heartbroken at losing them.”  
“Maybe their parents will take us in,” Mikey said, his face lighting up. “Then we could stay with them.”  
“No, Mikey. They only want Leo and Raph, their sons. We’re not family.”  
“But we are to Raph and Leo.”  
“We were raised as brothers, Mikey, but we have no bio link to them. Nothing.”  
“It was just a thought,” Mikey said, looking downcast.  
“No matter how sad we are, we have to act happy for them, okay? We can’t spoil their happiness, especially Raph’s. He’s been through so much shit and he’s so excited to have his real dad around.”  
“What if they forget us?” Mikey asked fearfully. “And we don’t matter anymore?”

“That’ll never happen,” Amanda said. “Raphie and Leo love you guys so much and would never do that. You'll see them and I’m sure their family will let you visit. Who knows, maybe they have sisters for you to date?” Amanda said, her eyes twinkling. “Then you guys would be siblings-in-law.”  
“That"d be awesome,” Mikey said and grinned. “And our kids would be actual cousins. I’m feeling better now, sis, thinking about that. I’m going to try and get some sleep. Night, guys.”

“Night, Mikey,” Don and Amanda said in unison.  
“You shouldn’t have done that, Amanda,” Don said crossly. “Giving him hope like that. What if it doesn’t happen?”  
“I said it MAY happen and it might, Don. It’d be cool, wouldn’t it?”  
“It would be, but it’s not a guarantee and Mikey’s quick to latch onto things. He believes it’ll happen now. You wait and see. He’s going tell Raph and Leo.”

xxxx 

Unable to hear anymore, Leo padded to his room and shut the door. I have some serious thinking to do, he thought. I want to see my family, but I don’t want to leave Don and Mikey.

xxxc 

“GET OFFA ME, MIKEY!” Raphael bellowed from the infirmary.  
“Told you,” Don said, glaring at Amanda.

Amanda and Don hurried into the infirmary and saw Raphael glowering at Mikey. “What did you do, Mikey?” Don demanded.  
“Nearly squeezed me ta death,” Raphael hissed. “And told me we’re gonna be bros-in-law.”

“It’s going to happen,” Mikey said. “Amanda said it would.”  
“I said it MIGHT happen,” Amanda corrected. “Not would, so stop giving me the stink eye, Don. I don’t deserve it and I was just trying to make you feel better.”

“Is somethin’ wrong, guys?” Raphael asked.  
“No,” Don said quickly. “Come on, Mikey. Bed now.” Don grabbed Mikey’s arm and quickly led him out of the room.

“What’s up with them, Amanda?” Raphael asked. “And why would ya say my sisters are gonna marry them?”  
“I said might to cheer Mikey up. He’s crushed you and Leo are leaving. I didn’t realize he’d turn the might into a definite. I’m sorry. I messed things up again.” Amanda started to cry.  
“Come here and sit.”

Amanda hopped into bed beside Raphael and he placed an arm around her and said, “Princess, look at me.”  
Amanda turned her tear-stained faced towards his. Golden eyes gazed at her tenderly and Raphael gently thumbed away her tears and said, “Princess, don’t cry. It was a wonderful gesture of yers and ya didn’t know Mikey would take it ta heart, did ya?”  
“No.”  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. No one’s cross with ya and who knows it may happen? Perhaps my sisters will like them, but ya did nothin’ wrong. Ya were only tryin’ ta make them feel better and they know it.”  
“So they don’t hate me?”  
“No. How could anyone hate ya, princess? Yer amazin’, sweet and did I mention gorgeous? Yer so incredible, I still wonder why ya’d want me, when ya could have anyone ya wanted.”  
“Because you’re awesome, Raphie. Soft and tender and you’re everything I dreamed of finding.”  
“I ain’t soft.”  
“You are. You’re a big teddy bear, and you give great cuddles.”  
Raphael smiled. “Ya win. I’m a teddy bear, but for ya only. Don’t tell no one. Got a rep ta uphold, ya know?”  
Amanda laughed. “I love you.”  
“Love ya too,” Raphael said, and nuzzled her cheek. “So the guys are upset 'bout me leavin’?”  
“Yes and they think you and Leo won’t visit.”  
“True. I ain’t gonna come down here ta visit and run into that rat, but they can come and visit me and Lame-o-nardo anytime.”  
“Raph, are you ever going to forgive Leo?”  
“NO.”  
“He’s your brother and…”  
“Since when are ya fuckin’ on his side?” Raphael seethed.  
“I’m not. I’m on yours, Raph. I just…”  
“Ya can’t be on both sides, Amanda. Don’t work like that, unless ya want him back.”  
“No. I love you, Raphie. Only you.”  
“Then ya will respect my decision and won't fuckin’ interfere. Do ya fuckin’ understand?”  
“Interfere? Screw you, Raph. It affects me too, because it stresses me out and I also hate seeing my boyfriend unhappy. And the baby will be affected by the tension between you and Leo, which they don’t deserve. I’m your girlfriend, whom you supposedly love, and I don’t DESERVE THE ATTITUDE, HAMATO RAPHAEL FIRENZI! I’M ON YOUR SIDE! But I do want peace too.”

Shocked at the use of his full name and not wanting to lose Amanda, Raphael smashed his mouth onto hers in a searing kiss, but she pulled away and said, “No, Raphael. You owe me an apology.”  
“That was an apology. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean ta swear like that. Leo just gets me so riled up. Can ya forgive me? I don’t wanna lose ya.”  
“No chance of that, but I'd have ignored you for a few days until you’d calmed down. I’m on your side, Raphie. I just hate fighting. Reminds me of growing up and the fights between my parents. I hope that you and Leo can make peace someday.”  
“We probably won’t, princess. I don’t think I can forgive him. Please don’t pressure me ‘bout that. I love ya, but ya can’t make do somethin’ I don’t wanna do.”  
“I can’t. You’re right. I hope you will, because the babies won't like the fighting either.”  
“Yer not gonna quit the subject, are ya?” Raphael said testily.  
“I am. One last thing….”  
“Hah. I knew ya were gonna say that.”  
“You have such a kind and forgiving nature, Raphie. One of the things I love about you. Don’t change and lose important people, okay? Love you.”  
“I love ya too.” 

Raphael closed his eyes and thought, Leo important? Not after what he did ta me. I’m still gonna make his life hell. He deserves it.

xxxx 

The next morning, everyone, apart from Raphael and Amanda, gathered in the kitchen for breakfast and Leo introduced Gio to Splinter. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr.….?” Splinter said.  
“Rossi,” Gio said. “But you can call me Gio.”  
“Only if you call me Splinter.”  
“I couldn’t be so disrespectful after all you’ve done for my sons, Mr. Hamato. I’m grateful for what you’ve done, although I understand you were tougher on my Raph and ill-treated him.”  
“Ah. He said that. Young Raphael has a tendency to twist the truth."  
“Are you calling my son a liar, Mr. Hamato?” Gio demanded.  
“I have been strict on all of my sons and Raphael was treated no differently. He’s prone to tantrums and outbursts and doesn’t obey instructions, so I’ve had to discipline him. But it wasn’t to get at him if that’s what you’re suggesting or indeed Raphael suggested.”  
“Did you beat him?”  
“When it called for it, but he mostly had lectures and punishments were extra chores or his luxuries taken away or he was forbidden to go topside. I’ve never abused Raphael. Why would I? I’ve always loved him. I still do, even though I know he is displeased with me. He is a teenage boy and he needs discipline, Mr. Rossi. You will see that.”  
“I don’t believe in spanking a child and I don’t need advice from you. I believe my son and I'll kick your butt if you ever come near him again. Don, I’d like to start those tests.”

Gio glared at Splinter and stalked off to Don’s lab, followed by Mikey and Don. “I’m sorry, Sensei,” Leo said.  
“Do you believe I was a bad father, Leonardo?” Splinter asked.  
“No. You were terrific and it was for a valid reason when we were disciplined. Raphael’s just trying to manipulate Gio. He’ll soon see through Raph’s deception.”  
“I only ever loved Raphael and tried to help him.”  
“I know that, Sensei. Why don’t you go rest? You look tired.”  
“I think I will. I love you, Leonardo. You and all of your brothers. I will miss you if you leave.”

Leo watched Splinter leave and thought sadly, I have a decision to make. Why does life have to be so tough? 

xxxx 

Leo went to Don’s lab and gave blood samples and so did Gio. Don went into the infirmary, got a blood sample from Raphael, went back into the lab and started the DNA test.

Later that day, Don read the results and said, “It’s official. You and Raph are Gio’s sons, Leo.”  
“I knew it,” Gio said and hugged Leo. “Awesome news. We’ll leave when you've packed your bags.”

“So soon?” Leo asked, pulling away.  
“Yes,” Gio said. “It’s three p.m. We'll have you boys home in time for supper at six if we leave by five. Let me go tell Raph. I can’t wait to have my family all together. See you now.”

“You’re really leaving, Leo?” Mikey asked, trying not to cry.  
“I guess I am. Someone has to look after Raph, but I promise I’ll come visit and you guys can come over anytime. I have to pack,” Leo said and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face. I don’t want to leave Don and Mikey, he thought, but Raph also needs me and I have to ensure he’s okay. No matter how much he hates me.

xxxx 

Leo went into Splinter’s room when the bags were packed and said, “I’m going, Sensei.”  
“So soon?” Splinter asked, feeling his heart sink.  
“Yes. I’ll miss you, Sensei, and your words of wisdom so much. I’ll miss our long talks.”  
“I’ll miss you too,” Splinter said, pulling Leo close. “It’ll be okay, my son. You can still come and visit me and your brothers.”  
“It won’t be the same,” Leo said tearfully.  
“No, my son. It won’t be. Things very rarely stay the same, but do not grieve. You are going to meet your mother and your other siblings and you have your father.”  
Leo gently disengaged himself and said, “You're my dad, Sensei. I feel conflicted calling him that, because he did nothing for us. You did everything.”  
“I had the chance to do it and could. Your father could not, but now he wishes to. Do not deny him that, Leonardo. Let him love you and Raphael, and know that I will always consider you my sons and will be there for you. Do come and visit, because I am going to miss our times together. And you may still call me Dad.”  
“I will visit, Sensei. I want to stay, but Raphael needs me. I have a feeling he’s going to get in to trouble.”  
“I sense that too, Leonardo. Look after Raphael and tell him I love him. Go and do not be sad. Treat this as a new adventure.”  
“I’m not saying goodbye, Sensei. Until later. I love you,” Leo said, blinking back tears. Then he left the room to grab his cases.

xxxx 

“Do you wish to say goodbye to Mr. Hamato, Raph?” Gio said, after he and Don had taken Raphael out onto a stretcher into the lounge.  
“No. Just take me outta here. Amanda, did ya pack my stuff?”

“I did, Raphie,” Amanda said. “It’s all in the van. We’re ready to go.”

“No, wait,” Splinter said, entering the lounge. “Raphael, I wish you well, my son, and I hope you’ll forgive me someday.”  
“Don’t count on it!” Raphael snarled. “Goodbye, ya fuckin’ rat. Thanks for fuckin’ nothin’. I ain’t gonna miss ya. Dad, take me outta this place. Please.”

“Bye Mr. Hamato,” Amanda said. “Where’s Leo?”  
“Here,” Leo said, appearing with his cases. “I was checking I have everything. See you later, Sensei.”

“Bye, my sons,” Splinter said. “I will miss you.”  
“I won’t,” Raphael said furiously. “I’m so glad I’m fuckin’ outta here. I never got ta see ya again and I won’t. I got a real dad now, who loves me and I’m gonna be happy.”

xxxx 

Don and Gio lifted Raphael and carried him into the van. Amanda, Leo and Raphael were in the back and Mikey was in the front passenger seat. “We’ll drive you guys there, Leo,” Don said. “And then come home.”

“After dinner,” Gio said. “My family would love to meet you, Don and Mikey, so please say yes.”  
“Thanks, Gio,” Don said, hopping into the driver’s seat.

“Awesome,” Mikey said. “That"d be neat and then we’ll meet their ….”  
“Ow,” Mikey said, as Don elbowed him in the side. “That hurt, dude!”

Don started the engine and Leo thought, I’m going to miss Sensei so much. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he thought about the old rat and all the fun times they’d had.

“Cryin’, Lame-o-nardo?” Raphael asked.  
“Allergies,” Leo said.  
“Bullshit. Ya were cryin’. Don’t see why. We’re finally ridda that rat.”  
“I love him, unlike you, Raphael.”  
“Course ya would. He doted on ya. It’s me he despised.”  
“Grow up, Raphael. He loved you and still does.”  
“He NEVER loved me and neither did ya with all the shit ya did ta me.”

“SILENCE!” Gio boomed. “Say nothing if you can’t be nice to each other. I’m sick of this squabbling.”  
“Fine by me,” Raphael said. “I was done talkin’ ta him anyway.”

Leo said nothing and studied his hands. Yes, he thought. Raph’s going to make things extremely unpleasant, but it’s my job to look after my brother and no matter what, I have to be there for him, especially as he’s gravid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Leo and Raph get on with their bio family?


	39. The Rossi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph meet their bio family and say goodbye to Don and Mikey. And Raph gets on the bad side of his now eldest brother, Logan.

Once Isabella Rossi knew that Leo and Raphael had been found, she’d busied herself cleaning out two bedrooms and making the beds with fresh, clean linen. Then she’d vacuumed and dusted the house, ensuring it was spotless. Cleanliness was something Isabella prided herself on and she ensured her four kids followed suit, keeping themselves and their rooms tidy. Isabella was forest green and sapphire eyed and so were her twin daughters, Bronwyn and Brooklyn and her eldest son, Logan. Her youngest son (youngest until Raphael arrives) was emerald skinned, like his dad. “Mom,” twenty-four-year-old Logan said. “The house is clean enough. Dad says they come from the sewers, so I doubt they’ll care about hygiene!”  
“Even if they don’t,” Isabella said. “I do. Please be nice to them. I want them to feel at home.”  
“How do we know for sure they’re family?”  
“Your dad ran the DNA test and it confirmed his suspicions. They’re your brothers.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting them,” twenty-year-old Hunter said. “What do they like, Mom?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I hope they like Captain Ryan. He’s fantastic.”

“He’s a cartoon, Hunt,” Logan said. “Not real and he’s lame. Boring ass show. Give me a book any day.”  
“So what? He’s still awesome. And I hope they like wrestling and video games. It’ll be so great. How old did you say they are, Mom?”

Isabella plumped up a pillow on the lounge sofa and said, “Leonardo’s sixteen and Raphael’s fourteen.”  
“Oh,” Hunter said disappointedly. “I was kind of hoping they were closer to my age.”  
“Afraid not and the boys haven’t had a great life, especially Raphael. Poor baby was beaten by the guy, who took them in. He needs lots of love and care, which I’ll give and I want you to do the same thing. Do you understand? I’ve waited so long to have my babies back with me and I won’t let anyone ruin it.”

“Yes, Mom,” Logan and Hunter said in unison. They knew better than to argue with their disciplinarian mom. I bet they’re going to be trouble, Logan thought. And I have better things to do than babysit a couple of kids. “Fantastic. Now help me with dinner. I’m making my special lamb roast. I bet the boys will be starving. Goodness only knows what that brute fed them in the sewers.”

xxxx 

Isabella went into the kitchen, followed by her two sons. “Log,” she said. “Peel the vegetables and Hunt, I’d like you to make some chocolate brownies.”  
“Yes, Mom,” Isabella’s sons said in unison.

Sometime later, twenty-three-year-old Bronwyn wandered into the kitchen and sniffed the air. “Wow. Such delicious smells,” she said. “This'll make Leonardo and Raphael feel at home, Mom. You’ve really gone all out. And is that chocolate brownies I smell?”

“Yep, sis,” Hunt said. “My speciality with extra walnuts.”

“I hope so, Bron,” Isabella said. “Have you hung up the banner?”  
“Going to now.”  
“They’ll be here by six. I want everything ready. Where’s Brook?”  
“She’s…. Oh.Here she is.”

“Hey,” Brooklyn, Bronwyn’s older twin by two minutes, said, as she entered the kitchen. “Everything smells so fantastic, Mom. I’m salivating. Can I have a taster of that brownie, Hunt?”  
“No. That’s for Leonardo and Raphael. Those names sound kind of pretentious. Do we have to call them by their full names all of the time, Mom?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Isabella said. “What time is it, Log?”  
“Five fifty.”  
“They’ll be here any minute. I can’t wait.

“Me either,” Brooklyn said. “Maybe they have cute friends for us, Bron. Wouldn’t that be neat?”  
Logan rolled his eyes and said, “Trust you to think of that, sis, and I doubt it. All of us are doomed to be single forever.”  
“A girl can hope, Log. I’ve always wanted kids.”  
“I know, sis, but don’t get your hopes up too high. I’d hate to see you hurt.”

The sisters went to hang up the banner that read “Welcome home, Leonardo and Raphael.” Then the rest of the family joined them and waited for Leo and Raphael’s arrival.

xxxx 

Don parked the van outside the Rossi home just before six and said, as he gazed at the double story red brick home in awe, “You have a fantastic home, Gio.”  
“Thank you, Don. Leo, Raph, we’re here.”

“Yeah. Cool looking place, dude,” Mikey said. “You and Raph will love it here, Leo.” 

Maybe, Leo thought. But won’t be the same without you, Don and Sensei. I’m going to miss you so much.

“Ya heard what Dad said, guys,” Raphael said, shaking Leo out of his thoughts. “We’re home. I can’t wait ta meet everyone.”

“I’m sure they’ll love you, Raphie,” Amanda said and squeezed his hand.  
“What’s not ta love?” Raphael said and smirked. 

They all got out of the van and Gio pressed the doorbell. Isabella opened the door and looked at Raphael on his stretcher. “You poor sweetheart," she said. "What happened to you? Was it that brute? Are you Leonardo?”  
“Raph... I…”  
“Bring him in and settle him on the couch. He can stay there. How are you, my little boy?” Isabella said and peppered Raphael's face with kisses.  
Blushing, Raphael said, "I'm okay, Mom. Really.”  
“Are you sure, Raphael? I can bring you whatever you want.”

xxxxx 

They all went inside and Don and Gio settled Raphael on the couch. 

Feeling ignored, Leo said, “I’m Leonardo and you must be our mom. Wow. You guys even made a banner for us. Thank you.”  
“Hi, my handsome boy,” Isabella said and kissed his cheek. “It’s good to have you and Raphael home. You can call me Mom or Isabella and these are your siblings.”

“Hey,” Logan said. “I’m Logan. Nice to meet you.”  
“Hi,” Brooklyn said. “I’m Brooklyn. Told you they had friends, Logan. Maybe…”

Bronwyn smiled and said, “I’m Bron.”  
“So radical to meet you guys,” Hunter said. “I’m Hunter, but you can call me Hunt.”

“Yes,” Leo said. “These are our brothers, Don and Mikey. They lived with us.”  
“Hey,” Mikey and Don said in unison, staring at the sisters. Wow, Mikey thought. I’d love to date Brooklyn. 

“Brothers?” Logan said. “Really? They don’t look like our family, so how can they be your brothers?”  
“Not bio brothers,” Gio said. “They were raised as brothers with Raph and Leo. Well, that’s everyone.”

“No,” Raphael said, finally noticing that Amanda hadn’t been introduced. “This is my girlfriend, Amanda. Amanda, this is my family.”  
“Nice to meet you, Amanda,” Isabella said, extending a hand. She shot a look at Raphael that meant we’ll talk later, but he missed it.  
Amanda shook her hand and said, “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rossi, and you have such a stunning home.”  
“Thank you.”

“Hi, Amanda. I’m Logan,” Logan said, bowled over by the blonde beauty. He extended his hand and said, “Pleasure to meet you.”  
“Likewise,” Amanda said, shaking it. “Lovely to meet all of you. “

Raphael glared at his eldest brother and said, “Have ya got a girlfriend, Logan?”  
“No one special.”  
“Well, I do, and she’s MINE, so get yer damn paws offa her and stop fawnin’ over her. She ain’t gonna like ya.”

The atmosphere suddenly felt as thick as oatmeal. Gio cleared his throat and said, "Dinner will be ready shortly. Mikey and Don, I hope you'll stay. Will you join us, Amanda?"  
"I'd love to. Thanks."

“No. We should be getting home," Don said. "We promised Dad we'd have dinner with him."  
“Yeah. Sorry, bros,” Mikey said. “But we’ll come visit.”

“Our door’s always open,” Isabella said. 

“I guess this is it, guys,” Leo said, hugging Don and Mikey. “Please come visit.”  
“And you’d better, dude,” Mikey said and sniffed. “We’re going to miss you. Even your lectures. I’ll miss you, Raph. Even your snoring.”

“I don’t snore,” Raphael huffed. “Yer talkin’ bullshit.”  
“You do, sweetie,” Amanda said and giggled. “But I think it’s so cute.”

Isabella rolled her eyes and thought, so she’s sleeping with him. I’ll put a stop to that. Raph’s too young to have sex and I don’t like the look of her. Looks like a tramp. My son can do better.

Leo, Don and Mikey disengaged and Don and Mikey hugged Raphael. “Don’t cry,” Raphael said, pulling away. “It ain’t forever. Ya can come visit.”  
“We will, Raph,” Don said. “But we’ll still miss you. Even your temper and your moods.”  
“Now ya make me sound temperamental. “  
“You are, but we love you. You know that.”  
“Enough with the sappiness. We’ll see ya soon. Heck. Ya can take Leonardo back with ya. I don’t mind.”

“I do,” Isabella said. “Raphael, there’ll be none of that attitude here. Leonardo’s your brother and you'll be nice to him and vice versa. Do you understand?”  
“Yeah, Mom.”

After Don and Mikey had left, Isabella said, “Raphael, let me tell you this and I’m only telling you once. I’ve waited years for you and Leonardo to come home. Nothing's going to sour your homecoming, including you. Why are you so anti-Leonardo?”  
“Because he’s a fuckin’ prick, who raped me. Do ya know what bein' violated feels like? Helplessly lyin' there, while he fucks ya and blood's drippin' outta yer ass and every parta ya hurts?" 

“I’m going to be sick,” Bronwyn said, running out of the room, followed by Brooklyn.

“Whoa. Never a dull moment here,” Logan said. “Is it, Hunt?”  
“Nope. So you raped Raphael, Leonardo? How could you do that to him? That’s sick!”

“It wasn’t my fault, Raphael,” Leo said. “It was Bishop, who drugged me. You know that.”  
“DON’T MATTER. YA STILL DID IT.” Raphael turned on the waterworks and his mother, whose jaw had dropped at the news, immediately ran to his side and soothed him, covering his face with little kisses.

Gio had also been shocked, but he quickly recovered and said, “Come with me, Log, Hunt, Leo and Amanda."  
“But I should be with Raphie,” Amanda said.  
“He has his mom. Now.”

When the others had gone, Isabella said, “Raphael…”  
“Raph.”  
“Raph, I’m so sorry, my sweet baby. I had no idea that happened to you.”  
“It was awful, Mom. I had nightmares so bad and there was so much blood and…”  
“It’s okay now, my little one. Mom’s here and it’s going to be okay. I promise. Sh. No one’s going to hurt you again.”  
“Will ya send him away? He violated me and got no honor. He needs ta go away and ta do tasks ta regain his. It’s what the ninjas do. The ninja code of honor.”  
“I’m vaguely familiar with the ninja way of life. I shall speak to your dad.”  
“I can’t look at him or be in the same room with him and he also suggested he and I share Amanda. How perverse is that? As if I’d share my girl. Send him away. Please.”  
“Raph, Leo’s also my boy…”  
“I’ll run away if ya don’t send him away. Don’t think I won’t. I want an answer now.”  
“Raphael, I won’t be spoken to like this. You're not the adult and always remember I'm your mom and I deserve respect. I don't tolerate disrespect.”  
“Well, I can’t tolerate Leonardo. Do I make myself clear?” Raphael said coolly.  
“You’re expecting me to choose one son over the other.”

“Just a damn moment,” Logan said, entering the room, having told his father he needed the bathroom, and hearing the conversation. “You will NOT speak to Mom like that, Raphael. She loves you and Leonardo and you will NOT force her to make that ridiculous decision.”  
“He raped me!”  
“He did, but he said he was drugged and…”  
“DON’T FUCKIN’ MATTER,” Raphael choked out. “He hurt me badly.”  
“The tears again, huh? Look, I’m sorry you got hurt, but Leonardo didn’t mean to. He said he'd never have hurt you otherwise and he loves you.”  
“Loves me? He made my life a livin’ hell. Pickin’ on me…”  
“Watching out for you made your life hell? Excuse me. I do that for Hunter. Yes, I’m on his damn shell a lot, but he knows it’s because I love him. Fuck. Leonardo loves you and is so devastated he did that to you, but you’re so far up your damn ass, you refuse to see it! Shit. You’re a baby, Raphael.”  
“I am not,” Raphael sniffed.

“That’s enough, Logan,” Isabella said. “Raph doesn’t need more stress and he didn’t mean what he said. He’s just hurt. Isn’t that right, Raphael?”  
“Yeah, Mom,” Raphael said, reaching out for her. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay, baby,” Isabella said, hugging him. “Logan, apologize to…”

“Apologize to Raphael?” Logan said, raising an eye ridge. “Why? Because I was honest? Fuck that. Yes, Leonardo hurt him and I get Raphael’s traumatized, but Leonardo’s sorry, it wasn’t his damn fault and he's trying to make amends. Raphael, though, won’t hear anything of it and is being an ass.”  
“Now, Logan,” Isabella said furiously. “I won’t ask again. Poor, sweet boy. I’ll fix things, Raphael. I promise.”  
“By babying him? Raphael needs a kick up his ass to go and talk to Leonardo, to be a man and to try to sort things out with him. They’re brothers, who need each other.”  
“LOGAN!”  
“I’m sorry for telling the truth, Raphael, and you’re a baby. Poor Leonardo for having to put up with you all these years. I’d have wrung your neck years ago. I’m going to eat and I need a drink. See you at the table, Mom.”

“He hates me, Mom,” Raphael said sadly.  
“He doesn’t. No one could hate you, my little one. I’ll talk to Logan.”  
“That’ll make it worse. I’m not wanted here.”  
“Yes, you are, Raph. By me and your dad and Logan likes you. He’s just protective of me.”  
“And Leonardo, whom he doesn’t even know!”

Hunter came inside and said, “Mom, Dad’s seated the others at the table and wants to know if we’re going to eat.”  
“I’ll be there now.”  
“Raphael, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Raphael said. “Logan was a dick.”  
“He can be,” Hunter said. “If you grate on his nerves, but he’s usually mellow. You must have really pissed him off, Raphael.”

“I’ll get you some dinner, Raph,” Isabella said. “Hunt, stay with Raph, while I get his food.”  
“Okay, Mom.”

“So, what did Dad say ta everyone, Hunter?” Raphael asked.  
“Leo gave his version of what happened and while I agree he didn’t mean to hurt you, I can see why you’re upset, Raph. It must have been extremely traumatic.”  
“And he was a bastard ‘bout Amanda,” Raphael said and filled Hunter in.  
“Yikes. Not cool. I’m sorry it happened and I'm here if you ever want to talk, little brother," Hunter said, placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re family, Raph. My little brother. Leo is too, but he sounds like an ass.”  
“He is.”  
“Well, you have me now, so don’t worry. I’ll watch your back.”

“Here you go, baby,” Isabella said, setting a tray on Raphael's lap. "I hope you like it, Raph."  
“Thanks, Mom. And I’m sorry for bein’ a brat. Ya don’t got ta send Leonardo away.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. He’s yer kid too and it was unfair of me ta ask ya ta do that. I can’t talk ta him yet, but I might someday. Just don’t bug me ‘bout it.”  
“Of course I won’t. Thank you, Raph. You’ve made an old woman very happy, because I didn’t know what to do.”  
“Yer not old. Guessin’ yer thirty.”  
“Forty.”  
“Yer gorgeous, Mom.”  
“Aw. You’re a sweet boy,” Isabella said and kissed his cheek. “Raph, I want to talk to you about what happened when you’re ready. Talking will help.”  
“I don’t feel ready.”  
“We should when you are.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hunt, I’ll bring you some dinner. Would you mind staying with Raph?”

“Not at all,” Hunter said. “Do you like wrestling, Raph?”  
“LOVE it.”  
“Video games?”  
“Yeah. Me and the guys would play all the time. Can Amanda join me, Mom?”

“I guess so,” Isabella said. “And we’ll all have coffee in the lounge after dessert. I’d like to get to know Amanda better, Raph.”  
“Ya will love her. She’s the most wonderful girl in the world. My angel.” 

Isabella didn’t agree, as she headed to the kitchen and got Hunter’s food. No, she thought. That girl has to go. 

Amanda joined Raphael and Hunter in the lounge and they chatted together over dinner. I got a cool brother, Raphael thought. And parents and sisters and a girl, whose mad 'bout me. I’m so damn lucky. As for Leo and Logan, fuck them. I’m gonna make botha their lives hell. How dare Logan speak ta me the way he did? I didn’t fuckin’ deserve it. He’s gonna be so sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Don and Mikey!


	40. Amanda's parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's mom plots to kill her husband and Goran leaves a letter for Raph in the sewers.

Goran Petrovic went into his wife’s bedroom that afternoon, July 7, and said, “How are you feeling, Jelena?”  
“Better.”  
“Good, because I still want to go ahead with the divorce.”  
“Fine by me. I trust we’ll share custody of Amanda.”  
“Yes. You're still her mother. It’s you I no longer wish to be with. You’ll get what I feel you deserve.”  
“I'll fight for more if I'm not satisfied. You can count on that.”  
“Go ahead,” Goran snapped and turned to leave.  
“Wait. Have you seen Amanda?”  
“Yes. Did she come see you?”  
“No.”  
“Maybe she’s with her new boyfriend.”  
“She has a new boyfriend? I hope he’s much better than the twerps she dated in the past. Why wouldn’t she tell me about him?”  
“I’m sure she’ll tell you when she’s ready and she’ll bring him over.”  
“I'd like to be close to Amanda again. How can I achieve that? We used to be so close,” Jelena said wistfully. “What changed?”  
“How you treated me. Simple as that. She’s always been Daddy’s girl.”  
“No. It started when I got rid of that beast. That green, slimy creature. Raymond.”  
“Raphael and he wasn’t slimy. He was a sweet boy.”  
“That’s it. You were very fond of it. Perhaps Amanda still has some memory of it.”  
“He was a sweet kid and we could have given him a great life, but I doubt Amanda remembers him. She was only four at the time. It’s to do with the way you treated and speak to me, Jelena. Perhaps Amanda would be more receptive to you if you changed that.”  
“What do you think happened to that Raphael?”  
“I don’t know, but I hope he’s okay wherever he is.”  
“I’m not sorry I got rid of him. He hung around our daughter, spreading his germs and you could see they were close. It could have developed into a relationship,” Jelena said and shuddered. “Would you have been happy with our daughter dating an animal?”  
"Yes if it made her happy. That's where we differ, Jelena. You care more about yourself than about Amanda and her welfare. You always have and you certainly didn’t care about Raphael. He was a beast to you, an it and something to torment."  
“I love our daughter, but that creature was just that. A creature to be despised.”  
“I want you out by the end of the month,” Goran said angrily, irate at the last comment. “You’re your boyfriend’s problem now.”  
“Fine by me. Saki's better in bed than you and he loves me.”  
“He doesn’t. He wants your money and he'll ditch you when he's burned through it,” Goran retorted and headed to his office, slamming the door and sitting down at his desk to write a new will.

xxxx 

Oroku Saki arrived at Jelena’s house and went inside, using the key she’d given him. Not seeing anyone, he slipped upstairs and went to Jelena’s bedroom. “How’s my beautiful girl?” Saki said and kissed Jelena on the lips.  
“Better. Goran wants a divorce, so we can finally tie the knot, Saki, and we'll hopefully be loaded. He owes me a generous package.”  
“He should,” Saki said, sitting down on the bed and taking Jelena’s hand in his. “After all you did to build up his wealth. He owes a lot of it to you.”  
“My girls are all rich in their own right and don’t need the money, so why shouldn’t I have it? I deserve it all after all the crap I put up with. Goran’s womanizing and the way he flirted with all the women he met. It was so humiliating!”  
“Well, you have me now, sweetheart, and I won’t do that,” Saki said and kissed her hand. “I love you so much and the day you’re my wife will be the happiest day of my life, next to meeting you. I love all of your daughters."  
“Maybe you can help Amanda and I become close again.”  
“I'll do my best.”  
“Saki, I want you to do something for me,” Jelena said, a wicked idea forming in her mind. “I have a feeling Goran’s not going to give me what I want when we meet up with our lawyers and that he’s going to cut me out of his will, so I want you to kill him.”  
“How and when?”  
“Anyway you want and probably the day after tomorrow. Katya will help you. She hates Goran almost as much as I do and so does Olga. They feel their poor mother’s been ill-treated all these years by their father and have always been on my side. Amanda’s always been on her dad’s side, but I can manipulate her into being on mine when he’s dead. I’ll also give you some money for the deed.”  
“It’ll be a pleasure,” Saki said and grinned. And after some time has passed, Saki thought, I’ll kill my wife and will get all the money, because I know she’s not leaving any to the daughters. Bonus. Then I can use the money to build weapons that'll annihilate those shellbacks once and for all!

xxxx 

Goran got into his car at seven p.m. and parked by the sewer grate, where he’d seen Raphael all those years prior. He extracted a letter from his jacket, placed it into the grate and watched it fall down onto the sewer floor. I know it’s a long-shot, Raphael, he thought. But I hope this gets to you. Sighing deeply, Goran climbed into his car and drove to a bar for a much needed drink.

xxxx 

As he and Don walked home, a dejected Mikey said, "I can’t believe they’re gone, Don. Things are never going to be the same again.”  
“No. They said we could visit, though.”  
“Yeah, but it won’t be the same and I get a feeling we’re imposing on the family.”  
“Nonsense. We're family to Raph and Leo, even if we’re not blood related. They’ll always want us in their lives, Mikey.”  
“Leo, maybe, but Raph didn’t sound so cut up when we left.”  
“Raph internalizes things, but I’m sure he’s just as sad as Leo is. Hey. What’s that?” Don said, spotting the letter. He picked it up and said, "It’s for Raph, Mikey.”  
“Open it.”  
“I can’t. It’s addressed to Raph. He’d be mad if he knew we’d read it.”  
“He won’t know. Come on, Don. I want to know what it says.”  
“All right,” Don said, carefully opening the letter. “Dear Raphael, I want you to...”  
“Why are you stopping, dude?”  
“Shush,” Don said, skimming the letter. He whistled and added, "Wow. Read this, Mikey.”  
Mikey read it and exclaimed, "Holy moly!"  
“We have to put this somewhere safe tonight and get it to Raph tomorrow. This'll blow his mind away.”  
“It’s blown mine away, dude. I can’t believe it.”

xxxx 

The brothers hurried home and Don placed the letter in a safe and locked it. I’m still stunned, he thought, and I can’t wait to see the look on Raph’s face when he gets this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the letter?


	41. Meddling Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella plots to get Amanda out of the way and invites Jasmine, who happens to be a female mutant turtle, over.

Everyone gathered in the lounge for coffee after dessert. Amanda and Raphael held hands and sat next to each other on the sofa. Noticing it, Isabella scowled, but quickly replaced it with one of her fake smiles and said cheerfully, “So, Amanda, what do your parents do for a living?”  
“My dad’s a businessman and my mother’s a housewife.”  
“What do you hope to do?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Surely you have some goals?” Isabella said, failing to hide her dismay.

“Of course she does,” Raphael piped up. “She was gonna continue her modellin’ and actin’ career, but she don't wanna do that no more. There’s no rush ta decide. She’s only sixteen. I got no doubt she could do anythin’ she wanted.”  
Amanda smiled and said, “You flatter me, sweetheart. I’ve been acting and modelling, since I was a kid and my dream was to make it into movies, but that all changed when I met Raph. I realized what a selfish, materialistic girl I was and that love is really what matters. Raph’s been so wonderful to me and I'm truly happy for the first time in my life. I don’t know yet what I want to do, but I do know that Raph will always be in my life and that I can do anything with him.”  
“Likewise, princess,” Raphael said and kissed her hand. 

“Aw,” Brook said. “That’s so cute. You and my brother make a cute couple, Amanda. Will there be wedding bells soon?”  
“I don’t know. It’s still early days, but we’ve discussed it.”

“I’m going to bed,” Leo said, not wanting to hear about any wedding plans.  
“It’s only eight, Leo,” Isabella said.  
“Right, but I’m pooped. It's been a long day. Night, everyone.” They all, apart from Raphael, wished him goodnight and he left the room.

“So,” Gio said. “Amanda, you and Raph have discussed wedding plans? But you’re only sixteen and he’s only fourteen. Don't you think you’re rushing things?”  
“We didn’t say it'd happen today, Mr. Rossi, but we’d like to someday. We’re madly in love and I know….”

“Where will you stay, Raphael?” Isabella asked.  
“Why are ya guys so concerned? Ya got married young, had babies and ya were fine.”  
“We were lucky and had people caring for us. You’re fourteen, Raphael. You don’t have a job and I doubt she does either. What are you going to do? Have you thought about things?”  
“I happen ta be a mutant turtle. It ain’t easy for me ta work, but I can paint and draw and I thought ‘bout sellin’ my art online and maybe also workin’ in an auto shop. I’m good at fixin’ cars and bikes and I’ve had my own bike since I was twelve.”  
“Fine, so you’ve thought about things, but you haven’t, Amanda, or are you planning to live off of my son?”

“Live off of Raphael?” Amanda said, her face darkening. “No, Mrs. Rossi. I wouldn’t do that. I have my own money and more than enough to take care of me and Raph for the rest of our lives, especially when my father dies. He’s a billionaire.”  
“What about the fact that you’re a human and he’s not?”  
“I see a sweet, kind boy and what's in his heart when I look at Raph. I don’t see a turtle. I love him so much and I want to make him happy, like he deserves. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this interrogation.”

“It’s not an interrogation, Amanda,” Gio said.  
“Sure feels like one. What are you going to ask me next? How many guys I’ve bedded?”  
Gio flushed and said, “That'd be rude. And really….”

“Yes, dear. Just how many have you been with?” Isabella demanded. “Now that we’re on the subject.”  
“Mom,” Raphael said, glaring at her. “Don’t.”  
“Have you slept with my son?”

“I’m out of here,” Logan said. “Hunt, Brook and Bron, let’s go watch a movie in my room?”  
“Deal!” his three siblings said in unison and they all left the room.

“Answer me,” Isabella said. “Or are you ashamed, Amanda?”  
“We ain't,” Raphael said heatedly. “Satisfied? We wanna, but we’re waitin’ until I’m better. What’s yer fuckin’ problem with her? I love her and I’m gonna date her, whether ya like it or not!” Raphael squeezed a sobbing Amanda’s hand.

“Raphael! Language!” Gio said.  
“Ya guys have been awful ta her and I'll run away if ya continue. Why can’t ya see she’s a good person and that she loves me? Give her a chance. Please. Ya will learn how fantastic she is and how great we're together if ya do. Please. I don’t wanna leave now that I’ve found ya.”  
Gio looked at his wife and said, “Raph, we don’t want you to rush into things. That’s all.”  
“We ain’t. She’s good ta me. Please. Mom, please.”

“I’m sorry, Amanda,” Isabella said begrudgingly. “I just worry about my son and I’m concerned you’ll hurt him.”  
“Not intentionally, Mrs. Rossi. I’d rather walk on hot coals than hurt him. I know you’re worried about him, but like he says, we’re not rushing things and it’s still early days. All we know is that we’re happy together.”  
“Fine. Gio and I'd like to get to know you, but you'll have to deal with me if you break Raph's heart.”

“No chance of that,” Raphael said. “Amanda isn’t gonna do that. Thanks, Mom. Yer gonna love her.”  
I sincerely doubt that, Isabella thought. And I will ensure she’s gone. You deserve better, my son. And I have just the girl in mind. “I’m going to get some more coffee. Raphael? Anyone else?”

xxxx 

They all wanted coffee, so Isabella went into the kitchen, made the coffee, dialed a number and said, “Jasmine, my dear. How are you?”  
“I’m good thanks, Aunty Bella. How are you?”  
“Terrific. Are you still single?”  
“I am. Being a mutant turtle makes it hard to find a date and I’m not into the guys that mutated with me. They’re so lame.”  
“I know a handsome, young mutant, who’s perfect for you. Are you free this evening?”  
“Oh, really?” Jasmine said excitedly. “Yeah. I can be there in ten.”  
“Great, my dear. See you soon.”  
Isabella disconnected the call and thought, Amanda will soon be a thing of the past. I’m sure Raph will adore Jasmine. 

xxxx 

Isabella took the coffee into the lounge and said, “Here you go, everyone.” They all chatted for a while and Isabella did her best not to glare at Amanda.

The doorbell went ten minutes later. Gio opened the door and said, “Jasmine, what a wonderful surprise, my dear. Come inside.”  
“Hi, Uncle Gio.”

Gio showed Jasmine into the lounge and said, “Amanda and Raph, this is our very good friend, Akita Jasmine. Jasmine, this is our son, Raphael, and his friend, Amanda.”  
“Very pleased ta meet ya, Jasmine,” Raphael said, staring hard at the sea green female turtle and admiring her shapely form and hazel eyes. He stuck out a hand and added, “Didn’t think there were female mutant turtles 'round.”

“The pleasure's all mine, Raphael,” Jasmine said, shaking his hand and taking in his handsome features.  
Feeling jealous at the obvious mutual attraction between the turtles, Amanda cleared her throat and said, “I’m Raph’s girlfriend.”  
“Oh,” Jasmine said, extending a hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise,” Amanda said, shaking her hand and trying to tell her telepathically to back off of her boyfriend.

“Now that we’re all acquainted, let’s sit down,” Isabella said. My plan’s working, she thought gleefully. Raph ogled her and Amanda obviously feels jealous and tried to assert herself by saying girlfriend. He's so taken with Jasmine, he didn’t even bother correcting Gio when he said friend and I can tell Amanda’s mad at him for practically drooling over Jasmine. He and Amanda will be over very soon.

“I didn’t know you had another son, Aunty Bella,” Jasmine said, sneaking a glance at Raphael.  
“We’ve been looking for them for years and found them today. Leo’s sixteen and Raph’s going to be fifteen in December. Isn’t it your birthday tomorrow?”  
“Yes. I’m turning seventeen.”  
“I hope you’ll celebrate it with us.”  
“I’d be delighted. Thank you.”  
“You’re family, my child. It’s only natural you're here with us.”

Bitch, Amanda thought. That Jasmine arriving isn’t coincidence. I bet she asked her over, hoping Raph would like her. And he does. He’s basically salivating over her in my presence and not caring if I’m upset! Amanda pinched Raphael's arm and said, “Raphael!”  
“That hurt!” Raphael said, tearing his eyes away from Jasmine. “What’s yer problem, Amanda?”  
“My problem?” Amanda yelled, standing up. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend, but you’re staring at another girl in my presence!”  
“I wasn’t. I was…”  
“Don’t lie to me, Raphael! And the bitch probably invited her over, hoping you’d like her.”  
“Bitch? Are ya callin’ my mom a bitch?” Raphael demanded, his face darkening.  
“YES.”  
“Apologize ta her now,” Raphael growled.  
“No! She planned this, Raphael.”

“I didn’t know she was coming over,” Isabella said and started to cry. “Honest, Raph. I swear I didn’t.”  
“Now, Amanda. I won’t have my mom spoken ta like that.”

“But it’s okay she can be a bitch, Raphael?” Amanda shouted. “Don’t you care how I feel?”

“I think I’ll go home,” Jasmine said. “I didn’t…”

“Great idea, sweetie,” Amanda snapped. “Get the hell out.”

“SILENCE!” Raphael yelled. “Jasmine, ya did nothin’ wrong, so sit where ya are. Mom, it’s gonna be okay. Amanda’s gonna apologize ta ya now, ain’t ya, Amanda?”  
“I did…”  
“AIN’T YA?”  
Amanda scowled and because she didn’t want to lose her boyfriend, said, “I’m sorry I called you a bitch, Mrs. Rossi.”

“That’s okay, my dear,” Isabella said. “I forgive you. I’m so sorry, Raph. I didn’t mean for your first night home to be so awful.”  
“It’s okay. Amanda’s sorry and yer sorry ya were mean earlier. Things are okay, Mom. Don’t worry. Don’t cry. Please.”  
“Coffee, Jasmine?”

“Please," Jasmine said.  
“Why don’t you and Gio join me in the kitchen?" Isabella said.

“Why didn’t you defend me, Raphael?” Amanda demanded, when the others had left the room.  
“Why should I? My mom did nothin’ wrong.”  
“But she did. She invited that…”  
“She didn’t. Mom said she’d like ta get ta know ya, so why would she do that and try ta make trouble?”  
“Because she didn’t mean it. She wants us to break up.”  
“Yer paranoid. Mom said she was sorry and that she didn’t know Jasmine was comin’ over. I believe her and if ya ever talk ‘bout my mom like that again….”  
“Are you threatening me, Raphael?”  
“No, but I’ve yearned for my parents and no one’s gonna mess things up with them. Not even ya. Do ya hear me?”  
“You like Jasmine. You kept staring at her, like you wanted to rut her. Do you, Raphael? Do you want to fuck her?”  
“Oh, yer jealous?” Raphael said and smirked.  
“Of that? Why would I be jealous?”  
“Sweetheart,” Raphael said, lowering his voice. “Ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout. I love ya and only ya. She’s hot, but I’m with ya and I always will be. As for my parents…”  
“They hate me and they LOVE her.”  
“So what? They love me and they won’t try ta cause trouble, because they know I love ya and am happy with ya. I love ya so much, Amanda. Ya really got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout.”  
“But your mother…”  
“I didn’t like ya insultin’ her. I love her and I didn’t like bein’ in the crossfire between ya two. But I had ta take her side, because I’m her son and frankly, I didn’t like the way ya were speakin’. No matter what she does, she’s still my mom. Ya gotta understand that, but I'd tell her if I thought she was wrong. So, are we good?”  
“I get it. I’d feel the same way if it were about my dad. Yeah. We’re good, but stop staring at her. What’s she got that I don’t have?”  
“A shell, scales, a nice ass, great legs, gorgeous green skin and hazel eyes and my parents’ respect and love. But she don't have my love and ya do, so stop bein’ silly, princess. A guy can look, but I ain’t gonna touch. Ya look at other guys and I don’t get mad.”  
“I don’t.”  
“I wouldn't be mad if ya did, because I know ya love me and won’t leave me. And I trust ya,” Raphael said and kissed her on the lips. “I’m yers always, so stop worryin,’ princess.”  
“I’m sorry, Raphie. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Ya won’t, princess. It’s me and ya forever."  
Amanda smiled and kissed his beak. “I love you, Raphie.”  
“And I love ya, princess. Always.”  
Raphael pulled her close and they were soon locked in a passionate kiss that left them panting heavily when they’d broken apart.

xxxx 

Gio, Isabella and Jasmine were talking and Isabella had admitted she’d invited Jasmine over. “My plan’s working, Gio,” Isabella said. “Raph likes her.”  
“I see that, Bella, but don’t you think meddling's wrong? They’re in love and he’s happy.”  
“She’s wrong for him. Don’t you see that? Girls like that sleep around. Raph needs someone, like our Jasmine, who’s pure and sweet.”  
“I love Jasmine too, but Raph likes Amanda.”  
“He’s fourteen and doesn’t know what’s good for him, Gio. We do and Jasmine's good for him.”  
“I don’t like this, Bella. Raphael’s going to be furious.”  
“He won’t, because he’ll soon see how right we are. Jasmine’s going to move in with us and being around her virtually all the time will make him wild with desire for her. You saw how he looked at her. He’s already intrigued. Don’t you want Raph to be happy?”  
“I do.”  
“Well, Jasmine will make him happy. Amanda won’t.”  
“Fine. Do what you have to do, but don’t cry to me if Raphael’s mad at you.”

Isabella told Jasmine that all she had to do was keep flirting and Raphael would soon be hers, because it was clear he already liked her. He’s extremely hot, Jasmine thought. I know he likes me too and I’m going to make him mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Isabella succeed with her plans?


	42. Isabella's victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated argument, Raph and Amanda break up.

Amanda left at ten and caught a cab home, leaving Raphael, Jasmine, Gio and Isabella in the lounge. “So, Jasmine,” Raphael said. “Where do ya come from? Are there more of ya?”

“Anyone want hot chocolate?” Isabella asked.  
“Please,” Raphael and Jasmine said in unison.  
“Gio, why don’t you help me?”

xxxx 

“Yes, dear,” Gio said and followed Isabella into the kitchen. “What are you doing, Bella?”  
“Leaving them alone, so they’ll talk more freely. Jasmine’s lovely, Gio, and Raph likes her. I can tell.”  
“So can I. I just hope your plan doesn’t backfire and he hates you.”  
“It won’t. He'll fall for her. Just watch.”

xxxx 

Back in the lounge, Jasmine said, “Your parents found me wandering the streets two years ago and took me and some others in. What about you, Raphael?”  
“Raph or Raphie if you prefer.” He told her about his origins and added, “How many are there, besides ya?”  
“Jas if you like. Six of us. Four guys and two girls. Two of the guys are my brothers and the other girl’s my sister, Caska. We live in the basement of a flower shop and make ends meet by selling things online. I knit, sew and do candle wicking. Caska makes teddy bears and I sometimes help. The guys are good at wood carving and sell what they make online.”  
“Awesome. I wanna sell my art and wood carvin' online too. How tall are ya?”  
“Five foot two and you?”  
“Six two right now, but I’m probably gonna be six foot six, like Dad and Logan.”  
“Nice.”  
“Ya got a Japanese surname, like me. How'd that come ‘bout?”  
Jasmine sighed deeply and said, “We were the products of an experiment a man named Akita Yamaha carried out. He was a very bad man and we ran away, but before that, he trained us in the art of Ninjitsu, because he wanted us to help him conquer the world.”  
“Wow. Really? Yer a ninja?”  
“I am. Why do you sound so surprised? Is it because you think a girl can’t be a ninja?”  
“No. I’m just floored, because I’m one too. What weapon do ya use?”  
“Sai.”  
“No way? Me too.”  
Jasmine smiled and said, “Sounds like we have some things in common, Raph. What do you like doing for fun?”

They talked for a long time and found they had a lot in common. They liked the same movies, art, music, shared a love for martial arts, had a similar outlook on life, and Raphael found himself enjoying the conversation. More than I should, he thought. Jasmine’s beautiful, but I got a girlfriend and I need ta remember that. But when Jasmine excused herself and headed to bed, Raphael’s shell felt extremely tight, as he stared at her retreating figure, and he dropped down with a low churr. Fuck. She's got a nice ass, Raphael thought. And such a gorgeous body. Damn it. No. I’m with Amanda, but there’s no harm in thinkin’ bout her, right? Ain’t like I’m gonna cheat.

Gio suddenly appeared and Raphael said, as he ignored his throbbing groin, “Where've ya been, Dad? Ya and Mom left over an hour ago.”  
“Your mom felt a little frisky, Raphael, and…”  
“TMI, Dad!”  
“You asked. Where’s Jasmine?”  
“Gone ta bed.”  
“Are you ready to hit the hay, son?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said and heaved a sigh of relief, as his cock slid back into its protective pouch. 

xxxx 

Gio lifted up his son, carried him into his bedroom, gently placed him into bed and covered him with the blankets. “What do you think about Jasmine, Raph?” he asked.  
“She’s nice and we got things in common. Why?”  
“Just asking.”  
“I got a girlfriend, Dad, whom I love, so if yer tryin’ ta break me and Amanda up…”  
“I wasn’t, son. Just asking. Do you think she’d be perfect for Leo?”  
Raphael snorted derisively and said, “No. Leo ain’t Jasmine’s type and she’s too good for him.”  
“And what type is Jasmine’s?”  
Raphael blushed and said, “Me if I were single, which I ain't. Leo would bore her. I’d make her happy and would help her ta come outta her shell. She’s so shy.”  
“Jasmine's extremely pretty and I know she likes you. Why not ask her out? You're so young and you don't have to commit yourself to one girl. You should test the waters and see what else is out there before you settle. I love your mother, but she’s all I’ve ever known and I sometimes wish I'd had that opportunity. You do.”  
“I love…”  
“Raphael, I’m not trying to cause trouble. I’m just stating a fact. I’m going to bed. Sleep well, son. It’s so great you’re back home with us.”  
“Night, Dad. Love ya.”  
“Love you too, Raph.”  
Gio kissed his son’s head and left the room.

Raphael closed his eyes and thought, he’s wrong. I’m ready ta settle down and all I want is Amanda. He soon fell asleep, but to his shock, his dreams were all about Jasmine and when he woke at four a.m. with a raging hard-on and covered in his essence, he shook his head in dismay and thought, I’m so screwed. I love my girl, but I’m havin’ wet dreams ‘bout Jasmine. Damn it. How can I look either in the face after this? I’m so embarrassed.

xxxx 

Gio had gone to bed and relayed his conversation with Raphael to Isabella. “Great,” Isabella said. “Things are going to happen soon.”  
“I think so and Raph was jealous when I asked if Jasmine should date Leo, which means that he REALLY wants her and Amanda will soon be history.”  
“Good. The sooner the better.”

xxxx 

The next morning, July 8, shortly after seven, Gio took Raphael into the lounge and settled him on the sofa. Then he said, “We're eating in the kitchen. Do you want anything, Raph?”  
“Dad, can I ask ya somethin’?”  
“Of course.”  
“It’s…” Raphael lowered his voice and said, “Embarrassin’. I love Amanda, but I…Is it normal dreamin' ‘bout another girl?”  
“What kind of dreams?”  
“Erotic,” Raphael said and flushed.  
“Of course it is. Raph, you’re a boy. It’s normal having those thoughts and it’s perfectly fine if you don’t act on them. What girl?”

“Good morning, Raph, and Uncle Gio,” Jasmine said, entering the lounge. “Isn't it a lovely day?"  
“Morning, my dear,” Gio said and kissed her cheek. “Happy Birthday.”  
“Thanks, Uncle Gio.”

“Happy Birthday, Jasmine,” Raphael said, hoping she didn’t notice his embarrassment.  
“Thanks, Raph. Is everyone else up?”

“In the kitchen,” Gio said. “Are the others going to join us later, Jasmine?”  
“Yes.”  
“Breakfast, Raph?” Gio asked.

“Please,” Raphael said. “Can Amanda come over, Dad?”  
“This is Jasmine’s day and we want it to be with family, Raph.”

“I don’t mind if she comes over,” Jasmine said sweetly. “The more the merrier.”

“Can I call her, Dad?” Raphael asked.  
“Sure,” Gio said begrudgingly.

xxxx 

The morning was uneventful. The boys and Jasmine played video games, while the girls baked for Jasmine’s party later that day. Raphael snuck glances at Jasmine when he thought she wasn’t looking and he felt a tingle go down his spine when she accidentally brushed his hand, while playing the games. It both excited and scared him that he felt that way and he wondered if she felt it too. He caught her looking at him a couple of times and smiled at her. Jasmine smiled back, but quickly looked away.

Amanda arrived after lunch and immediately positioned herself close to Raphael and glared at Jasmine, warning her to back off. Raphael didn’t notice, but Jasmine did. “I’m going to my room,” Jasmine said. “You and Amanda can continue the game, Raph.”  
“Why? It’s yer turn. Don’t go.”

“She said she wants to, Raphie,” Amanda said. “Why don’t you let her?”  
“Because it’s her turn and it’s no fun playin’ Monopoly with two people.”  
“Is that the only reason?”  
“What the hell do ya mean?”  
“Nothing. Forget it. Stay, Jasmine. Please.”

The game continued and Amanda kissed Raphael and said, “I love you, Raphie.”  
“Stop it. Not here.”  
“Why? Don’t you love me?”  
“Ya know I do, but not now. We’re playin’ a game.”  
“Are you worried she’s going to get upset? Too bad if she is. You’re mine.”

“I’m going to my room,” Jasmine said and sprang to her feet. “You guys have things to discuss. Later, Raph.”  
“Jasmine, wait…”

“What the hell are ya doin’, Amanda?” Raphael demanded.  
“That bitch keeps staring at you and I don’t like it. You also keep looking at her.”  
“This convo’s old, Amanda. I told ya I’m yers.”  
“But you keep looking at her.”  
“It's rude if I ignore her.”  
“Don’t be cute, Raphael!”  
“It’s her birthday and ya just upset…”  
“Upset her? Don’t you care I’m upset?”  
“It’s all ‘bout ya and yer feelings, ain't it? What ‘bout Jasmine’s? She ain’t had a good life and I’m tryin’ ta be a friend ta her. That’s all. How many damn times do I got ta tell ya that I’m yers? I know ya’ve been cheated on in the past, but I ain’t like them other guys, Amanda, and I wouldn’t do that ta ya. Jasmine’s a friend and that’s all she’ll ever be.”  
“Tell me again.”  
“I’m yers, ya silly girl.”  
“Prove it and kiss me now.”

They kissed passionately. Then Amanda broke apart and said, “I’m going to the loo. I’ll see you now, my handsome lover. I love you, Raphie.”

Jasmine suddenly appeared and said, “Tell your family I’m leaving, Raph. I need to go get my sister. She just called me.”  
“What happened? Ya look upset? Come sit down.”  
Jasmine sat next to him and said, “There was a break-in at the shop twenty minutes ago and the robbers killed the guys. My sister was able to get away and is at a secret hideaway of ours.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Raphael said and pulled her in for a hug. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I’m here, Jas.”

Jasmine sobbed onto his shoulder and Raphael stroked her shell, murmuring words of comfort. “What the fuck’s going on here?” Amanda demanded, entering the room. “Raphael, you have some explaining to do.”  
“Nothin’ is goin’ on,” Raphael said, breaking apart from Jasmine. “She got a bad call and I just gave her a hug. Relax.”  
“Relax? I go take a leak and I come back and find my boyfriend making out with another girl!”  
“I wasn’t makin’ out with her. She’s a friend!”  
“Didn’t look like that to me.”  
“I TOLD YA I’M YERS.”  
“Raphael, I won’t be made a fool of.”

“Nothing happened, Amanda,” Jasmine said. “Raph just…”  
“Shut up, bitch! I’m not talking to you. Raphael, how could you…”

“I DID NOTHIN’! Raphael yelled. “I gave her a fuckin’ hug, because she was upset. I’m sick of yer insane possessiveness and jealousy, Amanda. And don’t talk ta her like that! Jasmine did nothin’ wrong.”  
“Friends don’t…”

“What the hell’s going on here?” Isabella said, entering the room, joined by her family, who'd been in their rooms.  
“Well, well,” Amanda said. “The queen bitch is here. Look what you’ve done. You may have Raph fooled, but I know you invited this woman over to cause trouble. Admit it.”  
“I did not. I wouldn't do that to you, Raph.”  
“You did!”

Amanda walked over to Isabella and slapped her across the face. “You did, bitch,” Amanda screamed. “At least have the guts to admit it.”

“GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!” Raphael yelled. “We’re over, Amanda. I’m fuckin’ tired of yer jealousy. I can’t be with someone, who don't trust me and I hate the way ya speak ta my mom. That was the last straw.”  
“Mommy’s boy! And Raphael,” Amanda said, having to have the last word. “When you realize just what a bitch your mommy is and that she plotted to break us up, don’t come crying to me, because I won’t take you back. You can have that Jasmine bitch, because you’ll never get another girl like me. You’re a freak.”  
Amanda flounced out of the house and slammed the door behind her. 

“Coffee?” Isabella asked, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.  
“Is that true, Mom?” Raphael asked. “Ya plotted ta break us up?”  
“No, baby. It’s not true. She was lying. I wouldn’t do that to you and thank you for sticking up for me.”  
“No big deal. Yer my mom and she had no right treatin' ya like that. I won’t forgive her.”  
“I’m sorry, baby. I know how much you loved her,” Isabella said, placing a hand on Raphael’s arm.  
“I did, but I can’t be with someone, who don't trust me and who hates ya and my family.”

“I’m sorry,” Jasmine said. “I didn’t mean to, Raph…”  
“Stop it. Ya did nothin’ wrong, Jas. Amanda's jealousy caused the break-up. Not ya or Mom. It’s Amanda, who should be sorry. She was mean ta ya and she hit Mom and I can’t be with someone like that.”  
“Uncle, Gio. I need to get my sister,” Jasmine said and she told the family what had happened.

When Gio, Jasmine and the others had left, leaving Leo and Raphael alone, Leo said, “Amanda loves you, Raph. It was in the heat of the moment and she didn’t mean what she said or did.”  
“Shut up, Leo. I’ll do what I want and I can’t be with her. Not after that. I loved her, but…”  
“So after everything you guys have been through, you’re ending it. Just like that?”  
“I thought ya’d be happy. Now’s yer chance ta be with her again.”  
“You don’t throw things away without talking about it and trying to fix things if you love someone. You need to communicate with her, Raph, and to sort things out. And I kind of like someone else.”  
“Ya need ta fuck off and butt outta my life, Leo.”  
“You stubborn shit. You let the best thing that ever happened to you slip away.”  
“LEAVE ME ALONE.”  
“Be like that, Raphael, but you’ll be sorry.”  
“LEAVE ME ALONE, LEONARDO!”

Leo looked at his brother sadly and left the room. 

I did the right thing dumpin’ her, didn’t I, Raphael thought? She was wrong talkin' ta Mom like that and ta slap her and she owes us all an apology and I'm done with her for good if she don't give it. But I do miss her and I do love her. I don’t really wanna lose her. What do I do?

Raphael debated for an hour what to do. Then he dialed her number and said, “Amanda, it’s Raph. Can we talk?”  
“What do you want, freak? I’m busy with my boyfriend.”  
“W-what?”  
“That’s right. Hang up or shall I leave it on speakerphone, so that you can hear?”  
“No need,” Raphael retorted, his heart breaking in two. “Two can play yer game, ya whore. Just wait…”

The next sounds Raphael heard were grunting and Amanda yelling, “Yes, yes. Oh, yes, Aaron. Just there. That’s right.”

Heartbroken and furious, Raphael disconnected the call and thought, fuckin’ bitch has already moved on, so she clearly never loved me. Gonna do the same and ask Jasmine out. Dad was right. I was bein’ stupid settlin’ down with that bitch when I ain't explored other options. Who knows, maybe Jas is the one?

xxxx 

Isabella smiled in her bedroom and thought, Amanda’s gone and it won’t be long before Jasmine and Raph are a couple. And maybe Leo will like Caska. I could see Raph was upset, but it really is for the best that Amanda’s gone. She’s trailer trash and he deserves someone better. Jasmine will make him happy and will also give me grand babies someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they over for good?


	43. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio, Logan and Jasmine learn that Raph's gravid. Raph hooks up with Jasmine, Leo gets to know Jasmine's sister and Goran's bank account's drained!

It was a very gloomy dinner that evening. Jasmine no longer felt like celebrating her birthday after the deaths of her brothers and she said very little. Leo was seated next to Caska, who had sea green skin and hazel eyes, like her sister, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He’d even dropped his tail down, hoping she'd notice and would see that he liked her, but she seemed oblivious. Her eyes had lit up when she’d seen Raphael and Leo’s heart had sunk. Another girl, who likes him, rather than me, he'd thought. I’ll never find anyone. 

xxxx 

Raphael ate his dinner in the lounge with Logan to his chagrin. Not much was said until they were done. Then Logan said, “So, you and Amanda are done, Raphael?”  
“Are ya gonna move in on her?” Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“No. I couldn’t be with someone, who hit Mom either. I know it was hard dumping Amanda, but you did the right thing.”  
“I don’t care if ya approve or not.”  
“Why are you always so aggressive? I was extending an olive branch and…”  
“Move,” Raphael said, suddenly feeling a twinge of nausea.  
“Why?”

Logan got his answer when Raphael upchucked all over the floor. “That’s gross, Raphael,” he said and wrinkled his beak in disgust. “Do you hate Mom’s cooking?”  
“No. I love it. Ah,” Raphael said and vomited on the floor again. He sucked in a deep breath and said, “It’s the nausea. Comes and goes.”  
“Nausea? Why would you have nausea?” Logan asked and sipped his soda.  
“I’m gravid.”  
“W-what?” Logan said in shock, dropping the can of soda on the floor and spilling its contents. “How can that be? Are you a girl?”  
“I’m a boy, but an evil scientist told me that I’m a hermaphrodite and got me gravid by either implantin' eggs or sperm into me. It was a shock for me. Believe me, but I can’t abort the babies. They’re innocents and I….”  
“Are you scared?”  
“Yeah. I'm afraid of what our family and Jasmine will think.”  
“The family will be behind you. Do you like Jasmine?”  
Raphael nodded. “Yeah. But she might be freaked out.”  
“Can you blame her? Finding out the guy you like is a hermaphrodite and gravid is weird. I’d run.”  
Raphael glared at him and said, “I wish I hadn’t told ya. I don’t need yer shit.”  
“But she seems to like you and I doubt she'll run. It’s a good thing, because you’re going to need all the support you can get. And I know we got off to a bad start, but I’ll be there for you. There won’t be other babies, though, Raphael.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s probable your sperm don’t swim, so the only babies you’ll have are the ones in your belly.”

“Babies?” Gio asked, entering the room. “What babies, Logan?”  
“Uh. I need to go do something, Dad. Where are the others?”  
“Outside in the garden. Can I go?”  
“No. What babies? Did you knock up a girl?”  
“Definitely not!”  
“Then?”

“I’m gravid, Dad,” Raphael choked out, blinking back tears. “Three weeks or so along. Due in December.”  
“Oh, my gosh, Raphael. Why didn’t you say something?”  
“How can ya tell yer family yer gravid when yer a boy?”

“Can I be excused now, Dad?” Logan asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Later,” Logan said and fled the room.

Gio sat down beside Raphael and said, “Are you okay, Raph?”  
“Scared, but I can’t abort them. They’re part of me and I…”  
“You don’t have to, Raph. They’ll be loved by us, just like you are, so you have nothing to worry about, but can I ask how you become gravid?” Raphael told him and Gio said, “So you’re a hermaphrodite, just like me.”  
“Ya are, Dad?” Raphael said, staring at him in shock.  
“I am.”  
“But Logan said that hermaphrodites can’t make babies.”  
“Well, I did. I have six beautiful kids at home and probably thousands out there somewhere, so it probably depends on the individual.”  
“So me and Jasmine could have babies of our own?”  
“It’s possible. You like Jasmine?”  
“Yeah. I kinda do. How'd Mom take yer news and does anyone else know?”  
“She and I were regular turtles when we mated, so she didn’t really know and she didn't care when we'd mutated. She loved me for me and only you two know.”  
“Why didn’t ya have babies after me?”  
“We were separated for a while. Then we got back together and I don't know. It just never happened.”  
“Ya could now.”  
“No. I’ll love being a grandpa, but I don’t want more kids of my own.”  
“I’m kinda scared Jasmine will freak when I tell her.”  
“Understandable, but I doubt that’ll happen. Raph, there’s something you need to know.”  
“What?”  
“Your mom and me….We did kind of plot to break you and Amanda up. Your mom asked Jasmine over, but she only did that, because she felt that Amanda would break your heart. She didn’t do it to be malicious and she only wants you to be happy.”  
Anger flared in Raphael’s golden eyes and he said furiously, “Ya guys had no right interferin' in our fuckin’ relationship….”  
“Raph, I understand you’re angry and you probably hate us.”  
“But ya did me a fuckin’ favor, so I should be fuckin’ grateful!”  
“W-what?”  
“I called her ta try and sort things out and she was already bangin’ someone else, so I guess ya guys were right. She wouldn’t have moved on that fast and certainly not put her fuckin’ speakerphone on for me ta hear if she loved me! So, thanks a lot.”  
“I’m sorry. I…”  
“I’m still mad at ya guys, but I love ya and I’ll forgive ya, but promise me somethin’?”  
“Anything.”  
“Ya will NEVER meddle in my relationships again. I won’t forgive ya and ya will never see yer grandkids if ya do.”  
“I promise, Raph. We won’t.”

“Oh, hi,” Caska said, entering the room and staring at Raphael. “Uncle Gio, Jas said she'd have some cake, so we’re going to have the cake outside. Are you coming?”  
“Yes. Raph, shall I bring you a piece?”

“Thanks, Dad,” Raphael said. “Hey, Caska. Can I have a word with ya?”  
“Sure,” Caska said eagerly.

“I’ll be back now,” Gio said and left the room.

“So, what do you want to ask me, Raph?” Caska asked.  
“What’s yer sister’s favorite food?”  
“Seriously? You want to know what her favourite food is. I thought you were going to ask me out!”  
“Why would do that?”  
“Because you’re hot and I’m pretty and we’d have fun. I thought you’d want to be with me.”  
“Whoa. Hang on there, Caska. Yer a lovely a girl, but I don’t like ya that way. Sorry. I like yer sister.”  
“Oh," Caska said miserably. She chewed her bottom lip and started to cry.  
“But there's someone out there for ya.”  
“Yeah, right. Not as hot as you.”  
“Probably not,” Raphael said and chuckled. “Seriously though, it’s what’s inside that matters. Looks fade, Caska. There are my brothers, Hunter and Logan.”  
“Boring guys.”  
“There’s Leonardo. I’ve seen how he looks at ya. We’re not talkin’ right now, but he can be a great guy and ya might like him. Why don’t ya talk ta him?”  
“What does he like talking about?”  
“Meditatin’, martial arts, Space Heroes and readin’.”  
“He meditates? Cool. And he reads? That’s neat. Do you read?”  
“Sometimes. Leo also watches chick flicks and he loves Titanic.”  
“Wow. That’s my favorite movie, next to the Notebook.”  
“See. Ya got things in common. Go talk ta him.”  
“Thanks, Raph. We'll have you to thank if we marry. I’m going to talk to him now. Oh, and my sister loves macaroni cheese.”

Raphael sat back and closed his eyes, wondering how he’d broach his gravidness to Jasmine, when he heard her say, “I have some cake for you, Raph.”  
“Oh, hey, Jas,” Raphael said, opening his eyes. He took the plate and said, "Thanks. How are ya holdin’ up?”  
“I’m doing okay, thanks. It'll get easier everyday, I guess.”  
“Know that I’m here if ya wanna talk.”  
“Thanks, Raph. I’m going to…”  
“Come and sit with me. I’d love some company.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Uh huh. Why are ya so nervous? I don’t bite.”

Jasmine sat down next to him and placed her hands in her lap. “I’m really sorry about Amanda, Raph. I…”  
“I know everythin’ and yer innocent, Jas, so don’t worry. Besides, my parents did me a favor. I called her and she was screwin’ a guy. Put it on speakerphone, so that I’d hear.”  
Jasmine winced and said, “I’m sorry. That must have hurt.”  
“Her loss,” Raphael said and forked some cake into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed and said, “Ya need ta know somethin' if we're gonna be mates’.”  
“Us mates? What are you talking about, Raph?” Jasmine asked, blinking in surprise.  
“We got chemistry, right?”  
“Yes, so?”  
“Ya like me, right?”  
Jasmine blushed and said, “Yes.”  
“I like ya.”  
“But you love Amanda, Raph, and you will get back with her.”  
“No.”  
“You say that now, but what if she wanted you back?”  
“I’m done with her. I wanna get ta know ya, Jas.”  
“Suppose we were mates, we had a family and she wanted you back? You’d leave.”  
“No! I wouldn’t do that ta ya. I make promises, I keep them and our marriage vows would be somethin’ I’d never break.”  
“I’ve been hurt. I lost my boyfriend during my escape from the tyrant and I can’t endure more hurt. I’m still dealing with it.”  
“I ain’t perfect, but I’ll do what I can ta make ya happy. We can heal each other. What do ya say?” Raphael asked, taking her hand in his.  
“Are you asking me out to spite Amanda?”  
“No.”  
“I won’t be a rebound thing, Raph. I deserve better than that. If you want to ask me out, it’s because you like me….”

Jasmine’s words were cut off, as Raphael pressed his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss. Jasmine returned the kiss and they made out until she pulled away and said breathlessly, “You shouldn’t have done that, Raph.”  
“Why not? It felt right.”  
“Because it’s taken all of my power to resist you and not to kiss you earlier and now I don’t think I’ll be able to resist you again.”  
Raphael chuckled and said, “So, the kiss was that good?”  
“It it was, but I want your guarantee before we do this that I’m not a rebound thing.”  
“Yer not. Truthfully, before me and Amanda split up, I couldn’t stop thinkin’ 'bout ya and ya made me drop down and have wet dreams.”  
Jasmine blushed and said, “Raph…”  
“Yer beautiful, Jas. Exquisite and the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. It’s a compliment when guys tell ya they like ya that way, ya know.”  
“More beautiful than Amanda?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, placing a hand on her heart. “Because yer pure and sweet and ya’d never hurt me, like she did. So, will ya go out with me?”  
“Yes, but I want to take things slowly.”  
“No problem. I’m in no shape ta do that yet.”  
“Oh, you mean because of your gravidness? Logan told me.”  
“Of course he did,” Raphael said, clenching his fists. “Asshole.”  
“Don’t be mad. He was trying to lessen the shock for me. I was stunned, but I can handle it. I’ll be there for you and the babies and if we can’t have our own babies, that won’t matter, because we’ll already have a family. I’ll love the babies like my own.”  
“Yer serious?”  
“I am.”  
“What if I have tons of babies?”  
“We’ll have fun thinking of names. I have some money, Raph. Tons of money. My brothers drained the bank account of a billionaire. I’m worth forty billion and so's Caska, so we’ll be fine.”  
Raphael whistled and said, “That’s a lotta dough. What was the billionaire’s name?”  
“Goran Petrovic. He was involved in fracking and some shady business deals, which is how he got his fortune. We didn’t approve, so my brothers drained his account last night.”  
“Petrovic?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Oh, nothin’.”

Raphael pulled her onto his lap, kissed her deeply and thought, fuck ya, Amanda. I ain’t gonna miss ya. Not anymore. I got someone way better and now ya got nothin’. Don’t expect me ta help ya, because I won’t.

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Caska and Leo were sitting by the pool. “Can I be blunt, Caska?” Leo asked.  
“Sure.”  
“You seemed taken with my brother. Why do you want to talk to me?”  
“I talked to him a bit and he’s a bore. You’re more interesting, Leo, and way hotter.”  
“I am?” Leo said and flushed.  
“Definitely. I’d like to get to know you better.”  
“I’d like that too.”  
“Cool. Want to go watch a movie?”  
“Raph’s probably watching TV.”  
“Okay. Tell me a bit more about yourself.”

Isabella looked at Leo and smiled. Great, she thought. They like one another. She went inside and saw Raphael and Jasmine making out on the sofa. My plan worked, she thought. My youngest sons have girls I approve of. Now I need to find mates for my other kids. She smiled again and went outside and rejoined her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Raph find happiness with Jasmine?


	44. Amanda's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda takes drastic steps to regain control of her life and reconnects with Josh.

Goran arrived home just after nine that evening, July 8, and knocked on Amanda’s door. “It’s Dad, Amanda.”  
“Come in.”  
Goran went inside and saw her at her desk. “You’re up late.”  
“It’s only nine, Dad, and I’m talking to a friend.”  
“All right. Try not to stay up too late. I’d like to take you out tomorrow. Just me and you.”  
“I can’t, Dad. I have plans with my boyfriend. Some other time.”  
“Am I going to meet him? What’s he like? Is this the same guy you’ve been seeing?”  
“Different guy. He’s hot, fun, rich, and his name's Aaron. You know him. Aaron Voller.”  
“Oh, yes. Nice kid.”  
“Very. Do you mind leaving now, Dad? I’m kind of busy.”  
“Oh, sure. Night, sweetheart.”  
“Night, Dad.”

When Goran had left, Amanda put her PC on sleep, dialed a number and said, “Aaron, get your butt over here. I need you.”  
“I’ll be there soon, Mandy!”

Amanda disconnected the call and took out a bottle of whiskey from her dresser. It'd been her friend, since she was eleven and she really needed it now. She took a long sip and sighed contentedly, as the alcohol coursed through her veins. I hate Raphael for dumping me, she thought angrily. And I'll get my revenge on him. No one treats me like shit and gets away with it. No one. He’s going to be sorry. It’s so sad. We could have been awesome together, but he chose his family over me and he picked that gross Jasmine. She doesn’t even have boobs for goodness sake and is repulsive! Amanda took another swig of whiskey and sat down on her bed, trying to think of ways to exact her revenge.

Aaron arrived fifteen minutes later via the window and Amanda wrapped her arms around the blond and dark haired guy and passionately kissed him. “Missed you, Aaron,” she said.  
“As did I, babe. I got what you wanted.”  
“Give it to me now.”  
Aaron handed her the packet of crystal meth and said, “Are you sure you want it?”  
“I do. I’ve had it before. No big deal. I need it. Had a lot of shit happening lately and this'll help me deal.” Before Aaron could comment, Amanda snorted some of the crystal meth up her nose and said, “Thanks, Aaron. I owe you.”  
“Anything for my beautiful girl,” Aaron said and snorted some of the meth.

It wasn’t long before the meth affected them and Amanda felt a sense of euphoria she hadn’t felt, since she’d been with Raphael, as well a sudden burst of energy. Good. It’s working, she thought, and lay down on the bed. Aaron lay down beside her and said, “You mentioned you have problems. Want to discuss them?”  
“No. I want to fuck and I want to forget. Fuck me, Aaron. I need you inside of me.”  
Aaron laughed and said, “I’m going to pound you so hard, babe!”

Aaron stripped Amanda and said, “Are you ready, babe?”  
“Fuck me already, Aaron.”

He parted her legs and thrust inside her. An image of Raphael flashed through her mind and she shook her head to clear it. I don’t want to think about that green creature, she thought. Not again. Hurts too much. Have to move on. “Fuck me harder, Aaron.” Her boyfriend obliged and Amanda soon climaxed, shouting his name, as she came. He came a minute later, ejecting his essence deep inside of her. Panting heavily, he pulled out and said, “How was I?”

“Awesome. The best I’ve ever had. Will you come with me to the clinic tomorrow?”  
“Are you sick?”  
“Pregnant. I want to get rid of it.”  
“And how does the father feel?”  
“Doesn’t want it and neither do I. It’s a parasite and I want it gone, so that I can focus on the important things. My career and you.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Amanda? The baby’s an innocent. You could have it adopted. There are loads of childless couples out there, who’d love to have the baby.”  
“No. The baby’s a monster and needs to be aborted.”  
“No baby’s a monster. They’re all innocents.”  
“Not this creature. It’s a demon. I know it is and I want it aborted. So, will you come with me?”  
“How can it be a demon? It’s a baby.”  
“It’s a turtle. Shell and scales, like his dad. I dated a mutant turtle and I don’t want it. I want you to come with me.”  
“A mutant turtle. Really?” Aaron said, raising an eye brow. “You’re having me on. Those don’t exist.”  
“I swear they do. There were four of them down in the sewers and I dated two of them. Leonardo and Raphael. Leo's the dad of the baby. I’m…”  
“Crazy! Mutant turtles don’t exist and no, I’m not coming with you. I can’t be privy to an abortion. I don’t believe in it and I won’t…I can’t be with you if you go ahead with it. It goes against my beliefs.”  
“But you were fine with the drugs?”  
“As a one time-thing, Amanda. I wasn’t planning on taking it again.”  
“I was and I will.”  
“Then I can’t be with you,” Aaron said, standing up. “I couldn’t be with a murderer and a druggie. It isn’t me. What would my parents think?”  
“MEN! YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS CHOOSING YOUR FAMILY OVER ME!”

Aaron finished dressing and said, “You have some issues, Amanda. Mutant turtles? Seriously? Get some help and don’t abort that baby. You’ll be sorry if you do.”  
“I’ll do what I want. It’s my body and my life. GET THE FUCK OUT. WE’RE OVER.”  
“Good and if Raphael and Leonardo did exist, which I doubt, they got a lucky escape. Just like I am. Goodbye, Amanda, and our friendship's over too.”

Aaron climbed out of the window and thought, mutant turtles? That girl’s a crack pot. I’ve always liked her and thought we could be happy together, but I can’t be with someone like that. I hope Amanda gets help soon, because I can see her going down a really dark path. 

Amanda closed her eyes and thought, I’m getting rid of it. I don’t want any ties. She soon fell asleep, satisfied her decision was the right one.

Early the next morning, July 9, Amanda called Josh and said, “Hey, handsome. How’s my favorite guy?”  
“Aren’t you seeing Aaron?” Josh demanded.  
“No. Look, Josh, I know we had a bad falling out about that green creature.”  
“Raphael. I still want to pound that guy!”  
“You’ll get your opportunity sometime. I promise. I need a favor and there’s no one I trust more than you. Please.”  
“Are you in danger?” Josh said, concern creeping into his voice. Despite their break-up, he still liked her and was protective of her.  
“No. Meet me at the clinic.” Amanda told him where.  
“Okay. Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up?”  
“Nope. I’ll take a cab. See you soon.”

Amanda dressed and left the house without being seen. Then she caught a cab to the clinic.

xxxxx 

Amanda arrived at the clinic and saw Josh waiting outside. “Are you okay, Amanda?” he asked.  
“I’ll be all right once it’s over. Let’s go inside.”

xxxx 

They went inside to the front desk and Amanda gave her pseudonym. It was a backstreet abortion clinic, so they weren’t going to ask any questions and she’d pay in cash. It was just business as usual for the clinic. It’ll be over soon, Amanda thought. Then I can move on with my life. She and Josh sat down and she looked around at the other patients. Mostly teen girls like me, she thought. All wanting a quick fix to their problem. Am I really a monster for doing this? Am I? The baby’s a freak and would never be accepted and I don’t want it. I never really did. No. I’m doing the right thing. I'll get a clean slate.

xxxx 

Amanda’s name was called and Josh went inside the room with her, holding her hand. “Miss Duncan, I’m Dr. Thatcher,” the female doc said.  
“Hello.”  
“How many months along are you?”  
“Nearly one. Can we skip the small talk and get this over with? I have a busy life and this is holding me up.”  
“Sure. I’m glad you brought support with you.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Amanda said coolly. “I want this parasite out of me now.”

“I’m Josh,” Josh said. “And you’re going to be okay, honey.”

“Lie down on the stretcher, Miss Duncan,” Thatcher said. “Do you want a local or general anaesthetic?”  
“Local,” Amanda said, lying down on the stretcher.  
“Okay,” Thatcher said, injecting her. “You’ll soon lose feeling and I’m going to dilate your cervix to make accessing your womb easier. Do you want your boyfriend to stay?”  
“He doesn’t have to.”

“I want to,” Josh said, grabbing Amanda’s hand. “I want to be here for you, baby.”  
“Then, thanks,” Amanda said. “I appreciate it, Josh.”  
Josh squeezed her hand and said, “You’re going to be fine.”

When Thatcher was satisfied that Amanda’s womb was dilated, she inserted a small, plastic suction tube connected to a pump and said, “This'll suck the foetus and surrounding tissue out, Miss Duncan. Do you still want to go ahead with it?”  
“Stop asking me and do it!”

Thatcher did as she was told and Amanda watched, as the white mass (it wasn’t even an egg yet), was sucked from her womb into the tube. Nearly over, Amanda thought.

Ten minutes later, it was all over and Thatcher said, “Miss Duncan, what do you want me to do with the white mass? It’s unusual.”  
“Don’t care. Do with it what you want. When can I go home?”  
“When the anaesthetic has worn off. You’ll experience bleeding and it could last for up to twenty-one days. In most cases, the bleeding will be heavy for two or three days and then settle down. You may experience mild cramps or moderate cramps. Pain killers will sort that out.”  
“Fine. Thanks for getting rid of it.”  
"Rest now and you can go home when the anaesthetic's worn off.”  
“Great.”

When Thatcher had left the room, Amanda said, “Thanks for being here, Josh.”  
“For you anything. I still love you, Amanda, and I’m sorry for being a jerk. I'm going to take you somewhere nice when you’re feeling better.”  
“I’d like that. Are you asking me back?”  
“I am if you’ll give me a chance.”  
I don’t need you, Raphael, Amanda thought. Josh is sorry for being a jerk and he does love me. I was stupid to toss him away. He and I'll make it this time around. Screw you and Jasmine and your reptilian family. “Yes. Let’s try again. I want to.”  
“Terrific,” Josh said and beamed.  
“Give me a minute. I need to make a call. Then you can come back. Pass me my handbag.”  
“Okay, sweetheart,” Josh said, handing the handbag to her.

When Josh had gone, Amanda dialed a number and said, “Raphael, put Leo on the line.”  
“He ain’t here. What the fuck do ya want?  
“Certainly not to talk to you, you disgusting creature. Where’s Leo? Does he have his phone?”  
“Don’t know. What the fuck do ya want?”  
“Tell Leo I had an abortion.”  
“How could ya? Leo wanted that kid. He was so excited!”  
“Shut up. I haven’t forgotten how you broke my heart, Raphael. You'll pay and so will that revolting Jasmine and all of your family. Watch your back, freakazoid. I'll get my revenge. I always do.”

Amanda disconnected the phone call and switched her phone off. Here’s to new beginnings, she thought. And my career. It’s going to take off. I know it will and I’ll be a global star. And I can’t wait to get my revenge, but I’ll do it when they least expect it. Raphael will regret the day he crossed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Leo react to the news?


	45. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo have an overdue chat and Raph pops the question to Jasmine.

While Raphael had been talking to Amanda on the phone, Leo had been outside by the pool with Caska basking in the morning sun. “Beautiful day, isn’t it, Leo?” Caska said.  
“Yes, but not as beautiful as you.”  
Caska smiled. “You’re pretty hot yourself. What do you want to do today?”  
“Sit outside and enjoy the weather. Maybe swim.”  
“Hey, Leo. I noticed the hostility between you and Raph. What’s up with that?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Cass.”  
“I can be a good listener.”  
“Thanks, but I don’t want to talk about it. It’s kind of raw.”  
“Do you think you guys will make up?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Me and Jas have had our fights, but neither of us could imagine being without the other. We’re best friends.”  
“Me and Raph are complicated. We’d always fight, but we still loved one another. Now we’re like strangers and it hurts.”  
“My younger sister’s quiet, but she can be stubborn. Is Raph?”  
“Yes, but that’s not why we’re feuding. I did something to him. I hurt him badly and…”  
“Did you mean to hurt him?”  
“No. It wasn’t my fault, but it doesn’t matter. He’s still hurt and scared and he hates me,” Leo said, blinking back tears.  
“You should talk to him and tell him.”  
“I tried. He won’t listen. I don’t want to continue this topic, please.”  
“Leo….”  
“Please. Can we rather talk about something else?”  
“Okay, Leo, but I really think you shouldn’t give up on him. Keep knocking at the door and trying to talk to him. He has to come round eventually.”

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Raphael had finished his conversation with Amanda and was debating how to tell Leo when Jasmine entered the room. “Hey, gorgeous,” Raphael said and smiled at her. “Have I told ya how beautiful ya are today?”  
Jasmine smiled and said, “Only twelve times and it’s not even ten yet.”  
“Then let me tell ya again,” Raphael said, reaching out his arms. “Come here, my angel.” Jasmine went to him and he placed her on his lap, facing him. “Yer so beautiful,” Raphael whispered, tracing her jawline with his calloused fingers. He planted a kiss on her lips and said, “I can’t believe yer mine, Jas.”  
“Me either. I never thought I’d find love again. You’re like a dream come true, Raph. I know it’s early days, but I’ve never felt such a connection with anyone before. Not even Sam.”  
“Yer mate?”  
“Yes. We weren’t bonded and we were never intimate. We were waiting until we’d had our bonding ceremony, but then he died and well….Losing him was so hard. I felt like I couldn’t breathe most days and I couldn’t get out of bed. He left such a huge void and I’d resigned myself to the single life. I was never going to meet anyone again. I didn’t want anyone again. No one could measure up to what he was. But then I met you and I…I knew I could love again. I wanted to.”  
Raphael pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, “I’m sorry ya went through that, Jas. I wish I’d been 'round ta be there for ya. Was he a good guy?”  
“Yeah. Genuine, kind and loving. Such a sweetheart, like you. Sam would like you and I think he’d be happy I found someone.”  
“I ain’t perfect, but I'll always be there for ya and love ya,” Raphael said, staring into her hazel eyes. “Always.”  
“I don’t want perfection. I just want you, Raph. Flaws and all.”  
“I got many.”  
“So do I.”  
“No. Yer an angel and perfect,” Raphael said and kissed her deeply. “As perfect as a sunrise and sunset. I wanna draw ya. Would ya let me?”  
“I’m shy, Raph, and I don’t…”  
“Please. I’d like ta, so I can capture yer beauty forever and hang it in my room. Please.”  
“Okay, but…”  
“I know yer shy and I love that ‘bout ya. It shows that yer not self-righteous and stuck up, like some people, but I’m gonna help ya get outta yer shell a bit more. Yer gonna experience things ya’ve never done before.”  
“I’m intrigued.”  
“The first thing I'm gonna do when I’m better is take ya on my bike. Have ya ever been on a motorbike before?”  
“No.”  
“Yer gonna love it, angel.”  
“I’ll love anything, as long as I’m with you.”  
“Good. It’s settled,” Raphael said and nuzzled her beak with his. 

Leo entered the room on his way to his bedroom to get a towel and said, “Don’t mind me, guys. Just passing though.”  
“Jerk,” Raphael muttered.

“Did Leo do something to upset you, Raph?” Jasmine asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened?”  
“Don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.”  
“I won’t force you, but know I'm here if you want to discuss it.”  
“Thanks.”

Leo passed by on his way outside and said, “Later, guys.”

There was an awkward silence and Jasmine said, “I should go outside, Raph. I’ve clearly made you mad at me.”  
“No. I ain’t mad at ya, angel. I was thinkin’ bout what ya said. Ya shared yer pain ‘bout Sam and trusted me. I need ta tell ya ‘bout my pain and the trauma I went through if we're gonna be mates.” He told her all about what had transpired between him, Amanda and Leo and ended with Leo raping him. “It was horrific and hurt like hell,” Raphael choked out. “The most agonizin' pain I’ve ever endured and what was worse, I doubted my sexuality and masculinity after it. I wasn’t able ta protect myself. I wasn’t a man and how could I defend a mate if I couldn't protect myself? I wondered if I was gay, because the pain went away after a while and all I saw were stars and it felt so good.”  
“It was your body betraying you.”  
“I know that now, but I wondered at the time and what others would think 'bout me knowin' that I was tainted. What ya would think 'bout me. I don’t want ya ta think differently ‘bout me or ta pity me. But I'll understand if ya don’t wanna be with me because of that. I’m still traumatized and I got nightmares. It’s a lot ta handle.”  
Jasmine kissed him on the lips and said, “I can handle it, Raph. I want to be with you and help you through it and I don’t think any less of you. I like you more for having the guts to share it with me and I promise I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens.”  
Raphael’s eyes shone with happiness and he said, “Jas, I know we just met, but I’m already crazy ‘bout ya and I can’t imagine bein’ without ya.”  
“Me either. Maybe we were meant to be.”  
Raphael nodded and said, “I think so. Akita Jasmine, will ya do me the honor of bein’ my lifelong mate? I promise ta love ya and honor ya for the rest of my life and….”  
“Raph, we’ve only just met…”  
“So no?” Raphael asked disappointedly.  
“But if you’ll let me finish. I’m crazy about you too, Hamato Raphael, and it’s a hell yes,” Jasmine said happily, staring into his golden eyes.  
Raphael grinned and smashed his lips onto hers in a searing kiss that sent tingles down their spines.

When they broke apart, Jasmine said breathlessly, “When do you want the bonding ceremony to take place, Raph?”  
“How ‘bout September eighth? We can enjoy our engagement a bit before we have the ceremony.”  
“September it is. I can’t believe it. I’m getting bonded. I’m so excited. Oh, Raph. You just made me the happiest girl on earth.”  
“Just wait until the first night we’re bonded,” Raphael said and smirked. “I’ll make ya see stars.”  
Jasmine blushed and said, “Are we going to tell the guys?”  
“At dinner.”  
“Great. And it's time you talk to Leo. I want my sister at the ceremony and she’ll want to take Leo. And he’s going to be our babies' uncle. I want peace in the family, so will you talk to him? I’ll stay here with you if you want me to.”  
“Get him, but stay with me. Seein’ him makes me remember what happened and makes me scared.”  
“I’ll be back in a minute.”

xxxx 

Jasmine went outside and said, “Leo, Raph wants to talk to you.”  
“Really?” Leo said in surprise.

“Want me to come with you, Leo?” Caska asked.  
“No,” Leo said, getting to his feet. “It’s fine. I’ll see you in a while.”

xxxx 

Leo and Jasmine went inside to the lounge. Raphael indicated for Jasmine to sit next to him. She did, and clutching her hand, Raphael sucked in a deep breath and said, “Leo, there’s somethin’ I gotta tell ya.”  
“What?”  
“Sit down. It’s not good news.”  
Leo sat and said, “Is it about you? Are you all right?”  
“Nothin’ ta do with me. It’s ‘bout the baby. Yers and Amanda’s.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“No, Leo. Amanda….She…got rid of it.”  
“What do you mean, Raph?” Leo asked, feeling his heart sink.  
“She called and said she aborted the baby. Didn’t want it. I’m so sorry, Leo. I know how much ya wanted ta be a dad. I…”

Leo dropped to the floor with an agonized scream and said, “How could she abort him and be so selfish, Raph? I wanted… I’d have taken the baby if she didn’t want it.”  
Raphael tentatively reached out and patted his brother’s shell and said, “I’m sorry, Leo.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Jasmine asked, sensing the brothers needed to be alone. “I’m sorry, Leo. I really am.”  
“Thanks and no you can stay, Jasmine. Thanks. I’m going to take a walk. Need some fresh air,” Leo said, rising to his feet.

“That’s not all I wanted ta talk ta ya ‘bout, Leo,” Raph said. “I wanted ta talk ‘bout everythin’ that happened. I want ya ta know I know it ain't yer fault. Ya would never have hurt me that way. It was Bishop’s and Amanda's fault that everythin’ happened. She came between us and I should never have let a girl come between us. We promised as kids that'd never happen and I was so blown away by her, I let it happen. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too, Raph, but you did nothing wrong. You were in love and were following your heart. I was jealous and selfish and I was wrong. Not you, little brother. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.”

Raphael withdrew his hand from Jasmine's, opened his arms and said, “Come here, bro.” Leo went to him and they hugged, both sobbing happy tears.  
Jasmine smiled and said, “Aw. Today just keeps getting better. I’ll leave you two. I have something I need to do.”

Raphael looked at her and said, “Thanks, Jas. Yer the best.”  
“No, Raph. You are and I'll never stop showing you that. See you boys later.”

Leo broke apart and said, “I’m going for a walk. Thanks, Raph. Knowing you no longer hate me makes me feel better, but why were you were willing to talk to me?”  
“Jas. She encouraged me ta talk ta ya. We’re brothers and we need one another. While I can’t forget what happened, I’m tryin’ ta forgive ya and I know I’ll get there.”  
Leo smiled and said, “Jasmine sounds like a great girl.”  
“She is, but don’t ya get any ideas, Leo. She’s mine.”  
“Relax. I like her sister. I’m going to go talk to her and go for a walk.”  
“I’m sorry ‘bout the baby.”  
“Me too. I’m going outside. Do you need anything?”  
“No. I’m okay, but tell Jas ta come here if ya see her.”  
“I will.”

Raphael smiled and thought, things are lookin’ up. Jas said yes and me and Leo are talkin’ again. Jas is an angel. I’m so lucky ta have her and we’re gonna have the best life with our babies. I wanna name our baby Jasmine if we have a girl. I know she’d be beautiful inside and out, like her mommy. Feeling on cloud nine, Raphael closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Raph are so sweet together, but will Amanda come back?
> 
> Raph and Leo's siblings and parents are out visiting friends.
> 
> Raph and Leo's siblings, parents, Jasmine and Caska wear clothes. Forgot to mention that.
> 
> Caska is the name of a place in Poland, I think.


	46. Caska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some long overdue smut for Leo!

Leo went outside and said, “Cass, I’m going for a walk. I’ll see you later.”  
“Leo, what’s wrong?” Caska asked. “You look upset. Did the talk with Raph go badly?”  
“No. I just….I just need to be alone right now.” Leo walked away before she could comment.

Caska ran after him and caught him just as he was about to exit the property and head to the forest behind the house. “Leo, wait,” she said, grabbing his hand.  
“I want to be alone, Cass. Please.”  
“I don’t know what the problem is, but I do know problems are halved when they’re shared. Let me be there for you. Talk to me. Don’t shut me out.”  
“Cass….”  
“Leo, you have to trust me if we're going to be together.”  
“I do trust you. It’s just hard to talk about and it's like a dagger to my heart. I wanted…Never mind. Just go back. I’ll be all right.”  
"You’re not. Does it have something to do with Raphael?”  
Leo shook his head. “No. It’s to do with…Walk with me and I’ll tell you.”

xxxx 

They walked into the forest and sat down by an oak tree. “It’s pretty here,” Leo said. “Have you ever been here, Cass?”  
“Many times. Very few people come here and this is my favorite spot in the whole world. I love looking at nature, the trees and the little animals that come and go. It’s so peaceful.”  
“I like it too. Do you like kids?”  
“Love them. Why do you ask?”  
“Firstly, Raph’s expecting, so you’re going to be an aunty.”  
“What?” Cass said in shock. “Jas never said and she tells me everything!”  
“Oops. Sorry. I thought she had, but yes. My brother’s expecting. Kind of weird, given he’s a boy, but it’ll be nice to have a kid around. I love them and I’ve always wanted to be a dad. My ex was expecting, but she aborted to spite me. Can you believe that? Taking her rage out on an innocent?” Leo picked up a branch and angrily snapped it. “I’d already decided on names and was thinking about what colors to paint the nursery. She knew that, but she still went ahead with it. It wasn’t enough that she destroyed our family, but she took away the one thing I really wanted. A kid of my own to love and nurture!” Hot tears spilled down Leo’s cheeks. “Why did she have to do that? I’d have taken the kid if she didn’t want him and raised him. She wouldn’t have had to worry. I hate her and I’m not the vengeful type, Cass. I’m not, but I really do. I wish she were dead.”

Caska pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay, Leo. I’m here. I’m so, so sorry. It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Leo sobbed for a long time. Then he pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. “Thanks for being here, Cass.”

In answer, Caska smashed her mouth onto his in a spine-tingling and toe-curling kiss that left both panting and wanting more. “I like you, Leo,” she said breathlessly, running her fingers down his plastron. “I’m not good with words. Never have been, but I do know how to make you feel better with actions. This. I’m going to heal you and love you, like you’ve never been loved before.” Leo dropped his tail down and it wagged happily, as Caska pushed him down onto the ground and started rubbing at his slit.

A deep churr rumbled in Leo’s chest, as he dropped down, his cock slick with precum. Caska grinned and said, “I’m ready, Leo, and I know you are too. You want me and I want you.”  
“Yes. I'm ready.”  
“I’m not a virgin.”  
“I don’t care. I just want you to love me, to make me feel good and to take away the pain. Please.” Leo was shocked at how needy he sounded. He was usually so in control and reserved and here he was begging a girl he hardly knew to pleasure him. She reminds me of Raph, he thought. She’s dominant and I kind of like it.

Caska took his hand and rubbed it along her slit, moaning as she grew wet. Then she lowered herself onto his cock, gasping, as it entered her. As she rode him for all he was worth, Leo shut his eyes, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. I feel so alive, he thought. So good. This beautiful girl likes me and wants to make me feel good. Oh, yes! “YES!” he shouted. “That’s it. Fuck! Don’t stop!”

Leo opened his eyes and stared at Caska, who smiled at him lovingly. Churring loudly, they both came and Caska climbed off of him. “Feeling better, stud?” she said breathlessly, as she flopped down beside him and rested her hands on his thigh.  
“Yes,” Leo said. “But you’re so loud. I’m so glad we’re alone. Imagine if the others had heard us.”  
Caska laughed and said, “I’m loud? Heard yourself, sweetheart? Your roars are so loud, they could probably hear you in Africa.”  
“I’m so happy, Cass,” Leo said and nuzzled his beak against hers. “You’re sensational and I’m so lucky to have you. Maybe we…”

Caska cut him off by pressing her lips onto his and climbing onto him. Grinning mischievously, she rubbed his slit until he dropped down into her hands with a deep rumble. She licked his shaft until he was erect. Then she deep throated him and watched, as his eyes closed in pleasure. Leo soon came with another deep churr and shot his seed down her throat. Caska eagerly swallowed and Leo exited her with a plop. She licked his shaft clean and kissed him. “How was that, tiger?” she asked.  
“Fucking amazing. I could get used to that. Thank you, sweetheart. Hey, Cass. Maybe we’ll have a family of our own. Would you like that?” Leo asked, looking at her hopefully.

Caska’s face clouded and she sat up. “We should probably get back, Leo.”  
“Something I said?”  
“No. Not you. I need to get back. Jas will probably….”  
“Something’s bugging you. I can sense it,” Leo said, sitting up and staring into her hazel eyes.  
“No. Nothing. I’m fine. I really am,” Caska lied. “Everything’s fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Let’s…”

Leo suddenly got on to his knees, took her hands in his and said, “Meeting you, Akita Caska, has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I know it’s sudden and fast, but I like you and I want you to be my mate. Forever. Will you make me the happiest guy alive and say yes?”  
“Leo….”  
“Please say yes. I know you’re the one.”  
“Yes!” Caska shrieked. “Of course yes. I know it’s fast, but I’ve fallen for you so hard and I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. When do you want to have the bonding ceremony?”  
“As soon as possible. You?”  
"I agree. I want it to be soon too."

Leo pulled her into a hug and they kissed deeply. Then they headed home, hands entwined. I hate myself for not telling him, Caska thought. But I didn’t have the heart. I like him too much and it'd have shattered him. Maybe I’ll get lucky and a miracle will happen and then Leo will never find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What secret is Caska keeping? And does Jasmine have the same secret?


	47. Jealous Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Raph and Jasmine have a fight and some secrets are revealed.

Leo and Cass went inside and unable to contain her excitement, Cass blurted out, “Jas, me and Leo are getting hitched.” Jasmine was sitting next to Raphael on the couch. She jumped up and flung her arms around her sister. “That’s awesome, sis. I’m so happy for you. Congrats and welcome to our family, Leo.”

“Yeah. Congrats, guys,” Raphael said. “We got some news of our own, don’t we, angel?” he said, looking at his mate.  
Jasmine nodded and said, “Raph popped the question and I said yes.”

“Fantastic!” Cass squealed. “We’re both tying the knot, sis. I’m so happy, I could burst. Jas, let’s go look at wedding magazines. I saw some in Bron’s room and she won’t mind if we look at them. Come.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes. Now. Come on!” Cass shrieked, dragging her sister away.

Leo smiled at his brother and said, “Congrats, Raph. She’s a lovely girl.”  
“She is and I can’t wait until we’re bonded,” Raphael said, his eyes shining with happiness. “She’s the one, Leo. I know she is and I’m gonna show her how much I love her every single day. I’m happy for ya too. Ya deserve happiness and I hope she makes ya happy.”  
“She does. I’m going to have a lie down. Need anything before I go?”  
“Nope.”  
“See you later.” 

Raphael looked at Jasmine’s phone on the coffee table. Jasmine had left it behind in the girls’ excitement. He picked it up, curious to see what was on it. Scrolling through, he saw several photos of a forest green and dark blue eyed turtle holding hands with a smiling Jasmine. Sam, Raphael thought. Must be him. He read their conversations too. Sam was romantic and often wrote long poems to Jasmine and she did the same. It seemed to be their thing and Raphael felt insecure. How can I compete with him, he thought? I ain’t no poet. He’s perfect, a real Prince Charming. I ain’t that. He placed the phone back on the table and thought, she’s not ova him. Maybe she’ll never be. I can’t compete with a ghost. A fuckin’ perfect ghost. It’s weird she's still got photos of him. Ain’t like he’s ever gonna come back. Does she still think ‘bout him? I’m gonna ask her. She's gotta get ridda those photos if she loves me.

xxxx 

The rest of the day was uneventful. The couples announced their engagements over dinner and there was much laughter and celebration. 

xxxxx 

Raphael was in bed later that evening and he asked Jasmine to join him. "That's not's a good idea,” she said, after she’d kissed him good night. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we said we’d wait until we’d had the ceremony.”  
“Can I at least see ya naked?”  
“No, Raph. That’ll lead to sex.”  
“I bet ya let see Sam see ya naked,” Raphael said jealously. “Yer my mate. Why can’t I see ya?”  
“I don’t want sex now! I told you and leave Sam out of it.”  
“Why? Are ya afraid yer bein’ disloyal ta a ghost if I see ya naked? I'm yer mate for damn's sake. It’s normal for mates ta see each other naked. Here’s me,” Raphael said, throwing the bed covers aside.  
“I’m going to go…”

Raphael grabbed her hand and said, “Come on, Jas. I ain’t askin’ ta sleep with ya. I just wanna see ya. Please. I like ya and think yer beautiful. I just wanna see. I ain’t tryin’ ta be a jerk. I’m sorry if I sound like one. Please.”  
Jasmine shyly removed her clothes and Raphael watched her with hooded eyes, his shell growing extremely tight. “Yer gorgeous,” he said huskily. “So stunnin'. Come here. We’ll just cuddle. I promise.”  
“Okay,” Jasmine said nervously. “But nothing else, Raph.”

She got into bed beside him and they kissed deeply, Raphael’s hands exploring her shapely body until he found her slit. “Lie down,” Raphael said, ignoring the throb in his groin. “I wanna do somethin’.”  
“No, Raph, I said I…”  
“Ya will like this, Jas. Trust me,” Raphael said and gently kissed her. “Do ya trust me?”  
“Raph….”  
“Look, we ain’t gonna screw, but we gotta have some relief, while we wait for the ceremony and I wanna make ya happy.”  
“Buy me some flowers,” Jasmine said sarcastically, sitting up. “I said no.”  
“Flowers don’t make ya see stars,” Raphael said, pushing her back down. “Let me do this for ya. It’s my gift ta ya for bein’ so sweet ta me. I bet ya’d let Sam do it!”  
“Is that what this is about?” Jasmine said heatedly, shoving him off of her. “You’re jealous of Sam? He’s dead. That’s stupid, Raphael, and you don’t need to woo me with sex to make me happy.”  
“Do ya know what’s stupid? Still havin’ his photos on yer phone!”  
“You snooped,” Jasmine said, tears springing to her eyes. “How could you violate my privacy? I’ve never done that to you. Maybe our engagement’s a mistake. You’ll...”

Raphael’s heart sank at her words and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He started to hyperventilate and Jasmine looked at him in concern. “Raphael…”  
“Can’t breathe. I’m sorry. I just wanted ta see if…What was on yer phone. I’m sorry for bein’ an asshole and for pryin’. Don’t leave me, Jas. I’d die without ya. I was jealous of Sam. He sounds so perfect. A romantic and everythin’ I ain’t. I can’t compete with a ghost.”  
"You stupid ass,” Jasmine said, all her rage melting away and folding him into a hug. “I like you, because you’re you, Raph. I don’t need you to be anyone else and you don’t have to be a romantic to make me happy or buy me things. Just love me. That’s all I want and competing with Sam? That’s silly. You don’t have to think that way, Raph. I’m yours and I’ll always be yours. Sam and I had our time, but I’m yours now.”  
“But ya said the engagement was a mistake,” Raphael said, burying his head against her plastron and inhaling her scent.  
“I get mad too, but I…I don’t want us to end.”  
“Do ya still love him?”  
“He was my first love and he’ll always have a place in my heart. Like I guess Amanda will with you. I know that and I’m cool with it, because I know we’re together and nothing will change it. Nothing. I love him, but I’m not in love with him. I think I could love someone else,” Jasmine said, her hazel eyes twinkling.  
“Would ya delete his photos if I asked?”  
“Would you delete Amanda's photos?”  
“I never had any of her on my phone, but I woulda done if ya’d asked me.”  
“I will if it means so much to you,” Jasmine said, reaching for her phone in her jeans pocket on the floor.  
“It does. The only pics of guys I want ya ta have are of me!”

Jasmine sat down on the bed and deleted her gallery of her and Sam and the conversations. “All done, Raph,” she said. “I suppose it was time to remove them. Can’t stay trapped in the past.”  
“Take of us and send it ta my phone. We’re makin’ new memories, Jas.”

Jasmine did as he said and said, “All done. Time for bed, Raph. I’m very tired.”  
“Wait. Give me yer phone.”  
“Why?”  
"Just do it.”

Jasmine handed him her phone and he snapped several photos of her and sent them to his phone. “At least I got somethin’ of ya ta masturbate ta, Jas, if ya don't want any action,” Raphael said and grinned.  
“You’re a naughty boy,” Jasmine said and smiled.  
“I am and yer gonna see how much when yer ready.”

Jasmine lay down and pressed up against him. Their faces were turned to one another and she said, “You’re the only boy, whose seen me naked, Raph. I always wanted to wait until marriage. My master forced himself on me, but Sam prevented sex from happening by attacking him. That’s when we escaped and I saw Sam fall to the ground when he was shot by my master. I wanted to run back to him, but he told me to run. He gave up his life to save me. My sister wasn’t so lucky. Our master raped her and hurt her so badly that she may never be able to have kids. I hope she can. She’d be an amazing mom.”  
“Just like ya will be,” Raphael said and gently kissed on the lips. “I’m so sorry ya and yer sister went through that. I wish I’d been there for ya guys. I’d have killed that bastard with my bare hands. Does Leo know?”  
“I don’t know and it’s not our secret to tell.”  
“I'm gonna kill Akita Yamaha if I ever find him. What does he look like?”  
“Wears a purple cape and a metal mouth guard, has dark hair and dark eyes. His goons are called Bebop and Rocksteady.”  
“Shredder!” Raphael said in amazement.  
“Who?”  
“My bros and I know him as Shredder and we’ve dealt with him many times. Yer enemy’s my enemy and I’m gonna fuck him up so bad when I see him. Trust me. No one hurts my girl and her sister and gets away with it. Wonder why he used an alias, though.”  
“He told me he admired a man called Akita Yamaha, so he adopted the name and gave us that surname. I hate it.”  
“Well, yer gonna have a new surname. Hamato.”  
“Not Rossi?”  
“As much as I love my family, I’m used ta Hamato. I ain’t gonna change it, Mrs. Hamato,” Raphael said and smirked.  
“Mrs Hamato. I love it! Night, Mr. Hamato, I…I adore you.”  
“Same here, angel,” Raphael said and gently kissed her on the lips. “And I always will.”

The couple fell asleep, unaware their new found love was going to be tested by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the visitor?


	48. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor arrives at the Rossi home.

At six a.m., on July 10, sixteen-year-old forest green and dark blue eyed, Akita Sam stared forlornly at a photo of Jasmine he kept with him and sighed. I miss her, he thought. I can’t believe it’s been two years. Does she still think about me? Because I think about her all the time. Or has she moved on? He ran his fingers over the photo and smiled sadly, remembering their time together and how they’d met. His thoughts were interrupted by his the unlocking of his door. Sam hid the photo under his pillow and kneeled before the man, who entered. His master. “Master,” he said.  
“Akita, Samuel,” Shredder said. You've been prisoner for two years for attempting to escape and for preventing me from having my fun with young Jasmine. Are you repentant?”  
“No. I’d do it again without any hesitation. Jasmine and the others didn't deserve the abuse you meted out.”  
“So noble, Samuel,” Shredder said sarcastically. “Always been a fault of yours.”  
“I disagree. At least I’m not dishonorable, Master. We’ve had this conversation many times before and my answer will always be the same. I’m glad I stopped you from hurting Jasmine. The girl’s….”  
“Stand up, Samuel. I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I want you do something for me.”  
“And why would I agree?” Sam asked, standing up.  
“I’ll give you your freedom, you can seek out Jasmine and have the life with her you want. Perhaps even babies.”  
“What would I have to do?”  
“Four repugnant turtles live in the sewers, who always foil my plans. I want you to find them and to eradicate them. You'll have your freedom if you do that.”  
“How do I know you won’t renege?” Sam asked, crossing his arms.  
“I won’t. Bring me the shells of those creatures and I’ll keep my word. You can leave now. Here’s your phone I took away two years ago. Perhaps Jasmine still has her old phone number and you can contact her on it.” Shredder handed him the phone.  
“How am I supposed to find the turtles? Do you know how huge the sewers is?”  
“You'll make it happen if your freedom and Jasmine mean the world to you.”  
“Fine. I’ll do as you ask, but I want money when I’ve done the deed, so me and Jas can live comfortably.”  
“Done. The turtles’ names are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. I especially hate Raphael. He makes fun of me and his jokes are pathetic. Now, go. Here’s some money to help you get some groceries.” Shredder handed him a thick wad of cash.

Sam tucked the money and Jasmine’s photo into his jacket and said, “You know I’ll do as I promised. I always keep my word.” Then Sam left the building for the first time in his sixteen years and headed out into the unknown world.

xxxx 

Sam marvelled at the sights and sounds, people passing him, the fresh air, sniffing and taking it all in. He tilted his hat down low, so that no one could see his face. He walked for a long time and sat down on a bench in a park. Watching the ducks in the lake, he thought, time to call Jas. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number, a large lump in his throat, as he worked out what to say. How do I tell the love of my life I’m alive when she probably thinks I’m dead, he thought?  
“Hello?” Jasmine said. “Is this some kind of sick joke, whoever you are, using Sam’s phone…”  
“It’s me, baby,” Sam said, tears in his eyes.  
“Sam?” Jasmine asked, her voice trembling. “How's it possible? You’re dead. I saw him shoot you.”  
“It was a flesh wound, honey. I’m okay. I’ll tell you more in person. Can we meet up?”  
“I can’t talk right now. I’ll have to…”

“Who's that, Jas?” Raphael asked sleepily.  
Jasmine disconnected the call and said in a shaky voice, “Sam. He’s alive, Raph.”  
“What?” Raphael said, instantly awake, his eyes wide. “Ya said he was dead.”  
“I saw our master shoot him and thought he was. I…”  
“What does he want?”  
“To see me.”  
“So he just shows up after two years? Why now? Does he want ya back?”  
“I guess so and I don’t know. This is such a…”  
“Are ya gonna see him?” Raphael asked jealously, clenching his fists, his eyes blazing.  
“I….”  
“Yer not gonna see him. Yer not gonna see him if ya wanna be with me. Do ya hear me, Jasmine?” Raphael shouted.

Anger flared in Jasmine’s eyes and she said furiously, as she got to her feet. “You don’t own me, Raphael, and can’t tell me what the hell to do.”  
Raphael lowered his voice and said, “Yer right. I can’t, but I’m hopin’ ya won’t, because I know how it’ll go.”  
“And how will it go, Raphael? Enlighten me,” Jasmine snapped, hands on her hips.  
“He’ll woo ya, do all his romantic shit and ya will leave me.”  
“Don’t you trust me, Raphael?”  
“It’s him I don’t trust. I know guys, Jasmine. They can be very persuasive when they want somethin’ and he wants ya.”  
“I’m not a toy to be passed back and forth. I have my own thoughts and frankly, you need to trust me. I’m with you, Raphael. I made a promise to be there for you and I’m not going to break it. Sam and I had our time together, but it’s over. I’ve found you and I intend being with you for the rest of my life. Besides, Sam will back off when he sees how happy I am. He’s not the kind of guy to break up a happy relationship, especially if it makes me happy. You’ll see.”  
“I don’t know. I still got my reservations.”  
“Listen to me,” Jasmine said, sitting down on the bed and cupping his face with her hands. “You have nothing to worry about, Raph. I’m yours.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise,” Jasmine said and kissed him deeply.

Breaking apart a while later, Raphael said breathlessly, “Ya drive me crazy, Jasmine. Fuck. My shell feels so tight right now.”  
“That’s your hormones playing up,” Jasmine teased.  
“No. It’s ya and the way ya make me feel. Look, I respect ya and I ain’t gonna beg ya ta make love when ya ain’t ready, but I wish ya’d touch me or let me touch ya, so we can get ta know each other’s bodies and see what we like or don’t like. Slowly. Just lookin’, touchin’ and familiarizin’. Tell me if ya wanna stop at any time, okay?”  
“I….”  
“Think ‘bout it. It don't gotta happen right now, but I think it’s a normal way of gettin’ ta know one another’s bodies without goin’ all the way.”  
“I’ll think about it. As for Sam, I’m not going to meet him. It makes you feel uncomfortable and he’s the past. He should stay there. You’re my now and future.”  
Raphael’s eyes lit up and he pulled her in for a deep kiss. “Ya got no idea how happy that makes me, angel,” Raphael said huskily and nipped her neck, leaving a large red mark.  
“I think I have an idea,” Jasmine said playfully. “I’m going to get some coffee. Want some?”  
“Please.”

xxxxx 

Jasmine kissed him, dressed, left and went into the kitchen, where she found Leo drinking his tea at the table. “Morning, Leo,” she said, as she got out the coffee and set about making it.  
“Hi, Jasmine. I take it things are going well with Raph,” Leo teased, hooking a thumb at the mark on her neck and making her blush.  
“He’s terrific. How are things going with Cass?”  
“Great girl. I couldn’t be happier.”  
“Where is she? She’s usually up by now.”  
“Said she was going for a walk and would be back in a while.”

The coffee finished brewing and Jasmine said, “I’m going to take Raph his coffee. See you later, Leo.” Jasmine took the coffee to Raphael and they lounged in bed chatting and cuddling.

xxxxx 

Caska arrived home an hour later and excitedly burst into the kitchen, Sam in tow. Only Leo was still present, because the rest of the Rossi family liked to sleep in. “Hey, Leo,” Caska said and kissed his cheek. “I want you to meet someone. Sam, this is my mate, Leo. Leo, this is Sam, a friend of mine and Jasmine’s.”  
“Jasmine’s mate,” Sam corrected, extending a hand.  
Shit, Leo thought, as he shook Sam’s hand. Fireworks are going to erupt when Raph finds out. Aloud Leo said, “Jasmine has a mate? I thought she was single.”  
“What’s Leo short for? Long story, but Jas saw me shot at and thought I’d died. We were mates at the time and well…”  
“Leonardo. Cass, can I have a word in private?”

“Sure,” Caska said. “Sam, why don’t you go check out the garden? I’ll come get you and then you can go see Jas, okay?”  
“All right,” Sam said and went outside.

“Cass, what the hell did you bring him here for?” Leo demanded.  
“Sam called me and said he wants to see Jasmine and he was my friend too, Leo. I don’t see what the big deal is.”  
“Jasmine’s with my brother. That’s what. Have you any idea how Raph’s going to flip when he knows Sam’s here? You were totally wrong to do this. Did you even consult your sister and ask her if she wanted to see him?”  
“No, because I know she would. You’re freaking out about nothing.”  
“I’m not. Raph really likes her and this is going to piss him off. Get rid of him.”  
“No!” Caska said defiantly, her arms crossed. “I also missed Sam and he’s not going anywhere.”  
“He can’t stay here. You’re asking for trouble. Find somewhere else for him to stay. Raph will go mental if he lays eyes on him and you can’t blame him.”

Unbeknownst to Leo and Caska, while they’d been arguing, Giovanni had taken Raphael to the lounge and Sam had snuck back inside and gone to the bathroom. Giovanni said, “I’m going back to bed, Raph. Need anything?”  
“Just a blanket. Can ya get it, please, Jas?”

“Sure,” Jasmine said, heading upstairs and going to her room. She exited the room a few minutes later and collided with Sam, who'd finished in the bathroom and who was walking past. Their eyes locked and she let out a gasp. “Sam!”  
“Yes, sweetheart,” Sam said, trying to hug her.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Jasmine asked, shifting away and trying not to raise her voice.  
“I called Cass, met her and she brought me here. I had to see you, Jas.”  
“You shouldn’t have come, Sam.”  
“Why, sweetheart? Aren’t you happy to see me?”  
“Leave now. Please don’t make this awkward,” Jasmine said, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Just go.”

“Jas?” Raphael called from downstairs. “Are ya comin’? There’s a movie comin’ on I know yer gonna love. Shawshank Redemption.”  
“I’m coming, Raph. Go, Sam. I’m glad you’re okay, but this…You need to go.”  
“Jas!”  
“I’m not going, Jasmine,” Sam said defiantly. “Baby, I haven't seen you in two years. You were the only thing that kept me going and sane. I can’t leave. Please, baby. I love you.”

“Jas!” Raphael shouted. “Get a move on, already.”

“This is why,” Jasmine said. “Follow me.” A confused Sam followed her into the lounge and his heart sank when he saw Raphael sitting on the couch. Raphael’s golden eyes blazed when he took in the forest green mutant and how close he stood next to Jasmine. “Who's this, Jas?” Raphael demanded.  
“Raph, this is Sam. Sam, this is Raph, my….my mate.”  
“Ya said ya wouldn’t meet him!” Raphael shouted, his face darkening. “Ya lied ta me!”  
“I didn’t. My sister met him and brought him here. I wouldn’t lie to you, Raph.”

“Your mate, Jasmine?” Sam said. “Since when?”  
“Ain’t none of yer damn business!” Raphael snapped. “We’re in love and we’re gonna be bonded, so ya can fuckin’ leave.”

“What the hell’s going on?” Leo said, entering the room, followed by Caska. Seeing Sam, Leo said, “Shit. I warned you this would happen, Cass!”

“Raph!” Jasmine said. “Please. Let me handle this.”  
“Can’t breathe,” Raphael said, feeling an anxiety attack coming on.  
“Sh. I’m here. I’m here, Raph. Breathe in, okay? Sam, get out! Now, please. We’ll…”  
“Leo, there’s somethin’ ya gotta know,” Raphael said spitefully, glaring hard at Caska and blaming her for Sam’s arrival. “Caska can’t have babies!”

“W-what?” Leo said in shock, his jaw dropping. “Caska, is that true?” Caska couldn’t meet his eyes and studied the ground. Feeling like he’d been kicked in the gut, Leo fled the room and headed to the forest, needing to think.

“I’m not leaving, Jasmine,” Sam said firmly. “Not until we’ve talked. You owe me that. I’ll go now, but I’ll be in touch.” Sam looked at her, wrinkled his nose in disgust at Raphael, who was being soothed by Jasmine, and taking in deep breaths, and left the house.

“You bitch,” Jasmine said irately, going to her sister’s side and slapping her face. “How could you bring him here, Caska? How could you?”  
Rubbing her smarting cheek, Caska said just as angrily, “How could you tell Raphael my secret when it wasn’t his business?”  
“Raph’s my mate and I tell him everything. He told me he wouldn’t tell it, but I don’t blame him for telling Leo. You upset him by bringing Sam here when you must have known how damn awkward it'd be. For everyone. You didn’t think as usual! Sam called me earlier and I promised Raph I wouldn’t meet him, because my life's with him now! But did you stop to even ask me? No!”  
“I thought you’d be happy to see him!”

“Caska, yer a meddlin’, vindictive bitch ta bring him here,” Raphael interjected.  
“Are you really going to let him talk to me that way, Jas?” Caska seethed. “He has no right.”

“He has every right,” Jasmine said furiously. “He’s my mate, my love and he’s right. Why did you bring Sam here, Caska? So we could talk and hang out? Did you even stop to think how Raph would feel? No!”  
“All right. I’ve always thought you and Sam the perfect couple, so when he called and said he was alive, I hoped you guys would get back together. Sam’s perfect for you. Raphael would be second best. You and I both know that! Call it big sister looking out for her kid sister, but you always have to think the worst of me. Whatever. I’m out of here. Have a nice life with Mr. Second Best and thanks for ruining my relationship with Leo, Raphael! I won’t forget it!”

Caska stormed out, leaving the lovers alone. 

“It’s amazing your parents never seem to hear conflicts, Raph,” Jasmine said.  
“I think they do, but they stay away, because they hate them. Is that true? Am I really second best?”  
“No, Raph. I don’t and have never thought that.”  
“I shouldn’t have told Leo, but I was angry.”  
“Look, it’s not your fault. My sister should have been honest with Leo and you were reacting, because she brought Sam here.”  
“I’m sick ta death of people meddlin’ in my life. I wanna leave.”  
“You can’t, because you’re still recovering.”  
“I know, but I'm gonna be walkin' in a few weeks. Let’s leave then. We’ll find a nice place in a secluded area, where we can raise our family. Ya can still sell yer stuff online and we can return when we're ready. It’s what I wanna do.”  
“And the bonding ceremony?”  
“We’ll leave straight after it. I’ll try ta tough it out until then. And what are ya gonna do if Sam calls?”  
“Ignore him. I meant what I said, Raph. My life’s with you and if my sister or anyone else can’t accept that, then it’s their problem and I don’t need them in my life.”

The lovers kissed deeply and snuggled close, determined not to let anyone ruin their budding romance.

xxxxx 

Meanwhile, Sam was hiding out in an abandoned warehouse. Raph? Could that be short for Raphael, Sam wondered? Leonardo, Raphael? Wait. These have to be the turtles Master was talking about. I’ll start with getting rid of those two, but I first have to play nice. It’s the only way I can get close and start my plans. Pretend I’m okay with Jas being with him and that I just want to be friends and then I’ll make my move. I’ll poison him, he’ll succumb and I’ll have my Jas and no one will know that I killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Don,Mikey and Splinter and how they're getting on without Leo and Raph.


	49. Amanda's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets her revenge.

Caska went after Leo and found him in the forest next to a huge oak tree. “Leo,” she said softly. “I’m sorry I withheld that from you, but I saw how excited you were about having kids and I didn’t want to take that away from you. Your dream to be a father.”  
“Mates are supposed to be honest with one another. There's nothing if there's no honesty,” Leo said sadly. “Just lies and secrets. I’ve been honest with you about everything. Bared my soul and you…You..”  
“I was afraid you'd bolt if I told you that I may not be able to have kids. That’s happened before. I was dating one of our male friends. I told him and he dumped me. I was scared you’d do the same thing. I also prayed that a miracle would happen, we’d have a baby and you’d never find out.”  
“I still deserved to know, Caska,” Leo hissed. “Is there anything else you’re not telling me?”  
“I was raped by our master. He hurt me so badly. That’s why I may not be able to have kids. I’m sorry I withheld that from you. I should have been honest, but I…I was afraid to tell you. That and the rape… I’m ashamed, Leo. I couldn’t protect myself.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, Cass,” Leo said, his tone gentler and his eyes brimming with tears. “And I’m sorry that happened to you. Shit. How you must have suffered. I’m sorry.”  
“I understand if you don’t want to be with me. You deserve a mate, who can give you a family. I know you’d be a fantastic dad.”

Caska turned to go. “Wait, Cass,” Leo said.  
“Yes?” Caska said, turning around.  
“Come here,” Leo said, opening his arms. 

Caska ran to him and they hugged fiercely, both shedding tears. When they broke apart, Leo said, “Cass, I like you and I’m sorry for all you went though. I want to be with you, but you have to swear to always be honest with me. No secrets.”  
“I promise,” Cass said, smiling through her tears. “But we may not be able to have kids. No little ones to call our own.”  
“Then we’ll be an awesome aunt and uncle to our nieces and nephews. I’m not going to leave you, because you’re barren, Cass, okay? And there’s a chance Raph may carry my kid, so don’t worry. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Leo said and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go back. Looks like it’s going to rain soon,” he added, gazing at the gray clouds in the sky.  
“Aren’t you weirded out Raphael may have your kid?”  
“Yes, but the kid's an innocent and he or she'll be loved just as much as any other kid would be. Let’s go home and no more secrets.”  
“No more,” Caska said, linking her hands in his and they walked home.

xxxx 

They arrived home and saw Jasmine and Raphael playing a video game in the lounge. “That’s my girl,” Raphael said. “Yer a natural at this game, Jas, and ya say ya never played it before.”  
“I haven’t, but I like it.”  
“Ya like destroyin’ things, Jas? Got somethin’ I want ya ta kinda destroy,” Raphael said and smirked, making her blush. 

“Get a room,” Leo said and stifled a chuckle.  
“Sorry. We didn’t hear ya come home,” Raphael said, trying not to flush and failing miserably. “We’re playin’ video games. Wanna join us?’ Raphael added, ignoring Caska, who shot him a vicious look.  
“No, thanks. I’m going to call Don and Mikey and check in. Spoken to them, Raph?”  
“Nope. Had a buncha texts and calls, but I don’t know what ta say ta them, Leo, so I ain't answered.”  
“They’re still our brothers and we should see them. Why don’t we invite them over tomorrow? Video games and pizza, like the old days. I think they’d also like to meet our girls and see our sisters again.”

“I’d like to meet them, Leo,” Jasmine said. “Raph’s told me a lot about them.”  
“Me, too,” Caska said.

“Good,” Leo said and smiled broadly. “It’ll be so much fun.”

Caska glared at Raphael before following her mate to his room. It hadn’t gone unnoticed and Raphael said, “Yer sister hates me, Jas.”  
“She’ll get over it now that she and Leo are okay. You watch.”  
“Ya think so?”  
“Yes. My sister doesn't bear grudges. I was thinking…” Jasmine whispered something into Raphael's ear slit and his eyes widened.  
“Really? Ya really wanna?”  
“Yes, angel. I want to see what’s under that shell.”  
Raphael grinned. “I’ll tell Dad I want a nap and we’ll do it.”

Raphael yelled for his dad. His parents and the siblings had stayed in their rooms most of the day. Giovanni appeared and carried Raphael to his room. 

xxxxx 

Jasmine stood by Raphael's bed and said, "Uncle Gio, Can I stay with him until he falls asleep?”  
“Fine, Jas. See you kids later.”

When Giovanni had left, Jasmine said, “I need to freshen up, Raph. I’ll be back now.”  
“But yer fine as ya are,” Raphael huffed. “Come on.”  
“I’ll be back in a bit. Keep the bed warm.”  
“Yer a tease!”  
“I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“Ya’d better.”

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Caska was listening to Leo’s conversation with his brothers and wondering how to pay Raphael back for disclosing her secret, when an idea hit her. She grabbed her phone, told Leo she was calling a friend, went to her room and dialed Sam. “Send me a photo of your cock, Sam,” she said.  
“What? Why?”  
“Are you shy? I’ve seen it before. Send it to me and Jasmine’s phone with the message ‘Here’s my cock pic you wanted, Jas, and I think it’s time you tell Raphael you’re really a man’. Do it. Raphael will read the message if we're lucky. Come on. I know it’ll work.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m helping you get Jasmine back. Trust me on this.”  
“Fine."

Caska disconnected the call and received the photo and message a few minutes later. She grinned and thought, payback!

xxxx 

Raphael was still waiting for Jasmine. He sighed deeply and thought, what the hell’s she doin’ in the bathroom? She looks great as she is. Jasmine’s phone dinged and although he’d promised her he wouldn’t snoop again, he couldn’t help himself and reached for the phone. Reading the message, he clenched his fists and his heart sank and felt like it'd been broken into a million pieces. She’s a man, Raphael thought furiously, resisting the urge to throw up. She asked Sam for a photo of his cock! How could she lie ta me? How? I kissed her, promised ta be with her, ta honor and ta love her and she’s a man. She knew what Leo did ta me and how sick that made me feel. She was probably laughin’ at how naïve I was believin' her when she kissed me. I feel sick. I really liked her and thought she was the one, but I’ve been played. Raphael placed the phone on the dresser and thought, no wonder she was so reluctant ta make love. She was afraid I’d see her cock! Well, she’s gonna get it now, No one makes me look like a fool.

“Raph,” Jasmine said, entering the room. “Hey. Are you all right? You look tense."  
“Fine,” Raphael said politely, his blood boiling at the sight of her. “Ya said ya wanted ta see me.”  
“Well, yes,” Jasmine said, undressing and sitting down on the bed. “I’m ready to go to second base.”  
“Ya go first, Jasmine, or is it Jack? Or Henry or…” Raphael asked, grabbing her wrists so tightly that bruises already started to form. “Show me yer damn cock!”  
“What?” Jasmine asked, trying not to cry out in pain. “You’re hurting me, Raph. Let go!”  
“Not until ya show me yer cock. I know ya got one, so where is it?” Raphael demanded, holding her with one hand and rubbing her cloaca with his other. “Show me, ya fuckin’ whore liar!”  
“I’m not a guy, Raph. I have no idea…”  
“DON’T FUCKIN’ LIE!” Raphael screamed, as he viciously dug his fingers into her cloaca, searching for the cock he was convinced she had. “SHOW ME.”

Not finding one, his eyes flew wide, shocked and disgusted with himself that he’d hurt his mate. Jasmine disengaged herself and backed up against the wall, her entire body trembling. Pain and sadness were etched on her face. "I'm sorry," Raphael murmured, unable to meet her eyes. “I thought ya were a man and I needed ta see for myself. I saw photos on yer phone and a message sayin’ yer a guy. I had ta see for myself. Say somethin’, Jas. Yer silence is….”  
“We’re done,” Jasmine said, her voice quaking. “I can’t be with someone, who’s so aggressive, possessive and who doesn’t trust me.”  
“I made a mistake! Baby, hear me out, please!”  
“NO,” Jasmine said, grabbing her phone and looking at the message. “A cock photo? Seriously? I never asked anyone to send this to me. And I most definitely am NOT a man. You know who sent this to me? Sam. He was trying to cause shit between us and the sad thing is it’s worked, because you chose to believe it, instead of asking me! My cloaca hurts and my heart… Maybe you should look up Amanda, because I’m leaving!”  
“Jasmine, don’t go. Please. I’m sorry!”  
“I was wrong about you, Raphael. You’re a fucking jerk and I don’t want to see you ever again!”  
Jasmine ran out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Raphael. 

xxxx 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jasmine left her room at 8 p.m. and went into the lounge. Raphael was on the couch and their eyes briefly met before she looked away. “Baby,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I was an asshole and ya didn’t deserve it.”  
“Leave me alone, Raphael.”  
“I’m going out,” Jasmine called to no one in particular. “Meeting someone.”  
“Sam?” Raphael asked jealously.  
“None of your business, Raphael. You’re not my mate and don’t need to know,” Jasmine snapped. She stalked out of the house and slammed the front door behind her.

xxxxx 

Amanda had spent the day sleeping with Josh and trying to formulate a plan of revenge on Raphael. An idea came to her and she went to her safe in her room and removed a gun. “Payback time,” she said.  
“W-what?” Josh asked.  
“Nothing. Rest. I need to go out. I’ll be back soon, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Josh waited until she was downstairs. Then he followed her outside, got into his car and followed hers until she stopped outside a large house and approached someone. Muffled voices were heard and a shot rang out, followed by a blood-curdling scream, and someone crumpled to the ground. Josh ducked down, hoping Amanda hadn’t seen him, and watched her drive away.

Then he hopped out of his car and raced to the prone figure. Bending down, he touched what he presumed was a turtle’s neck and checked for a pulse. Relieved he found one, he whispered, “You’re going to be okay. I’m going to…”  
Hazel eyes flickered open and met his brown ones. “Tell Raph I forgive him and I still adore him,” Jasmine said weakly, trying not to cough up blood, as her life source oozed from the wound in her plastron. “He’s in that house over there. Tell him.”  
“And you’re…?”  
“Jasmine.”  
“I’m going to take you to Raphael,” Josh said kindly, his heart going out to her and squeezing her hand. “And you’re going be fine, Jasmine." 

Josh knocked on the front door. Leo opened it and Josh told him what had happened. Then they carried Jasmine into the house. Raphael he let out an anguished howl when he saw Jasmine. It alerted the rest of the family. "Is she gonna be okay, Leo?" Raphael asked anxiously.  
“I don’t know, Raph. We’re going to do all we can.”  
“I wanna be with her. Where are ya takin' her?”  
“To my room.”  
“No. Mine. She can stay with me. It’s what I want and yer...Wait a minute. Why's he here? He’s Amanda’s friend!"  
“Raphael, we don’t have time to discuss. Jasmine needs help now. Stay here. I’ll come get you when we’ve removed the bullet and she’s settled.”

Fuck. Don’t let her die, Raphael thought, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he watched Leo and Josh carry Jasmine up the stairs. I can’t lose her. Please don’t. I love her. I realize it was infatuation with Amanda, but it's different with Jas. It's love. Please let her make it. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch, who hurt her! I won't rest until I have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Jasmine make it? Yes, I know Don and Mikey were supposed to be in this chapter, but things don't always go according to plan. They will definitely be in the next chapter!


	50. Josh switches sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh changes his allegiance and Leo and Raph vow to get revenge on Amanda.

Leo and Josh carried Jasmine to Raphael’s bedroom and placed her in the bed. “I need lots of cloths, a knife, alcohol, scissors, needle and thread,” Josh said. “Time is of the essence.”  
“Is she going to make it?” Leo asked anxiously, looking at the now blood-soaked bed linen.  
“I don’t know, but I’m going to do all I can. Go.”

Leo got what was needed and handed them to Josh, who said, “I’m going to sterilize the wound with the alcohol.” He did that and then made an incision with the knife and retrieved the bullet. Josh dumped it on the dresser and said, “Looks like a through and through and she’s lucky it wasn’t closer to her heart.” Leo watched anxiously, as Josh then stitched up the wound and sterilized it with alcohol. “Is she going to make it?" Leo asked hopefully.  
"We’ve done all we can. It’s up… Shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Josh yelled.  
“What?”  
“She’s coding! Damn it.”

Josh began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and frantically pressed down on Jasmine’s plastron, as Leo stood helplessly and watched, praying that she recovered. Josh heaved a huge sigh of relief a few minutes later and said, “Jasmine’s back, but she’s in a coma and there’s nothing more we can do. The longer she’s in the coma, the less likely she’ll make it. You should know that.”  
“People come out of comas all the time,” Leo said, trying to convince himself. “She’s young and strong, so she should.”  
“That’s true and she could, but she also may not. You need to tell your brother that.”  
Leo nodded. “Thanks for helping us. She'd have died on the scene if you hadn't. But why did you help us?”  
“I’m an asshole and the first to admit it and I’ve done some shitty things, but I couldn’t stand by and let someone die. Couldn’t have lived with myself if I had.”  
“Did you happen to see what the shooter looked like?”  
“Yes…” Josh hesitated.  
“And?”  
“It was Amanda, okay? She didn’t see me, but I saw her running to her car!”  
“Bitch!” Leo growled. “Not only does she kill my baby, but she tries to kill Jasmine, another innocent. This means war! You have to decide if you’re on our side or hers. You can’t be on both.”  
“But I don’t condone murder!” Josh protested.  
“Did you know about my baby’s death?”  
“I was there, but…”  
“My baby was an innocent and I looked forward to being a dad. She stole that from me! And now she tried to kill the sweetest girl. Jasmine did nothing to her or anyone. I’m done being Mr. Nice Turtle. You can either be on our side or our enemy if you’re with her. And you don’t want to be our enemy! Do you know what happened to the baby’s remains?”  
“She gave them to the doctor and told her to do with it as she pleased.”  
“Which hospital?” Leo demanded and bared his teeth. Josh told him and Leo said, “So, whose side are you on?”  
“Yours,” Josh stammered.  
“Good and don’t worry. I’m not going to kill Amanda, although she may wish I had by the time I’m done with her. She deserves all she gets and then some.”  
“I have to agree, but I’m not one for violence.”  
“Really? Do you know what she’s done to me and my family?” Leo hissed, his face mere inches from Josh's. “Let me tell you. She murdered my baby, she broke my family up, she nearly killed Jasmine. Do I need to go on?”  
“No. I get your point.”  
“Give me your damn phone in case you change your mind and call her.”  
“I won’t call her,” Josh said and sighed. “Do what you have to.”  
“Give me the phone and go to the kitchen. My mom will make you something to drink and eat.”  
Josh handed the phone to him and said, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your baby and Jasmine.”  
“So am I.”

xxxx 

Leo showed Josh to the kitchen and Isabella made him something to eat and drink. Gio and Leo’s three older siblings went to the kitchen too. 

xxxxx 

Leo returned to Raphael, who’d just ended his call with Don. “Mikey and Donnie are comin’, Leo,” Raphael said. “How’s Jas?”  
“The bullet wasn’t near her heart and she coded…”  
“Oh, shit. She’s dead, ain’t she?” Raphael asked, his eyes filling with tears.  
“No, Raph,” Leo said, patting his shoulder. “Josh gave her artificial respiration and she came back, but she’s in a coma. It’s possible she may never come out of it so…”  
“She will! My Jas is a fighter and strong. Ain’t no way she’s gonna die, Leo. No damn way. She won’t leave me and our babies. She promised. I wanna be with her.”  
“There’s something you should know. Josh saw who shot Jasmine.”  
“And?”  
“It was Amanda.”  
“That fuckin’ bitch!” Raphael growled. “I’m gonna kill her! Jas did nothin’.”  
“I’m thinking of paying a visit to her tonight.”  
“No. Wait until I’m better and when she’ll least expect us, but this also means we ain’t safe. She could tell Bishop where we stay and…We gotta leave, but Jasmine’s in no condition ta travel. What do we do?”  
“We’ll have to risk it and leave as soon as Donnie and Mikey arrive. There’s nothing else we can do.”  
“Is Josh ta be trusted? He’s Amanda’s friend.”  
“He’s joined our side. Partly, because I threatened he’d be our enemy if he didn’t and partly, because he doesn’t condone murder or attempted murder, even if it’s his girlfriend. I think he’s a good guy, Raph. He just got duped and manipulated into being with that bitch.”  
“Take me ta Jas and I hope yer right ‘bout Josh.”

xxxx 

Leo carried Raphael to his bedroom and placed him in his bed. “I have something I need to do, Raph,” Leo said, looking at his weeping brother, who held Jasmine’s hands in his. “We'll leave when I return.”  
“Amanda?”  
“Something else.”  
"Hey, Leo? I wanna fuck Amanda up so bad!”  
“You’ll get your chance.”

Raphael turned to Jasmine when Leo had gone, and said, “Jas, fight, my sweet angel. Fight if ya can hear me. Don’t die on me. I need ya and so do our babies. Please fight. I thought of some baby names earlier. How do ya like Jackson? Jasper? Priscilla? Ruth? Astrid?”  
“Horrible names!” Jasmine said, her eyes fluttering open. “So old fashioned.”  
“Jas!” Raphael said excitedly, his eyes lighting up. “Yer awake. How do ya feel, my precious?”  
“Raph, am I dreaming or dead?”  
“Neither. I’m here. She’s awake!” Raphael yelled. “She’s awake! I knew ya’d make it, Jas. I’m so sorry for bein’ an idiot. None of this woulda happened if I ain't been..."  
“It’s not your fault,” Jasmine said, squeezing his hand. “Did Josh tell you what I said?”  
“No.”  
“Before I passed out, I told him to tell you I forgive you and that I still adore you, but he said I’d live to tell you myself.”  
“Does that mean we’re still together?” Raphael asked hopefully.  
“Yes, but sweetheart, you have to learn to trust me.”  
“I will. I fuckin' love ya…”

“Jas!” Raphael's family and Josh said in unison, as they entered the room. 

“You’re awake,” Isabella said. “How are you, Jas, honey?”  
“Sore, but that’ll pass. Josh, I’m deeply grateful to you for saving my life. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Josh said and smiled.  
“Thank ya, Josh,” Raphael said. "I’m also grateful and I’m gonna get that bitch.”

“Raphael, language!” Isabella admonished. “And who are you talking about?”  
“Amanda. She shot Jasmine.”  
"Revenge isn’t always the answer, Raphael.”  
“It is in this case. She nearly killed Jasmine and a whole lotta other fucked-up things. Don’t ya care that she killed your grandbabies? Are ya gonna let her get away with that, because we ain’t and we ain’t gonna let her get away with this either.”  
“What do you think, Jasmine?”

“I’m not one for violence,” Jasmine said. “The best thing anyone can do is to walk away, to be happy, to build a life and to move on. Amanda’s obviously got some issues and she needs to sort herself out.”  
“Yer kiddin’ me?” Raphael said in shock. “Ya forgive that bitch, Jas? Ya almost died. Don’t ya remember?”  
“Raph, I know, but how does her murder solve anything?”  
“Would make me sleep better at night knowin’ she ain’t gonna come after ya.”  
“No, Raph. The best revenge is letting her live with herself and what she is. Trust me on this. This is what I want…”  
“She killed yer nieces and nephews. Don’t ya fuckin’ care?”

“Raphael” Isabella admonished again. “Language!”

Raphael ignored his mom and said, “Don’t ya care, Jas,'bout what she did ta my family and Leo’s babies? If ya don’t care ‘bout yerself, what ‘bout them? Yer an amazin’ person and I know ya don’t believe in revenge, but it's sometimes the only way ta settle a score. Look, we ain’t gonna kill her. Just fuck her up. Make her wish we had, but we're gonna do it, whether ya like it or not. We owe it ta Leo’s babies, ta ya and ta ourselves. Do ya understand?”  
Too tired to argue further, Jasmine sighed and said, “Do what you have to, Raph, but be careful. I don’t want you coming home in a body bag.”  
“Not a chance.”

“On another note,” Gio said. “The fact that Amanda’s begun her revenge means we have to leave. Leo’s popped out. We'll leave when he's home. One of my work colleagues has a place upstate we can go to.”  
“Work colleagues?” Raphael asked. “Ya never said ya worked.”  
“It’s just janitorial work,” Gio lied. “No big deal. Start packing. We may be away a long time.”

“I’ll pack for you and Raph,” Isabella said. “I hope we won’t be away long. I do love our home so much. Would you like something to eat and drink, Jas?”  
“A cheese sandwich and water, please.”  
“I’ll be back now.”

When the family and Josh had left the room, Raphael said, “My dad never mentioned work before, Jas.”  
“It’s janitorial work for a large company. Very boring, he says. Hunter and Logan work there too.”  
“What company?”  
“I don’t know, but I doubt it’s anything evil. Hey, Raph. What do you think of the name Keegan? It means fiery, which is like you.”  
“I like it, Mrs. Hamato, and yer probably right. Dad and my family would never do anythin’ illegal, so I’m gonna drop it. I’m so happy yer back with me. I love ya, ya know that?”  
“You do?”  
“It made me sick ta my stomach when I almost lost ya and I knew I couldn’t live without ya, so yeah. I love ya.”  
"I love you too, Raph.”  
Raphael pressed his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss and said, “Together we will be, always.”  
“Aishiteru,” Jasmine said and smiled.  
“Ditto,” Raphael said and covered her mouth with his. “Now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what work do Gio and his boys really do?


	51. Amanda's betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets her revenge again.

Leo arrived at the clinic and snuck in the back entrance. Not seeing anyone, he went from room to room looking for his babies. Finally, there was one room left and he cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. Sitting at the desk was a woman, who was examining a large jar in front of her. Leo withdrew his katanas, stepped forward and said, “What’s in the jar?” Startled, the woman jumped, looked up at him and reached for the phone. “Don’t,” Leo said. “I mean no harm.”  
“What are you?”  
“Did you operate on a woman, who had a white mass inside of her?”  
“I’m not allowed to breach patient confidentiality. I could lose my job.”  
“No one will know. Put down the phone. I just want to talk. What’s your name?”  
“Dr. Thatcher,” she said shakily, staring at his reptilian features and debating whether he could be trusted. “Yours and what are you?”  
“You can call me Leo. I’m a turtle and also the dad of the white mass that my bitch of an ex-girlfriend aborted in your clinic. That you allowed to happen. She’s sixteen. Did you know that? You should have checked her age. She needed parental consent.”  
“We don't ask questions here.”  
“Of course not. All you care about is money. Lives and feelings mean shit to you.”  
“I don’t like your tone,” she said, her hand still on the phone. “I should call security.”  
“I can easily take out security, so don’t bother, Doctor. The title's ludicrous. Doctors take the Hippocratic oath and swear to help people. You did. Instead, you murder innocent little babies. How many have you murdered? Must be hundreds. Thousands? Don’t you feel guilty and ashamed when you lie in your bed in your huge house at night? I know I would, but then I have a conscience. You don’t.”  
“I do what I’m asked.”  
“That’s what you tell yourself? Because you’re asked,” Leo scoffed. “No excuse for murder, Doctor. You’re a disgrace to the medical profession and to humanity in general.”  
“You know nothing about me.”  
“I know you’re greedy, you love money and you feel nothing when you take innocent lives. Do you know how excited I was when my ex told me I was going to be a dad? I was so thrilled, I started fixing up a nursery. I never thought I’d have a baby, given how I look and it was taken away from me. By you and by her! Are you a parent?”  
“No. I don’t want kids.”  
“Well, I did. I’m a mutant turtle and it was probably the only shot I had at being a dad. My fiancée can’t have babies, so how do you think that makes me feel? Do you care?” Leo said disgustedly.  
“Take the jar. I won’t call security.”  
“Is that your only comment?” Leo snapped. “Take the jar and leave? You don’t feel anything? No remorse? No pity? Are you that stone cold?”  
“I can’t afford to have feelings in my profession. It’s unprofessional.”

Leo placed his katanas back in their sheath and grabbed the jar, fighting back tears, as he gazed at the white mass inside. His babies. “People call me and my family freaks and animals,” Leo said. “But we have more humanity in our tails than you have in your entire body. Shit. I pity you and I despise you,” Leo hissed and spat at her, his spit landing on her cheek. “I’m not going to kill you, but I'll return and I won't be polite if you don’t shut this clinic down. Get my meaning? I may have to resort to force to get my point across and I really hope I don’t have to. I don’t like being violent.”

Leo calmly walked out, headed home and finally broke down. “I’m sorry, babies,” he whispered.  
“Daddy’s so, so sorry. He'd have stopped things if he'd known.”

xxxx 

Meanwhile, Mikey and Don had arrived at Raphael and Leo’s house, along with Splinter, who was sitting on a chair in the lounge. The brothers went upstairs and were introduced to Jasmine. “Nice to meet you, Jasmine,” Mikey said, staring at Jasmine and shaking her hand. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Even lovelier than Raphael’s sisters. “So you’re the reason my bro doesn’t have time to call us.”  
“Not true. I told him to call you. Family's important and you’ll always be his family. I wouldn’t come between you brothers. Ever.”

“Raph said you were shot, Jasmine,” Don said. “How are you feeling now?”  
“Still weak, but no arteries were hit, so I should recover soon. It’s lovely to meet you, Don. Raph’s told me so much about you guys.”

“Ya will,” Raphael said, clutching her hand. “Yer strong, Jas, and Mikey, quit gawkin’ at my mate.”  
“I wasn’t, Raphie,” Mikey stammered.  
“Ya better not have been. I had shit with Leo ‘bout the bitch for a long time, which we’re still workin’ through. I really don’t want the same thing with ya.”  
“Me either, Raphie.”  
“Glad we’re on the same wavelength and stop callin’ me Raphie. I hate it!”

“I think it’s cute,” Jasmine chimed in.  
Raphael blushed and said, “Ya do? It was my childhood nickname. The bitch called me that too.”  
“Oh. I won’t call you it then if it brings back bad memories.”  
“No. I’m guessin’ Sam called ya angel and stuff like that too and yer fine with it if I do, so ya can call me Raphie if ya want. I don’t mind what ya call me.”

“Barf!” Mikey said and pulled a disgusted face. “You’re becoming soft, Raph, and does that mean I can call you, Raphie? I’m your bro!”  
“Yer a pest,” Raphael said and smirked. “Maybe sometimes.”  
“How are the babies? I’m still going to be an uncle, right?” Mikey asked, patting Raphael’s plastron and getting a glare from him.  
“Don’t!” Raphael said, swatting his hand away.  
“Where's the egg? I want to feel it. It’s not fair. I bet everyone else has. Please, Raphie!” Mikey said, making puppy dog eyes. 

Raphael had never been able to refuse his baby brother. He tossed aside the bed covers, took Mikey’s hand and placed it on his tail. “There. Feel the bulge, Mikey?”  
“Uh huh. It’s an egg?”  
“It’s growin’ into one. Gonna drop it in December.”  
“Aw. I can’t wait,” Mikey said, running his fingers along the bulge. “I’m gonna be an uncle. Can I name them?”  
“No! Ya will have shit names, like Mikey junior and that ain’t happenin’!”  
“Why not?” Mikey said and pouted.  
“One Mikey’s enough! Now enough of show and tell!” Raphael said, covering himself.

“Where's Leo, Raph?” Don asked, changing the subject.  
“I don’t know, but he got ta come home soon. We need ta leave.”

“Raph, I want to feel again,” Mikey whined.  
“No.”  
“You’re such a grump.”

Jasmine laughed and said, “You think so now. Just wait until his hormones go out of whack. He’s going to become worse and even moodier.”  
“I’m not moody!” Raphael growled.

“Are so,” Mikey said, which earned him a whack to his head from his hot tempered brother. “Ouch, mommy!”  
“I’m not Mommy, Mikey!” Raphael said and scowled. “I’m Daddy! She’s Mommy. Remember that, unless ya want me ta pound ya.”

“Yes. Definitely temperamental,” Jasmine said and smiled. “But I love you, Raph. Everything about you.”  
“Love ya too, baby,” Raphael said and kissed her on the lips.

“I’m going to throw up. This is so mushy, Raph,” Mikey said. “Yuck!”  
“Yer just jealous ya don’t got a girl of yer own. When ya do, ya won’t be afraid ta be sappy with her, like I am with my girl.  
“I'll never be like that.”  
“Ya will. Love does it ta ya. Ain’t that right, Jas?”

Jasmine nodded and said, “Yes, Raph. It does.”

“You should know Dad’s with us, Raph,” Don said. “He’s been feeling ill, so we couldn’t leave him at home.”  
“Probably lookin’ for attention.”  
“I don’t think so. Just be nice to him, okay?”  
“I ain’t talkin’ ta him and he better stay away from me.”  
“Look, no matter what problems you have with him, he raised you. Took you in and cared for you, like his own instead of letting you die of hunger.”  
“Maybe that'd have been better than bein’ despised by him. I was never good enough.”  
“Raph, you were. He loved you. He still does. Will you talk to him?”  
“NO and the subject’s done.”

There was awkward silence until Don said, “I’m going to check on Dad, Raph. Mikey, are you coming?”  
“Okay. See you dudes downstairs.” Mikey couldn’t resist another glance at Jasmine, as he left.

“Baby,” Jasmine said, taking Raphael’s hand in hers. “I love you. You know that, right?”  
“Yeah and I love ya.”  
“I nearly died tonight.”  
“But ya didn’t.”  
“People don’t always get a chance to mend things before they pass. I survived and we got past our fight, but suppose you didn’t get that with Splinter? That he died and you never sorted your differences. Could you live with yourself? Would you have regrets? I’m not saying you have to talk to him, but I want you to think about it. Can you do that?”  
“Jas, he made my life shit. All the lectures, favorin’ Leo….”  
“I know. You told me all about it, but have you ever thought that the lectures weren’t to punish you, Raph? He loved you and was trying to guide you. And he did take you in and raise you. He could have left you in that goo to die, like Don said. And you did challenge his rules all the time. It must have been hard for him and raising three other boys as well.”  
“He banished me. What dad does that ta a kid he loves?”  
“He was angry and he snapped. We all do sometimes and do things we regret. I’m sure he regrets it. Has he said so?”  
“Yeah, but…”  
“You’re such a sweet, kind, loving guy, Raph,” Jasmine said, placing a hand on his heart. “I know you can find it in your heart to forgive your dad and talk to him.”  
“He ain’t my dad.”  
“Not biologically, but he raised you. I’m not going to say anything more, but I want you to think about what I said. Will you do that?”  
“Okay. I’ll do anythin’ for ya, ya know that.”  
“No, sweetheart. It’s not for me. It’s for you. You need to sort things out, otherwise you’re going to carry this hatred and anger around all your life and have so many regrets if he dies before you reconcile.”  
“Okay. I’ll think ‘bout it.”  
“Good.”  
“Where were ya goin’ this evenin’?”  
“For a walk. Sam called and I asked about the photos. I also asked my sister about them. She said she had no idea.”  


The door opened and a frazzled–looking Caska entered. “Sis, how are you feeling?” she asked.  
“I’m okay,” Jasmine said. “I want to say how sorry I am about our…”  
“No. It was my fault. I antagonized Raphael and I caused friction. I deserved what happened.”

“Ya did,” Raphael said.

“Anyway,” Caska said, blinking back tears. “I’m sorry and I’m sorry you got shot. It’s my fault.”  
“No, honey,” Jasmine said. “It’s not. Please don’t blame yourself.”  
“It is. You don’t understand. I told Sam to send the photos and the message, because I was mad at Raphael for telling Leo my secret. Don’t be mad at Sam. It was all me. And I heard you telling Raphael you were going out for a walk. You wouldn’t have gone out if things had been okay with him. You’d have been talking to him and ….I’m sorry, sis.”

“GET OUT, Caska!” Raphael screamed. “It is yer fault we fought and that I nearly lost her. I don’t want ya near me or her ever again and ya can forget comin’ ta the ceremony!”  
“Jas, you don’t agree with him, do you?” Caska asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Jas, look at me. Please, sis. I’m sorry.”

Too hurt to say anything, Jasmine looked down and studied her hands, silent tears streaming down her face. “GET OUT,” Raphael yelled again. “Or I’m gonna ask my bros ta forcibly remove ya.”

Caska looked at her sister one last time and ran out of the room, sobbing.

Raphael squeezed Jasmine’s hand and said, “It’s okay, angel. She’s gone. Look at me, sweetheart.” Jasmine lifted up her head and he kissed her tear-stained face. “I’m here, sweetheart. Hey. It’s gonna be okay. I love ya and I’m here.”  
“I can’t believe she did that, Raph,” Jasmine choked out. “I love you too.”  
“We got no choice now. Remember what we discussed before? ‘Bout livin’ on our own? We’re gonna do that, so that no one ever interferes in our lives again. They can come visit, but not yer sister. Not the way I feel now. All we really need is each other. We’re gonna make it and have a happy life together. I promise.”  
Jasmine nodded and said, “I want to rest if you don’t mind.”  
“Okay. I’m here with ya and I’ll wake ya when we gotta leave. Love ya.” Raphael kissed her on her lips and said, “Rest. I got ya.”

xxxxx 

Meanwhile, Amanda had gone home, eaten something and was talking to Saki at the kitchen table. “Hello, my dear,” Saki said, ogling her.  
“Hi, Saki,” she said and slipped her hand in his. “Do you know anything about mutant turtles?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“You know what goes down in the city. Do you know anything about them?”  
“Maybe. Why do you ask?”  
“I met them.”  
“Tell me more.”

Amanda filled him in and Saki told her how much he hated them. Then Amanda said, “I can take you to their house and show you where the lair is, Saki.”  
“Why would you do that if you liked Raphael?”  
“Because he’s an asshole and I hate him and his family. I shot his new girlfriend this evening as revenge, but you can get yours by finding them and dispatching of them. All I ask is that I can watch Raphael, Jasmine, and Raphael’s parents die. That would make me happy.”  
“Granted. Thank you, my dear. You’ve made me very happy.”  
“No problem. I know other ways I can make you happy too,” Amanda said and winked. “We can use my room. No one will know. Everyone’s out.”  
“After I get the turtles. Where are they?”  
“Donatello and Michelangelo are at the lair,” Amanda said, quickly drawing a map of how to get there. She’d memorized the route. “And this is where the others are,” she said, writing down an address.  
Saki kissed her on the lips and said, “I'll thank you properly when I return.”

Saki called his goons, who met him outside, and some of them went to the lair with the map, while Saki and some other goons went to the turtles’ lair.

Amanda made herself some tea and thought, you’ll soon be nothing but a shell, Raphael, like you deserve. I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Saki be successful in kidnapping the guys?


	52. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder succeeds in his plan and kidnaps the turtles.

Leo was almost home when he saw a lone figure on the driveway. “Sam,” he said. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Cass said that Jas was shot. Is she all right? I have to know. Please, Leonardo. I don’t want to cause trouble. I just want to know if she’s okay.”  
It started to drizzle and Leo sighed. “You can come in the lounge, Sam, but stay put. There'll be hell to pay if my brother sees you.”  
“Thanks, Leonardo,” Sam said and they went inside.

xxxxx 

Leo’s eyes widened when he saw Splinter. “Dad?” he said.  
"Yes, my son," Splinter said. "Donatello and Michelangelo brought me here.”  
“I’m glad you’re with us. This is Sam, a friend of Raph’s mate, Jasmine. Sam, this is our Sensei and dad, Splinter.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Sam,” Splinter said.

"Likewise," Sam said. "You’re Leonardo’s dad?”  
"Adopted. I raised him and Raphael. Leonardo, I thought Raphael was with Amanda.”

"They broke up, Dad," Splinter said.  
“I am glad,” Splinter said. “What is Jasmine like?”

Gio entered the room and said, "Are you packed, Leo?"  
“No. I haven’t gotten around to it. I had to go out.”  
“What’s in the jar? Never mind. You can tell me later. Go pack. We need to leave ASAP.”  
“Yes, Gio, uh Dad,” Leo said, going to his room and starting to pack.

xxxxx 

Meanwhile, Saki and his thugs had parked a few houses down. “Here’s the plan,” Saki said to his minions. “You’re going to sneak around the back, pick the lock, go inside…”  
“Boss, boss, that’s been done so many times before,” one of Saki’s newest recruits, a blond haired and dark eyed strapping teen named Landon, said. “I got a better idea. Go in there guns blazing. We got machine guns. They may be ninjas, but they don’t stand a chance against gunfire. The guys can go blasting from the back and some can wait inside. When the turtles run out, you can use the sleeping gas on them or shoot them in the lower limbs and then you have them.”  
“I dislike that. I’m going to use the retromutagen,” Saki said, pointing at the canisters in his hands. “Let’s go.”

xxxxx 

The goons picked the back door lock and started blasting their weapons. “What the hell?” Leo said in shock and stared at his family, Sam was in the lounge. Josh was in the bathroom. Jasmine and Raphael lay on stretchers and clutched each other’s hands, fear etched on their faces. “We’re under attack,” Leo said. “Take Jasmine and Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Hunt and Log and go now. Mom, you, Dad, Brook and Bron go too. I’ll try to hold them off.”

“I’m not leaving you, Leo,” Gio said firmly.

“Are we going to die?” Bronwyn asked anxiously. “I don’t want to die.”

“Go now,” Leo ordered.

Shots were suddenly fired through the front door and they soon found themselves surrounded by Saki, who was holding two canisters, and several of his men, who pointed machine guns. Leo raised his katanas menacingly and stepped forward. “Let my family go and take me, Shredder,” he said.  
“I can’t do that, Leonardo,” Saki said and tossed the canisters.

The contents landed on all of the turtles and Splinter, except for Jasmine and Sam, changing them into cute, regular pet sized turtles and Splinter into a human being. “Change them back,” Jasmine begged, looking at her regular turtle fiancé, who was standing still, his tail pointed out behind him and staring blankly into space. “Please.”

“I’ll do it when and if I want to,” Saki said. “Sam, help the guys pack up these creatures.”

“You’ll never get away with this, Saki,” Splinter yelled, trying to get up, but unable to, because he was weak.  
“II will, old man,” Saki said. “You’re too feeble to get up. I win.”

 “Sam, you were in on this?” Jasmine asked, blinking back tears.  
No. I swear...." 

“He was,” Saki said. “He agreed to destroy the turtles in exchange for a life with you. He didn’t achieve that, did you, Sam?”  
“No, Master.”  
“So you won't get your freedom. You and Jasmine, as well as the others, will live with me.”  
“Yes, Master,” Sam said meekly, looking at Jasmine, who studied the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

xxxx 

The villains packed the turtles into boxes with holes, so they could breathe and loaded them and Jasmine into the vans. Sam sat in the back of one with Jasmine and said, “Jas, I’m sorry. All I wanted was a life with you.”  
“Go to hell, Sam. I hate you. How could you betray me, Cass and my friends? Look at what they’ve done to them. What if they’re never changed back? Raph and I were going to have our bonding ceremony and the babies….”  
“Babies? You’re gravid?”  
“No. Raph is! What’s going to happen to them now? I’ll tell you. Saki’s going to destroy them and he’ll destroy my friends. All because of you.”  
“But Raphael’s a boy. How's that possible?”  
“He has male and female parts. Ugh. Why am I even talking to you, you damn traitor?”  
“Jas…”  
“Leave me alone, Sam. I’ll never forgive you.”  
“Do you love him? You’ve only known him a short time.”  
“Yes.”  
“More than you ever loved me?”  
“It’s different. He’s different, but I do love him. He’s a really awesome guy, despite his brashness and he loves me too. We were…”  
“Does he make you happy?”  
“Yes and now he’s just a regular turtle doomed for Saki’s vivarium and Saki’s probably going to try with me.”  
“I won’t let that happen, Jas.”  
Jasmine turned her head away, ending all conversation.

xxxxx 

When they pulled up outside Saki’s residence, the villains unloaded the boxes and carried Jasmine’s stretcher inside. “Place Jasmine in the room she had before, Landon,” Saki said. “Sam, you’re a turtle, so your job's looking after the creatures until I decide what to do with them.”  
“Got it,” Landon said, beckoning one of his colleagues to come and help with Jasmine’s stretcher. “Later, boss.”

Saki turned to Sam and said, “Take the creatures to the vivarium, Samuel.”  
“Yes, Master.”

xxxxx 

Sam went to the massive vivarium and started releasing the turtles into it. One turtle nipped his fingers, as he tried to place him in the tank. Hissing with pain Sam said, “What the hell's your problem, pal?”  
“Ya,” the golden-eyed turtle said, glaring at him.  
“You can talk! But how? Master changed…”  
“Yeah, yeah. He changed us into regular turtles, but I retained my ability ta speak and ta articulate what I’m thinkin’.”  
“I’m imagining things.”  
“No, dickwad. Ya ain't."  
“You sound like Raphael.”  
“That’s’ 'cause I'm him!”  
“I can’t deal with this right now. You’re going…”  
“Don’t ya fuckin’ put me in that tank. I don’t belong in one. I ain’t a fuckin’ animal and neither's my family. Where’s Jasmine?”  
“In her room.”  
“Take me ta her.”  
"No. You're going in here, Raphael,” Sam said and placed him in the vivarium.

Infuriated, the golden-eyed turtle banged his head against the safety glass and glared at Sam. “Listen, Raphael,” Sam said. “I love Jasmine and I have no doubt she'll love me again with you out of the running. Have fun. I'll bring you some food later.”  
“Yer a fuckin’ asshole!”  
“And don’t worry about the babies. I’ll make sure you have a safe place to lay your eggs and I won't let anyone destroy them when they hatch.”  
“Take me ta Jas!” Raphael yelled, but his shouting sounded like a little squeak, making Sam laugh.  
“Later, Raphael. I’m going to talk to my soon to be mate.”

 When Sam had left, Raphael watched his family eating pellets from various bowls and Leo eating grass. He knew it was Leo, because of his sapphire eyes. “Hey, Leo,” Raphael said and nudged him with his beak. “Ya got any plans ta get outta here?” Leo stared at him blankly and resumed chewing. “Swell,” Raphael said. “Only I can talk and Jas's ex is the only one, who can help us get outta this situation. We’re screwed and gonna be trapped here forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam help the guys escape or are they doomed to be in the vivarium forever?
> 
> Josh was with them and because he's been exposed to the guys, the mutagen changed him into a turtle, so he's in the vivarium with the others.


	53. Jasmine learns shocking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine learns disturbing news.

Shredder was on the way to Jasmine’s room when he was stopped by a twenty-four-year-old dark haired and dark eyed gangly, bespectacled scientist named Quentin Morton. The kid was trying to rock a Grateful Dead T and dark wash jeans and was dismally failing. “What is it, Quentin?” Shredder asked.  
“I need to show you something, Uncle Saki, and it can’t wait.”  
“Fine, but it’d better be good. I have things to do.”

XXX

Shredder followed his nephew to the lab and waited, as his nephew pulled up a document on his computer. “Look at this, Uncle Saki.”  
The villain peered at the screen and said, “What is that?”  
“You asked me to hack into Baxter Stockman’s e-mails, thinking he’d steal your secret files.”  
“I remember. And?”  
“He’s done far worse than that, Uncle. Remember when he said that he got sperm and injected that mutant female turtle? I believe her name was Megan. She went on to lay three clutches. Three boys, then two boys and a girl and finally, one girl.”  
“What’s the damn point, Quentin?” Shredder said impatiently.  
“You’d recently fought with Stockman and called him a moron.”  
“Which he was.”  
“So he got revenge by injecting your sperm into Megan. Look, he’s laughing about it in his emails,” Quentin said, showing them to his uncle, who read them, his face darkening in anger.  
“I HAVE TURTLE KIDS! I’M GOING TO KILL STOCKMAN! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME. FIND THE MAN!”  
“Look, it’s not totally bad, Uncle. You have heirs now and you can use this information to your advantage.”  
“How so?” Quentin told him and Shredder smiled. “Brilliant, Quentin. I’ll do that now.”  
“Whatever happened to Megan?”  
“I gave her to one of my old friends, but I haven’t seen him in years. Find Stockman!”

XXX

Shredder left the lab and drank some sake in his room, feeling sick to his stomach. I violated Caska, he thought. I deserve seppuku and I tried to do the same thing to Jasmine. I’m dishonorable. I wouldn’t have done that if I’d known they were my children. I don’t know what happened to the others, but Sam, Jasmine and Caska are my children. Could they forgive me? And will what Quentin suggested work?

XXX

Shredder went into Jasmine’s room an hour later and said, “Jasmine, a word.”  
Jasmine had been sleeping, and upon hearing his voice, was instantly alert. Her voice quavering, she said, “Come to claim me, Master?”  
“No,” Shredder said, sitting down beside her on the bed. “I haven't and I don't want to. You don't have to call me that.”  
“Then Emperor?”  
“No. Dad or father if you wish.”  
“Why? You’re not my dad! You’re a monster, who…”  
“Hear me out. Stockman was mad at me about something and he injected my sperm into your mother, meaning that you, your brothers and sisters are my children.”  
“You’re lying!” Jasmine hissed.  
“I assure you I'm not and I beg your forgiveness, Jasmine.”  
“You won’t have it. Do you know what damage you’ve caused? We all have nightmares and my sister can’t have babies, because of what you did to her!”  
“I regret that and I’d do anything to gain your forgiveness and to get to know my children.”  
Jasmine wrinkled her snout in thought and said, “You can set the turtles and their family free and I’ll stay here if you do.”  
“Those turtles have been nothing but thorns in my ass.”  
“Other way around, Shredhead,” Jasmine snapped. “They’re the good guys and you tormented them.”  
“You’ve been spending too much time with Raphael, who calls me that,” Shredder said and curled his lip in disgust. “Have you been intimate with that beast?”  
“None of your business. You may be my dad biologically, but you don’t deserve knowing what I do!”  
“You dated Sam, your brother.”  
“I had no other options back then, but we’re not together now. So, are you going to release them?”  
“Yes. Any other requests?”  
“I want to speak to Raphael and tell him goodbye. I have no doubt he’ll dump me after he hears I’m your daughter. He’ll be revolted, just like I am that I have the most notorious criminal in the world, the epitome of evil, as my dad!”  
“Very well. I’ll bring the beast.”

XXX 

Shredder went to the vivarium, armed with a canister of mutagen, and said, “I wonder which of the turtles is Raphael. Three of them have golden eyes.”  
“Yo, canhead!” Raphael hissed, banging his shell against the glass. “Let us go!”  
“Ah. Hello, Raphael,” Shredder said and picked him up, making Raphael flinch. His back legs were still sore.  
“Let us go!”  
“In time, creature,” Shredder said, depositing Raphael onto the ground. He emptied the canister’s contents onto him. Almost immediately, Raphael was back to his mutant form and glared at the villain. “Do the same for my family, metalmouth!” he yelled.  
“Landon!” Shredder boomed.

The teenager appeared and said, “Yes, boss?”  
“Pick up this reptile and follow me,” Shredder ordered.  
Landon lifted Raphael up and groaned. “He weighs a ton, boss,” he said, as he followed his boss.

“Where the hell are ya takin’ me?” Raphael demanded. “I fuckin’ wanna know.”  
“Gosh,” Shredder said. “You’re so coarse, Raphael. What does Jasmine see in an asshole like you? Love's clearly blind!”

XXX

The villains headed to Jasmine's room. Then Shredder opened the door and said, "A visitor, Jasmine."

The girl looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw Raphael. “You’re okay, Raph!” she exclaimed.  
“Jas! I thought I’d never see ya again.”

“Deposit the beast, Landon,” Shredder said. The teenager promptly tossed Raphael onto the ground, making him let out an indignant grunt and glare at them. “I’ll be outside, Jasmine,” Shredder said. “Come along, Landon.”

When the villains had left, Jasmine climbed out of bed and sat down beside her mate. “Raph, are you all right? Have they hurt you? Are the others okay and the babies?”  
“No. We’re all okay and the babies too, I think. They placed us in a vivarium, Jas. What 'bout ya. Did he hurt ya?”  
“No. I’ve been worried shit about you. How’s my sister?”  
“Eatin’ grass and standin' next ta Leo. We've gotta find a way outta here.”  
“You guys will be released, but not me. I’m staying here. I made a deal with Shredder that I would if he released you.”  
“Why the hell would ya make a deal like that with that psycho after all he did ta ya and ta us? I don’t understand. Have ya forgotten everythin' he did?"  
“Then let me enlighten you. I’ll have nowhere else to go, anyway, after I tell you, because you won’t want me.”  
“BS. I’ll always love ya and want ya, Jas,” Raphael said, cupping her face and gazing into her eyes. “I love ya and nothin’ ya could do or say would make me think differently.”  
Jasmine sucked in a deep breath and said, “Sam’s my full brother. There were no other options back then, Raph, and we dated.”  
“Big deal. I'd have gotten with Leo if I hadn't met anyone. Nothin’ ta be ashamed of. We had no options either.”  
“Okay. What if your mortal enemy was my dad? What would you think then?”  
“Do ya mean Shredder?”  
Jasmine nodded and said, “Yes. It’s a long story, but Stockman injected his sperm into my mom and she had me, my brothers and sisters.”  
Raphael’s jaw dropped, he removed his hands and said, “Yer jokin’?”  
Jasmine shook her head and said, “No. I wish to hell I was. I understand if you can’t deal with that.”  
Raphael stroked her face and said, “Angel, yer just his daughter biologically. Ya ain’t like him. Not at all and this don’t change how I feel ‘bout ya one iota. I love ya and I always will.” He pressed his lips onto hers and they kissed deeply.  
Then Jasmine pulled away and said sadly, “But he won’t allow us to be together, Raph.”

The door opened and Shredder, who’d been eavesdropping outside, entered, a piece of paper in his hand. "Raphael, would you do anything to keep my daughter?” Shredder asked.  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, staring evenly at the villain. “I would, even if it went against my conscience. I love her so much.”  
“Then take a look at this contract,” Shredder said, handing him the document.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in the contract?
> 
> Megan was one of my grans. I miss her so much and thought it'd be a lovely tribute to have her as Jasmine's mom.
> 
> Thank you to you all for supporting me and your awesome feedback. Means the world to me.


	54. Shredder's contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph reads the conditions in the contract and makes a decision.

Raphael began to read, “I, blank, blank, in exchange for permission to wed Oroku Saki’s dearly loved daughter, Jasmine, agree to the following conditions.  
1: That I will denounce my clan and that my clan is now that of Oroku Saki and his Foot  
2: Oroku Saki is my Master and I listen to him alone.  
3: I will never disobey Oroku Saki and will follow all of his commands. What the hell?” Raphael snapped.

“Keep reading,” Shredder said.  
“Don’t do it, Raph,” Jasmine said. “You’ll never live with yourself.”

Raphael read on, “4: I will never interfere in my father-in-law’s plans, except to assist him.  
5: My mate and I will live on my father-in-law’s estate.  
6: I'll take over as leader of the Foot when my father-in-law-has passed.  
7: I will not curse in my father-in-law’s presence. I deserve to be whipped if I do.  
8: I will not drink alcohol, indulge in drugs or any other addictive substances.  
9: My mate and I will name one of our sons Saki. Like hell I will!” Raphael hissed. “These conditions are…”  
“Read, Raphael,” Shredder said. “I think they’re fair, considering you’re marrying my dear child.”

“Raph, don’t,” Jasmine said. “Just leave….I think it’s best. These conditions will…”

10: “I will never speak badly of my father-in-law," Raphael read. "it's considered treason if I do. The punishment is seppuku.  
11: My mate and I will seek permission from my father-in-law before we go anywhere or do anything, including sexual activities. And if my father-in-law refuses, I must accept that and not ask him again. What the fuck?” Raphael snarled. “Sexual activities? Yer a control freak, Shredder!”  
“She’s my daughter, mutant.”  
“Yeah, but controllin’ what we do in the bedroom? That’s sick. This is fuckin’ crap!”  
“Raphael, you said you’d do anything,” Shredder said, his patience wearing thin. “Read the damn contract and stop swearing or I’ll take you back to the terrarium.”

“Raph, don’t read any more,” Jasmine said. “These are offensive conditions and you’ll never live with yourself if you agree to them.”

12: Raphael read, “I may visit Splinter, but he may never set foot on my father-in-law’s estate and I may only visit him if my father-in-law agrees.  
13: My children will grow up as members of the Foot.  
14: My children will be home schooled by my genius brother, Donatello, and taught various languages, including Japanese and English. And Donatello will also utilize his scientific brain and assist the Foot in maintaining and developing technology.  
15: My brother, Leonardo, will be the children’s’ Sensei and he’ll assist me in my daily tasks.  
16: My brother, Michelangelo, will cook and clean.  
17:My brothers and I won’t fight crime anymore and we will only serve the Foot and my much loved father-in-law.  
18: Mine and my brothers’ new surname and clan name is Oroku.  
19: My brothers and I may use our old weapons, but we will be trained to use others as well.  
20: I must wear clothing at all times.  
21: My manners are disgusting and I will be taught etiquette. I may speak in my offensive Brooklyn accent, but not in front of my father-in-law, who hates it.  
21 I won’t wear my mask and gear from my old clan. The only things I may use from my old clan are my weapons and my belt.  
22: I may call my father-in-law Dad in private, but I must refer to him as Master or Emperor in front of guests. My father-in-law is supreme and failure to adhere to any of the conditions listed above will result in my death. Signed, blank, Date, blank. Is that it?” Raphael demanded, glaring at Shredder.  
“Yes, Raphael. Sign it.”  
“I can’t sign on behalf of my brothers. They oughta see this contract and also Leo’s seein’ yer other daughter, so he should…”  
“Is he now? Then I’ll have a new contract drawn up for him, but you'll sign this if you wish to be with my daughter.”

“Raph,” Jasmine said. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Suppose I sign,” Raphael said. “What’ll happen ta the old rat? Will ya leave him alone, Shredder, and what ‘bout my family? I got brothers, sisters and a real dad and mom.”  
“They can live on the estate. I’ll have more houses built and I’ll buy more property. We’ll be one huge, happy family.”  
Raphael snorted contemptuously, “I doubt we’ll be happy, but I love her and I’ll do it, even though the conditions are repulsive. Yer a despicable piecea work."  
“Thank you, Raphael. I worked so hard to achieve my reputation.”

Raphael quickly signed his name, signing Hamato for the last time, and said, “Done, chrome dome.”  
Shredder bent down, backhanded him across the face and said, “Dad, Raphael. None of those insults now.”

Jasmine gasped and took Raphael’s hand, as he rubbed his smarting cheek with the other. “Dad,” he grit out, trying not to curse.  
“Excellent, Raphael,” Shredder said, taking the document from him. I’m so glad we’re on the same wavelength. Landon, come and lift Raphael onto the bed.”

The teenager entered the room, picked up Raphael and placed him on to the bed. Jasmine got up and sat down beside her lover and said, “Have you no shame, Shredder? Those are horrible terms you forced upon Raph.”  
“I know, but who said love was meant to be easy? He’s lucky I drew up a contract in the first place. I could have killed him and his family, so be grateful. And it’s Dad, Jasmine. Do remember that, my dear.”

“My family, D…Dad,” Raphael said, hating the name rolling off of his tongue. “Are ya gonna change them back and can I see them?”  
“You and going to change them back, Raphael. Ya and gonna are slang and I detest slang. Remember the contract. Now ask me again in proper English. I know you can do it.”  
“Are you going to change them back, Dad?” Raphael asked, straining to control his rising temper. He hated being corrected, especially for the way he spoke.  
“Yes. You'll see them later today. By the way, Raphael, what happened to your legs? Why are they splinted?”  
“Bishop broke them. I’m gonna be sick,” Raphael said. He pulled a face and leant over the side of the bed.  
“Going to, Raphael.”

The teenager ignored him and promptly upchucked onto the expensive Persian rug. He took in a deep breath, slowly sat up and said with a grin, “I ruined your rug, Dad. Sorry.”

"Landon, take it to the laundry room,” Shredder ordered.  
“I’m not touching that,” Landon said and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
“You will or I’ll have you castrated!”  
“Doing it now, boss,” Landon said. He quickly picked up the rug and scurried out of the room.

“Are you sick, Raphael?” Shredder asked.  
"I hope you have soundproofed rooms, Dad, because there'll be lots of screaming come January or February.”

“You’re expecting, Jasmine?” Shredder asked.  
“No. Raph is. Bishop discovered he was a hermaphrodite and injected him with sperm. Raph’s going to drop the eggs in December.”

“Yeah, so you’d better be nice to me, Dad,” Raphael said. “You don’t want to hurt your grandbabies, do you?”  
“Technically, they aren’t mine,” Shredder said. “But I'll treat them as my grandkids if you follow the conditions. Grandpa has a nice ring to it. Who’s the father, Raphael?”  
“I am.”  
“The other father.”  
Raphael shrugged and said, “Don’t know and doesn’t really matter, because Jasmine’s their mommy and we’re gonna…”  
“Going to,” Shredder corrected.  
“Ugh! Going to raise them together. Happy now?”  
“Don’t use that tone, Raphael. I don’t appreciate it,” Shredder said, glaring at Raphael. "I’ll be sending your genius brother to check on your health later. I want you up as soon as possible to assist me in my plans and no funny business until you’re wed.”  
“We want to have our bonding ceremony on September eighth,” Raphael said, slowly enunciating his words and trying not to utter them in his Brooklyn accent. It was tough after speaking that way for so many years. “I’ll be up and walking by then and my legs and body will be strong again.”  
"Very well. And what would you like for the ceremony? I can plan it.”  
“No!” Raphael said firmly. “You’re controlling every other aspect of our lives. Let us have that pleasure at least, Dad, and you’re not paying for it either. We have our own money.”  
“You have money, Raphael? How did you acquire it living in the sewers? Did you steal it?”  
“No.”

“It was a gift,” Jasmine said. “From someone you don’t know, but it’s just enough to cover our ceremony,” Jasmine lied, not wanting to tell him how much money she had in her offshore account.  
“I see," Shredder said. "Well, I have things to attend to and I’m sure you have a lot to discuss. Good day, my children.” He pecked Jasmine on the cheek and smiled at Raphael, as he left.

Raphael clenched his fists and said furiously, “Fuckin’ bastard. Took all my control not ta yell obscenities at him, Jas.”  
“You shouldn’t have signed the contract, Raph. You’ve effectively signed your life away.”  
“I know that, but what option did I have? He’d have prevented us bein’ together and I’d always be lookin’ over my shoulder wonderin’ when he’d finally succeed and kill me and my brothers. I don’t wanna run and I don’t wanna spend my life without ya. Yer the most important person in my life. I hate the conditions, but bein’ without ya would be far worse.”  
“I feel the same way,” Jasmine said and squeezed his hand. “How do you think the others will feel?”  
“Leo will bitch ‘bout honor ta our clan, but he adores yer sis, so I think he’ll sign and we’ll all live here. At least we got one another, Jas.”  
“And our babies,” Jasmine said with a smile. “They’ll be our light.”  
“Just like yer mine,” Raphael said and tenderly kissed her on the lips. “I love ya, Hamato Jasmine.”  
"And I love you, Hamato Raphael.”  
“He may stick us with his crappy clan name, but we don't gotta use it when we're alone.”  
“Good, because I hate it.”  
“Me too.”

XXX 

Oroku Saki had drawn up another contract for Leo and was about to head to the vivarium, when his cell rang. “Been a long time,” a female voice said. “Bet you thought you’d heard the last of me?”  
“Who is this?” Saki demanded?  
“An old friend. See you soon,” she said and the line went dead.

“Who the hell was that?” Saki wondered out loud. “I’ll worry about that later. Now for Leonardo,” he added and headed to the vivarium, a few canisters of mutagen tucked into his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Apparently, I've been writing Oroku Saki wrong. Oroku is the clan name and Saki his given name, so in future remember that. Raph's new surname and clan name is Oroku, so he's Oroku Raphael.


	55. Raph's ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning what Jasmine wants to do, Raph gives her an ultimatum: Him or her dream.

Raphael leaned close, cupped Jasmine's cheek and whispered, "I love ya, Jas."  
"Love you too, Raphie."  
"Ya used Raphie. I used ta hate it, but it sounds so sexy comin' from ya, but ya could even call me asshole and I'd love it, because it's ya."  
Jasmine laughed and said, "You silly boy, but I feel the same way." Raphael gently kissed her on the lips and they made out, swapping spit and tongues battling for dominance, while his hands roamed down her body, exploring and finally settling on her tail. "Raph, no," Jasmine said, swatting his hands away.  
"Why not? It's just touchin'. Ya can touch me."  
"I thought we'd agreed we wouldn't until the ceremony."  
"No. Ya said ya'd think 'bout it and I'm still waitin' for an answer."  
"Okay, but nothing more than petting."  
"Suckin'?"  
Jasmine reddened and said, "I'm not ready for that, Raph."  
"I didn't mean me. I meant ya. Makin' ya feel good, Jas. Helpin' ya feel good and ta forget the bad stuff. I wanna do that for ya. Let me."  
"I don't know," Jasmine said nervously. "Sometimes I still feel my...Shredder forcing himself on me when I close my eyes. And I feel like my guts are on fire and I can't breathe."  
"I know how ya feel," Raphael said, taking her hands in his and kissing them. "When I close my eyes, sometimes I'm there in that lab with Leo on toppa me and…But I'm tryin' ta get through that, Jas, and ya can get through if ya let me help ya. We'll heal one another."  
"I told you he didn't rape me. Well, he did. Doesn't remember it, because he was drunk. It was anal, so I'm still a virgin, but it was…." Tears ran down her cheeks and Raphael kissed them away and stroked her face. "Baby, why didn't ya tell me? Did ya think I'd judge ya?"  
Jasmine nodded and said, "I know it's silly, but I did. That's why I'm so scared to get intimate, Raph."  
"Do ya trust me?" Raphael asked, still stroking her face.  
"Yes."  
"Do ya think I'd hurt ya like that?"  
"No."  
"Because I wouldn't, angel, and I'm sorry for pressurin' ya. I'm fine with it if ya wanna wait, although it's tough bein' near such a fuckin' hot girl and I gotta keep my hands ta myself."  
"I also want to, Raph. We'll do light petting and can go slowly, because I do trust you."  
"Yer serious?" Raphael asked, his eyes lighting up.  
"I am, but if I want to stop…."  
"We will. I'll go first, okay?"  
"Don't we have to ask Shredder…?"  
"No. We ain't havin' sex. Just pettin' one another." He took Jasmine's hand, dropped his tail and placed her hand on it. Jasmine nervously stroked it, watching as the thick and long appendage twitched. Raphael closed his eyes and sighed. "That's nice. I'm very sensitive in my tail, so it's a guaranteed way of gettin' me off. Better remove yer hand, babe, because I'm gettin' tight in my shell."  
"It's cute," Jasmine said with a smile, quickly removing her hand. "Just like you."  
"See? I ain't gonna make ya do things ya don't wanna do. Yer turn."  
Jasmine took his hand and placed it on her tail. Raphael gently stroked it and kissed it. "Hey," Jasmine scolded. "We said nothing more than touching."  
"Relax. I ain't gonna do more than that," Raphael said, stroking her again. How does it feel?"  
"Really lovely, but you're making me feel…."  
"What?"  
"Aroused," Jasmine said shyly, her cheeks reddening.  
"That's normal, Jas, but I'll stop now," Raphael said, removing his hand. " Pettin' is just a fraction of how good I'm gonna make ya when yer ready."  
"Do you want me to touch you?"  
"Yeah, but don't feel ya gotta."  
"Okay."

Raphael took her hand, placed it on his slit and said, "Keep rubbin'." Jasmine did as she was told and Raphael soon dropped down with a loud churr, his purple cock semi erect and leaking precum.  
Jasmine stared at it in fascination and ran her fingers over the shaft, making him moan. "You like that, huh?" she asked.  
"Hell yeah. All men do, Jas!"  
Plucking up courage, Jasmine kissed the shaft and Raphael's eyes widened in surprise. "I wanted to," Jasmine said with a shy smile. "Was that okay?"  
"More than okay," Raphael said and groaned again. "But ya'd better stop now if ya don't want my jizz on the bedsheets."  
Jasmine immediately withdrew her hand and said, "No. I'm not ready to do that yet, but this was nice, Raph."  
"I'll say," Raphael said, his cock retreating into its pouch. "I'm glad ya trusted me ta take this step and we'll go slowly. More touchin' until yer ready for more."  
"Thank you, sweetheart," Jasmine said and kissed him on his lips.  
"Did ya like my cock, Jas?"  
"What?"  
"Did ya like it? I know ya kissed it, but do ya like it or was it a pity kiss, because I been…?"  
"Raph, I love EVERYTHING about you. I love your dick, okay? And I'm sure I'll love it filling me up with your seed and you making me yours."  
Raphael grinned and said, "I look forward ta that day. September eighth can't come fast enough."  
Jasmine smiled and said, "For me either. Want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure. What time is it?"  
"Little after eight a.m. Are you hungry? I can get…"

There was a knock at the door and Jasmine said, "Come in."

A young blonde and dark eyed woman entered, carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, mushrooms, toast and coffee. Raphael sniffed the air and his stomach rumbled. It smelled so good and he was famished. "I'm Nina," she said. "Your father told me to bring you some breakfast, Miss and Mr. Oroku."

"Thank you, Nina," Jasmine said, as Nina settled the tray on a dresser and handed plates to her and Raphael.

"Thank ya," Raphael said. "Much appreciate it."

"I'll leave the coffee and tray here until you're finished. Is there anything else I can get you?" Nina asked.  
"No, thanks," Jasmine and Raphael said in unison.  
"Very well. I'll be back in a while to collect the tray."

When she'd gone, Raphael and Jasmine tucked into the feast and Jasmine turned on the TV. A movie about a woman campaigning for gay rights was on and Jasmine said, "Do you ever wonder what your role in life is, Raph? I've always wondered and I know what it is now after watching this movie."  
"Ta campaign for gay rights? Are ya tellin' me yer a lesbian?"  
"Of course not, you silly boy," Jasmine said, setting down her fork. "Human rights. Well, mutant rights. Think how wonderful it'd be going on a proper date and walking around without hiding," Jasmine said excitedly, her face lighting up. "To vote and to get married in a church. Our kids could get jobs and study at an actual university. Imagine that, Raph. I think it'd be awesome."  
"No," Raphael said, shaking his head.  
"What do you mean no?"  
"Jas, it's too dangerous. Ya could get shot. People don't like different and I'd worry 'bout ya every time yer out there."  
"I'd get protection. I think it's my calling, Raph. I'd support you with your dream."  
"I wanna be a stand-up comedian, but it's far less dangerous than yer dream! At least I could say I'm wearin' a costume and it's parta my act."  
"But you could go as yourself all the time if we had rights. Go out during the day. We could go on holiday and go on a plane. I've always wanted to do that. We could…"  
"No!" Raphael said, his golden eyes blazing. "What 'bout me and the kids? Who the hell would look after them if their mommy's out there tryin' ta do somethin' that ain't never gonna happen?"  
"You and your family and my…"  
"Jas, I'll look after the babies, yeah, but as the mommy, yer the primary care taker and yer job's ta look after me and them. That's a woman's job. Not goin' on pointless crusades."  
"You misogynistic ass, Raphael," Jasmine hissed. "Is that all you think women are good for? Looking after their mates and babies? I'll tell you now. Women have accomplished many and great things. I could too. I'd like to know I've done some good and made a difference in the world, especially for our kind when I die."

"True. Women have," Raphael growled. "I'll give ya that, but they weren't mutants, like ya are. What ya want is fantasy, Jasmine, and it ain't gonna happen. Ya will try and ya will end up gettin' killed and then I got ta bury ya and how do ya think that'll make me and our babies feel? I believe in ya and I support ya, but not that. I can't support somethin' that'll only end up gettin' ya killed, which is why I'm givin' ya a choice. Yer fuckin' dream or me. Ya can't have both. What's it's gonna be?  
"You're unfair, Raph," Jasmine said, tears springing to her eyes. "And you probably expect me to support your dream."  
"My dream would be fantastic, but I've accepted it ain't gonna happen and that all I'm ever gonna be is a ninja turtle fightin' crime. And I got a mate now and babies comin'. It ain't important. What's important is lookin' after ya guys. Yer all I'll ever want, Jasmine. Ya and the babies. I love ya so much and I know I sound like an ass, but it ain't just 'bout bein' a woman's role ta look after me and the babies. It's also because I'm terrified of losin' ya, Jas. Scared shitless."  
Jasmine picked up her plate, placed it on the dresser and turned her shell on her mate. "Jas," Raphael said, touching her shell.  
"Leave me alone, Raphael. I'll give you an answer by the end of today, but leave me alone now."

She's gonna pick her dream, Raphael thought fearfully. And I'm gonna lose her. I knew my luck was too good. Just when I found the girl of my dreams. How am I gonna cope without her? Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and he picked at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore, but he had to eat. The babies depended on him, so he slowly ate his food. He placed the plate on the dresser by his bed when he was finished, lay down, closed his eyes and thought, please don't let me lose her. I love her so, so much and I need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Jasmine decide?


	56. Jasmine's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark secret about Jasmine and Raph and Leo's family's is revealed. And Sam asks Quentin to run his DNA again against samples from all of the turtles, convinced he isn't Jasmine and Caska's brother.

Shredder had no idea which of the turtles was Leonardo, so he lifted them all out of the vivarium onto the floor and emptied the contents of the canisters onto them. Almost immediately, the turtles were mutants again and Josh was back to his human self. “So unfair,” Mikey moaned. “I was finally going to get some action.” He’d been in the process of mounting Brooklyn when Shredder had lifted him out. Leo glared at him and said, “Mikey, your sexual activities can wait. So, Chrome dome, where are my brother and Jasmine?”

“Both are fine, Leonardo,” Shredder replied. “Good to see you again, Giovanni and Isabella. I bet you thought you’d escaped me. Sorry for using the retromutagen earlier, but I had no choice.”  
“We had for years,” Isabella said crossly. “How'd you find us?”

“Wait a minute, You know this asshole?” Leo asked in shock. “But you told me you didn’t know him, Dad and Mom. What the hell's going on?”

“Let me explain,” Logan said. “The Italian couple died and their kids looked after us. One of whom worked at TCRI, which was where we met Shredder. In exchange for keeping us a secret, we had to agree to help him with his plans. None of us wanted to do that, Leo, but when the couples’ kids both died, we needed money to buy groceries.”

“You make me sick,” Leo hissed, his sapphire eyes flinty. “Helping that psycho. Do you know what’s he’s done to us, your kids?”

“He brought innocent people to the factory,” Hunter said. “And mutated them into a variety of mutants. We had to help him and keep it a secret. If we did, he also promised to help find our siblings, which he did, but unable to live with the guilt of what they’d done, Mom and Dad ran away, took us with them and we had a great life. That is until now.”

“Correct,” Shredder said. “Now you’re all back here going to serve me and I'll slit your throats if you attempt to escape, but I’ll start with the most vulnerable. Raphael.”

“No!” Isabella exclaimed, dropping to her knees and staring at Shredder beseechingly. “You don’t have to do that. We'll do what you ask. Just don’t harm my babies.”

“Ah. You always were great at begging, Bella,” Shredder said and smirked. “Especially in bed begging for my thick, hard cock. Why don’t you go wait in my bed, honey?”

“Enough!” Gio growled. “We’ll do what you want, but my mate’s off-limits.”

Shredder laughed and said, “Bella, one flick of my gauntlets could sever Raphael’s carotid artery. Shall I test that out?”  
“I’m sorry,” Isabella mumbled and headed towards Shredder’s bedroom.

“Gio,” Shredder said. “Don’t look at me that way. You’ll see your mate soon enough. Please make yourselves comfortable, considering this is your new permanent home. Go now. You know the way to your rooms. I want a word privately with Leonardo.”

When the rest had dispersed, Shredder said to a pissed-off and upset Leo, “Your brother's agreed to be part of my clan, Leonardo. You'll do the same thing if you want Caska. It's a very…”  
“I will NEVER agree to anything you propose,” Leo yelled. “And Raph would never agree either.”  
“Oh, but he has. He adores my daughter and gladly signed the contract.”  
“Daughter?” Leo asked in confusion. “I don’t understand.”  
“Jasmine's my child and so are Caska and Sam. It’s a long and twisted story and one you don’t need to know, but I hope you'll sign the contract. It’ll be advantageous for you in that you’ll have my daughter, your life and your family will be spared.”  
“And if I refuse?”  
"I'll probably spare your family. I need their help, but there’ll be no use for you. I can always get another Sensei to teach my grandchildren. You have until tonight to decide.”  
“How gracious,” Leo said sarcastically. “Did you give Raph the same amount of time?”  
“Didn’t need to. He signed within minutes. I always thought he was a bit stupid, but he's clearly not. Follow his example.”  
“I need to see the contract.”  
“Come with me to my study. You can read it there.”  
“Then I'd like to see my brother.”  
“Very well,” Shredder said and led Leo to his office.

XXX 

Meanwhile, Quentin was in his lab when Sam entered it and said, “Quentin.”  
“Samuel, how can I help you?”  
“Is it true I'm Master’s son?”  
“Apparently.”  
“Is it possible it's not the case? I look nothing like Jas and Cass.”  
“Siblings don’t always look alike.”  
“I know we were raised as siblings, but I’ve never felt like they were my siblings.”  
“You just don’t want to accept it, because you like Jasmine.”  
“Possibly, but remember when I helped you a few years ago? You said you’d help me if I ever needed anything."  
“You want me to check your DNA against my uncle’s, don’t you?”  
"Yes. And against Jas’s and all the turtles too. And can you tell me more about my mom?”  
"I'll do that. As for Megan, all I know is that she was given to someone. I don’t know who, Sam. I'd tell you if I did."  
“Why she was she given away?”  
“Because she was trying to escape and she was deemed problematic. That’s all I know. I truly am sorry. I know what being an orphan's like."  
“Thanks. I’ll be in my room. Call me when you have the results.”  


Quentin nodded, grabbed several vials and needles and called one of his colleagues. Their first port of call was Jasmine’s room.

XXX 

Raphael was instantly awake when he sensed another presence in the room. Sitting up, he glared at Quentin and his colleague and said, “Who the hell are ya?”

Also sensing another presence, Jasmine woke, sat up and seeing Quentin said, “What do you want, Quentin?”

“Ya know him, Jas?” Raphael asked.

“I need a sample of your blood, Jasmine,” Quentin said. “Your father wants me to check again if you really are his daughter.”  
"Fine. Maybe I’ll be lucky and I’m not,” Jasmine said, offering her wrist. “Make it quick.”

Quentin took her blood and she didn’t flinch. Raphael grimaced, as he watched Quentin do his job and said, “Ain’t ya scared ‘bout needles, Jas?”  
“She’s not scared of anything,” Quentin said. “That’s why my uncle put her in charge of the mutations, isn’t that right, Jasmine?”

“Huh?” Raphael asked. “What’s he talkin’ ‘bout, Jas?”  
“That was a long time ago,” Jasmine said, slumping her shoulders. She sighed sadly and said, "I’m not the same person anymore.”

“Sure you’re not,” Quentin said sarcastically. “Let me tell you something, turtle. Jasmine has ice running through her veins and you’d be wise not to get on her bad side. She’s lethal. My kind of girl.”  
“Back off!” Raphael snarled. “She’s mine.”  
Quentin shrugged and said, “I need to take your blood.”  
“The hell ya are,” Raphael hissed. “No one’s touchin’ me. I'll bite ya if ya try. I swear ta hell. Jas, what he said 'bout ya is crap, right? It's gotta be. Ya'd never hurt no one."

“Let him do what he needs to, Raphael,” Jasmine said miserably. “Then we’ll talk. Raph, it’s just a needle.”  
"Why does he want my blood?"

“I'll tell you later,” Quentin said. “It’s just a pinprick. Are you scared, mutant?”

Raphael loathed needles and was afraid of them, but he didn’t want to look weak in front of Jasmine, so he let Quentin take his blood and gritted his teeth, trying not to flinch. When Quentin was done, he said, “I’ll see you later, Jasmine. Mutant.”

“His name’s Raphael,” Jasmine said coolly. “Show him…”

Quentin was gone before Jasmine finished her sentence. Raphael angrily shook his head, rubbed his bruised wrist and said, “Who the hell was that bastard, Jasmine?”  
“That was my…Shredder’s nephew, Quentin.”  
“What he said was a pack of lies, right?"  
"No. My mom was taken away when I was very little and we were later told she died. I was furious, because I’d been close to her and I started acting out. I was violent and attacked everything and anyone,” Jasmine said, tears springing to her eyes. “Shredder decided to use my anger, rage and strength, because I was his star pupil, to his advantage. He put me in charge of mutations. Makes me sick remembering it, but I have to tell you. I'm sure you'll want nothing to do with me when I have."  
“Let me be the judge of that. Go ahead,” Raphael said, wanting to comfort her, but knowing she had to tell her tale.  
“I was fourteen, nearly fifteen, when he put me in charge of the mutations at TCRI. Innocent people were brought to the factory and turned into mutants. Some of the mutations failed and the people died. Some worked and the people still work with him. I hated doing it, but I was afraid of him, so did what he asked. I told myself that at least I wasn't being hurt and smacked around anymore to ease my guilt. Obviously, it didn’t work. I cried myself to sleep at night and TCRI was where I met your parents.”  
“Next ya will say that they helped metalhead too!”  
“Actually, yes. They helped him in exchange for their identity to be kept a secret and for money to feed their family and for Shredder to help find their babies. They detested doing what he did. We became friends with your family and they tried to convince me to run away, but I was too afraid. They managed to escape and one night, Shredder tried to rape me again and Sam interfered and got shot and I escaped with my sis and the others. I was foraging in a bin at night for food one evening when I bumped into your dad. Complete coincidence and he took me and my friends and siblings home. They’d found a place in a quiet suburb. They’d made friends with an elderly couple, who found them scrounging for food in their bins outside their house and the couple allowed them to stay with them. Your parents continued living there when the couple passed away."  
“So my parents were in on it too. Everythin’ they ever said was a lie,” Raphael said irately, clenching his fists.  
“They were blackmailed, Raph. I swear to hell they were. They’re good people.”  
“Did ya and they torture the subjects of the mutations?” Raphael demanded.  
"Yes. We sometimes had to."  
“What did ya do?”  
“Electric shocks, beating and flogging."  
“Did ya get offa it?”  
“No! I didn’t like doing it.”  
“But ya had a choice, didn’t ya? Ya all had choices,” Raphael growled.  
"Mine was helping him or die. I didn't like what I did and I hate myself for it. I can see you hate me. You have good reason. I should have told you all of this before we…”  
“Ya shoulda. yeah,” Raphael said curtly. “Makes me think yer hidin’ other things from me.”  
“No, Raph. I’m not.”  
“Now I understand why ya wanna do yer rights crusade. Ya think it’ll make up for some of the shit ya did, don’t ya? Well, it won’t, Jasmine. Ya can’t change what happened! Ya hurt innocent people and ya can’t take that back! Did ya kill people?”  
“I know,” Jasmine said tearfully, wincing at his words. “I did.”  
“How many?”  
Jasmine squeezed her eyes shut and said, “Fourteen.”  
"How'd it make ya feel?"  
“Sick every time. I pray to God for forgiveness every night, but I’m not like that now. I was still hurt and angry when your parents found me and they gave all of us love. Real love. The kind Sam had given me before. It tamed me, made me happier and I learned to channel my emotions. I get angry sometimes, but I try to think of something good and it goes away. I feel terrible for all that happened, Raph. You have to believe me.”  
“I don’t.”  
“You don’t believe me?” Jasmine asked, her heart sinking.  
"I don’t gotta believe ya, but I’ve been there. I’ve killed fourteen people, too, Jas, and I didn’t like it. My first kill was when I was twelve. I can still smell his blood and feel it on my hands. It’ll never leave me, but I…He was a rapist and had just hurt a girl. She was cryin’ on the pavement and he was still sprawled on toppa her. I fought him and slit his throat with my sai.He was a rapist, but he was still a human. I had nightmares. I eventually told Leo and he said, 'Raph, he was scum and you stopped him from hurting others’. Sure, but he still had a family and people, who loved him, so I know how ya feel. And sometimes people are injured and die on our missions. We tell ourselves that it’s ta make the world a better place, but we don't feel good when it happens. We feel awful and beat ourselves up 'bout it."  
“Did the girl thank you?”  
“No. Called me a freak and ran off screamin’. Ungrateful bitch. But we still help people, even though we never get thanks, because Leo says it ain’t ‘bout gettin’ thanks. We should just be happy we helped people.”  
“That’s because you’re a great person, Raph, and I’m sorry for not telling you about things.”  
“I ain’t great, Jas. I’m a freak, an abnormality and a huge jerk sometimes, but somehow ya liked me. I don't know why. And just when things go smoothly, I put my fuckin’ foot into things and mess up. Ya forgave me every time I’ve wronged ya, but I get mad over things that...Yer like me. Listenin’ ta ya, I can tell ya didn’t wanna do those things and that ya ain’t a stone cold killer. Just like I don’t wanna kill people, but we sometimes got no choice. Ya had chrome dome on yer case and I have assholes after my ass, so it’s all ‘bout self-preservation. Twisted, I know, but I get it.”  
“You are amazing to me, even if you decide to dump me.”  
“I ain’t gonna dump ya, Jas. Why would I when I’ve found my soulmate? Yer a silly goose thinkin' I would. I don’t like what ya did, but ya still love me after all I’ve done. Even killin’ people, which is why I’m gonna say this. Yer not like, who ya were then no more and ya make me happy, so I don’t hate ya. I could never hate ya. Ya make me smile and wanna be a good person and I wanna make ya happy. I told ya we can heal one another and we can and will. But do ya promise ya won’t keep secrets from me no more?"  
“Oh, Raphael,” Jasmine said happily, reaching for his hand. “Do you mean it? And I do promise."  
"Yeah," Raphael said, squeezing her hand and lovingly staring at her. "I do."  
“I’ve made my decision about earlier…”  
"I was...."  
"Let me finish. I’m not going to follow my dream, Raph. You were right. It’s stupid and pointless, besides my real dream's come true."  
“Which is?”  
“You. You’re where my life begins and where it’ll end. You and our babies. What were you going to say?”  
"How much I love ya baby," Raphael lied and pressed his lips onto hers in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless. 

He'd been about to say he supported her dream and that he’d been wrong giving her an ultimatum, but that ain't necessary now, he thought. She’s gonna stay home with me and our babies and she’s gonna be safe. As for my parents, I gotta talk ta them and why the hell did that geek take my blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sam right?


	57. Mikey gets his girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo contemplates the contract. Raph gets to third base. Yay! And Mikey asks Brooklyn out.

Leo read the contract, but played it cool, keeping his thoughts to himself. "Can I take it with me, Chrome dome," he asked?"  
“Very well,” Shredder said. “But I want an answer by five p.m.”  
"You will. May I see my brother?"  
"Come with me."

XXX

A few minutes later, Shredder opened the door of Raphael and Jasmine’s bedroom and said, “A visitor, my children. I do hope you make the right decision, Leonardo. Your life depends on it. See you later.”

Raphael had stared in surprise when he saw his brother, but he said nothing until the villain had left. “Leo, you’re okay,” he said, as Leo approached the bed.  
“I am. Hi, Jasmine. Are you two all right?”

“Hi,” Jasmine said. “Yes, we are. How are the others, Leo?”  
“They were fine when I saw them. Did you really sign this contract, Raph?”

“I did, Leo," Raphael said. "I got no choice. I got babies ta think ‘bout. They'd die if I die, so don’t give me the dishonorin’ our clan speech, okay? And I love Jasmine, who’d be devastated if I died. I didn’t like the decision, but I had ta make it.”  
“And I love Caska, but being beholden to Shredder doesn’t sit well with me.”  
“Forget yer morals, Leo, and be rational. Ya will die if ya don't. Do ya understand that? Are yer morals worth it?”  
“Says you, who never had any to begin with,” Leo snapped before he could stop himself.  
“BS,” Raphael snarled, his eyes stony. “I got morals and I fuckin’ hate the contract, but I got babies and a girl ta think ‘bout. It may sound selfish, Leo, but I wanna grow old with my soulmate and see the babies grow up. I don’t wanna die. Ya can do as ya wish, but think what ya will be losin’ if ya make the wrong decision. Yer life. Yer only sixteen and ya got the rest of yer life aheada ya. Think how upset Caska will be, how yer brothers will feel and Mom and Dad, who only just found us. Have ya thought ‘bout them?”  
“I know, Raph, but…”  
“We got our shit, Leo, but I still need ya. Yer my big brother and who else is gonna keep me in line?”

“Jasmine’s doing a fine job,” Leo quipped.

“Raph’s right, Leo,” Jasmine said. “You’re needed and my sister adores you. Please sign the contract.”

“I’m meditating on the matter and you’ll have my answer at four p.m.," Leo said.  
“Leo, how are we gonna sort out our shit if ya die?” Raphael asked. “Think ‘bout that and that…" Raphael fished for something that'd definitely make Leo sign the contract and said, “As twisted as it is, there’s a chance I’m carryin’ yer babies. Don’t ya wanna meet them?”  
“What?” Leo asked in shock, his face draining of color and his jaw dropping.  
“That’s right. There is and they deserve ta know their other daddy, so don’t ya fuckin’ hand an unsigned contract back. Sign it. They’re countin’ on ya and so are we.”  
Leo composed himself and said, “I’m going to meditate. Later.”

When Leo had left, Raphael sighed irritably and said, “What a stubborn jackass!”  
"it clearly runs in the family,” Jasmine said with a smile. “Raphie, don’t worry. He’ll sign and is it true?”  
“Yeah. Bishop said there’s a chance I’m carryin’ Leo’s babies. I hope it ain’t true, because it’s sick, but I'd still love the babies if it is. It ain't their fault."  
“Not yours or Leo’s either,” Jasmine said, linking her hand with his. “And no matter what happens, you’re going to be an amazing daddy and so will Leo if he gets a chance.”  
“And ya will be an incredible mommy,” Raphael said and nuzzled his face against hers.  
Jasmine smiled and seeing a band she liked on the TV, turned up the sound. “I love this band,” she said.  
“Who are they?”  
“Irish band called the Script.” Hitting pause, Jasmine said, “They’re phenomenal and this song is beautiful, Raph. We should have it for our first dance.”

“Dance?” Raphael said in surprise. “I don’t dance, unless ya count trippin’ over my feet. I do that very well. I’m clumsy, Jasmine. I know it’s a contradiction, because I’m a graceful ninja, but dancin’? No. I suck.”  
“I love dancing. My sis and I spent hours practising after your mom took us in. She taught us, having learned from the Italian woman. Please.” Jasmine turned her hazel eyes on Raphael and looked at him beseechingly. “It’ll be fun, Raphie.”  
“For whom? Dancin’ is for girls.”  
“Nonsense. Many guys dance.”  
“Gay guys.”  
“Not only gay guys. Many are straight. Please, Raphie. It'd mean a lot to me to dance with you and who knows, you may like it?”  
"All right,” Raphael said reluctantly. “But don’t laugh at me.”  
"Oh, thank you, Raphie,” Jasmine said and kissed him on the lips. “And I’d never laugh at you. This is going to be so much fun.”  
“Will ya give me a lap dance if I’m good?” Raphael said with a grin.  
“I will on our bonding night. Now listen to the song,” Jasmine said and pressed play.

Jasmine and Raphael listened to the song, “Never Seen Anything Quite Like You” and Raphael had to admit it was a stunning song and perfectly summed up Jasmine. He’d never seen anything quite like her. She was a miracle, a beauty and his. He'd treasure her all of his life. “You’re deep in thought, honey,” Jasmine said, when the song had ended. "Is something bothering you, Raphie?"  
"Thinkin' the song perfectly sums ya up."  
“How?”  
“Yer an angel sent from above, Jasmine, and I ain’t never seen nothin' quite like ya. Yer fuckin’ gorgeous, the answer ta my prayers and I’m gonna show ya how much I love ya every day of our lives. I love ya, angel. I know it’s early days ta say that, but I feel it’s real love and that we’re gonna be together forever. Hundreds of centuries. Maybe a thousand years.”  
Jasmine smiled, kissed him deeply and cupped his face. “You’re an angel, Raph, and you’re healing me, just like your name means. You’re a precious gift and I feel blessed to be with you and I know we have love. The kind of deep love that comes by once in a lifetime. I love you, sweetheart.”  
Raphael grinned and said, “Are ya gonna wear white?”  
“I am and will you wear a tuxedo.”  
“I know I’ll hate it, but I’ll do it. Play that song again. It’s sappy, but I like it. Yer turnin’ me into a real drip. I ain’t the type ta swoon over a girl I barely know, but I like bein’ soft with ya and lettin’ my walls down and showin’ my tender side.”  
“Same here,” Jasmine said. She rewound the song and hit play. 

While the song played, Raphael pressed his lips onto hers in a fierce and spine tingling kiss that sent shivers down their spines. Jasmine kissed him back greedily and they made out passionately, as hands roamed. His hands settled on her rump and he playfully swatted it, making Jasmine squawk, but she didn’t pull away. Emboldened, Raphael tugged at her tail and smiled when it dropped down. Raphael broke the kiss and said, "Leave yer sexy tail on display, Jas. I love seein’ it.”  
“Only if you do the same.”  
“Okay,” Raphael said, dropping his tail down. “There ya go.” He rubbed their tails together, causing a delicious friction that made them churr in satisfaction.  
“Sneaky, but so good. Damn. You're gorgeous, Raphie.”  
“I always thought I was the looker outta my bros, but it's what inside that matters. I sometimes worry if I got enough inside ta make ya happy.”  
"You do, baby," Jasmine said and nuzzled his cheek. "You’re beautiful inside and out.”  
Raphael nuzzled her back and rubbed their tails together again. “Just wait until our bondin’ night, Jas. I’m gonna make ya cum all evenin’.”  
“You’re so dirty,” Jasmine said and giggled.  
“Yeah. Ya love it when I talk like that. Turns ya on. I bet yer feelin’ wet,” Raphael said and smirked. Jasmine flushed and Raphael said, “Ya are. I can smell yer arousal.”  
“You’re aroused too, Raphie. I can feel the heat radiating off of you.”  
“I am, but this ain’t ‘bout me. Can I touch?” Without waiting for an answer, Raphael bent his head down and licked her cloaca, making Jasmine tilt her head back and groan in pleasure. “Ya taste sweet,” Raphael said and continued licking, making Jasmine groan even louder and feel even wetter, as her soft cartilage parted. He then dipped his tongue inside. Waves of pleasure coursed through Jasmine and she let out a throaty moan. “Oh, Raph!”

Her emerald skinned lover continued licking, burying his tongue in deeper, savoring the moment, thrilled he’d gotten to third base. To Jasmine’s dismay, she soon came with a loud churr and Raphael eagerly drank her nectar, swallowing every drop. Jasmine shuddered with delight and arched her back, as Raphael licked her clean. Then he pecked her on the lips and said, “How was that? I'd say ya loved it, judgin' by yer churrin'."  
“It was mind blowing. Never felt so good before,” Jasmine said breathlessly.  
“And yer gonna have a lot more of it, angel. I wanna go again. Ya taste so damn good, like honey and strawberries. I could lick ya all night.”  
"Raphie, you're so naughty," Jasmine said and giggled.  
"I am, but ya love it," Raphael said and grinned. "Admit it. I make ya feel amazin’.”  
“You do and I do. I love my bad boy.”  
“Hehe. Then lie back and enjoy this,” Raphael said and buried his head between her legs. He began licking her slit and as Jasmine churred in ecstasy, Raphael thought, I finally got ta third base! Won’t be long now and I’ll get ta home run. And then my girl’s gonna be even happier when my cock fills her up with my seed.

XXX 

Meanwhile, Mikey and Don were talking in their room. “Do you think we’ll ever escape, Donnie?” Mikey asked.  
"I don’t know. I hope so. The thought of living with Shredder forever is a sickening one, so we have to try and get Leo and Raph alone to discuss what to do.”  
“But their mates are Shredder’s kids, Donnie…”  
“So what?”  
“Their mates might not want to leave, so they’d want to stay with them.”  
“I hadn’t thought about that," Don said sadly. “I’ll try to think of a way of escaping. We have to do as we're told in the meantime, okay?"  
“Okay. Hey, Donnie, what do you think of Jasmine?”  
“She’s attractive. Why do you ask? No, Mikey, you’re not…” Don said, his eyes widening, as he realized Mikey had a crush on her. “Raph would kill you!”  
"She's hot and he’s kind of immobile now.”  
“Mikey, don’t you dare!”  
“Don’t you think she’s hot?”  
"Yes. She's extremely sexy.”  
"Doesn’t she make your shell feel extremely tight?”  
Don flushed and said, “What’s your point? And I thought you liked Brooklyn. You were about to mount her after all.”  
"Yeah. But Jasmine's far sexier!"  
"And Raph’s. He’ll kill you if you try anything. Haven’t you learned anything from the shit between Raph and Leo about Amanda? Clearly not.”  
“But you like Jasmine too.”  
"I do, but I’m not going to come between Raph and Jasmine and you shouldn’t either, Mikey! Raph deserves happiness after all he’s endured and he seems smitten with her. Please forget her and go out with Brooklyn. I couldn’t bear it if there was any more fighting with my brothers.”  
"And what will you do, Donnie?”  
"I'm going to ask Bronwyn out. Ask Brooklyn, Mikey. Please leave Jasmine alone. Raph will be furious and extremely hurt if you pursue her. Do you want that to happen?”  
“No. I suppose you’re right, Donnie. Let’s just hope the girls say yes.”  
"Come on. Brooklyn wanted you to mount her, Mikey. I could see it in her eyes,” Don said with a grin. “Go find her and ask her out.”  
“I will.”

XXXX 

A few minutes later, Mikey found Brooklyn in her room and said, “Brooklyn?”  
“Yes, Mikey?”  
“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask her what?” Logan said, suddenly entering the room, his arms crossed.  
"Logan, in private. Please," Mikey said, nervous of the intimidating six foot six Logan.  
“My parents are indisposed right now. That makes me in charge of my family, so you have to talk to me. What do you want to ask?”  
“I wanted to ask your…sister…out,” Mikey said, his heart hammering and his throat dry.  
“Hmm. Is he to be trusted, Brook?”

“He’s a nice guy, Logan,” Brooklyn said. “Very nice. Please say yes. I like him.”  
“Very well, but no funny business and you'll have me to deal with if you break my sister’s heart. Well, not only me, but me, my dad and my brothers. All of them. Do you understand, Mikey?”

Mikey gulped and said, “Understood, Logan."  
“Excellent. I’ll be in the dojo lifting weights if you need me.”

When Logan had left, Mikey turned to Brooklyn and said, “Thank you for agreeing to go out with me, Brooklyn."  
“Thank you for asking me, Mikey.”  
There was an awkward pause. Then Mikey said, “Do you like comics?”  
“Love them, especially Batman.”  
“Cool. Me too,” Mikey said and they began to talk about comics. Mikey learned that she was a collector, like him, and as he listened to her, he thought happily, I finally have a girl. I’m so glad I listened to Donnie and didn’t pursue Jasmine. Raph would have been mad and I know my girl and I are going to get on great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just adore Raph and Jas together. They're so adorable and looks like Mikey has found his mate.
> 
> If you haven't listened to the Script yet, so do. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Next chapter will be Donnie asking Bronwyn out. Will she say yes?


	58. Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Casey get Splinter at the Rossi house and it's revealed that Splinter has been falling a lot and very forgetful, signs associated with Alzheimer's.

Back at the Rossi house that morning, July 11, Josh, who'd remained in the bathroom upon hearing the gunfire, cautiously went downstairs. Seeing Splinter, he said, "Where's everyone?"

Splinter wearily raised his head and was about to comment, when the phone on the coffee table rang. He reached for it and said, "Hello?”

“It’s April. Is that you Master Splinter?”  
“It is, child.”  
“Are you all right? You don’t sound well.”  
“I am not. Donatello thinks I have pneumonia and l’ve been forgetful about the simplest of things.”  
“Where are you, Master Splinter?” The former rat told her his location and she said, “I’ll be there shortly. Are the others with you?”

“No, my child. Shredder took them.”  
“I’ll be there in a few. Hang on, Master.”

April disconnected the call and relayed the conversation to Casey, who said sadly, “If he’s starting to forget things, it sounds like early Alzheimer’s. Isn’t he rather young to be experiencing it?, April?"  
“I think it starts in middle to later years, so anywhere from the fifties up and I’d reckon Splinter’s in his mid-fifties, but yes, it does sound like Alzheimer’s. Let’s go. He needs us.”

XXX 

Splinter told Josh what had happened. "You can go home, Mr. Gianelli. I'll be fine. My friends should be here soon." "I'm not leaving you, Mr. Hamato. I'll stay until they get here. It's no problem. Do you think the others will be all right?" "Not if they're with my nemesis. He's an evil man. I pray that I can find them in time." 

xxxx 

Fifteen minutes later, Casey and April arrived at the Rossi house and went inside, the door being unlocked. Hearing footsteps and their voices, Splinter stood up and said, “Thank you for coming, my child. Good day, Mr. Jones. This is Mr. Josh Gianelli.”

"Pleasure meeting you," April and Casey said in unison.

“Good day, Mr. Hamato,” Casey said. “Is there a key? I need to lock up after us.”  
"I'll do it," Josh said. "You guys go on ahead." "Thank you for staying with me, Mr. Gianelli," Splinter said. "I appreciate it."  
"No problem. Here's my number if you ever need anything," Josh said and gave it to him. "Do you need my help now?" 

April shook her head and said, "We'll call you if we do. Thank you for staying with Sensei, Josh."

"Thank you," Splinter said and nodded to Casey and April, signalling he was ready to leave.

April and Casey helped Splinter to their vehicle. Then they headed to April's house, because her dad was out of town for a few days and she thought that was the best place for Splinter to recover.

xxxxx Josh found the front door key under the welcome mat, locked the front door, hid it under a pot plant and left. What a crazy couple of days, he thought. I do hope the turtles and Mr. Hamato are going to be okay. 

XXX 

Twenty minutes later, Splinter was settled on the couch in the lounge and sipping a steaming cup of tea. “Thank you, Miss O' Neil,” Splinter said gratefully. “I appreciate it.”  
“No problem, Master Splinter,” April said. “Can you tell us what happened?”  
“Donatello got a call, saying that his help was needed and he took me with him, because I was sick and he didn't want to leave me behind. When we arrived, he went to attend a girl named Jasmine and learned she'd been shot by Amanda. Realizing she’d betrayed them, my sons said we had to leave, but Shredder showed up before that could happen and he took them. I don’t know where.”

“We’ll find them,” Casey said. “How long have you been feeling forgetful, Mr. Hamato?”  
Splinter hesitated and said, “About six months. It’s little things, like a conversation I don’t remember having and whether I left the kettle or stove on. I sometimes can’t place names to photos and I have been unsteady on my feet. I often trip.”

“Is anyone aware of this, Sensei?” April asked.  
“Donatello has and so has Leonardo," Splinter said. "But I have said I am fine. Why do you ask?”  
"It’s possible you have the early stages of Alzheimer’s,” April said miserably. “I don’t wish to be rude, but how old are you?”  
“I’m sixty and I’d wondered about that. So be it if that's the case,” Splinter said stoically. “I have lived a long and happy life and am ready to depart this world.”  
“Sensei,” April said quickly, laying a hand on his arm. “Alzheimer’s isn't the end. Treatment can be given to slow down the progression of it. I can ask my dad if he’ll get you some medicine.”  
“I would appreciate that, because I would love to see my beloved sons and my grandbabies. Raphael is due to lay his eggs later this year and I’d give anything to see the babies. But I do not know where my sons are and I do not know if Raphael will see me. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t, Mr. Hamato,” Casey said. “He’s angry, but he doesn’t hate you. How could he after all you’ve done for him and his brothers? We'll find the guys and you'll be able to make peace with Raph.”  
“I hope so,” Splinter said tiredly, setting down his cup on the coffee table. “I’d like to sleep if that’s all right.”

“Let me show you to the guest room,” April said and led him to the guest room.

xxxx 

“Thank you for your kindness, Miss O' Neil Splinter said, climbing into bed and covering himself with the blankets.  
"You're family, Sensei,” April said. “And family's always there for family. Rest. Casey and I'll be in the lounge, so call if you need anything.”  
“Thank you.”

XXXX 

April and Casey made coffee and were sitting in the lounge a few minutes later, when the front door opened and her dad entered. “Dad,” April said in surprise. “Didn’t expect you back for a few days.”  
“Trip’s been moved to next month,” Kirby O’ Neil said. “Hi, Casey.”

“Hi, sir,” Casey said.

“I hope you don’t mind, Dad,” April said. “But Master Splinter’s staying here for a while. He’s not feeling too well, is starting to feel very forgetful and is falling a lot. Do you think you can conduct some tests on him?”  
“Of course he can stay here, April, but where are his sons?”  
“I don’t know. Can you do the tests? He’s resting right now.”  
“I will. April, it doesn’t sound good and could be Alzheimer’s.”  
“He knows, Dad. I warned him it could be that.”  
“He'll need lots of care and his sons should be with him if it is."  
“We’re going to try and find them, but we can help him if we can't, right?"  
"Hiding a mutant rat will be hard."  
“He’s not one anymore. Long story, but he’s a human again.”  
“We'll help him then. People could live with Alzheimer’s for decades, but the illness progresses rapidly sometimes and it’s months, so it’s imperative you find the brothers soon.”  
“I understand,” April said forlornly, blinking back tears. “It sucks if that's the case. He’s the sweetest old man, Dad, and it’ll be hard watching him decline. Why does it have to happen to him? He’s only ever done good.”  
“I know, sweetheart,” Kirby said, hugging her. “But if he has it, I’ll give him treatment that could slow down the progression of the disease and he could live decades more, so don’t cry. We’ll do our best for Mr. Hamato. Now, let’s have something to eat and we’ll try to figure out where the brothers are.”

XXXX 

April was washing the dishes after lunch, when she heard Splinter’s phone ring, where he’d left it on the coffee table in the lounge. Hoping it was one of the guys, she answered, “Hi?”  
“Raph?” a male voice said.  
“No. This this is April. Can I help you?”  
“Oh, you’re one of Raph’s friends, aren’t you? I’m Damien, and I’ve been trying to reach him.”  
“I’m afraid he’s not here and I…I don’t know where he is. He and his brothers were taken by a bad man named Shredder. You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you?”  
“No, but I can ask a friend of mine, who’s in the Foot.”  
“Do that. Raph and his brothers’ lives are on the line, but what makes you think your friend will tell you?”  
“He owes me one. Let’s just keep it at that.”  
“I’m counting on you, Damien.”

April disconnected the call, relayed it to her dad and Casey and said, “I hope he comes through.”

XXXX 

Splinter woke at seven p.m., feeling more refreshed. He padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kirby was at the table and said, “Mr. Hamato, good evening.”  
“Good evening, Mr. O’Neil. I thought you were out of town.”  
"My trip's postponed to a later date. How are you feeling?”  
“Tired and worried about my sons.”  
“April mentioned you’ve been forgetful lately and have been falling a lot.”  
“That is true. Where is the child?”  
“I sent her to bed and Casey went to get some sleep too. Mr. Hamato, I have to be honest. Falling a lot and forgetting could mean you’re in the early stages of Alzheimer’s.”  
“I know.”  
“I have a test that could give us a better idea of your cognitive functioning. We can do it now or you can do it in the morning.”

"Now is fine.”

XXXX 

Five minutes later, Splinter was seated at Kirby’s study desk, staring at the piece of paper with various questions on it. 1 his medical history, 2 orientation ( date), 3 naming pictures, 4 similarities, 5 calculations, 6 short term memory, 7 construction of a 3 d form, 8 clock drawing test, 9 animal naming, 10 brief trail-making test, 11 executive functioning-problem solving. “There’s no time limit, Mr. Hamato,” Kirby said.

Splinter nodded and answered the questions as best as he could, struggling with all of it, even the date. When he was finished, he handed the questionnaire to Kirby, who marked it and said sadly, “Mr. Hamato, while the test doesn’t definitively diagnose Alzheimer’s, your answers show your cognitive ability's declining, because you got less than fourteen for the test.”  
“So it’s likely I have the disease.”  
“Yes, but I'll send you to a doctor to properly check you out. Don't worry about cost. You've done so much for my daughter. It’s the least I can do.”  
“Treatment will not be cheap either.”  
“Again, don't worry. Have you considered where you’ll stay?”  
“Not here. I wish to live at my place. It’s possible the boys will return there if they escape. I wish to be with them and live out my days with them.”  
“You can’t live on your own, Mr. Hamato. You need to think about that.”  
“I will, but I wish to return to my home after the doctor. Miss O’Neil and Mr. Jones can stay with me for a while if you do not object.”  
"Of course I don’t, but you need to consider the long term, Mr. Hamato. If your boys don’t return. Now you can stay with us…”  
“Not an option,” Splinter said firmly. “I appreciate the offer, but I will feel mote comfortable at my home and that is where I want to be.”  
“Very well. I'll phone the doctor in the morning and will schedule you an appointment.”  
“Thank you, Mr. O’ Neil. I shall retire now. Good night.”

XXXX 

Lying in bed, Splinter thought, I have lived a long and good life and been blessed. I don’t believe in medicine, because I believe in holistic healing, but I will take the medicine, hoping that it slows down the progression of the disease long enough, so that I can spend some precious moments with my adored sons and live to make peace with Raphael and to meet his children. That is my greatest wish. I will be ready to depart this world after that and will not want the medicine. Splinter closed his eyes and in his dreams, his sons were snuggled up to him, his tail wrapped protectively around them, while thunder roared above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Splinter's visit to the doc and Leo's decision.


	59. Karai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai connives and Jasmine pays the price for it.

Logan was lifting weights in the dojo that afternoon, July 11, when Karai entered the room. She studied the forest green, muscular and sapphire eyed turtle and said, "What are you doing here, Logan? Didn't think I'd ever see you again." Logan immediately set down his weights, jumped to his feet and swooped her up into his strong arms, making her laugh and her eyes shine with happiness. "Miss me, huh?" she said.  
"Yes," Logan whispered and planted several kisses on her face. "So much, Karai. I thought about you every day," he added, as he placed her back onto the ground.  
"Didn't get my messages?"  
"No, but doesn't matter now. You look even more beautiful since I last saw you if that's possible," Logan said, tenderly gazing at her.  
"Back at you, handsome," Karai said, blushing. "I can only assume my dad had something to do with if your return."  
"Yes. It's a really long story, but in a nutshell, he found us, courtesy of a bitch one of my brothers was dating."  
"Brothers?" Karai said, raising an eye brow. "You have one brother."  
"Not anymore. Mom and Dad found two more. Would you believe they lived in the sewers?"  
Karai's ears pricked up and she said, "Tell me more."  
"They're called Leonardo and Raphael. Leo's eight years younger than me and Raphael's nine years younger. Mom and Dad are over the moon."  
"How do you feel about them?"  
"I like Leo, but Raphael gets on my nerves with his snarky comments, his playing the victim card and his bad behavior. We're trying to get along, but he's hard work and I sometimes want to wring his neck. I feel sorry for his mate. Anyway, how have you been, babe?"  
"Raphael was always an arrogant, sarcastic piece of shit," Karai said bitterly. "I can't tell you how many times I've been on the receiving end of his wrath and I've only tried to be nice to him," Karai lied, trying to get Logan on her side. She hated Raphael and had long wondered how to get revenge on him for his wisecracks and this was a golden opportunity.  
"You know him?"  
"Fought him in battle many times and see this cut?" Karai said, indicating a long jagged scar on her left arm. "That's his handiwork." In truth, it'd been caused by someone else.  
Logan's eyes clouded, his face darkened and he said, "I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with my baby brother. No one disrespects my girl."  
Your girl?" Karai asked, her eyes twinkling.  
"Aren't you?"  
"You think you can leave me, return and pick up where we left?"  
"No, but I want to, Karai. I really missed you. You're my soulmate and my true love."  
"Only if you promise me two things."  
"Anything, baby."  
"The first thing is to never leave me again. It was hell without you."  
"Done," Logan said and kissed her cheek. "I never wanted to leave in the first place, but my parents forced me to."  
"And I want you to teach Raphael a lesson."  
"You mean hurt him?" Logan asked in shock.  
"No. Kill him. Prove your love to me and do it. He made my life a misery, Logan and he….He raped me," Karai said, turning on the waterworks, her body wracked with sobs.  
"He what?" Logan demanded, his fists clenched and his blood boiling. "He hurt you?"  
"Yes," Karai wept. "He violated me, Logan, and I was a virgin. As you know, I was saving myself for our marriage and he took that from me. Made me feel so dirty and he called me a slut. I still have nightmares about it and it happened last year. I'm not a slut. I only ever wanted you. You'd have been my first and Raphael stole that from me!"  
"Fucking bastard," Logan snarled, baring his teeth. "Don't worry, angel," he soothed and kissed her cheek. "He won't be around much longer. I'll dispatch of him. No one hurts my girl and lives after it."  
"Thank you, sweetheart," Karai said through her tears, looking at him gratefully. "Knowing he's dead will help me sleep easier at night."  
"It's going to be okay. I'm here now, baby, and I'm never going to leave you," Logan said and kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to kill the fucking scumbag," Logan added, his eyes steely and his mouth set in a firm line. "I'll do it now."

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Leo was in another dojo talking to Caska. "What are you going to do, Leo?" she asked. "It's a pretty shitty contract and it goes against your conscience."  
"It is," Leo said and rubbed his face. "But what other option do I have?"  
"We can run away. I have money in my offshore account. We'd be fine."  
"We'd always be looking over our shoulders and I can't leave my family, especially Raph. He needs me, especially with the babies' impending arrival."  
"I understand. Jas needs me too, even if she hates me."  
"Jas will forgive you. I don't think she bears grudges."  
"My sister can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be," Caska said despondently. "I've never seen her so mad and she didn't even comment when Raphael said I can't come to the ceremony. It's like she agreed with him. And since when is he the boss? Doesn't she have a say?"  
"Their ceremony's almost two months away, Cass," Leo said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure Jas will have calmed down by then and you'll be as close as ever."  
"I hope so, Leo."  
Leo studied the contract, frowned and penned his name to it. "All done," he said. "I hate it, but Raph's right. So much is at stake if I don't sign it."  
"What if the babies are yours and Raph's?"  
"Then they're ours and we'll have a lot to discuss. It'll be strange, but we'll deal."  
"I kind of hope they are, as weird as it'd be if it's the case. I mean, I'll probably never be able to give you a baby and you deserve to be a daddy. I know you'd be an awesome one."  
"Hey. Don't talk like that, Cass. Miracles happen. We'll have a baby, even if we have to adopt."  
"They wouldn't let us adopt. We're mutants."  
"Well, maybe one day we'll have rights like the humans and we can. But don't cry. We'll have a baby. I promise." Cass had started to cry at the thought of never having babies and Leo kissed away her tears and said, "We'll have a baby, Cass. I'll do everything in my power to ensure it happens. You'll have a little one to spoil and fuss over and I know you'll be an amazing mommy. I'm going to take this to your dad."  
"Thank you for being so sweet, Leo. Most guys would have run knowing their dream of being a dad may not be realized."  
Leo pressed a kiss to her lips and said, "I love you, Cass, and I always will, even if we never become parents. I'll always be with you. Let's go for a walk when I've talked to your dad."  
"Sure. You'll love the huge garden."  
"Great. I'll come find you when I'm done," Leo said and left the room.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Logan had grabbed one of the katanas from the weapons rack in the dojo and stealthily made his way to Jasmine and Raphael's room, not encountering anyone on the way. He gently turned the door handle and went inside, spying the sleeping couple in the bed. Jasmine was snuggled close to Raphael and his arm was casually resting on her plastron. His mouth was open, as he gently snored.

Hate and anger coursed through Logan, as he studied his brother, his sapphire eyes stony, and he thought, fucking bastard. This is going to be sweet revenge.

Logan went to Raphael's side of the bed and started to bring the katana down, but Jasmine woke up, sensing someone in the room. Instinct told her to protect her mate and she rolled onto him, shielding him from the blade, which pierced her plastron. Raphael woke, feeling her on top of him, and Jasmine let out a guttural scream, as blood began to gush from her wound, onto her and Raphael and staining the once pristine white bedsheets scarlet.

Raphael gently pushed Jasmine off of him and saw Logan, who was standing in a daze. "Why the fuck did ya do that?" Raphael yelled, ripping bedsheets and trying to staunch Jasmine's blood flow with them.  
"I…" Logan began, his face draining of color. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Raphael, I…"  
"I'm gonna kill ya if she dies. Jas, hold on. I'm here. Don't die on me," Raphael pleaded, as the blood kept flowing and Jasmine's eyes slid closed, her face pallid. "Jas! Please don't leave me."

Raphael's shrieks alerted Leo and Don, who were walking past. Leo had been on the way to Shredder's office and Don to Bronwyn's room. They rushed inside the bedroom and Leo said, his eyes wide in shock, "What happened, Raph?"  
"That bastard stabbed Jas," Raphael choked out, tears streaming down his face. "She's losin' blood fast. Help. She can't die. Jas!"

"I need you to let me take over, Raph," Don said. "Okay?"  
"Is she gonna die?" Raphael asked fearfully.  
"I'm going to do all I can. I promise. Leo, get some alcohol, gauze and a sewing kit."

"Okay," Leo said and scurried off. 

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "This...I'm sorry, Raphael."  
"FUCKIN' SHUT UP!" Raphael growled and bared his teeth, as he clutched Jasmine's hand. "It's 'cause of ya she's like this. Ya ain't no brother of mine and I ain't gonna forgive ya, even if she lives."

Leo returned, bringing the items Don wanted. Don slowly removed the katana from Jasmine's plastron. Then he quickly sterilized it with the alcohol. The blood had had stopped flowing and Don started to sew up the injury. "How many stiches, Donnie?" Raphael asked.  
"Fifty. It's a massive wound, Raph, and it could leave scarring. Hold Jasmine's hand."  
"Don't matter. All that matters is that ya save her." 

"Don's doing his best, Raph," Leo said.  
"Best ain't enough! Save her. I can't lose her," Raphael said hysterically.  
"Calm down, Raph. You need to be calm. The babies…"  
"Ya wouldn't be calm if it was Caska, Leo, so don't fuckin' give me that BS."  
"True, but I'm not carrying babies. Please, Raph. Jasmine would want you to be. Think about the babies."  
Raphael sucked in a deep breath and said, "Yer right, but I don't wanna lose her."  
"I know," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How's it going, Donnie?"

"Thirty to go, Leo," Don said. 

Sometime later, Don finished and he wrapped the gauze tightly around Jasmine's middle. Her eyes were still closed, as she lay comatose, and her pulse was still faint when Don checked it. "Is she gonna wake up, Donnie?" Raphael asked, squeezing Jasmine's hand, hoping she felt it.  
"I don't know," Don said miserably. "Raph, the wound's severe and so soon after she was shot…I just don't know. It's…."  
"Yer sayin' she's gonna die?"  
"Highly likely. The longer she's comatose, the more likely it is. I'm sorry I wish I could say otherwise."

"I'm sorry," Logan said sadly. "I really am, Raphael."  
"FUCK YA!" Raphael snarled, his eyes flinty. "I swear I'm gonna kill ya. How could ya stab my angel? What the fuck did she do ta ya?"  
"I wasn't aiming for her. It was you!" 

"Why would you want to hurt our little brother, Logan?" Leo demanded.  
"He raped my girlfriend," Logan spat out.

"I ain't raped no one, Logan!" Raphael growled. "Who's yer girlfriend?"  
"Karai. The sweetest, most beautiful girl, and you raped her! She was a virgin before!"

"Whoa!" Leo said. "Raph wouldn't rape anyone. It's a load of crock, Logan, and you fell for it and now Jasmine's paying the price!"  
"Are you saying my girl's a liar, Leo?"  
"Exactly that. The worst Raph ever did was make sarcastic comments at her expense. He can be an ass, but he's not a rapist and as for her being a virgin? Haha. Don't make me laugh. That girl tried to make moves on both me and Mikey! And sent us naked photos."

"I saw the photos and she's been 'round the block," Raphael chimed in. "She told us. She's no angel! Ya wanna see an angel? This is an angel. My Jasmine, who's at death's door, thanks ta ya and yer fuckin' whore girlfriend!"

"I saw them too," Don said.

Logan's faced drained of color again and he said, "I've been duped. Fuck. Raphael, I'm sorry, brother."  
"I ain't yer fuckin' brother! Get the fuck out, Logan, and be warned. Yer gonna feel my fury when I'm better." 

Logan turned and fled, ashamed and determined to confront his conniving girlfriend.

Leo got a cloth from the bathroom, wetted it, went back into the bedroom, and said, "You need to wipe the blood off of you, Raph. Here, let me do it."  
Numb with worry, Raphael let his brother clean him, as he watched his fallen mate. "Jas," he said, tears running down his cheeks. "Please make it. Don't leave me."

"I know she'll try and fight, Raph," Don said.  
"She will fight! My girl will give her all and she ain't gonna leave me. Will she, Leo?"

"Miracles can happen, Raph, and as you said, she's a fighter," Leo said. "Me and Don will stay with you."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you want me to call her sister? She should be with Jas."  
"No. Maybe if she takes a turn for the worse, but I just want it ta be me right now. She'd want that too." 

"I don't think so," Don piped up. "Jas would want her sister too."  
"My decision, Donnie!" Raphael snapped.

Nothing more was said, as the trio continued their vigil, and as Raphael watched his mate, he thought, Lord, please save my Jasmine. I love her so much and I can't lose her. Please. I know I ain't always been good, but she's good and she don't deserve this. Please save her. I need her and we love one another and the babies need her too.

Leo went to the bathroom a while later and Don went to get Raphael something to eat.

Silent tears ran down Raphael's cheeks and dripped onto Jasmine's face, as he bent over her. He pressed a kiss to her lips, nuzzled into her neck and whispered, "Baby, fight if ya hear me. Ya can do it. Yer strong and brave and I know ya can do it. I love ya so much and yer the best thing that ever happened ta me. Please don't leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten Amanda. She'll be back very soon.


	60. Shredder's order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder asks Logan to slay Karai, Raph experiences a touching moment with someone he loves, Sam gets the results of the DNA test and Megan makes an appearance.  
> Fluff and drama aplenty!

Karai was reading a magazine in her bedroom when Logan burst through the door. His hands clenched, he snarled, "You fucking lied to me, Karai!”  
“Huh?” she said innocently, setting down the magazine.  
“Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean,” Logan yelled, jabbing a finger into her chest. “Jasmine’s dying, because of your deceit!”  
"Jas…Shit. Jas?” Karai said in despair, misery etched on her face. “Not sweet Jas. How'd that happen? You were supposed to kill Raphael. Not Jas!”  
“Raphael never raped you. You made that up, because you felt humiliated by his barbs and his brothers’ rejection. Isn’t that right? Answer me!”  
“Yes, yes, but Jas…. You’re joking, right? Tell me you’re joking, Logan,” Karai pleaded. “Jas is my friend and I’d never forgive myself if….”  
“Jasmine and Raphael are together. She woke up when she sensed someone was in the room and instantly rolled onto him, shielding him from the attack. She took the full force of the blow and is comatose. Donatello doesn’t think she’ll make it. Look what you’ve done! I can’t be you! You repulse me!”

Karai fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing bitterly and Logan scornfully studied her. He couldn’t believe how easily he’d been manipulated by the beauty and thought she loved him. Instead, she’d lied to him and used his devotion to cause him to hurt Jasmine, someone he adored and would never have harmed. Logan had a crush on Jasmine, but he’d always known it wouldn’t be reciprocated. She saw him as a friend and a big brother. He'd always looked out for her, been a shoulder to cry on when she was upset and she’d been there for him. He was beyond disgusted with himself and Karai and he knew his parents would feel the same way. Jasmine would too, once she learned what had happened, and he couldn’t stand the thought of hearing heated words from her when all he’d ever known was kindness and understanding. There was one solution. He had to leave. Immediately.

“Goodbye,” Logan said to a still whimpering Karai.  
“Don’t go, Logan!” she said, clutching his leg. “Don’t leave me.”  
He pulled away and snapped, “Saki’s going to have your head when he knows you harmed his daughter. I’d make myself scarce if I were you.”  
“Logan, I’m sorry. I was mad at Raphael and the others and I… I never thought that Jasmine would be there. I feel sick…”  
“If Jas hadn’t been there and I’d slew Raphael, how would you have felt? Joyous?”  
“Yes, but that…”  
“But nothing. You’re twisted, a psychopath, and I want nothing to do with you. 

xxxx 

Logan stormed out of the room, down a passage, and collided with Saki to his immense consternation. Saki was on his way to his room. “Sorry,” Logan stammered. “I…”  
“Has something happened, Logan?” Saki asked. “You look distressed.”  
“Yes, sir. I’ve done something dishonorable.”  
“What?”

Logan dropped to his knees and said, “I deserve punishment. Whatever you decide.”  
Saki’s eyebrows knitted together and he said, “For what?”

Karai had been following Logan and upon seeing her adoptive father, she too, got onto her knees and trembling, said, “Logan and I are dating and I told him that Raphael had raped me, because I wanted Raphael to die. I knew Logan would kill him to prove his devotion to me, but when Logan went into the bedroom to carry out the act, Jasmine woke, rolled over onto Raphael, shielding him from the blow and took the full impact. She’s comatose and isn’t expected to live.”  
“Did Raphael rape you, Karai?” Saki demanded.  
"No. Never touched me. Dad..."  
“Don’t call me that!” Saki boomed, his face darkening. “You harmed Jasmine, my daughter! After all I’ve done for you. Given you a home, schooling and all you could want and you….You hurt her!”  
“I didn’t know she was going to be there.”  
“NO EXCUSE. SHE’S DYING, BECAUSE OF YOU! And you’re no better, Logan.”  
“It’s not Logan’s fault. It’s mine. I lied to him and he was only trying to save my honor, but I have none. I’m truly sorry about Jasmine. I love her like a sister and if I’d known she was Raphael’s girlfriend and there with him, I’d…I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve to be alive. Kill me. It’s the only way to atone for my actions, but spare Logan. He was merely my puppet in my plans of revenge. Please,” Karai said beseechingly, staring into Saki’s eyes.  
Saki stroked his chin thoughtfully and said, “I was once very fond of you, Karai, and proud to call you my daughter and in memory of that I'm not going to kill you. You'll carry out certain tasks I feel will atone for your actions and the same goes for Logan. Your first task is to kidnap Baxter Stockman and bring him to me.”  
“Thank you, Father,” Karai said gratefully, springing to her feet and bowing.

“Thank you, sir,” Logan said. “Knowing I’ve harmed Jas is killing me. I pray that she’ll survive. I couldn’t stand it if she…”Logan’s words trailed off and he choked back a sob.

“Karai, please leave the room,” Saki said. “Logan will be with you in a minute.”

Karai nodded and left the room.

Saki studied the young turtle and said, “I can see you’re deeply sorry, Logan, and that you care for my daughter. You were misled by Karai and this is her fault.”  
“I’m not blameless, sir. I let her manipulate me and I should be punished too.”  
“I agree. I lied, Logan. I’m furious with Karai and I want her dead. She'll die by your hand if you want to atone for your actions. You'll go with her and will and ensure Stockman’s kidnapped. Then you'll slit her throat when he's her. That's the only way to restore your honor. If you don’t do it, well let’s just say I won’t be so kind to your family, starting with your dear mother. She does love it rough. Then I’ll move on to your sisters.”  
"You don’t have to do that,” Logan said quickly, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of his family being violated. “I’ll do as you ask.” He hated what was being asked of him, but he knew there was no alternative solution. He had to murder Karai. His family would be harmed and he probably would be as well if he didn't.  
“Excellent. I want her head on a spike,” Saki said and clapped Logan on the shoulder. “Go now.”  
“Yes, sir,” Logan said and left the room.

XXXX 

Saki entered Jasmine and Raphael’s bedroom and nausea bubbled in his belly when he saw Jasmine looking so tiny and frail in the large bed, her eyes closed and her skin pallid. “How is she, Raphael?” Saki asked anxiously, approaching the bed.  
Raphael glanced up and said despondently, “Donnie says she’s not gonna make it after all she’s endured. Gun shot and now this….She’s strong, but a person can only take so much, ya know.” Tears slid down his cheeks and he said, “Just when I found my soulmate, she’s taken away from me in the blink of an eye! Leo and Donnie were here with me, but I asked them ta leave me for a while. I ain't told Caska ‘bout Jas yet, because it’s a long story.”  
Raphael had lapsed into his thick Brooklyn accent and Saki detested it, but now wasn't the time for rebukes. Saki placed a hand on Raphael’s shoulder and said, “She’s young, healthy and tough, like her old man, Raphael. She’ll make it. You just have to have faith. Do you pray and do you believe in God?”  
“Never did before, but Jas has been teachin’ me ‘bout God and there's gotta be a God, right? Only God could make somethin' as amazin’ as Jas and I’m talkin’ in my accent and ya hate it.”  
“Let’s not worry about that for now,” Saki said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. “I believe in God, Raphael, and I believe He will heal Jasmine and she’ll survive. You’ll have your wedding and the family you so want and you’ll be together for many years. So stay strong and have faith.”  
“I’ll try. Why are ya here?”  
“I’m her father and I want to be here. I deeply regret all I’ve done to her and her sister and I want to make things right.”  
“I don’t know if ya can atone for rapin’ yer daughters,” Raphael said coolly, causing Saki to flinch.  
“Raphael…” Saki’s phone rang. Cursing, he answered. “Hello?”

“Saki, it’s Amanda. Do you have the turtles?”  
“No,” he lied. “They got away.”  
“They what?” Amanda screamed. “How could they?”  
“My men were overpowered as always. Those blasted turtles always escape.”

Raphael raised an eye ridge and frowned at Saki, wondering who was on the phone,

“Then go after them!” Amanda yelled. “I want Raphael, Jasmine and that bitch of his mother annihilated and I want to witness it, Saki. You promised.”  
“You sound high-strung, my dear. Calm down.”  
“I’ll calm down when they’re dead!” Amanda yelled. “Get the fuckers and I’ll make it worth your while. What do you want? Money? Me? You can have both if you do as I ask.”  
“It’s not feasible. They all got away. I think someone tipped them off about the ambush and I have no idea where they’ve gone. I have better things to do than wasting my time looking for a bunch of reptiles.”  
“Since when?” Amanda asked suspiciously. “You always have time seeking them out. Eradicating them's always been your goal.”  
“Priorities change.”  
“YOU PROMISED!” Amanda screamed, stamping her foot. “You can’t renege a promise, Saki! It’s dishonorable and you’ll be sorry!”  
“I can do anything I like, my dear. I am the Shredder. Do keep that in mind and your threats don’t frighten me. Send your mother my best and tell her we’re over.”  
“Look, if it’s money you want, I can wire….”  
“I don’t want your money, Amanda…”

Raphael snatched the phone away from Saki and hissed, “Bitch, ya better watch yer fuckin’ back, because yer gonna get a visit and a date with my sai when I'm better."  
“Ooo, Raphael. I’m trembling in my boots,” Amanda said scornfully. “We both know you won’t touch me. You love me. I’m your angel! Not that slutty Jasmine. And anyway, why are you with Saki? He said you escaped. What the fuck’s going on here? Something doesn’t add up!”  
“Ya killed that love when ya attacked my mom. I don’t give a shit ‘bout ya and news flash, bitch. Jas is Saki’s daughter and he don’t like what ya’ve been doin’ ta her either. It's his turn when I'm done with ya. Mark my words, when we’re both done and also Leo, yer gonna be so ugly ya will never find work again. And yer gonna die alone, because no man will want ya. Oh, and yer gonna be penniless and have ta resort ta livin’ on the streets.”  
“Is that a threat, Raphael?”  
“It’s a promise and Jas is purer than ya could ever be. We’re gonna be married, have babies and be together forever. I love her and she loves me and she’s a million times the woman ya are.”  
“Good luck with that,” Amanda said mockingly. “I have the best security and my daddy’s friends with the mafia, so your little plot won’t succeed. And I guess my attempt to kill Jasmine failed. Never mind. There'll be others and I'll eventually succeed. Goodbye, Raphael. Don’t call again, hideous reptile.”  
“I hate ya and ya will regret the day we ever met.”  
“I do already and have a real man, who isn’t a freak. Tata, freak. Been a pleasure talking to you, but I have better things to do.”

Raphael listened to the dial tone when she’d hung up and said through clenched teeth, “Fuckin’ sadistic, psychopathic bitch!” He handed the phone to Saki and added, “She needs ta be taught a lesson.”

Before Saki could comment, Raphael saw Jasmine’s eyes flicker open and heard her say in a weak voice, “Where am I?”  
“Jas!” Raphael exclaimed, lovingly gazing at her and grabbing her hand. “Baby, yer awake! Yer in our room, sweetheart,” he added, bending down and nuzzling her neck, tears falling down his cheeks onto her. “Ya had me so worried. I thought I was gonna lose ya.”

“I’ll leave you,” Saki said, getting to his feet. “And come back later.” The lovers didn't hear him leave. They were too engrossed in each other.

Jasmine wrapped her arms around Raphael and whispered, “I’m here, angel. Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
Raphael lifted his tear stained face and said, “Now they are. Ya’ve nearly left me twice, Jas. I thought ya were a goner this time."  
“I’m sorry, angel. Are you and the babies okay?”  
“We’re fine now that yer gonna be okay. How are ya feelin’?”  
“Sore, but that’ll pass in a few days. Raph, you’ve been under tremendous stress. I want you to get a check-up to ensure everything is fine with you and the babies. Promise me you will.”  
“Fine. Donnie says ya may have a big ass scar where he stitched ya up.”  
“That’s all right. I can live with that, but look at you. You look pale. Did you eat?”  
“I ate for the babies, but I wasn’t really hungry and before ya ask, I didn’t sleep either. All I thought 'bout was ya."  
Oh, honey,” Jasmine said and pressed a kiss to his lips. “My sweet Raphie. I love you so much.”  
“Love ya more,” Raphael said and nuzzled his beak against hers. “Don’t ever leave me, Jas. “

Suddenly, the door burst open and a grinning Sam ran in, holding a document. He halted in his tracks when he saw the lovers. He didn’t know what had happened to Jasmine. Leo had acceded to Raphael’s request and told no one, knowing Raphael would tell them when he was ready. “What do ya want, Sam?” Raphael demanded.

“Please leave, Sam,” Jasmine said.  
“Why do you look so pale, Jas? Has something happened?” Sam asked worriedly.  
“I was stabbed, but I’m fine. It’s…”  
“By whom?”

“Logan,” Raphael said. “It’s a long story Jas doesn’t wanna tell right now, Sam. She’s tired and sore, so please be on yer merry way.”  
“Not until I’ve said what I want to say, Jasmine,” Sam said, ignoring Raphael. “Quentin ran some tests and turns out that we’re not related. We never were, but I do share some common alleles with another turtle or turtles. Want to guess who?”  
“No way!” Raphael muttered in disbelief.  
“That’s right,” Sam said triumphantly. “Turns out I’m not seventeen, but sixteen and we’re blood brothers, Raphael. I look a lot like Leo, so I’m guessing I’m his twin. And seeing that Jas isn't my sister anymore, I’m not giving up on her. I will win her back and she’ll be my mate.”

“I don’t want you, Sam,” Jasmine said firmly. “I’m committed to Raph and I…”  
“It’s lust, Jas, and you know it won’t last. You want and love me. He could never make you happy the way I did. He’s wrong for you, baby. Listen to me. He’ll only make you miserable. Jas….”  
“Get out!” Jasmine said furiously. “What we had was special, Sam, but I’m with Raph now and nothing's going to change that. Please respect my wishes.”  
“I can’t do that. I love you. He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t know you and certainly not the way I know you. He’s a prick and will only use you.”  
“It’s true we haven’t known one another long, but…”

“We got somethin’ special,” Raphael said. “It’s sudden, but feels so right with her.”

“It’s lust!” Sam said irately. “That’s all it’ll ever be. I won’t give up on my quest to win you back and to make you see sense, Jasmine,” Sam added and stalked out of the room.

Raphael turned to her and said, “Can ya believe that creep’s my brother, Jas?”  
"No. I always thought he was mine, so this is a huge shock. I meant what I said, Raphie. I love you and I don’t want anyone else.”  
“Me either, but he’s gonna try and win ya back.”  
“He won’t succeed. I’m yours for all of eternity,” Jasmine said and kissed him deeply.  
Raphael kissed her back, cupped her cheek and murmured, “And I’m yers. One heart. One love, one soul always.”

Leo entered the room, flanked by Don, and Leo said in amazement, as he studied the happy couple, “Jas, you’re awake.”  
“Hi, Leo. Hey, Don." 

“Are you okay, Jasmine?” Don asked.  
“I’m fine, Don. Just tired and sore. Please can I have some pills and water?”  
“Coming up. Leo, get them.”

“Yes, Don,” Leo said and scurried off.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Jas,” Don said. “We were all so worried.” Before Jasmine could answer, Leo brought her the pills and water and she took them. Then Don said, “You’ll have to stay in bed for at least a week, Jas, and to be very careful when you move. You don’t want to rip your stitches out, which may leave a scar.”  
“That’s fine, Don. Thank you for everything.”  
“You’re welcome. Do you want something to eat?”  
"No, thanks.”

“Do you want my parents and your sister, Jas?” Leo asked.  
“No, Leo. Just Raph for now and I want Raph to have a medical later. He’s been extremely stressed and I’m concerned about him.”

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Raphael protested.  
“You said you would, Raph. Please, angel," Jasmine said. "I need to know everything’s okay with you and the kids.”  
“Fine then.”

“All right. Get some sleep, Jas,” Don said. “We’ll be outside if you need us.”

Left alone, Raphael and Jasmine lay down and he snuggled up to her as close as he could, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her unique scent. Thank God she’s okay, he thought. My sweet Jas is gonna be fine. Thank ya, Lord. “I love ya, Jas,” Raphael said.  
“Love you too, Raphie. Always and forever,” Jasmine said and closed her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

Raphael watched her for a bit. Then he also fell asleep.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Megan had managed to get onto the property through a hole in the electric fence. She’d then been chased by pit bulls, but had climbed up a tree. She'd sat there for a long time, hoping they’d tire of waiting for her to climb down. They did and she set off again two hours later. I have to find my babies, she thought.

xxxx 

Megan located the back door, which was unlocked, and crept inside, sticking to the shadows. She saw Quentin in the kitchen. He had his back to her and was brewing a pot of coffee, but she knew it was him based on his stature. She withdrew a sword from its sheath on her back, crept up to him and brought it down onto his exposed neck, slicing from side to side and expertly decapitated him. His head rolled onto the pine floor and his body fell back and landed with a dull thud. “Never liked you anyway, dickhead,” Megan said. “No loss.

xxxx 

She noiselessly moved upstairs, sniffing the air, trying to find her daughters based on their scents. She’d know them anywhere. Ignoring the first two rooms, which were empty and devoid of their smells, she sniffed the air again and was delighted when the third room promised what she was seeking. She gently opened the door and was stunned when she saw Jasmine in bed with an emerald skinned and golden eyed turtle. “Jasmine,” she whispered, moving quietly to the bedside and staring down at her treasured daughter. She softly ran a thumb down Jasmine’s cheek and said, “I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you after all of these years, babydoll. I’ve missed you so much.”

Sensing someone in the room, Raphael stirred and his golden eyes stared at the stranger, who was touching his girl. Raphael grabbed a glass off of his bedside table and sat up, glaring daggers at Megan. “Who the fuck are ya and why are ya touchin' her?” he asked. ”Answer or I’ll throw this at ya.”  
“I’m Megan,” the sea green skinned and hazel eyed turtle said. “Jasmine’s mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Logan kill Karai?
> 
> A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been stuck and also had a traumatic experience the other day. My dog was attacked by a Doberman and while my hound wasn't seriously injured, it was a huge shock to us all and her and I've been spending extra time with her. She seems much brighter now and has hopefully forgotten it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your comments. Means a lot :)


	61. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine, Raph and Megan talk and she makes her feelings about Raph very clear.

“Her mom?” Raphael said, blinking in confusion. “I thought ya were dead.”  
Megan snorted contemptuously and said, “That must have been the story they spun my kids. In reality, I was taken away from them and sent to a laboratory. Who are you and why are you in my daughter’s bed?”

Jasmine’s eyes fluttered open and she said in surprise, as her hazel orbs met those of her mom’s, “Mom? It can’t be. We were told you were dead. I must be seeing things.”  
“No, my darling,” Megan said, looking at Jasmine lovingly. She pressed a kiss to her cheek and added, “I was taken away and sent to a laboratory in Canada. Are you okay? How are your brothers and sister? I have yearned for you all so much.”  
Jasmine’s eyes clouded and her heart sank at the question. She didn't know how to tell her mom the heart wrenching news about her brothers. She heaved a sad sigh and said, "Cass is fine, but my brothers and my friends aren’t”. They were murdered a few days ago. I’m sorry, Mom. I…”  
Megan gasped, her face draining of color, and clutched a hand to her heart. “They’re dead?” she shrieked. “How that can be? I finally escape and find you and they’re gone?”

“Want me ta leave ya alone, Jas?” Raphael asked, feeling like mom and daughter needed privacy. “I can ask someone ta come get me.”  
Jasmine shook her head and said, “No, Raph. I want you here. Mom, this is my mate, Raphael. Raph, this is my mom, Megan.”  
“Nice ta meet ya Mrs Akita,” Raph said, extending a hand.

Megan ignored it and said, “Your mate, Jasmine? You’re barely seventeen. Far too young to settle down and I hope you haven’t been intimate. Have you?” She looked at her daughter questioningly.  
Jasmine bristled and said angrily, “Mom, I’m thrilled you’re back, but what me and Raph do is our business and we'll have our ceremony, whether you approve or not!”  
Over my dead body, Megan thought, staring at Raphael in disgust. He looked uncouth and rough to her. Hardly worthy of her treasured daughter. Jasmine deserved someone special. And as for Raphael’s accent, she guessed it suited a thug like him, but she loathed it. “What about Sam?” Megan asked. “Is he all right?”  
“He’s fine. I’m sure he’d love to see you. Please feel free to look for him.”  
“Jasmine!” Megan exclaimed. “Are you kicking me out?”  
"I see how you're looking at Raph, like he's a piece of shit under your shoe. I don’t like it. I love him and he loves me. You'll treat him with respect if you want to be in my life."  
“I just want the best for you, Jasmine.”  
“I know what’s best for me, Mom,” Jasmine said, reaching for Raphael’s hand. “And Raph is it. He makes me happy. I’ve never felt so happy before. Give him a chance. Please. It'd mean mean a lot to me.”  
“He’s not someone I pictured you with. Thuggish and brutal and that accent. You’re slumming, my dear. Get rid of him now before…”

“Whoa, lady!” Raphael snapped. “I’m right here!”

“Quiet!” Megan hissed before Jasmine could speak. “You know I’m right, Jasmine.”  
"I know you’re being a bitch!” Jasmine said heatedly. “You don’t know Raph. He’s sweet, kind, funny and smart and I love him. If you can’t accept that, then I….I want you gone!”  
“You don’t mean that. Come with me. I’ll take you home and you’ll meet a nice boy…”  
“I HAVE A NICE BOY! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!”  
“I finally find you and this is how you treat me!” Megan said furiously, her face darkening. “I can only hope your sister’s made a better choice than you have. This one is going to bring you heartache, Jasmine. I can tell. Don’t come crying to me when you’re gravid, have six kids at home and he’s out playing the field!”

Raphael had done his best not to say anything, but now his temper got the best of him and he snarled, “Fuck the hell off, lady. Ya heard yer daughter and I ain’t gonna cheat on her. I love her and I just wanna make her happy. She’s the best thing ta happen ta me.”

“Mark my words,” Megan said, ignoring Raphael. “You’ll be sorry, Jasmine. I’m going to look for your sister.” Megan stomped out of the room without a backward glance.

“Some reunion, huh?” Jasmine said sarcastically and bit her lip, as tears threatened to fall.  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Raphael said, tilting her face up to meet his. He planted a kiss on her lips and said, “She's right, though. I don’t deserve ya. Ya deserve someone amazin’. And I don’t wanna be the cause…”  
“You are amazing, Raph. I love you so much. You complement and complete me. I’ve never felt so happy and it’s all because of you. As much as I love my mom, she has to accept my terms. She can stay out of my life if she can't. You’re all I need now and forever.”  
Raphael leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. “I feel the same way, but she’s still yer mom. Yer gonna have ta talk ta her at some point her. And yer sister.”  
“Just like you have to talk to your sensei.”  
“He ain’t my sensei and I don’t know if I will. The hurt runs too deep and not just from my banishment. It’s all the times he favored Leo over me and punished me. Leo was his fuckin’ golden boy. I lived in Leo’s shadow and I was the black sheep! I never fit in. I don’t think Splinter even loved me. But I loved him and did my utmost ta please him. It was never enough,” Raphael said, pain etched on his face. “Can ya imagine livin’ like that? And I had no one ta talk ta. Donnie was in his lab, Leo was meditatin’ and Mikey was playin’ video games. I had no one. Sure, I saw Casey sometimes, but what we did was beatin’ the shit outta punks and talkin’ guy stuff. Not voicin’ feelings. Was it like that with yer mom?”  
“Yes. She was always domineering and overbearing and no matter what I did, it wasn’t right. So I completely understand how you feel, Raphie. Having said that, I do love her, I missed her terribly and I know she loves me in her own way.”  
“Ya want her at the ceremony, don’t ya?”  
“Part of me does. She’s my mom, no matter what shit does she does. Just like despite your issues with Master Splinter, he’s still the one who raised you. He was more than a sensei and was your dad.”  
“I’ll do whatever ya want. I'll accept it and will be nice ta her if ya want her there. As for my ex-sensei, I’ll ask permission ta go visit him when I’m better. It’ll also give me a chance ta show ya the lair. It’s smelly and cold and damp, but…”  
“It was home and I’d love to see it. And I’d love to meet Master Splinter.”  
“He’d love ya. How could anyone not? I don't know if we'll ever mend things, but I'll go see him. Even if it's just ta tell him how he made me feel."  
"Good. Maybe things will go well and you guys will make peace. I hope so. Raph, if we invite Mom, she’ll try to take over the planning of the ceremony.”  
“My mom won’t let her take over, Jas. It’s yer special day and she’ll make that clear. Ya only get one weddin’and ya deserve ta plan it how ya want.”  
“Our wedding. I want your input too.”  
“Ya mean me just showin’ up ain’t good enough?” Raphael said with a grin.  
“No. You can be in charge of the drinks.”  
“Soft drinks,” Raphael said and groaned. “Yer dad forbids alcohol and I do like beer sometimes.”  
“I’ll talk to him. You need to think about your Tux and we have to discuss the guest list.”  
"Okay. So yer mom's comin'. I guess yer sis is too. Who else?”  
“Your parents, your brothers and sisters, Donnie, Mikey and Shredder. What about Master Splinter? It'd be a beautiful gesture to invite him and to let him share in our special day.”  
“He’s yer dad’s enemy. There's no way Shredder will okay it, even if I wanted him at the ceremony, which I'm not sure 'bout. Depends how our meetin' goes."  
“I’ll ask him.”  
“Good luck with that.”  
“Anyone else you’d like to invite? What about this Casey?”  
“I’d like him there and April too. She’s his girlfriend and like our sis. I’ll try and contact them.”  
“Great,” Jasmine said, making mental notes. “I think we’re done with the guest list. Who’s going to be your best man?”  
“I don’t know. I gotta ta think ‘bout it. Who’ll walk ya down the aisle?”  
“I was hoping your dad would, but I know that’s not traditional.”

“Traditional?” Megan asked, entering the room. “Are we discussing weddings, Jasmine?”  
“Yes, ours!” Jasmine said and glowered at her mom. Raphael tenderly squeezed her hand and tried not to glare at his soon-to be-mother-in-law.  
“I’m happy to give my input. You’ll want a cream dress. It can't be white if you’ve soiled yourself and…”  
“Soiled myself?” Jasmine demanded, her eyes steely.  
“Done the deed,” Megan said bluntly. “Only virgins wear white and then we have to discuss the catering and guest list. Let me help you. You know you’re not good at stuff like that, Jasmine, my dear. And I do hope Raphael will shower before then. He exudes quite a foul odor!” Megan wrinkled her snout in disgust and added, “Phew. Smells worse than a sewer.”

“I BEG YER FUCKIN’ PARDON!” Raphael roared, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. “I don’t fuckin’ smell.”

“And your language is unacceptable,” Megan said crossly. “Gutter language. So vulgar.”

“NO!” Jasmine shouted, her own eyes stony. “You’re unacceptable, Mom! You’ve done nothing but insult Raph from the moment you arrived and I…I don’t want you around or at my wedding!”  
“You don’t mean that!” Megan said, looking hurt. “You know I just want…”  
“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! It’s my life and I want you out of it until you can show Raph respect. The smell he exudes is his natural musky scent, which I love and he showers all the time. You just don’t like him. Why, I don’t know…”  
“Bullshit. He smells like the sewers. Is that where he comes from?”  
"OUT!”  
“So you’re choosing a disgusting, stinking creep over your mother? I thought…”  
“GET THE HELL OUT!” Jasmine yelled. “And don’t come back.”  
Glaring at Raphael, Megan hissed, “This union will fail, Jasmine.” Then she stalked out, slamming the door behind her.

“I’m sorry, Jassy," Raphael said and squeezed Jasmine’s hand.  
“Let’s elope when we’re better. We don’t need a huge ceremony. All we need is us.”  
“But ya want a ceremony.”  
“All I want is you, Raphie. That’s all that matters to me.”  
“Same here, sweetheart,” Raphael said and kissed her on the lips. “We're outta here, as soon as I can walk.”

XXXX 

When Megan had left Jasmine’s room the first time, she’d gone to the bathroom. Now she went in search of Caska. Opening her bedroom door, she saw Caska sitting on the bed reading a book. “Cass,” Megan whispered.

Caska looked up and her eyes widened in shock, as she took in her mom. “You’re alive?” Caska said in amazement, her jaw dropping.  
"I am,” Megan said, rushing to her side and pulling her in for a hug. “I’m here and I’m never going to leave you again.”  
“I missed you so much,” Caska sobbed.  
“Sh, my darling. I’m here and I love you.”

Megan held her daughter tightly and thought, I’m going to knock sense into Jasmine and get her to see she’s making a massive mistake. I know what’s best for her. silly little girl, and Raphael is not it. He’s pond scum. No. He’s the stuff pondscum feeds on and I won’t allow Jasmine to ruin her life by being with him! I hope she’s not gravid. Last thing she needs is a baby by that lowlife, who I know will be a dead beat dad and hubby. No. I’m going to make her see sense, even if I have to resort to devious means!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jas and Raph. They just can't get a break and what devious means will Megan use?
> 
> A/N I wanted to write earlier this week, but I had a nasty bout of food poisoning! Thanks to you all for your continued support and feedback :)
> 
> Jassy is pronounced Jazzy.


	62. The assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan hires an assassin.

Leo went in search of Caska, the contract in his hand, and found her in her room talking to a female turtle, who was the spitting image of her and Jasmine. “Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said.  
“Leo, don’t go,” Caska said, going to his side and wrapping an arm around him. “Mom, this is my betrothed, Hamato Leonardo. Leo, this is my mom Akita Megan. We all thought she was dead, but she’s alive. Isn’t that great?”  
“Pleased to meet you, Mrs Akita,” Leo said, extending a hand.

“Likewise, Leonardo,” Megan said, shaking it. “And please call me Megan,” she added, taking an immediate liking to Leo and mesmerized by his sapphire eyes. He was sexy and she wouldn’t mind a romp with him. It'd been too long since her last encounter.  
“Leo.”

“When’s the ceremony?" Megan asked.  
“As soon as possible, Mom,” Caska said, gazing at Leo adoringly. “Leo’s wonderful. So caring and intelligent. I’m so happy.”  
“I’m pleased, sweetheart,” Megan said, blatantly admiring Leo and causing a blush to tinge his cheeks. Megan thought he was too cute. Caska failed to notice her mom’s admiration of her mate, because she was still staring at him herself. “I approve. At least one of my daughters has a suitable mate and he isn’t a lowlife brute.”

Leo bristled at the harsh words and said, “My brother isn’t a brute or a lowlife, Megan. He’s one of the most incredible people I know and would give you the shell off of his back. He's very giving and loving, despite his gruff exterior.”  
“Your brother?” Megan asked, quirking an eye ridge.  
“My younger brother. He’s a gem of a guy. I know he’ll do everything he can to ensure Jasmine’s always happy. Give him a chance.”  
“I wouldn’t have thought you brothers. You’re so different. More refined and you don’t have that atrocious accent. Nor do you smell as much.”  
Leo scowled, feeling protective of Raphael. It was obvious the woman detested him and she was going to be a massive thorn in his side. “Jasmine loves him and he loves her. Leave them be, otherwise you’ll have me to deal with,” he growled. “And it’s not a threat, but a promise. They’re sweet together.”

“They are,” Caska said. “I’ve never seen Jasmine so happy, Mom. And Raph’s a cool guy. Not as cool as Leo, but he is. Give him a chance for Jas. You won’t be sorry.”  
“Very well. I’ll be nice to him,” Megan lied. “Where’s tin face? I want to talk to him. We’ll catch up later, sweetie pie.”

“He’s in his study, Megan," Leo said.  
“Thanks.”  
“Nice meeting you, Megan,” Leo said politely, though secretly disliking her and the cruel manner in which she’d spoken of his brother. He didn’t trust her and felt she’d be trouble.  
“You too, Leo. It's been a pleasure.”

“Later, Mom,” Caska said

When Megan had left, Leo said, “Now we’re alone, Cass, I need to talk to you. Your dad’s giving me two choices. Sign this contract or I’ll be put to death. The contract goes against everything I believe in and stand for, but on the other hand, I love you. Have a squizz.”  
Caska perused the contract and said, “It’s pretty shitty, Leo. I know what I’d do.”  
“What?”  
“Run away.”  
"Running away won’t help. He’d find us and I’d still be killed. And besides, my family, especially Raph needs me.”  
“So Raphael’s more important than me?” Caska said jealously.  
“Huh? No.”  
“Because I’m going to be miserable here, Leo. Dead miserable, like I was before. You'll run away with me if you love. Far away. Don’t you care about me and what I feel?”  
“Of course I do. It’s just….I just found my parents, my brothers and sisters and Raph’s going to have babies. He needs me.”  
“Marry Raphael then!” Caska screamed. “Sounds like you want him. You’ve fucked him already. Why don’t you seal the deal and make him your mate?”  
Shock registered on Leo’s face and he opened his mouth to say something, but changing his mind, he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Caska shaking in a fit of blind rage.

XXXX 

She’s so wrong, Leo thought despondently. I’m not in love with Raph. I’m choosing to sign that contract, because I love her and my family. It’s not easy and I’ll have to wrestle with my conscience every day of my life, but it’s better than losing her and them. Heaving a deep sigh, he entered the study and found Saki at his desk. “Ah,” Leonardo,” Saki said, looking up from a document. “Made your decision then?”  
“I have. Give me a minute.” Leo penned his signature to the contract, handed it to Saki and said, “Here you go.”  
“I knew you’d come to your senses, Leonardo. Well done.”  
“Get this straight. I’m doing it for my family. Not because I want to. They mean more to me than my honor.”  
“You’re such a martyr, Leonardo,” Saki scoffed. “But we’ll soon change that. Go and meet me in my study at eight a.m. tomorrow. Bring Donatello, Michelangelo and your other brothers. And remember to call me Emperor or Master when we have company. It's dad if we're alone, like we are now. Go on. Say it.”  
“D-dad!” Leo bit out, hating the words escaping his lips.  
“Excellent, Leonardo. One last thing. When do you want your ceremony with Caska to go ahead?”  
“I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask her,” Leo said, not wishing to divulge the blow-up with her.  
“Let me know when you do.”  
“Yes, D-dad.”  
“You’re dismissed.”

Leo left and thought, I’m going to go meditate. It helps me clear my head. I need to think if I want to go ahead with the ceremony after the crazy way she acted. Is that how she’s going to be during our marriage every time we have a disagreement?

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Logan was seated next to Karai on the private jet to Japan. He had the window seat and was sipping a glass of pomegranate juice. “You’ve been quiet. Is something troubling you, Logan?” Karai said.  
How do I tell her that her dad wants me to kill her, Logan thought? Aloud, he said, “No.”  
“You’re lying,” Karai said, placing a hand on his knee. “I can always tell when you are. Talk to me, Logan.”  
He shivered at her touch, an ache growing in his nether groin. Damn it. He still loved her and wanted her and he knew he always would. Ignoring his raging hormones, he said, “We can’t talk here. Walls have ears.”  
“Okay. As soon as we’re alone. Just know I’m here and for what it’s worth, I love you. I always did. You’re the only one I’ve ever loved.”  
“So it’s true. I wasn’t your first. You said I was.”  
Karai sighed sadly and said, “I’ve lied about that, but I’ve never lied about my feelings for you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. You’re my world, Logan. My…”  
“Jasmine nearly died, because of your twisted hatred of my brothers. Doesn't that not sicken you? How can you look at yourself in the mirror and talk to me of love? You don’t love me, Karai. I was a pawn in your scheming. That’s all I’ve ever been. The only person you love is yourself.”  
“That’s not true, baby. I love you,” Karai said, cupping his cheek with a hand. “So much. I want to be your wife and have a family with you, like we talked about.”  
Logan wrenched her hand off of him and said coolly, “We’ll talk when we land.” Then he closed his eyes and stared out of the window, a silent tear streaming down his cheek. I love her, he thought. And I’ll always love her, but I can’t be with her after everything she’s done.

XXXX 

The plane taxied down on the runway a few hours later and after going through customs, Karai and Logan climbed into a black stretch limo that was waiting for them and headed to their hotel. There was silence in the cab, as Logan pretended to sleep. He didn't want to talk. When they arrived at their destination, Karai said, “Now can we talk, Logan?”  
“In the morning,” Logan said, unlocking his bedroom door. “I’m beat.”  
Karai pouted and said, “I meant what I said. I love you.”  
“Night,” Logan said, stepping into his room and closing the door behind him. 

xxxxx 

Logan flopped onto the king size bed, lay down, clasped his hands behind his head and thought, time to give Alopex a call. Been ages since I’ve seen her and she gives the best advice. He yanked out his phone and dialled a number. “Ali, it’s me, Logan,” he said.  
“Hey, Log. How are you?” Alopex said.  
“I’m all right. How’s my favorite girl?”  
“Doing okay. I thought Karai was your girl."  
“Not anymore. Long story. Are you in town and do you want to meet up? I could use company.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Tokyo.”  
“Sorry. I’m not there and am on a mission. Excuse me. I’ve got another incoming call. Can I call you back?”  
“Sure.”  
Logan sighed when the call ended and thought, I wonder what mission she’s on now.

XXXX 

“Yeah?” Alopex said, answering her call.  
"Hey, Ali. It’s Megan. You well?”  
“I am. You?”  
“I finally escaped and found my daughters.”  
“That’s fantastic, Meg. I’m so happy for you.”  
“There’s a huge problem, though.”  
“So you need my help. Name it. You know I’d do anything for you.”  
“Jasmine’s involved with a hideous turtle named Raphael. He’s horrible and a real thug. He hurt my Jasmine. I want you to eliminate him. He’s at Saki’s house. You have easy access, given that Tiger Claw’s your brother. You’ll be recompensed when we meet up. Tiger Claw will direct you to his room.”  
“I’m on it. I’ll call you when it’s done.”  
“You’re the best, Ali.”  
“What are friends for? Speak soon. Take care.”

Alopex disconnected the call and thought, this Raphael deserves to die if he’s hurt sweet Jasmine and upset Meg. I’ll make his death extremely painful. She withdrew a bottle of water from her duffel bag, took a sip, closed it, slipped it back into her bag and headed for Saki’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thought I'd introduce Alopex, seeing as she's going to be on the show very soon. I wonder if she'll be a love interest for Raph like in the comics. And I've already mentioned her in the Mutant Bachelor. That event will be referred to in a later chapter. 
> 
> Happy New Year to you all. Hope you have a fantastic year :)


	63. Tiger Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alopex and Tiger Claw are reunited and she meets Raphael and Jasmine.

Alopex arrived at Shredder’s place and saw her brother outside talking to someone she didn’t know.  “Hey, guys,” she said approaching them. “Been ages.”

“It has,” Tiger Claw said frostily. “I left you many messages and not one did you return.” His friend, sensing they wanted to be alone, excused himself and went inside.  
“I’m sorry, Tiger. I’ve been so busy," Alopex said.  
"Yeah. Always too busy, even for your big brother. Why are you here? You’re not one for a sentimental family reunion!”  
“I love you, Tiger. I really do. I’m sorry and I promise I’ll be a better sister. It’s late. Is there somewhere I can crash?”  
“You haven’t answered my question.”  
“I’m here for two things. A mission I can’t tell you about and to see you. Now, please let me inside. I’m exhausted. It’s been a long day.”  
“Fine,” Tiger Claw said and let her inside. 

xxxxx 

Tiger Claw led her down a long passage and stopped outside a door. “This is my room. Make yourself comfortable, while I get you something to eat, sis.”  
“Thank you,” Alopex said, dumping her duffel bag onto the floor and sitting down on a small sofa. She yawned, worn-out after her long journey and thought, it’s good to see Tiger again. I did miss him, despite what he thinks.  
Tiger Claw returned a few minutes later with a tray on which was a cup of hot chocolate and sandwiches. “Here you go, sis,” he said, settling it down on her lap.< br />  
“Thanks, bro,” she said and hungrily attacked a sandwich. She devoured it in three bites.  
“You must have been starved. When last did you eat?”  
“Yesterday, I think. Thank you. This is good.”  
“Sure. How long will you be staying?”  
Alopex shrugged and said, “Don’t know. What can you tell me about a turtle called Raphael?”  
“Why do you ask? Is he to do with your mission?” Tiger Claw asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“Now I said I can’t tell you what my mission entails, brother.”   
"Yes, but it's only fair you answer me if I give you answers."  
 Alopex sighed and said, "He might be. I can't say more than that. So tell me."  
 He's a pain in the damn ass. Had numerous fights with him and his brothers and me and my colleagues lost most of the time.”  
“Brothers?”  
“Raphael has three brothers called Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello. Leonardo’s the leader, Michelangelo’s the prankster, Donatello’s the scientist and Raphael…” Tiger Claw snorted contemptuously and added, “Besides being a sarcastic asshole, he’s the muscle of the team and the one with the most attitude. I detest those shellbacks, who’ve done nothing but make mine and Master’s lives a misery. But I have to be polite to them now that they’re staying here.”  
“They live here. Why? That doesn’t make sense if your Master loathes them.  
“Master found out that Jasmine’s his daughter and she’s got a thing with Raphael. Leonardo’s with his other daughter, Caska, so me and my colleagues have to be polite. That’s not all. Raphael and Leonardo have other family, who also live here. Too many shellbacks. I’d love to exterminate them all.”  
“So Raphael’s violent?”  
"Yes. Extremely bad temper. Have been on the receiving end multiple times. Fought with his brothers too and has a rocky relationship with Leonardo. Was mad Leonardo was chosen to be leader and not him. I'd eradicate them if it were up to me. They could breed. How disgusting is that? As if the world needs more turtles!”  
“I see. Thank you,” Alopex said and finished off her last sandwich.  
“Apparently, Raphael and Jasmine are madly in love. I haven’t seen them being all lovey-dovey, but one of the nurses has and said it’s really cute. I’m glad I haven’t seen it. Would make me want to throw up!”  
Alopex laughed and said, “You were never one for romance, brother.”  
Tiger Claw looked distant and said sadly, “You’re wrong. I had a mate named Malia, but she was killed in battle and she was pregnant. Guess who killed her? Raphael!” Tigerclaw raised his fists and growled, “That was three years ago. I told you in a text, but you didn’t answer. It's been five years since I last saw you or spoke to you. Five long years. I needed you, sister, and you weren’t there. You couldn’t be bothered, while you went off on your endless crusades!”  
Tears filled Alopex’s eyes and guilt engulfed her. She laid a paw on Tiger Claw’s shoulder and said, “I’m sorry, my brother. I've been a terrible sister and you've every right to hate me. I'll avenge Malia’s death. I hope that'll atone for my behavior.”  
“I don’t hate you, Ali,” Tiger Claw said, moved and using the nickname he’d given her so many years earlier. “I just needed you. I was broken and alone and I had to deal with it all by myself. No one cared. Not Master and not my colleagues. No one. I held her in my arms, as she lay dying, her life source pouring out of her like a river and the last words she ever said to me were, ‘I love you, Tiger. We would have a boy.’ With that, my whole life and reasons for living were gone. I was depressed for months, but I slowly picked myself up. Master's missions distracted me and who knows, maybe I’ll meet someone one day? I won’t love her the same way as Malia. We were soulmates, but….” Tiger Claw’s voice cracked and he choked back a sob and said, “But I hope I will. I’d love a family.”  
“My brave, sweet brother. I'll avenge her death. I promise. And Jasmine deserves better than a brute and a murderer!”  
“I don’t like the turtles, but I do like Jasmine,” Tiger Claw admitted.  
“You always were a little sweet on her.”  
“Yes, but she never saw me that way. We were just good friends. I agree she deserves someone better.”  
“Then I'll set my plan into action soon,” Alopex said and yawned. “I’d like to meet Raphael, Jasmine and the rest of the turtles tomorrow morning."  
“I'll arrange that. Get some sleep, sister. You can use my bed. I'll take the sofa.”  
“Thank you, brother.”

Alopex said goodnight to her brother, undressed, climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, Tiger Claw was up early, as was his custom, and dressed. “What time is it?” Alopex asked and stifled a yawn.  
“It’s six a.m. Go back to sleep.”  
“I’m fine, Tiger,” Alopex said, sitting up. “Is it too early to see Raphael?”  
“Yes. I’ll get you some breakfast and you can go see them around eight.”  
“All right.”

When Tiger Claw returned with food a while later, she hungrily devoured it and they talked for a bit. Then she had a shower and prepared for her meeting with Raphael and Jasmine.

XXXX 

Shortly after eight, Tiger Claw led his sister down a long passage to a bedroom. “This is their room,” he said. “Be warned. Raphael’s extremely obnoxious, sis."  
"I can take and give back tenfold anything he dishes out," Alopex said.

Tiger Claw knocked on the door and said, “It’s me, Tiger, Jasmine. Can I come in? I brought you a visitor.”  
“Really?” Jasmine said. “Who? Of course. Come in.”

xxxx 

Tiger Claw opened the door and he and Alopex stepped inside. He glared at Raphael before standing next to his sister. “Ali!” Jasmine squealed in excitement, her eyes shining in happiness. “Ali, I can’t believe you’re here.”  
“Hey, sister,” Alopex said. She approached the bedside and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. “I know. Five years. Way too long.”  
Raphael quirked an eye ridge and looked at his mate, wondering who Ali was and how she knew Jasmine. “Excuse me,” Jasmine said, grabbing Raphael’s hand and tenderly looking at him. “This is my mate, Raphael. Raph, this is Alopex. We grew up together and were best friends.”

“Pleased ta meet ya, Alopex," Raphael said, studying the reddish, black and white tail tipped and amber eyed fox and thinking she was quite attractive with her long toned legs and hips and her boobs, which protruded from under her black T. Bet she has size C’s, Raphael thought and she’d be great in bed. What a beautiful package, but am I tempted? No. I got everythin’ I want in Jas and I’d never cheat on her.  
“Likewise,” Alopex said, gazing into his golden eyes and handsome face and feeling a shiver run down her spine. Fuck. He’s hot, she thought. Frigging hot. No. Focus, Ali. He’s an enemy and you have to get rid of him for Tiger. You promised.

“I’ll leave you guys to get reacquainted,” Tiger Claw said, oblivious to his sister’s attraction to his foe. “Jasmine, would you like to spar with me when you're better?"  
“Sure, Tiger,” Jasmine said, without removing her gaze from Raphael.

When Tiger Claw had left, Jasmine said, “Pull up a chair, Ali. We have so much to catch up on.”  
“Indeed.”

“How'd ya guys meet?” Raphael asked, as Alopex took a seat on a chair.

“Ali and Tiger Claw grew up In Japan and were human siblings,” Jasmine said. “One day, a portal opened up in their school playground. Being curious, they went inside. The portal lead to Dimension X, which is the home of the Kraang.”

“Who used us as test subjects for their mutagen,” Alopex said. "Mutating us into a mutant fox and tiger. We managed to escape, but we were rejected by everyone, who knew us, because of our freakish appearances. We joined a circus and were a success, but we grew bored with that and decided to do something else and use our new talents and abilities. We both joined the Foot and while Tiger chose to remain here, I wander the globe, helping people. I met Jas here and we became friends, but we haven’t seen one another in five years.”

“That’s so sad,” Raphael said, his heart going out to her. “Ya must miss yer family, Alopex."  
“Sometimes, but I have Tiger when I can see him and a few good friends.”

“Ali’s a paid assassin,” Jasmine said. “That isn’t why you’re here, is it, Ali?"  
“Actually, yes, but it’s no one you know,” Alopex lied, hating herself for betraying her friend, but she had no choice. Blood’s thicker than water, Alopex thought. Sorry, Jas.

“Oh,” Raphael said in disgust, his golden eyes blazing. “Ya like ta murder people. Do ya get offa it, Alopex?"  
“It’s just a job,” Alopex said defensively.

“Murderin’ people’s just a job. Do ya hear that, Jas?” Raphael said furiously. “Why are ya friends with her, Jas? She’s clearly a psycho! What kinda person enjoys killin’ people? How can ya condone that? It’s fuckin’ sick!” Raphael shouted, balling his hands into fists.

“I don’t like it, Raph, but it’s not….” Jasmine said.  
"Ya ain't gonna be friends with her no more if ya want me. I don't want a fuckin’ psycho 'round ya or the babies,” Raphael hissed, his eyes stony. “Make yer choice now.”

“How dare you talk to her that way,” Alopex screamed. “She’s not yours to boss around and can make up her own damn mind."

“Jasmine!” Raphael snapped, turning to his mate.  
Jasmine looked from one to the other, heaved a deep sigh and said, “I’m sorry, Ali. I can’t be your friend anymore. Raph’s right.”

“Jas….”

Alopex said.

“GET THE HELL OUT!” Raphael yelled. “Now.”

Alopex scowled at Raphael, turned on her heel and left. Babies or no babies, she thought. And no matter how much I’m attracted to him, Raphael will soon be annihilated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm using the 2012 Alopex. Will she ever have a thing with Raphael?


	64. Amanda's reality check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets a reality check when Goran gets revenge on his dysfunctional family. And Shredder learns some disturbing news.

At seven a.m. on July 12, an incensed Amanda couldn’t believe that Shredder had given up on annihilating the turtles after he’d told her that had been his mission for years. Something big must have happened for him to change his mind, she thought, as she sat at her dressing table and brushed her golden locks. But what? I have to find out. Maybe Daddy knows something. He and Saki were business partners at one time.

xxxx 

Amanda went into her father’s study and saw him behind his desk, perusing a document. “Dad,” she said.  
“Yes?” Goran said, glancing up.  
“Do you know anything about turtles? Mutant turtles?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“They’re a myth right, but Saki kept talking about them?”  
“They’re not a myth,” Goran said. He reached into his drawer and took out a photo. He handed it to his daughter and said, “That was a turtle tot boy named Raphael.”  
Amanda gasped, her eyes wide, as she studied the photo. "I knew him as a kid?"  
“Yes. I saw him one Christmas and brought him home. Would have adopted him, but your mother was against the idea and took him back. Sad. I often think about him and wonder what happened to him.”  
“Okay. Is he one of the mutants Saki hates?”  
“I honestly don’t know, Amanda, but I hope not. Raphael was a sweet kid. Very affectionate  
“I met a Raphael recently and we kind of had a thing, Dad, but he dumped me for a female turtle named Jasmine.”  
Goran froze and said, “Did you say Jasmine?”  
“That’s what I said. Why? Do you know her too?”  
“No, no,” Goran lied. “I don’t know why Saki dislikes them. I wasn’t aware he had any feud with any mutants. Maybe you should ask him, seeing as you spend a lot of time with him.”  
"I’ll do that. You can keep the photo. I don’t want to be reminded of him,” Amanda said, throwing the photo onto the desk. “Oh, Dad. I wanted to ask you. Do you think I can have my inheritance early? Some of it? I want to buy myself a condo in Aspen for summer break.”  
“We’ll talk later, sweetheart.”  
“Sure. Dad, Raphael isn’t a sweetheart. He’s a prick and that Jasmine’s a bitch. I wish they’d die! I’m going shopping. Bye, Dad.”

Goran opened his drawer and took out a folder containing several documents. Reading them, he smiled and thought, Jasmine. I wonder how she is. She was such a beautiful kid. How I’d love to see both her and Raphael again. I hope they both got the money. I know Jasmine and her siblings did. Should I feel bad for giving my money away to Raphael and Jasmine? No. My daughters can make their own money. Those turtles have nothing. And besides, my daughters are all selfish, spoilt ladies, who waste my money on frivolous things. I think the turtles will use it more wisely. Ah. Sweet Jasmine. She was such a lovely, down to earth girl, unpretentious, smart and sweet. Amanda could take tips from her. And, as for Amanda, I owe her zip. She's not even mine. I knew all these years, but I tried not to care and to do the best for her. It wasn't enough, so she can go and latch on to her real dad and see if he cares.

FLASHBACK: A MONTH PRIOR: JUNE 6

Jasmine stood outside the Petrovic house and rang the bell. The door opened a few minutes later and Goran said, “Jasmine, you came.”  
“I did. What do you want to tell me, Mr. Petrovic?”  
"Please come inside, my dear.”  
“Is anyone else home?”  
“No. Just us.”  
“Fine,” Jasmine said and went inside. 

xxxxx 

"Nice digs," Jasmine said, marvelling at the spacious house.  
“Not bad, but it’s more a house than a home. My family’s rarely home.”  
"My heart bleeds, but the cash makes you happy, right?”  
“No. Come with me to my office.”  
“Fine,” Jasmine said, following him.

XXXX 

Seated inside Goran’s office, Jasmine said, “I don’t get it. You live in a huge place and are rich and you aren’t happy. Why not?”  
“Money doesn’t buy happiness, Jasmine, and I’m miserable. My wife messes around on me, my daughter’s a tramp and a spend-thrift, as well as a selfish bitch. My other daughters are too and frankly, I’m tired of it. They all want my money and are expecting it. I have billions in my accounts and a secret stash off shore, so what I want to do is get rid of my existing cash in the States. All of it, but my family doesn’t deserve it.”  
“So give it to a charity.”  
“I could, but I’d like to give it to someone extremely deserving, who’s experienced challenges and overcome them. Someone special and close to my heart. You.”  
“Me?” Jasmine said in surprise. “Why?”  
“You’re smart, sweet, kind, loving and are the daughter I never had. You can do so much with it, Jasmine. You and your siblings. Eighty billion Dollars, my dear.”  
Jasmine’s eyes widened and she said, “Whoa. What? I can’t accept that, Mr. Petrovic. I appreciate how nice you’ve been to us and buying us things, but this? I can’t accept this.”  
“You’ll also inherit my houses. I have about ten in various countries. You'll also be CEO of my companies.”  
“Mr. Petrovic, I can’t accept this. Honestly.”  
“Goran and I insist. Please, my dear. Don’t worry about my daughters. They'll look after themselves and will be all right. Please accept. I'll be offended if you don’t.”  
Jasmine swallowed hard and said thickly, “Thanks. One of my brothers is ill and the money will help tremendously. I don’t know what to say, Mr. Petrovic.”  
“Goran. And I do. Use the money wisely. Invest. Maybe one day you mutants will have rights and you can travel freely, but in the meantime, you can use it to help your family and those you love. And not have to ever worry about money again.”  
Jasmine smiled, got up and threw her arms around him. “Thank you so much. Oh, thank you.”  
“It’s my pleasure, my dear.”  
Jasmine buried her face into his chest and said, “Thank you for all your kindness. You taught me that there are some good humans out there and I'll always hold you in my heart.”  
Goran patted her shoulder and when they’d disengaged, he said with a twinkle in his eyes, “You can call a son after me.”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I’m joking.”  
"I will if I meet a guy and have kids. Sam’s gone, you know, and I don’t. I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone else. Not sure I’m ready to anyway, but if I do, we'll name a son after you."  
“I’m sure you will, Jasmine. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You’re an angel.”  
“But you’ll always be a part of our family, Goran.”  
“And mine. I’ve wired the money to your account. Now, go, my child, but please be sure to come and visit me.”  
“Thank you. And of course I will." She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

PRESENT DAY:

That was the last time I saw her, Goran thought. I really hope she comes back. I miss her so much. And, as for Amanda and my family, I’m done. Had enough of their bullshit.

Goran called security, instructing them not to let any of his family inside. Then, he phoned several banks and cancelled Amanda and his wife’s access to his credit cards. They'd have to use their own money if they wanted to spend. Then he asked his staff to pack Amanda and his wife’s clothes into suitcases, saying they were going on a trip indefinitely. The staff was only too happy to comply, because Amanda and her mom treated them like dirt on a daily basis. When they were done packing, the staff left the suitcases by the front gate.

XXXX 

Amanda was at the till, buying a designer dress, when the clerk said, “Sorry, miss, but your card’s been denied.”  
“What the hell do you mean it’s been denied?” Amanda screamed. “It worked yesterday.”  
“I’ve tried twice, miss, but same result. Do you have cash?”  
“No. Try this other card.”  
The clerk tried six of Amanda’s credit cards, but got the same result. “I’m sorry, but no go, miss.”  
“Keep trying!” Amanda yelled. “Wait. Hold on.” She dialed a number and said, “Dad, my cards aren’t working.”

“Oh, what a problem. Do you have cash?” Goran asked.  
“No and I only have like a hundred dollars in my account," Amanda said. "Please, Daddy. I need this dress I saw. It’s so pretty.”  
“Nope.”  
“Daddy, please.”  
“No. I’ve cancelled your access to my cards. You have to earn your own money. I'm tired of splashing out on you all of the time. You’re an ungrateful, selfish girl, Amanda.”  
“How dare you talk to me this way!” Amanda snapped, her face darkening. The clerk looked at her and Amanda hissed, “Mind your own business, you useless fucking bitch!”

The line went dead and Amanda glared at her phone. “Miss?” she heard.  
“What the hell do you want?” Amanda asked, not glancing up.

“We’d like you to leave the store now,” a male voice said.  
“You what?” Amanda asked in disbelief, looking up and seeing a burly security guard.  
“Come with me. Right this way.”  
“You’re kicking me out? Do you fucking know who I am?”  
“Yes and we don’t care. You don't disrespect the staff.”  
“Whatever. I can show myself out. Fucking crap store anyway,” Amanda shouted, and flounced out of the store, to find her limo waiting for her. Getting in the car, she snapped, “Just drive. I want to go home. My father’s going to get an earful from me. How dare he cancel the cards. What next?”

XXX

Arriving at the front gate, Amanda was irate when she was denied entry. “Why the hell not?” she asked the security guard.  
“I think your father’s had enough of you,” the man gloated. “Like we all have, but don’t worry. You can stay with your sisters. I’ll place your bags and your mother’s in the trunk. Be sure to give her my best, will you?”  
“Screw you!” Amanda roared. "I don’t understand why Dad’s doing this? He must have lost the plot. Why? I’ve always been such a good and loving daughter!"  
The trunk slammed shut and the security guard said, “All done. Take her away.”

Amanda’s limo driver started the engine and bitter tears streamed down her face. “Where to?” the limo driver asked.  
“Katya’s,” Amanda said. “And stop looking so thrilled with yourself. My daddy will forgive me and will let me come home.”  
“I wouldn’t bank on that, Miss Petrovic!”  
“Oh, shut up,” Amanda said, sinking back against the leather seats, more tears running down her cheeks. Dad’s a fucking bastard and I'll never forgive him, she thought. 

XXX

Goran dialled a number and said, “Saki?”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s Goran. I wanted to tell you my wife’s all yours. Don’t ask me how I know. I just do, but there’s something else you should know. Amanda's your daughter. I knew years ago, but I tried not to be bothered about it and cared for her. I gave my all, but she's been nothing but hell. She's all yours. She has expensive tastes, so be prepared."  
“You mean I fucked my own daughter?” Shredder yelled.  
"I wasn’t aware you had. Just that you spent time together. Bye now. Have a good day and you should also know my wife will get nothing from me in the divorce or in the event I die. I’ve left my money to someone else.”

Goran disconnected the call, opened a bottle of whiskey, poured a tot and said, “The best is still to come, Goran. I wonder how Jelena’s taking the news that she has none of my money. Heh. I’d love to be a fly on the wall for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Amanda react when she learns about her real dad? You have to feel sorry for her there, but losing her money? No. She had everything and didn't appreciate it.


	65. Selfish Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda learns how her sisters really live. And Jasmine and Raphael come face-to-face with someone from the past.

Amanda arrived at Katya’s mansion and rang the bell. The door opened and a woman dressed in a French maid outfit said, “Can I help you?”  
“Katya Plavsic, my sister, lives here.”  
“I’m sorry, miss, but no one with that name is here.”  
“What? My sister lives here!” Amanda screamed. “Come on. Let me inside.”

A well-dressed man in his sixties, with silver hair, a trim frame and piercing blue eyes appeared and said, “Julia, I’ll take care of this. You go ahead and clean up stairs.”  
“All right,” the maid said.

“So,” the man said, turning to Amanda. “I’m Doug Higgins. Can I help you?”  
“Yes,” Amanda said. “Katya Plavsic. She lives here.”  
“You must mean the previous owners. Sorry. My wife and I’ve lived here for a year.”  
“A year?” Amanda spluttered, disbelief on her face. “That can’t be. My sister said she lives here.”  
“I’m afraid your sister’s telling you a porky pie, miss.”  
“Huh?”  
“A lie.”  
“Do you know where Katya went?”  
“No idea.”  
“You wouldn’t happen to know an Olga Nadal, would you? She lives in this neighbourhood.”  
“Yes, actually. Such a shame about her and her family.”  
“What?”  
"She and her family lost their home about six months ago and had to move to a caravan site. They’re struggling. Rumor has it that the husband's now a drug dealer.”  
“I see,” Amanda said and frowned.  
“Sorry. That’s all I know.”  
“Yeah. Bye,” Amanda said, heading to the limo and climbing in, tears running down her cheeks. 

Poor Olga, Amanda thought. Having to slum it and live on a caravan site. Ugh. I bet she hates it. Let me try Katya. “Start the engine and just drive, driver,” she said. Amanda then dialed a number and said, “Katya, where the hell are you? I went to your place and a strange man lives there.”  
“So you know my secret then,” Katya said miserably.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I was embarrassed. Daddy cut me off months ago and then my husband’s business went under.”  
“But you looked so immaculately dressed when you visited not long ago.”  
“I borrowed a friend’s clothes. I have nothing, Amanda. Just a few clothes. We’re battling. Stefan had to get a job and I just found one. One of my friends gave me a job at her fashion store.”  
“Where are you staying?”  
“A cheap motel. Olga’s living on a caravan site and she and her husband have jobs. Bjorn's a taxi driver and Olga’s a maid at a hotel. It’s a start.”  
“Yeah. Well, I have my own shit! Stop thinking about yourself. I’m sixteen and have nothing. How can Daddy be so fucking unfair and stop the money?”  
“I was also mad at him when he wouldn’t help us and cut us out, but then I realized something. It is **HIS**  money and he can do with it what he wants. We’re not and have never been entitled to it. He worked for it. What did we do, Amanda? All we did was spend it. We weren’t loving daughters. We were vain, materialistic and rude. Never helping others. Losing the money's been a blessing in a way. I’ve learned what really matters. Family. You can get through anything if you have that. Before we lost the money, Stefan and I hardly talked, our kids fought all the time and all I did was shop. Now we communicate and our kids are so happy. It was a huge wake up call for me and I’m grateful. Stefan says we could rent a few place in a few months if we save up."  
“I’m so thrilled for your fucking epiphany!” Amanda said sarcastically.  
Katya sighed and said, “It’s pointless being upset. You’re young, Amanda. Go to school, get a good education and a decent job. Quit the materialistic life. We also lost most of our friends, but the ones who’ve stuck by us are the ones that count.”  
“I hate school and stop lecturing me. You sound just like Dad!”  
“How’s Mom?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well, you know you’re welcome to crash at my place. I have a sofa and I’m sure Olga will….”  
“There's no way I’m staying at a cheap motel or caravan site! Ugh! You might be happy with the downgrade, but I won’t be. I deserve better and I won’t settle for less.”  
“You know, Amanda. I love you, but I don’t really care for your attitude. You remind me of what I was. You need to grow up. People don’t owe you things. You need to work for them. It’s more satisfying when you can buy things with the money you’ve earned. And your beauty won’t last forever, so get a good education. Money isn’t everything! It’s family, love….”  
“I don’t need a lecture from you!” Amanda screeched. “You’re a failure and couldn’t even keep your house.” 

Amanda disconnected the call and dialled another a number. “Mom, guess what Dad did!”  
“I know,” Jelena said. “He had no right to cancel access to the credit cards. I’ve been such an affectionate wife and put up with hell. At least your sisters have money. We can stay with them."  
Amanda explained what had happened to her sisters and said, “How much cash do you have, Mom?”  
“I never carry cash on me, so nothing. Great. How am I supposed to live without money?” Jelena screamed. “I have a function tonight and I need a dress. Maybe Saki wil help.”  
“He told me he’s dumped you.”  
“The asshole! What am I supposed to do, Amanda?”  
“I don’t know. I have my own shit to deal with!”  
“Do you have money?”  
“One hundred Dollars. That’s it. Barely enough to get a room at a cheap motel. Not enough to get dinner as well. Not that I eat much anyway.”  
“Book us a room and I’ll think about what to do. Has your dad stopped your schooling? He can’t do that. You’re still a minor and he's responsible for you until you’re eighteen.”  
“I know. I have an incoming call. I’ll call you back. “Yes?” Amanda said, answering the other call.

“Amanda, it’s Saki.”  
“What do you want?” Amanda said snappily.  
“I’ve learned some news I don’t wish to convey over the phone. Will you come to my residence?”  
“Just tell me. Nothing can top my bull shit, crappy day anyway!”  
“I’m your dad.”  
“Excuse me?” Amanda spluttered. “You’re what?”  
“Your real dad. I never knew. Goran knew and tried to be a father to you. I understand he’s cut you out.”  
“You mean I fucked my own dad?” Amanda screamed. “Gross! I was wrong. My day is worse. I’m going to be sick!”  
“You and me both. Look, it’s awkward, I know. For me too, but I want to do the right thing. You can stay with me. I’m not as wealthy as Goran, but you’ll be cared for and you can still attend your school. However, there’ll be rules.”  
“Whatever. And my mom?”  
“I don’t give a shit about her. I’ll see you shortly. Amanda, I know….”

Amanda disconnected the call and said, “Driver, take me to this address.” She gave Shredder’s address and sank back against the leather seat. I don’t want to go there, Amanda thought. But I have nowhere else to go. As for mom? Well, I guess she’s on her own now. All that really matters is that I’m okay.

XXXX 

When Amanda arrived at Shredder’s house, he greeted her at the door and said, “I’m afraid I have to go out. Something came up, but make yourself at home, Amanda, and we’ll talk when I’m back. You can have a room on the third level. The first door on the left.  
“Whatever.”  
“There’s something else I'll need to tell you.”  
“Maybe I’m related to a mutant. Now that'd be the fucking icing on this hellish day! But I know that’s not the case. You wouldn’t screw a mutant.”  
“I’ll see you later,” Shredder said quickly.

When he was gone, a member of staff took Amanda’s cases and showed her to her room. After she’d unpacked, Amanda went in search of a bathroom.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Raphael had spent the morning resting. At eleven a.m. Donatello had given Raphael a sonogram and he was now examining Raphael’s and Jasmine’s injuries. “Healing wonderfully,” Donatello said. “And the babies are fine.”  
“When I can I get up, Don?” Raphael asked.  
“Maybe next week and then we’ll look at physio, but you have to take it easy, Raph. You won’t be able to be as physical as before, otherwise you may lose them. No training and not even sparring. Exercise will be mostly walking.”  
“Will I be able ta walk for our ceremony?”  
“Don’t see why not, but you must get plenty of rest and stay hydrated in the meantime. And I’d abstain from sex.”  
“What ‘bout oral?”  
Don flushed and said, “I suppose you can.”  
“Hear that, baby?” Raphael said and turned to Jasmine. “We can have oral sex.”

A blushing Jasmine said, “So we're done, Don?”

“Yes. One last thing," Don said. "Raph, a while back, I came across an envelope in the sewers. It was addressed to you and contained a check for ten billion Dollars. Does the name Goran Petrovic mean anything to you? Maybe he’s related to Amanda?”  
Raphael’s eyes widened in shock and he said, “I don’t know if they’re related. A Goran did send me presents and money each Christmas. Maybe the same guy. Ten billion Dollars. Are ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”  
“No. It’s in my room. I kept it for you. You’re wealthy, Raph.”  
“Holy shit. I can’t believe it, but how am I supposed ta get the cash at the bank?”  
“I’ll fake an ID for you. It’s all yours.”  
“Can ya believe it, baby?” Raphael asked.

“Yes, Raph," Jasmine said. "Goran was always a kind man.”  
“Ya said ya drained his bank account, but now sounds like ya know him?”  
“Actually, he gave me and my siblings eighty Billion Dollars. Said he didn’t want it and could survive on capital from other accounts offshore. I didn’t want it, but he insisted. One of my brothers was ill and needed treatment, so I accepted. Since then, my brothers have died, so me and Cass have split the money.”

“Whoa,” Don said. “You’re both filthy rich. Nice. I’m happy for you guys. Definitely the windfall you need, because caring for babies isn’t cheap. Anyway, have you seen Leo, Raph?"  
“Probably meditatin’. That’s all golden boy does. Try the dojo and maybe Chrome dome's study if he ain't there. Splinter’s not 'round no more, so Leo needs someone new ta suck up ta!”  
“Raph…”Jasmine began.  
“It’s true.”

“I’ll get the check,” Don said. “Be right back.” Don returned a few minutes later and handed the check to Raphael.  
“Wow,” Raphael said, his golden eyes wide as saucers. “It’s fuckin’ true. I’m loaded! We’re loaded. Wow. I can’t believe it! It’s so surreal. Me, a mutant turtle's got more money than he knows what ta do with.”  
“Just don’t blow it all at once, Raph," Don teased.  
“Haha. Funny.”  
“Anyway, you guys need to rest. Make sure he does, Jasmine.”

“I’ll do my best, Don," Jasmine said. "You know how how stubborn he can be.”  
“Indeed. Stubborn should have been his middle name instead of FIrenzi!”  
“Your middle name’s Firenzi, Raph?” Jasmine said.

“Yeah. Stupid name," Raphael said.  
“I like it. Translates as fire? Suits you, my fiery sweetheart," Jasmine said. 

“I’ll see you,” Don said.

“Bye, Don. Thanks,” Jasmine and Raphael said in unison.

“So, do ya got a middle name, Jas?” Raphael asked.  
“It’s Raine.”  
“Beautiful. Just like ya,” Raphael said and touched his lips to hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. “I love it. How ‘bout namin’ a daughter after ya?”  
“It’s bad luck doing that, Raph.”  
“It ain’t. I think it’d be cool.”  
“No. She needs her own identity. How about Savannah?”  
“Savannah Raine? I like that.”  
“Me too. We'll name a son Raphael."  
“No, no. Keegan. It means fiery. I think that’d be nicer.”  
“And Yoshi as a middle name after your sensei.”  
“Maybe, but I love those names, baby,” Raphael said, staring into her eyes. “I just wanna say I’m sorry for bein’ such a controllin’ dick. We ain’t been together long and I’ve treated ya so badly. I’m sorry. Yer virtually an adult and can make up yer own mind ‘bout things and even people ta be friends with. I ain’t keen on Alopex, but if ya wanna be her friend, I’ll suck it up and will be nice ta her. I just want ya ta be happy. That’s all that matters ta me.”  
“Thank you, Raphie, but your opinion matters to me and if she makes you feel…..”  
“Jas, don’t be like that. Ya two care ‘bout one another and while I don’t like what she does for a livin’, who knows maybe she’s a nice person and I’ll grow ta like her? Willin’ ta give her a chance for ya.”  
“Thank you, Raphie. I’ll talk to her.”  
“And the money? I think we should add ours together and give it ta family when and if they need it. We have more than enough.”  
“I agree.”  
"So, do ya wanna do oral?” Raphael asked, a twinkle in his eyes. “I bet ya could use an orgasm right now!”  
“Raph!”  
“Hehe. I could!”

Suddenly, the door opened and both Jasmine and Raphael froze, their jaws dropped in shock. “Well, this isn’t the bathroom,” Amanda said frostily. “Raphael, do close your trap and stop staring. Even if I’m the most stunning girl alive. Well, I am, so I can understand your ogling. You’ve definitely downgraded from me! What the hell do you see in that vile monster? And I’m amazed she’s alive. Such perseverance. I was convinced I’d offed her. Still, I can try again! And, believe me, I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Amanda really is a nasty piece of work. Should she blamed? Her parents spoiled her and never disciplined her.


	66. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Jasmine learn they're half sisters and Jasmine and Raphael meet Nurse Nina's replacement, the stunning Ashley Milton.

Jasmine let out an earsplitting scream that had Tiger Claw racing to her bedroom. Throwing open the door, he said anxiously, “Jasmine, are you okay?”<  
“Not after I’m done with her!” Amanda raged.  
“You’ll have to get past me first!” Tiger Claw snapped, withdrawing a knife from his belt and menacingly brandishing it. “Back off, bitch.”  
"Be nice, kitty. I was only joking! Jasmine and Raphael are old friends of mine. Aren’t you, guys? And we were having a friendly chat.”

“Friendly, my ass!” Raphael snarled. “She tried to kill Jas and threatened ta. Don’t believe a word she says. She’s evil!”  
“That’s not a nice thing to say, Raphael,” Amanda said. “After all we’ll be roommates in effect, now that you’re living in my dad's house. We need to be civil and you didn’t think I was so twisted when I was going down on you.”  
“That was before I knew what ya were really like!”

“Your dad's house?” Jasmine asked.

Amanda nodded and said, “Yes. I just learned Saki’s my dad, so you’d better be nice to me. This is my house and you two are mere guests. I'll tell my dad you aren’t wanted and he’ll toss you out. I always get what I want.”

“Not this time!” Raphael said. “Tell her why, Jas.”  
“Because we’re sisters,” Jasmine whispered, her heart sinking at the thought. “Half sisters. He’s also my dad.”

Amanda wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, “Yuck. You mean I’m related to a hideous mutant. Ew. There has to be a mistake!”  
“No and believe me I feel the same way about you," Jasmine said. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Tiger Claw said. “Feels like an episode of Jerry Springer and you guys banged the same guy!”  
“Shut it, kitty,” Amanda said. “And be useful and go fetch me a drink. This has been a hellish day.”  
“I answer to Shredder and Miss Jasmine only!” Tiger Claw said coolly and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah. Whatever. So, sis, have you and Raphael done the deed yet? Have you seen his disgusting cock? I nearly fainted when I did, but I didn’t want to dent his ego and told him he was beautiful! Oh, don’t look at me that way? We’re sisters. I’m just being friendly and chatty! Come on, Raphael. Tell your girlfriend I blew you and how much you loved it! What? Got nothing to say?”

“That’s enough!” Tiger Claw said, grabbing Amanda’s arm. “Come with me. I’ll show you back to your room.”  
"No need, pussy cat,” Amanda said, wrenching his hand off. “I can do that myself and, Jasmine? I won’t kill you, but I'll make you and Raphael wish you'd never been born!”

As Amanda left, Tiger Claw said, “I’ll ensure she won’t get back in here, Jasmine. I’m sorry.”  
"It's not your fault, Tiger,” Jasmine said, hurt etched on her face. She’d known Raphael and Amanda had been intimate, but having it thrown in her face stung.  
“Is there anything I can get you, Jasmine?”  
“No, thanks, Tiger.”  
“I’ll be back later. I’d better check she isn’t raiding the liquor cabinet,” Tiger Claw said and left.

“Are ya okay, baby?” Raphael asked, taking Jasmine’s hand in his. “It must be a huge shock knowin’ that bitch is yer sister, Jas. It was ta me.”  
"Yes.”  
"She did suck me off, but it's the past. I'm with ya now and that ain’t gonna change.”  
“What if I’m not as good as her? What if you’re tempted by her, Raph? I mean, look at her. She’s gorgeous and I’m just a vile turtle,” Jasmine said sadly.  
“Yer stunning. Beautiful inside and out. She’s poison. Why would I want that when I got ya? Nothin’ or anyone will tempt me, Jas. I got ya and I want ya for life. Forever.” Raphael kissed her deeply and added, “Besides, she hates me and I’m a turtle too. I’m yers and always will be, so quit stressin’, okay?”  
“Okay. I’ll try. Do you think she’ll make any moves on you?”  
“Honestly, no. The most she’ll do is hurl insults and make us miserable, but whatever she does, we’ll get through it together,” Raphael said and touched his forehead to hers in a “turtle kiss”. “Nothin’ or no one can break us up. We’re solid and always will be. I promise. I'll never cheat on ya.”  
Jasmine smiled and said, “Me either, Raphie.”  
“Yer smile could light up the darkest room. It’s so beatific, angelic. Just like ya.”

The door opened and in walked a statuesque blonde, voluptuous and blue eyed girl, wearing a nurse’s uniform. “Hi,” she said. “I’m Nurse Ashley Milton. I’ll be taking over from Nina. She quit due to some unforeseen personal reasons. “

“Hi. I’m Akita Jasmine,” Jasmine said, extending a hand.  
“Pleased to meet you,” Ashley said and beamed, as she shook it.

“And I’m Oroku, Raphael,” Raphael said, extending his hand, his shell feeling agonizingly tight, as he stared at Ashley. She’s even prettier than Amanda, he thought. Fuck. Stop it, Raphael! Ya got Jas and yer gonna marry her and have kids and a family, Stop gawkin’ at her! Besides, Ashley wouldn’t be interested in ya and probably got a man at home. A human man!  
“Lovely meeting you,” Ashley said, shaking Raphael’s hand, her touch sending a tingle down his spine. She smiled and added, “Nina mentioned that you two are fourteen and seventeen and that you’re expecting, Raphael.”  
“Um, yeah.”  
“So you’re really a girl?” Ashley said, removing her hand.  
“No! I’m intersex and more male than girl!” Fuck! She must think me a freak, Raphael thought.  
“I see. Unusual. Well, I’ll be back in a while to bath you two and I’ll be in charge of your rehabilitation. Then I’ll move on to my next appointment.”  
“Do ya gotta?” Raphael blurted out, disappointed she’d leave and studying her bosom. I wonder how her melons taste, he thought? Delicious like her and look at those legs. Whoa. And I bet she’s real good in bed. Shit, Raphael! Jasmine’s gonna be pissed. Stop it!

“I’m sure Nurse Milton’s highly in demand,” Jasmine said frostily, aware of the lustful looks Raphael had sent Ashley and she didn’t like it one iota. “And besides, we’ll be getting married, sweetheart, and we’ll be able to take care of us without hired help!”

Ashley smiled sweetly and said, “You’re engaged? How sweet. I wish you nothing but happiness and you can call me Ashley.”

“Oh, we’ll be happy all right,” Jasmine said. “No doubt about that, isn’t that right, Raphael?”  
“Um, yeah,” Raphael said absent mindedly, not really listening. He was imagining him and Ashley tangled in bed, his dick sheathed inside of her, filling her with his essence and his dick felt extremely tight again.

“See you later,” Ashley said and left.

“What the fuck was that?” Jasmine demanded furiously. “I bet you’re hard right now, aren’t you, Raphael?”  
“What was what, baby?”  
“You were drooling over her, Raphael. In front of me! It was so fucking obvious. How could you when you just swore you’d be faithful to me? You’re a fucking pig! Maybe we shouldn’t get married.”  
“Calm down, baby, and no I ain’t,” Raphael lied, willing his erection to go away and it did.  
“Calm down? How'd you like it if I ogled another guy in front of you?”  
"Why would ya? I’m the hottest guy 'round! Ya said so yerself!”  
“Prick and I bet she’s a skank. She's probably slept with every guy she’s ever known!”  
“Meow, Jasmine. Listen ta yerself!”  
“Me?” Jasmine said crossly. “You leer after another girl in my presence and I’m at fault?”  
“Baby. I was just lookin’, okay? Guys do that. It’s normal! Ain’t like I’m gonna cheat on ya. I won't look at her ever again if it makes ya happy.”  
“I’m going to have Dad fire her.”  
“Ya don’t trust me? That hurts, Jas.”  
“No. It’s sluts like her I don’t trust. Look at her! She was practically drooling over you too.”  
“Ya think?” Raphael asked cheerfully. “So what? I ain’t gonna sleep with her and ya don’t gotta fire her, baby. That’s nuts. I said I’m yers and I am. No one else’s. I just thought she was hot, but she ain’t my type. Ya are. Stop bein’ mad at me. I’m sorry. I’ll never look at another chick for as long as I live. Please don’t call our weddin' off. I want ya. Only ya. Please, baby. Believe me. I love only ya.”  
“Fine, but it did upset me, Raphael. It made me feel like I wasn’t enough for you.”  
“I’m sorry and ya are. More than enough. She'll never be what I want, Jas. Only ya are. I wanna be with ya forever.”  
“I want that too.”  
“Then let’s forget ‘bout that Ashley. She’s just the nurse and she's gonna go away when we're better, okay?”  
"Okay. I do trust you, Raph. I’m sorry. I just would die if I lost you.”  
“Ain’t gonna happen,” Raphael said and kissed her on the lips in a spine-tingling kiss.

Or maybe I’ll give her my number, Raphael thought, as Jasmine returned the kisses and their kissing became more intense. In case me and Jas ever break up. Guy’s gotta have a back-up plan, right?

XXX                                                                       

Meanwhile Ashley had settled herself in her room on the premises and thought, Raphael’s cute. I’d love to get to know him better and judging from the looks sent my way, he does too. I’m going to make him mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ashley's even more devious than Amanda, but she's also a really nice girl. And is staying in the story. Will Raphael cheat?
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, guys. You rock. Sorry I haven't written in a while. One of my friend's aunts died and I've been feeling very sad. Saw her on Wednesday for her birthday and she passed away on Friday. Still can't believe it. My heart aches for my friend.


	67. Unlikely friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter goes to the doctor and Sam makes an unlikely friend.

Splinter’s visit at the doctor’s on July 12 confirmed what April and her dad had thought. He had Altzheimer’s. Seated in the consulting room, Dr. Neville Scott said, “Mr. Hamato, the medication will slow down the progression of the disease. I'll write you a prescription now. I suggest you stay with your family and get a carer to help when the disease escalates.”  
“He has me,” April said from her chair next to Splinter and squeezing his hand. “We’ll take good care of my uncle. Rest assured.”  
“Good,” Dr. Scott said. Splinter hadn’t said a word since his diagnosis, just sitting with his hands in his lap and a wistful expression on his face. “Are you okay, Mr. Hamato?”

“I’m just a bit tired,” Splinter said, rising shakily to his feet. “I will feel better after a rest and a cup of tea. Thank you, Doctor Scott.”  
“I'm sorry, Mr. Hamato,” Dr. Scott said, as he wrote out a prescription. He handed the paper to April and said, “This is the part of my job I don't enjoy. Giving patients the news.”

"It is not your fault, Doctor. I have accepted my fate. My only hope is that I….Forget it. I do ramble. April, my dear, let us go pick up some cakes. I’m in the mood for dough nuts.”

“Yes, Uncle Yoshi. Thank you, Dr. Scott,” April said, linking her arm through Splinter’s.

April and Splinter left the consulting room and paid at the front desk. Then they left with Kirby and Casey, who’d been waiting in the waiting room.

XXXX 

“So?” Casey asked when they were in the car and headed to the nearest store. “What’s the diagnosis?”

“It’s as expected,” Splinter said. “Do not be sad, Mr. Jones. I am okay and have accepted things.”

Kirby parked and April ran in to the drug store to get Splinter’s medication. “You're brave, Splinter,” Kirby said. “I'd have felt very sorry for myself.”

“Why should I? I have lived a long and happy life. Reared wonderful children. I have no regrets. I just wish I could see my sons again, especially Raphael, and make peace with him. I will learn to accept that too if it's not possible.”

“That'll happen, Sensei,” Casey said. “You should try contacting them on the astral plane to fimd their location.”  
“I have tried, but my attempts have been blocked. For whatever reason, my sons do not wish to be found, but I will keep trying.”

April returned with the medication and they drove to the O' Neil house after stopping at a bakery. 

xxxxx 

After feasting on the sweet treats in the kitchen, Splinter stood and said, "I shall retire to my room. Thank you for everything. I will return to the lair tomorrow. I will feel more comfortanle there.”  
“As you wish, Sensei,” April said. “Casey and I'll go with you.”  
“Thank you, my child,” Splinter said with a smile and went into his bedroom.

XXXX 

I will try and make contact again, Splinter thought, seating himself on the ground in the lotus position and closing his eyes. “My sons,” he said. “Please answer me if you hear me."  
“Sensei?” Don said.  
“Donatello, at last. I have been trying to contact you boys. Are you all right?”  
“Yes, Sensei. We’re all fine. Are you?”  
“I am all right,” Splinter said, not wishing to tell him about his illness over the phone. He’d rather tell him in person. “And Raphael?”  
“He had a medical and he and the babies are fines.”  
“I am most glad. Where are you, my son?”  
“I can’t tell you where, Sensei. You’d try and find us and that'd be detrimental to your health.”  
“Has the Shredder harmed you?”  
“No. I wish to see you, my son. Are you and your brothers able to escape?”  
“We…Sensei, it’s complicated. But we won’t be able to see you again.”  
“I do not understand.”  
“Me, Raph and Leo signed contracts. They had no choice and we're beholden to the contracts too. They'll be killed, as well as us and you if they don't adhere to them. Leo and Raph are involved with the Shredder’s daughters and love them, Sensei.”  
“So they have chosen their mates instead of their clan.”  
“Raph, especially, had no real choice. He has babies. Please don’t be mad.”  
“I am not mad, my son. Simply disappointed. I love you boys so much.”  
"So do we. I wish it were different, Sensei.”  
“So do I. Is Raphael still upset with me?”  
“I don’t know. Perhaps you can establish contact with him and ask.”  
“I must go. Please tell your brothers I love them and I am not angry. I understand their decisions were not easy to make.” 

Splinter opened his eyes and thought miserably, as tears ran down his cheeks, Saki has finally gotten my boys and I doubt I will ever see them again. Hurts so much. I do not want the medication, because my life is meaningless without them. I will let the disease take its course and pray that my existence won’t be a long and troublesome one for my carers.

XXXX 

Back at Shredder’s place, Sam was sitting outside on the porch, drowning his sorrows in a six-pack of beer he’d found in a cupboard, when he heard a female voice say, “Rather early to drink, isn’t it?”  
Glancing up, he saw a blonde and green eyed girl. “Not your business,” he said and took another swig.  
Amanda shrugged and said, “I guess not, but it’s rude not to share.”  
“Help yourself if you wish.”  
Amanda grabbed one, pulled the tab, took a long sip and said, “Ah. Much better. Blue eyes, why are you drinking so early? It’s only just past two p.m. And you look like someone I know. Leonardo. Know him?”  
“Twin, but I don’t really know him. Long story. I’m Sam.”  
“Amanda. You look sad. What happened, besides the fact you’re a turtle? Did you lose your best friend?”  
Sam heaved a deep sigh and said, “Yeah. Have you ever been so in love with someone, who’s everything you dreamed of and is your soulmate? And then everything falls to shit, through no fault of your own and they’re with someone else.”  
“No. I honestly haven’t been in love. Lust and fun, yes, but not love. I was recently seeing someone, but he dumped me, because I slapped his mom, who was trying to break us up and set him up with a girl turtle. Really dented my feelings and I was kind of pissed, because no one screws me over, but did I love him? No. I gave him a blowjob, but I didn’t really feel anything. And I did some bad things for revenge, but do I want him back? No! He can have her.”  
“No offence, but you sound kind of shallow. I couldn’t be with someone if it was purely lust.”  
“I am shallow,” Amanda said and took another sip. “So if you’re Leonardo’s twin, then you’re my ex’s brother too. Raphael.”  
“You’re Raphael’s ex?” Sam said in surprise.  
“Yeah. Emphasis on the ex. How I was into that prick's beyond me. Okay. I sound bitter, but what qualities does he have? He’s brash, loud, rude, arrogant and spineless. I suppose he must have some redeeming qualities, but I can’t think of any.”  
“I guess or my ex wouldn’t be with him. Jasmine's the sweetest girl, who ever lived. Hey. You can help me win her back if you really want to get revenge on Raphael. You’d do that, right?”  
'Um, no, Sam,” Amanda said and shook her head. “I just learned Jasmine’s my half sister, but that’s not why I’m done with revenge. It’s pointless and is a waste of time. I have better things to do, like my modelling career and meeting hot guys. You should forget about Jasmine and move on too.”  
"How how am I supposed to do that? I love her and Raphael’s an asshole! He doesn’t even know her, like I do, but they’re engaged after not even a week together! It’s never going to last. It's purely lust on Raphael’s part. I know his type. Me? I’d have loved her forever. I mean, I still will.”  
“Sam, if you and Jasmine are meant to be, it’ll happen, but you have to be happy for her in the meantime. I know it sucks, but….”  
“Wait. If you’re Raphael’s ex, then you orchestrated all those terrible things to happen to Jasmine?” Sam demanded irately, his sapphire eyes blazing.  
"I did and I was super proud of myself up until today, but now I’ve learned she’s my half sister, I’m going to try and make peace with her. I’ll hate Raphael forever, though, because he’s an asshole and a wimp and while I told my sister I’d make things difficult for her, I won’t. So glare at me all you like, but we’ve all fucked up. I bet you have too. On that note, I'm here if you ever need an ear. I’m a selfish bitch, but I can be a good listener.”  
“Thanks. My problem's Raphael. I wish he’d disappear. Jas can do so much better than him.”  
“I don’t disagree, but she’s made her choice, Sam. All you can do is be there for her if and when he lets her down. Don’t try and come between them, because you’ll be pushed away totally. Understand?”  
“Yeah. I’ll talk to them and I’ll do as you said.”  
“Good. This beer’s so awesome. Do you have more?”  
“No. Only this six pack. Shredder doesn’t allow alcohol on the premises.”  
“Then we’ll go out for a drink sometime."  
“Me and you?” Sam said in amazement.  
“Why not? Unless you’re scared of me?”  
“No. I just didn’t think you wanted to hang out with a mutant, especially after Raphael.”  
“You’re different from him and besides, you need a friend and so do I. I’m going to my room. We can watch a movie later if you want. Your choice.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Cool,” Amanda said, rising to her feet. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

XXXX 

Sam headed to Jasmine and Raphael’s bedroom and knocked on the door. “It’s Sam,” he said.

“Go away,” Raphael muttered.

“Come in,” Jasmine said to Raphael’s annoyance.  
Sam went inside and said, “I’d like to apologize to you, Jasmine. I was rude insinuating Raphael was just lusting after you.”

“Ya didn’t insinuate,” Raphael snapped. “Ya said outright I was!”

“I can understand why you’d think that, Sam,” Jasmine said. “You don’t know Raph, like I do, and I had the same thought earlier when he…”

Raphael glowered and said, “I said I was sorry! Dickface don't gotta know.”

“When what?” Sam asked, ignoring his brother.  
“Nothing,” Jasmine said. “Raph loves me, Sam. Really.”  
“I hope you’re right, because I'm going to kick his ass if he ever upsets you. But I'm here for you in the meantime, Jassy. Anytime and I won’t try and cause trouble. Be good to her, Raphael.”

“I will be. I promised her I would. Now, if yer done, ya can see yerself out!" Raphael snapped. 

“Raphael!” Jasmine said crossly. “Sam was being nice.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Bit of a foreign concept to you, Raphael?”

“Enough!” Jasmine said. “Please. Thank you, Sam. I appreciate it.”  
Sam bent down, kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “You know where to find me if you change your mind. Later, sweetheart. Bye, Raphael.”

Jasmine flushed and when Sam had left, Raphael said, “What did he say, Jas”  
"It doesn't matter.”  
"Tell me!"  
“You’ll get upset and it's not like I’ll do it anyway.”  
"Tell me!”  
"He said I know where to find him if I change my mind."  
“The bastard,” Raphael hissed and clenched his fists. “How dare he!”  
“You have zero reason being upset. I won’t do that, just like you won’t act on Ashley, so there's no point in arguing.”  
"I guess, but he got no right ta say that in front of me.”  
“Now you know how I felt earlier.”  
“Are ya ever gonna let that go? I swore…”  
“And so did I! Look, I won’t act and you won’t. Let’s forget about it and enjoy one another. Please, Raph. I don’t want to fight.”  
“Me either, baby, and ya should know Sam’s wrong. Dead wrong. I’ll never cheat.”

The door opened and Ashley stepped inside, a huge grin on her face. Jasmine looked at her fiancé, whose jaw was again almost on the floor, as he ogled the nurse, and said icily, “You’re fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Jasmine. Raphael has a lot of growing up to do!


	68. Saki's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki gives Ashley a proposition.

“You can’t fire me,” Ashley said, a look of disbelief on her face. “Only Mr. Oroku can and for what reason anyway? I’ve done nothing wrong.”  
“That’s a matter of contention,” Jasmine hissed, her hazel eyes blazing. “I’ve seen the looks you’ve cast at my fiancé and I can fire you. I’m his daughter and technically can do anything I please.”

“Baby,” Raphael whispered. “She’s kind…”  
“Shut it, Raphael!” Jasmine hissed.  
“Baby, stop. Yer wrong.”

Jasmine glowered at him and he immediately went silent, knowing they'd have a furious row if he said anything. He didn't want that.

Ashley laughed scornfully and said, “So you want to fire me, because you think I’m going to hit on your fiancée, Jasmine? That’s insane. I stared at him, because I've never seen anything like him before. I'd never date an animal. He's a mutant and talks and walks, but he’s still an animal. You have nothing to fear, Jasmine. I assure you. I don’t even find him attractive. Ugh. I’ve always hated turtles. Smelly things. Or perhaps it’s not me you’re suspicious of, but your fiancé. He ogled me. Pervert. Perhaps you two need to talk about trust if you’re that insecure about me- a mere nurse, whom your dad paid to care for you two.”  
“A pretty and blonde nurse. I know your type. You’ll sleep with anything and everything! Girls like you always do and this is just a spiel. I won’t buy it.”  
"Hold on a minute!” Ashley yelled indignantly, “I’m no tramp, have only ever had one boyfriend I dated for five years and I’ve been on my own since I was sixteen. Getting by waitressing and never took a cent from anyone. Going to nursing school at night and waitressing doing the day.”  
"Yeah, yeah,” Jasmine said dismissively, still distrusting her and also disliking the fact she was right about her being insecure about Raphael. “You’re still fired. Go or I'll scream for you to be escorted out.”  
Ashley turned on the waterworks and said miserably, “You’re wrong about me, Jasmine.”  
“My gut tells me I’m not. Get the hell out.”

When Ashley had left, Raphael said, “Yer crazy, ya know that, Jas? She was just….”  
“I know what she was doing and I know what you were doing,” Jasmine said coolly.  
“I’m gonna look at girls sometimes. It’s normal, but I ain’t gonna fuck them. Yer the only one I wanna be with now and forever. Ya don’t gotta be possessive like that.”  
“Possessive?” Jasmine retorted. “Says the guy, who was furious when Sam spoke to me. Maybe Ashley’s right and we do have trust issues we need to discuss. You ditched Amanda and hooked up with me immediately after. How do I know you won’t tire of me and leave me?” Jasmine said despondently, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Couples do that, you know. Tire of one another and….”  
“Hush,” Raphael said, gently thumbing away the tears. “I’m never gonna tire of ya or cheat. I love ya ta the moon and back, Jas, and that ain’t gonna change. Yer right ‘bout Amanda, but things are different between us.”  
“How so?”  
“Because I respect and love ya and yer the parta me I’ve been missin’. We're gonna say our vows in September and it's gonna be forever, Jas. Just me and ya. I promise. No Ashley and no other girls. Nothin'."  
“Do you promise?”  
Raphael nodded and said, “Cross my heart. Hope ta die and how do I know ya won’t leave me for Sam?”  
“Because you have a hold on my heart, Raph, that no one else has ever had. I love you immensely and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”  
Raphael smiled and said, “Now relax, baby. I’m yers and yer mine for all eternity.”  
Mollified, Jasmine said, “I’m picking the next nurse and she’s going to be old. I want experience.”  
“Still don’t trust me?”  
“It’s just….I'd prefer someone mature, okay?”  
“If it’ll make ya feel better, all right, baby,” Raphael said, while thinking, poor Ashley. She’s just tryin’ ta make a livin’ and Jas goes ape shit on her. Gotta talk ta her somehow and how dare she call me an animal. I ain’t one, am I? I mean, I’m sexy and shit. How could she be so disparagin’ of me?”  
“Raph, is something wrong? You’re looking distant.”  
“No. I was just thinkin’ ‘bout our honeymoon.Where would ya like ta go?”  
“Any place with is fine. I don’t mind and we won’t be able to travel far because of the babies.”  
“How ‘bout Lake Placid? It has hikin’ trails, we can swim and fish and camp. Ain’t glamorous, but it’ll be loadsa fun.”  
“Aren’t there bugs there?”  
“Bugs, yeah, but I ain’t afraid of no bugs,” Raphael lied. “And nothin’ bug spray won’t fix anyway.”  
Jasmine laughed and said, “You're afraid of them.”  
“Yeah. I really am, but insect spray will get ridda them and Lake Placid’s beautiful, Jas. I’ve seen photos and we’ll have a blast there. I’ll take ya ta a better, more romantic place, like Paris or Rome someday. I mean, I’ll try, but we’re never gonna be able ta do things other couples do, because….”  
“We’re mutants, I don’t need to see those places, Raph. Being with you is enough. More than enough,” Jasmine said, squeezing his hand. She smiled, making Raphael’s chest flutter with butterflies. “Everything I want is wrapped up in one sexy package.”

I’m such a douche, Raphael thought. Still thinkin’ ‘bout callin’ Ashley when I’ve got the sweetest girl. My Jasmine. My precious, gorgeous treasure, who loves me. Really loves me.

“Lake Placid then,” Jasmine said. “Hey, Raphie?"  
“Yeah?”  
“I'd dump you so fast, your head would spin and you’d never see me again if you did that.”  
“What if we had kids?”  
“You’d see them as per the custody arrangement, but not me.”  
“I wouldn’t deserve ta know ya if I cheated on ya. Yer pure goodness and light. But that’s all hypothetical. I ain’t gonna cheat. Not never.”  
Jasmine’s lips curled up into a smile and she said, “Just saying, so you know what would happen.”  
Raphael touched his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and said, “I’m sorry for makin’ ya think I’d cheat, Jas. I’m so sorry and Ashley or any other girl will never have what ya got.”  
“What’s that?”  
“My heart and love.”

They kissed again and Raphael thought, no I ain’t never gonna fuck this up. Jas is everythin’ I’ll ever need and want.

XXXX 

Later that day, Ashley was at a bar nursing a drink, when the last person she expected to see took a seat next to her. “I’ll have a rum and coke,” Saki said.  
“Mr Oroku,” Ashley said in surprise. “Didn’t think you drank.”  
Saki nodded at the busty twenty-five-year-old and said, “I need it. Been a rough day. Know you had one too. Jasmine told me she fired you. Figured you’d be here where I met you.”  
“That’s right. Bitch. I needed this job, Mr Oroku, otherwise I’m going to be evicted. I’d look for work, but my track record makes It difficult.” Ashley had a tendency to bed her patients.  
“I’m well aware. News travels fast. I have a proposition for you and given your circumstances, you’d be foolish to say no.”  
“What is it?”  
“Seduce Jasmine’s fiancé,” Saki said, as his drink arrived. He thanked the bartender and said, “I want to test him.”  
“You want me to screw a reptile? Raphael's cute, but your daughter will be….”  
“Don’t worry about my daughter. Do it and you’ll be handsomely paid.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“It’s a test of Raphael’s character. He's not worthy of my daughter if he succumbs. He is if he resists is. Understand? Few men are able to resist a gorgeous woman.”  
“And when do I begin?”  
“I’m going to invite Raphael for a few days away. Just the guys. From August eighth to the twelfth. You’ll be there wearing a red and skimpy barely there dress. His favorite color’s red. He’ll also be very horny. He and Jasmine have pledged to remain virgins until the wedding, so he’ll be putty in your hands.”  
"Payment?” Saki wrote out a check and handed it to her. Her eyes widened in shock. “One hundred G?”  
“That’s right. Sufficient to cover your rent for a while.”  
“And if Raphael doesn’t succumb?”  
Saki shrugged and said, “Then he’s a good man and worrhy of my daughter. You go off into the sunset.”  
“I still need a job. I could tell your daughter what you’ve done if you don’t help me get one. Maybe you could hire me as yours?” Ashley said, batting her eyelashes seductively.  
“I don’t date sluts and I don’t need a nurse. Do the job, Miss Milton, and you’ll also have my undying gratititude. That and the cash is more than enough for a slut from the Bronx, but I can also threaten. Your porn star past, as well, as your bedside manner. Would you like me to leak it onto every social networking site? How about the papers?”  
Ashley blinked, as if she’d been slapped, and said, “Of course, Mr Oroku. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… But I do need a job.”  
"A friend of mine’s eighty and needs his diapers changed. Best I can do. I’ll even put in a good word for you, but threaten me again and I'll follow up with ammo of my own.”  
“Fine. I’ll take it. One other thing. What’s Raphael’s favorite food?”  
“He and his brothers always seemed to be eating pizza, so I guess that.” Saki took a sip of his drink and said, “I’m off. I’ll call you in the morning with details about my friend and the location of his house.”

“I can’t wait,” Ashley muttered under her breath when Saki had gone. I have to nurse an old man, she thought. Ew. But Raphael? I'll make him succumb and will steal him from that bitch. Who does she think she is calling me a tramp? I’ll make her sorry. Raphael will love me. All men do. How can they not? I’m fucking stunning and I have a brain to boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Jas and Raph. If only, people would stop interfering.


	69. Raphael gets to third base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael gets to third base, Leo and Cass talk and Logan makes a decision.

Back in Japan in the early hours of July 13, Logan tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He’d tried for hours, but all he could think about was the mission Shredder had assigned him. I know Karai almost killed Jasmine and she lied about Raphael raping her, but killing her sounds extreme to me, he thought. Why not banishment to an alien planet or something And God help me, I still love her. How can I murder her, but my family will perish if I don't. Shit. What am I going to do?”

There was a knock on his bedroom door and Karai said, “Logan, I can’t sleep. Are you awake?”  
“I can’t either,” Logan said and got up and opened the door.  
“You look like hell,” Karai said, taking in his red rimmed eyes and bags under it.  
“Well, you don’t look so hot yourself,” Logan retorted, staring at her messy hair and tear stained cheeks. “What do you want?”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about us. We were so good together, weren’t we?”  
“We were, but things are different now. You weren’t faithful, you lied to me about Raphael and Jasmine almost died. That changes things.”  
Karai bit her trembling lower lip, eyes brimming with tears, and said, “I know I was a bitch, Logan, and I’m sorry. I never meant for Jasmine to get hurt, but…”  
“But you wanted Raphael dead and he’s my brother. It’s not about us anymore. It’s about honor, the family code and picking sides. And about your head.”  
“I don’t understand?” Karai asked, blinking in confusion.  
“Your dad sent us here on a mission, right? Well, the mission's a total fucking lie. The real point of us coming to Japan is for me to slay you as revenge for Jasmine. He'll kill me and harm my family if I don't. I know I have to do it, but I…Damn it. I still love you, despite everything, so I’m at a complete loss what to do,” Logan said miserably and wrung his hands.  
"So that’s why you’ve been so pensive.”  
“Right. My family, the clan or you.”  
“I’ve been dishonorable, Logan. I know that and I deserve death. I truly am repentant for Jasmine. Not for Raphael. It should have been him! I’ll make this easy for you,” Karai said, handing him her pocket knife from her belt and kneeling, her slender neck bared.” Logan’s jaw dropped and she added, “Go on. All I ask is that you make it swift.”

Logan raised the knife above her neck and prepared to slit her carotid artery, but memories of their deep love flashed in his mind and unable to do it, he dropped the knife. His shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks, he said, "I can’t do it. Get up.”  
Karai slowly rose to her feet and said, “You know what that means. You’ve chosen me. I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m going to do everything I can to prove my love and devotion and for you to see that you can trust me.”  
Logan handed her the knife and said, “I don’t know, Karai. I’m not sure I can and what if he finds out that I double crossed him?”  
“Relax. We can find a girl that looks like me. Dad won’t check her DNA. He knows you’re a trustworthy guy.”  
“I don’t know, Karai. That’s murder.”  
“No, Logan,” she said, crossing to his side and wrapping her arms around him. “It’s called looking out for us. For the greater good. Or we can go to a foreign country, where he can't find us. You’ll never see your family again, but who cares, right? You have me and that’s enough. All we need is each other. Sound good? I can make the flight arrangements now.”  
A smitten Logan had doubts, but he nodded and said, “I like that option better. I love you, Karai.”  
“And I love you,” Karai said, clinging to him. “Things are going to be perfect. You’ll see.

XXXX 

Back at Shredder’s compound at 2 a.m. on July 13, Leo was meditating in the dojo, unable to sleep, when the door opened and Caska stepped inside. “Been looking for you, Leo,” she said.  
Leo opened his eyes and regarded her coolly. “Why, so you can hurl more abuse?”  
“No. I’ve been thinking and it occurred to me that maybe I acted crazy.”  
“You think?” Leo said sarcastically and stood up. “Thinking I love Raphael anything more than a brother's ridiculous.”  
“But you slept with him.”  
“Forced and I was drugged. Neither of us wanted it. We both like girls. Raph's afraid to be around me, even though he knows it wasn’t my fault. We’re trying to work through the trauma of it together and to fix our bond, which was shattered, due to the abuse. That’s why I want to stay and because he’s expecting and needs my help. He’s my little brother and I can’t abandon him. Not even for love. Maybe we should call things off if you can’t accept that. I’d think you’d understand, because you have a sister and you wouldn’t want to leave her.”  
“Jas and I are close, but you sometimes have to break free and do what you want, Leo. One has to be selfish.”  
“That’s not in my nature. My family comes first and you clearly won’t and don’t get it,” Leo hissed.  
“I do get it, but I love you."  
"You'd try and understand and would accept it if you loved me," Leo challenged. “I’m not leaving my family. Not now. Not ever. So, are you in or out?”  
“Do you love me?”  
“I do, which is why I signed that damn contract, but my family also needs me and I love them too. Do you know how hard it was signing Shredder’s contract? Our sworn enemy, who’s tortured us? Fucking hard. I’ve given up my freedom and my…peace of mind and my morals, just so I can be with you, Caska. Tell me that’s not love. That he now has a stranglehold on my life and those of my brothers’ and there’s nothing I can do about it. That proves my love to you.”  
Caska sniffed and said, “It does and I’ve been a dingbat, Leo. I’m sorry. I understand now. Completely. I want us to be together and if it means staying here, then okay.”  
"Are you sure?"  
Caska nodded and said, “You’ve given up so much. I can do that.”  
Leo smiled and said, “All right then. I’m glad we talked.”  
“So, when shall we have our ceremony?”  
“How about two weeks’time? Or is that too soon?”  
“No,” Leo said, striding to her and hugging her. “It’s not, but you never have to doubt my feelings for you. I love you so much and I’ll always be true to you.”  
“And so will I, Leo,” Caska said and nuzzled into his plastron. Little did Leo know his Cass was quite a minx and staying faithful wasn’t going to be on the cards.

XXXX 

Inside Jasmine and Raphael’s bedroom later the same day, Jasmine stirred and looked at her sleeping mate beside her. He’s so perfect, she thought. So gorgeous and I can’t wait until we’re bonded. Sensing her stirring, Raphael opened his golden eyes and said, “Hey, baby.”  
"Hey, Raphie."  
"Did ya sleep good?"  
“Fine, thanks and you?”  
“Like a bomb, but I’m dyin’ ta get up. Fed up of bein’ stuck in bed.”  
“Thought you liked my company,” Jasmine teased.  
“I do, babe, but I miss bein’ able ta do things, like trainin', ridin' my bike and stuff.”  
Jasmine patted his arm and said, “It’s just for a couple more weeks, honey. Why don't I arrange for video games and movies to pass the time if you're that bored?"  
“Ya play video games?”  
“Course I do. One of my brothers designed a game called Turtles’ Time Travel and I’m the champion. He made demos for us at home and we played all the time. It was so much fun.”  
“That’s so cool. Do ya got the demos with ya?”  
“No. It was back at our place that was raided and is probably stolen, but I did keep the prototype design. That was in my handbag, but that’s back at your parents’ place. We could build new games if I got it."  
“We’ll get it, baby, and I challenge ya ta a game when we got it. But I’m gonna slaughter ya,” Raphael said and smirked.  
“I doubt it, Mr. Hamato,” Jasmine said and laughed. “You’re going to be creamed.”  
“Speakin’ 'bout creamed,” Raphael husked, his eyes twinkling, “I look forward ta that.”  
Jasmine blushed and said, “Um….”  
“Yer still so shy. Baby, ya don’t gotta be. It’s just me.”  
“I know, Raphie, but….”  
“Donnie said we could do oral if yer up ta it.”

Jasmine blushed again and there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” she said.

“Morning, lovebirds,” Don said and entered the room, holding a bed pan and bucket “How’s my favorite couple?”

“All good, thanks,” Jasmine said.

“I wanna get up,” Raphael groused.

“I understand that,” Don said. “But you can’t yet. Two more weeks, Raph, and Jasmine can probably get up in a couple of days.”  
“Jas was thinkin’ we could get some video games and movies."  
“Great idea. I’ll see to that. I’ve seen Mikey. He’s busy chatting up your sis, Brooklyn. And I saw Leo drinking tea with Caska in the kitchen.”  
“So, three of us got girls. What ‘bout ya?”  
Donnie flushed and said, “I kind of like Bronwyn, so I’m going to ask her out." Donnie placed a bed pan on Raphael's side and said, "Pee in this, Raph. Jasmine, do you need the bathroom?”

“Yeah," Jasmine said. 

Raphael emptied himself into the bedpan and Donnie dumped the contents into the bucket. Then Jasmine had her turn in the bedpan. When they were done, Don said, “Great. Are you guys hungry?” The couple nodded and Don said, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Hey, Donnie, can we do oral?” Raphael asked, causing Jasmine’s cheeks to redden.  
“I suppose so. Have fun!” Don said and fled before Raphael could ask more questions.

“So, do ya wanna?” Raphael asked, gazing at his fiancée. “It's okay if we don't. We can wait. What’s three more months?”  
“Are you being snarky?” Jasmine said.  
“Kinda. I wanna so bad and ta make ya feel wonderful. I wanna savor yer nectar.” He laughed at Jasmine’s disgusted face and said, “Come on. It’s a compliment. I won’t bite if yer worried.”

“I’m not…It’s just any…”  
“It’s just oral, Jas. Nothin’ more and it ain’t sick. Couples do it.”

Jasmine thought, he’s right. I’m being prudish and he's my love. The one I’ll be with forever. What the hell? Emboldened, she shifted closer to her mate and said, “No. It’s me, who’s going to make you feel great.” Raphael’s golden eyes widened in amazement, as she placed her head between his legs and started rubbing his slit.

As soon as Raphael dropped down with a loud churr, she latched onto his semi erect dick and began sucking, slowly taking him in further. Their eyes locked and Raphael said, “This is amazin’. Fuck!” His churring intensified, as she sucked faster, his eyes rolling back in his head with ecstasy, his cheeks flushed. This is heaven, he thought.

Mikey barged in, wanting to tell Raphael about Brooklyn and saw them. Mortified, he stammered, ”I just wanted….Never mind.” He turned tail and fled.

A shocked Jasmine looked up at her lover, eyes asking if she should stop. “No,” Raphael said. “Don’t worry ‘bout Mikey. He shouldn’t have come in without knockin’. Continue. Please.”

Jasmine resumed sucking and it wasn’t long before Raphael came with a loud growl, shooting his essence down her willing throat. Jasmine swallowed his hot cum, trying not to gag at the salty taste. Raphael pulled out, and after sucking him clean, she whispered, “How’d I do?”  
Raphael grinned and said, “That was fuckin’ fantastic, baby. Thank ya. Are ya sure ya ain't done it before? Ya were so damn good.”  
“Positive,” Jasmine said, sitting up. “I’m glad you liked it.”  
“Liked it? I loved it! See. It wasn’t that bad, but be honest. Did ya like my taste?”  
“Salty as all hell, but it’s you, so I like it.”  
“Ya’ve just made me the happiest guy again. Whoa. That was epic and ya think this is awesome? Just wait until we’re bonded. Me deep inside ya will be twice, no, a million times better, because we’ll both be seein’ stars and we can try all kinda things.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, couples experiment.”  
“I’m not sharing you.”  
"I meant like sex toys and bondage. I didn’t mean threesomes.”  
“What kind of sex toys?”  
“Dildos, vibrators, cock rings, whips and chains.”  
“I don’t like that idea, Raph. Sounds horrible. And why would a guy want a cock ring? Sounds nasty,” Jasmine said with a shudder.  
“It apparently increases the pleasure."  
“Sounds barbaric and before you ask, the only thing entering me is your dick. And I don’t want anal. That’s just so gross.”  
“No sex toys?”  
“No. I’m a traditionalist, Raphael. Just us. That’s not a problem, is it?”  
“Course not, baby,” Raphael said, while inside he was feeling disappointed at her reluctance to try new things. “I love ya and we’re gonna be so happy together forever.”  
“I love you too,” Jasmine said and leant over and kissed him on the lips.

They kissed deeply, content and looking forward to their future as a bonded couple, blissfully unaware that Jasmine’s unwillingness would give Ashley her golden opportunity to wreak havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Next up, Alopex.


	70. Shredder's chastisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine gives Shredder a stern talking to and Alopex reveals why she's really in town.

Later that day, Jasmine was in the bathroom, feeling a bit stronger to get up, and Raphael was reading a book, when the door opened and Shredder stepped inside. Raphael huffed in irritation at seeing the villain. “Don’t ya knock?” he demanded furiously.  
“Why should I? This is my house and you have no rights, mutant. Keep that in mind and remember who you’re talking to. Your master. I can tear up the contract and have you killed. Would you like that?”  
“Ya wouldn’t.”  
“Try me, reptile. Now apologize for being rude. I’m waiting and say it nicely. I know you can do it.”  
“I’m sorry, Master,” Raphael grumbled, hatred flashing in his eyes.  
“Good boy. I knew you could do it.”  
“Whatever,” Raphael muttered. “Ya think ya got me by the balls, don’t ya?”  
“Crass expression, but I'm not surprised with it coming from you. You were always the foulest. But yes. I do. My daughter. I’d have slit your throat, revolting beast, if it weren't for her.”

“Shredder!” Jasmine said, exiting the bathroom and hearing the last comment. “Stop it!”  
“What? Raphael and I were having a civil conversation about the wedding.”  
“Bulllshit! You were belittling him. You'll have to treat Raph with respect if you want any semblance of a relationship with me. He’s not a beast. He’s my mate and I love him and he loves me.”  
“I was reminding Raphael about his place. I am his Master.”  
“According to that despicable contract,” Jasmine snapped. “But he isn’t inferior to you or anyone else. He’s a million times the person you are. He’s noble, honest, sweet, affectionate and passionate and you'll treat him with the respect he deserves, otherwise you won't have my forgiveness, I won’t see you and you won’t attend our bonding ceremony. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Now, Jasmine. There's no need to be hasty. I was just teasing Raphael.”  
“Cut the crap, Shredder,” Jasmine hissed, her hazel eyes flashing. “I asked you a question.”

Raphael stared at his fiancée in awe and thought, wow. She’s courageous standin’ up ta that dick. Not many people do, but will he back down?

“I understand, Jasmine,” Shredder said.  
“Excellent. Now apologize to Raph.”  
“You’re joking, right? I said I’d be nicer to him.”  
“Do I look like I’m joking? Now or you can forget….”  
“All right,” Shredder said, throwing his hands up. “I’m sorry, Raphael. I hope you’ll accept my apology, my slave. Now you can thank your Master.”

“No! That’s not how an apology goes," Jasmine said heatedly. "And you keep forgetting he’s your equal. He’s not one of your minions, but my cherished mate. You tell him you’re sorry and hope he’ll forgive you. You mean it and don’t do it again. That’s how an apology goes. I know you can do it.”

Raphael stifled a snigger, as he watched the villain’s face flame in anger and embarrassment at being chastised by his daughter in front of the turtle he loathed.

Fuck it.That reptile’s enjoying it, Shredder thought irately, but I do want to form a relationship with my daughter. Swallowing down his pride, Shredder said, “I’m sorry, Raphael. I hope you can forgive me for upsetting you and I hope we can be friends.”  
“Thank ya, Dad,” Raphael said sweetly. “It means a lot ta me and I forgive ya. We’re gonna get along great.”

Shredder’s blood boiled and he thought, Dad. Ugh. Why did Jasmine have to fall for the turtle I despise most? That egotistical, rude, loudmouth of a brute's having a field day with me being told off by my own daughter. He’s gloating! I'm definitely going to up the ante with Ashley. I love my daughter, but I can’t stand the thought of that creature mating with her.

“See, Shredder?” Jasmine said. “It wasn’t so hard, was it? And you’ll see. You’ll learn to love Raph and will see how special he is.”  
“I’d like you to stop calling me Shredder.”  
“I know you would and I'll try if you do something for me.”  
“I’ve already agreed to be nice to Raphael, Jasmine. What else do you want? My promise in blood?” Shredder said sarcastically. “Maybe money?”  
“We don’t need your money. We have sufficient of our own. What I want doesn’t cost a cent. I want you to tear up that contract and to stop threatening Raph and his family, who are my family too. I want you to stop treating us and everyone disrespectfully. Nobody deserves your shit. Go to counselling and seek guidance on how to behave respectfully if you don't know how. And don’t give me bull that you had a bad childhood, your mom was a bitch, your dad evil and you don’t know how to be nice. Many people have bad childhoods, but turn out okay. It’s not too late to change, so do it now. You’ll feel so much better about yourself.”  
“What about my empire? How can I be nice if I have to run an empire?”

Lost cause, Raphael thought. After all that, he still wants ta rule the world. Didn’t listen ta a thing she said.

“Well, you have a choice,” Jasmine said. “A pleasant, normal, quiet life with your family and grandkids or your empire and no family. Make your decision soon, Shredder. I need to know if you’ll be attending the ceremony, so I can decide where to seat you. You've lost me if you pick your empire. I won't be associated with you or it in any way and by the way, my surname will be Hamato when I’m married. Raph loves his family, but he’s grown up as a Hamato and doesn’t want to change it.”  
“When do you want your answer?”

She’s tough, Raphael thought. Way to go, Jas.

“As soon as possible,” Jasmine said. “And I’d like you to find Splinter, Shredder. You have your ways and means. I’d like him to attend the ceremony as a special guest and for you to make peace with him. He raised Raph, did an excellent job and I really want to meet him.”  
“You drive hard bargains, my dear. You’re really a chip off of the old block.”  
“I'm nothing like you,” Jasmine said crossly. “I stand for good and what’s right and you'll do as I ask if you really want to know me."  
“You've changed. Before you did everything I wanted. Cold bloodedly.”  
“You manipulated me and threatened me into doing your dirty work. I didn’t want to. I regret all that happened. Believe me. I cry at night, thinking about what I’ve done, but I can’t change that. All I can do is focus on the now and I’m trying hard to be a better person. You can change and atone for your actions.”  
Shredder’s phone dinged. Glancing at the text, he said, “I have to go. Business meeting. I’ll see you later, Jasmine. Raphael.” Then he turned and exited the room, the others feeling like a black cloud had lifted.

Jasmine climbed into bed and sighed wearily. Standing for so long had worn her out. Raphael grabbed her hand and said anxiously, “Are ya okay, Jas?"  
“Just tired. I’ll be all right. How are you?”  
“Fine. Man, ya really gave it ta him.”  
“Someone had to. He has no right treating others like crap.”  
“Ya think he’ll do all ya asked?”  
“He has to if he wants to know me. I meant what I said if he doesn't. I don’t need him and that negativity in my life and neither do you and our babies.”  
“Yer a hell of a woman standin’ up ta him. Many people are fuckin’ scared of him and wouldn’t dare.”  
“Truthfully, I was a bit afraid, but I had to. Needed to and I don’t regret it. He had no right treating you like shit.”  
“Me his equal. Did ya see his expression? He was so pissed off and insulted and tried ta hide it.”  
“You’re more than his equal. He’s inferior to you, Raph. You’re everything he isn’t. Kind, affectionate, smart, honest, loyal and heroic. I could go on all day talking about how incredible you are. You aren’t a freak or a revolting beast.”  
“I can be a beast in bed,” Raphael quipped, his chest swelling with pride at all Jasmine had said.  
“I look forward to that, but you're wonderful and I’m blessed to have you.”  
“Ditto, babe. Hey. Why'd ya discuss Splinter? I’m not even sure I wanna see him after everythin’.”  
“Raph, you guys have had your differences, but he still raised and loved you. Took you in and nurtured you. Life's so short and I believe he still loves you and would like to be there on your big day. Let him come and try and mend things with him. You don’t want any regrets about what could have been when he passes. He’s sixty, Raph, like you told me. Maybe has twenty years or so left. Maybe less. Be the bigger person and make peace. I’m trying with Shredder through the conditions I demanded. And believe me, it’s hard. I still kind of hate him.”  
“The difference bein’ Splinter’s a good person, but I get yer point. Fine. I’ll see him and will invite him ta the ceremony and make peace with him if things go well."  
Jasmine kissed his cheek and said, “I bet Splinter's missing you and will be overjoyed to see you."  
"Maybe," Raphael said with a  shrug. "Bet he'll be happier seein' lame-o-nardo, his golden boy. Leo never could do nothin' wrong. Got all the praise. All I got was lectures!"

There was a knock on the door and Jasmine said, “Who is it?”  
“Alopex. I’m about to leave and I wanted to say goodbye. So, bye, Jas. I’ll miss you.”  
“No. Come in. Raphael and I’d like to talk to you.”  
“Really? I thought he hated me.”  
“Yes, really.”

Alopex opened the door and went inside. “Hey, Jas. Raphael.”  
“Hi. Raph and I’ve talked and we don’t want bad blood between us.”

“That’s right,” Raphael said. “I’m sorry ‘bout the other day, Alopex. I don’t condone what ya do, but yer Jas’s friend and I’d like us ta be friends too." He extended a hand and added, :"What do ya say?"  
“I’m surprised,” Alopex said and shook it.  
“Life’s too short for stress and shit and ya can never have enough pals. And ya can't be bad if Jas likes ya," 

“You’ll soon see how awesome Raph is, Alo,” Jasmine said. “He treats me like a princess and is the gentlest, kindest person I’ve ever met. I’ve never been so happy.”  
“In that case,”Alopex said. “I have to confess my real reason for being here.”  
"Which is?" Jasmine asked, raising an eye ridge.  
“I was hired to assassinate Raphael." 

Jasmine and Raphael’s jaws dropped in shock.

“Who the hell hired you? My dad?” Jasmine asked, composing herself.  
“No," Alopex said.  
“Tiger Claw?”

“Sam?” Raphael asked. “Bet ya it was him.”  
“No," Alopex said. "It was Megan. She told me Raphael was a monster and he was hurting you, Jas. I’m so sorry. I’d never have agreed, had I known what Raphael was really like. I hope you can forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay! Glad to have finally updated,
> 
> Will Shredder do as Jasmine asked and will Jas forgive her mom?


	71. Shredder honors his promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shredder honors his promise and finds Splinter.

Shredder climbed into his limo, pulled out his phone and said to his newest goon, Peter, “I want you to find Splinter. Don't rest until you have and don’t hurt him. I want him intact. Jasmine wants to meet him.”  
“Got it,” Peter said, well aware of Shredder’s familial situation. “He’s always with April O’ Neil and Casey Jones. Do I bring them too?”  
“May as well and tell the cook to prepare something special for tonight. I want all of my guests to feel welcome.”  
“Yes, boss. Anything else?”  
“No. Thank you, Peter.”

Shredder disconnected the call, drove to a department store and left a couple of hours later laden with parcels. I may not like Raphael, he thought, but I can pretend to, so that he’s not suspicious of my plans.

XXXX 

Two hours later, just after 1p.m., Shredder was eating at a Japanese restaurant, when his cell rang. “Yes, Peter?”  
“I found them,” Peter said and quickly said the address.  
“I’ll be there now. Good work,” Shredder said and ended the call.

xxxx 

Fifteen minutes later, the limo pulled up outside an apartment and Shredder stepped out. He and his goons took the elevator and after exiting it, walked down a long corridor until they stopped outside a door. Shredder knocked on it and said, “Kirby O’ Neil?”  
“Who wants to know?” a male voice said.  
“I’m not going to beat around the bush. I'm Oroku Saki, otherwise known as the Shredder. I know Splinter's with you. I come in peace. It’s not bullshit. I know he wishes to see his sons and I can take him to them.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Casey whispered. “It’s probably a trap.”

“I agree,” Kirby and April said in unison.

But Splinter shook his head and said, “I sense it is the truth and he means no harm.” He opened the door and said, “Saki.”  
“Yoshi, I come in peace. I'm sincere. I understand you don’t trust me. I haven’t been a good man to anyone, but I'm genuine about my intentions this time. Please come with me. I'll explain the reasons for my behavior change on the way.”  
“Very well. Are my sons are all right?”  
“Living the life of Riley. They’re fine. Miss O’ Neil, your father and Casey Jones are welcome to join us.”

“As if we’d let you go off with him alone,” Casey said angrily and linked his arm through Splinter’s. “How’s Raph?”

“As rude as ever,” Shredder muttered. “Come along.”

They all took the elevator downstairs, climbed into Shredder’s limo and headed to his place. I think Jasmine will be pleased, Shredder thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, Tiger Claw approached Amanda and said, “How are you settling in?”  
“It sucks,” Amanda said, idly flipping through pages of a magazine, as she lounged on the sofa in the living room. “I have reptiles for sisters, my ex is one of my sister’s fiancé, the house is overrun by reptiles, my friends haven’t contacted me, the man I slept with is now my father, I don’t have a lot of money in my bank….” Amanda said crossly.  
“I see,” Tiger Claw said dismissively. “Got to run. Glad you’re happy here.” He left, leaving Amanda to stew in her rage. The teen tossed the magazine across the floor and scowled.

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked, entering the room and seeing her expression.  
“I hate this place," Amanda said. "It’s infested with reptiles and I’m so damn bored. I even miss school, which is out until next month. And I loathe that Raphael's here too and I’m supposed to be nice to him, because he’s dating Jasmine! Can you imagine their babies? Gross. Ugly, little reptile things. So glad I dumped him. Best thing I ever did.”  
“I’m a reptile too and what happened to your speech about not bearing grudges?”  
“Yeah. I can tolerate you. You’ve been kind of nice, but Raphael? He sure hasn't and that Leo too, who acts so high and mighty. I’d like to take them down a peg or two and make their lives hell.”  
“But what about getting closer to Jasmine? You said you wanted to.”  
“I say things all the time. Doesn’t mean I mean them, which is why I’ll help you win Jasmine back. I can be very crafty and have my ways and means. Raphael might think he loves her. Hah. Loves. He’s only been with her for a few days and is engaged! It’s lust,” Amanda said spitefully, her green eyes flashing. “Pure lust. I can snare any man, including him. It’ll be gross, but I’ll do it once, Jasmine will find out, dump him, kick him out and she’ll come to you for comfort.”  
“I love it, but what do you get out of it?”  
“Revenge for him breaking up with me and for getting engaged to my sister mere hours later. He didn’t even cry about the breakup. All of my other boyfriends did! They begged me back, knowing I was the best thing that happened to them, but not Raphael!”  
“So you did love him?”  
“No! How could I love a scaly reptile? I mean, look at me.”

“Yes. Vain, bitchy you,” Leo said frostily, entering the room.

“Leo,” Amanda said coolly. “To what do I owe this displeasure? Is Raphael too busy with Jasmine for you two to play together? I know you loved plowing his ass.”  
Leo’s face darkened, he clenched his fists and snapped, “Bitch. It wasn’t my fault. You know that.”  
“I know Raphael said that he felt conflicted about it,” Amanda said with a smirk. “Maybe you and Jasmine can share him. Wow. Imagine the cute babies you could have with your brother. Sam, did you know he’s intersex? Yes. Raphael's more of a freak…”  
“You’re just pissed, because he broke up with you first. Sounds like it anyway and you’re strangely obsessed with me bedding Raphael. Are you Jealous I have, even if it was unwanted, and you haven’t?”  
“Of course not,” Amanda snapped indignantly. “The thought of that revolting purple dick penetrating me makes me want to barf.”  
“Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, bitch. You’re jealous. Anyway, I’m done talking to you, baby killer. Did you know she aborted my baby, Sam?”

“I had no idea,” Sam said, thinking she was pretty ruthless doing so, but it didn’t surprise him now that he’d spoken to her more. She seemed bitter, obsessed with Raphael, inflamed with jealousy and arrogant. And he wanted nothing to do with her. He’d rather win Jasmine on his own.

“Yeah,” Leo continued, his face a mixture of grief and rage. “I was really looking forward to being a daddy and then I found out she aborted the baby. It cut like a knife. She’s calculating, manipulative and stone-cold and will suck you dry and spit you out. I’d stay away from her if I were you. Raph got played too. He loved her, but boiling with jealousy about Jasmine when Raph met her, she couldn’t trust him and even accused our mom of inviting Jas over to meddle and cause a breakup. They argued and Amanda slapped our mom. Raph dumped her and moved on to Jas. I’m so happy. Raph had a narrow escape!”

“You slapped our mom?” Sam said. He’d met Isabella and Giovanni earlier and liked them a lot.  
“Well,” Amanda said. “She planned their meeting and plotted our breakup! Bitch deserved it. What do you mean our mom?”

“I’m Leo’s twin brother," Sam said. And no, Leo. I don’t intend on hanging around her. As for Jasmine, you’re on your own with your twisted schemes, Amanda.”

“Schemes?” Leo asked. “You better not cause trouble for them, Amanda.”  
“And what are you going to do about it, Leo?” Amanda said and laughed scornfully. “I’m under my father’s protection. You'll die if you touch me, so there’s nothing you can do. Nothing. And, as for you, Sam. You're a traitor! You were on board until Leo mentioned the thing.”  
“Thing?” Leo yelled, his sapphire eyes blazing. “It was a baby, you fucking bitch. A living being.”  
Amanda rolled her eyes and said, “It was a mass. That’s all. An entity. I’m glad I got rid of it, but don’t be sad, Leo. Raphael could have your babies.”

The front door opened and Shredder, April, Casey and Kirby, along with Shredder’s thugs, entered the house.

“Seeing Splinter and the others,” Leo’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide in amazement. Then, quickly composing himself, he ran to his dad, throwing his arms around him, tears running down his face. “How I’ve missed you, Dad,” he said. “So much. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”  
“Me too, Leonardo. Me too,” Splinter said, blinking back tears. “I am fine, my son. How are your brothers?”  
Leo pulled away and said, “They’re all good and will be happy to see you.”

“Wow. A Kodak moment,” Amanda said sarcastically. “How cute.”

Leo ignored her and said, “Dad, I’d like you to meet Sam, my twin brother. It’s a long story. Sam, that’s my dad. Well, adoptive. He found us, raised us and taught us everything he knew. That’s April and that’s Casey. Good friends of ours.”  
“Pleasure meeting you,” Sam said and shook their hands.  
“How come you’re here, Dad?” Leo said. “How'd you find us?”

Shredder had silently watched the proceedings. He piped up, "My men did. My daughter, Jasmine, expressed a desire to meet the man, who raised her fiancé. Come with me.”

Everyone, sans Amanda, followed Shredder upstairs and down the long corridor until he stopped outside a door. He knocked on it and said, “I bring a visitor, Jasmine.”  
“I'm kind of busy, Shredder!”  
“This can’t wait,” Shredder said, opening the door and ushering everyone inside. “I honored my promise, my daughter. May I present Splinter, also known as Hamato Yoshi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Raph feel about seeing Splinter?


	72. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter reveals his diagnosis and Raphael angrily blurts out something Casey's done, which hurts April to the core.

Raphael’s jaw dropped at seeing the gang, but he quickly recovered and scowled, golden eyes sending daggers at Splinter. Resentment and anger still raged in his heart. He’d only agreed to see Splinter, because Jasmine had expressed a desire to and he couldn’t understand why when he’d told her that all he’d ever had were lectures and harsh words. Never hugs or words of praise. Those had gone to Leo, the fuckin’ golden boy, who could do no wrong. And he was positive that Splinter would try to exert his authority to make him feel inferior. He always did. Well, he could fuck off if he tried. Raphael wouldn’t take any of his shit. Not anymore. He didn’t have to!

Sensing the thick tension, Jasmine patted his hand and said, “Aren’t you going to introduce me, Raph?”  
“Uh, yeah. That’s my friend, Casey, his girlfriend, April and Kirby her dad. And this is Splinter. Guys, this is my fiancée, Jasmine, and that’s her pal, Alopex.”  
“Pleasure meeting you all,” Jasmine said, sticking out a hand. “I’ve heard so much about you, especially you, Mr. Hamato.”

Everyone shook it and Splinter, who'd immediately taken a liking to the young and polite girl said, “I assure you the pleasure’s mine. You’re welcome to call me Sensei or Splinter. A fiancée, Raphael? You’re not even fifteen and….”  
“Here we go!” Raphael snapped, his face darkening and his eyes flashing. “Ya ain’t been here five minutes and yer already tellin’ me what ta do. News flash. Ya ain’t my dad and I don’t gotta listen. I got my real parents, who love me and who love Jas and support our union, so why don’t ya fuck off and go boss someone else ‘round, who’ll accept it?”

“Raphael!” Jasmine said in horror.  
He whirled on his fiancée and hissed, “This man made my life a livin’ hell, treatin’ me like scum every opportunity he got and favorin’ wonderboy, as if he was a divine bein’. Well, Leo kinda is. He's Splinter reincarnated, who never fucks up. Not like me, the black sheep, whom Splinter despises and then he banished me. I said I’d see him, because ya wanted, but I don’t wanna…”

“Raph, that’s not true,” April interjected. “Splinter loves you and was only ever trying to guide you.”  
“Bah! With beatings? The bastard’s beaten me so hard I couldn’t sit on my ass for days. What a lovin’ father, huh? Don’t make me laugh. Ya see what ya wanna see, April. He hates me and I…”

Casey chimed in and said, “Raph, you and Splinter have had your problems. I know you have. Don’t interrupt. Let me speak. Please. Life’s too short to bear grudges. People get sick, old and infirm and die. Accidents happen. Sometimes people don’t get the chance to make amends before tragedies happen, which is why you and Splinter need to talk things out. Right now.”

Splinter had said nothing, his expression sad and his heart heavy. He’d hoped to make peace with his son, but Raphael was still incensed and not listening, his mind closed to all logic and reason.

“Maybe I should leave,” Alopex said. “I’ll talk to you later, Jas.”

Raphael crossed his arms, his mouth set in a thin line, and shouted, “I don’t want that bitch at the weddin’. I don’t care if she didn’t know what kinda person I was when she agreed ta kill me. It don’t make things right. Do ya hear? She ain’t comin' and I ain’t gonna change my mind!"  
Jasmine’s lower lip quivered, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing her friend, even though she knew Raphael was right. She heaved a deep sigh and said, “Okay, Raph.”

Alopex said miserably, “I deserve it. Be well, sis. I love you.” Then she was gone.

“And I want him gone,” Raphael growled, pointing at Splinter. “Jas has met him and he can fuck off. Don’t want him at my weddin’ neither. Anyone else wanna piss me off and be removed offa the guest list?”

“Raphael!” Casey yelled. “What part of ending grudges didn’t you get? Stop shouting at your fiancée, like she’s a piece of trash. She isn’t. You should apologize and treat her with respect, like she deserves, or she’s going to walk and find someone else.” Casey looked at Jasmine’s miserable expression and said, “Raph has some fine attributes, but he can also be a frigging jerk at times, Jasmine.”  
“And ya ain’t?” Raphael countered, his eyes flinty. “Since when are ya such a fuckin’ Prince Charmin’ and ya’ve been a dick ta April numerous times, includin’ cheatin’ on her with her sister?”

“Raphael!” April said in shock, her eyes wide. She hadn’t known that.  
Seeing her expression, Raphael smirked and said, “He never told ya, April? He told me Robyn was a good fuck and better in bed than ya were, so he got got no right lecturin' me. And let's not forget ‘bout his hot colleague at hisworkshop. The chick with the massive tits. I’ve lost count of how many others. Maybe Casey can fill ya in.”

April opened her mouth to say something, as her world crumbled and her heart shattered. Then, taking in a deep breath, she stalked towards Casey and yelled, “Is that fucking true? And how could you keep it from me, Raphael? I thought we were friends.”  
“Yes,” Casey said sheepishly. “I’m sorry. It just kind of happened….”  
“Your dick just somehow found its way into them?” April screamed and slapped his face so hard, his head spun. “You sicken me, you bastard! We’re done and so are we, Raphael. How you could keep this a secret is beyond me. You should have told me! Come on, Dad. Master Splinter you have my cell number if you need me. 

April stalked off, followed by her father, and Casey said, “Nice going, Raphael! You made the love of my life dump me!”  
“Correction. Ya did. I was just honest with her, which ya shoulda been. Jas, yer awfully quiet.”

“What do you want me to say, Raphael?” Jasmine asked.  
“That yer on my side ‘bout April and Splinter.”  
“I most certainly am not. I still believe your dad wants to make peace and you’ve been nothing but hostile towards him. I’m embarrassed. I don’t know you like this. As for April, it’s a catch twenty-two. You’re damned if you say something and you’re damned if you’re not. I probably would have kept it a secret too, but I wouldn’t have opened my big mouth and blurted it out in anger or if at all if I could help it. Poor April must feel so horribly betrayed. I feel so bad for her.”

“I was going to tell her, Raph. The right moment just hadn’t come up,” Casey said. “Not that one could ever find a right moment for such an admission, but it should have come from me. Now she hates both of our guts and I hate yours too.”  
“No. Ya don’t, because I’m yer best friend and ya can’t be mad at me for long. April will get over it too.”

“Get over it?” Jasmine said furiously. “You get over a cold, Raphael. You don’t get over being cheated on in a flash! It takes weeks. Sometimes months and sometimes you never recover, because it’s hard trusting again. I hope she doesn’t lose the confidence in herself and meets someone amazing and worthy of her.”  
“Maybe she’ll calm down and will take Casey back.”  
“Don’t count on it. I hope she has enough self-esteem not to. Casey, what you did was totally shitty! Raphael, I'd kick you out and would never look back, as much as it would hurt, if you did that." 

“I’m going to take a walk,” Casey said. “You still need to talk to Splinter.” The old man had said nothing, fearing another fight with Raphael.

“Don’t bother returning,” Jasmine said frostily. “I don’t want you at the wedding.”

“He’s my best friend!” Raphael protested. Come on, Jas.  
“Who’s a jerk. You got your way. Alopex isn’t coming.”  
“It’s different, because she wanted ta kill me. All Casey did was cheat!”  
“And that’s excusable?” Jasmine raged, her eyes blazing.  
“But who am I gonna have for my best man if Casey don’t come?”  
“Leo.”  
Raphael snorted derisively and said, “As if I want him! Fuckin’ perfect Leo!”  
“Well, I don’t want Casey there! And that’s final, Raphael!”  
“So yer takin’ April’s side? Maybe she didn’t give him enough love, so he…”  
“Oh. That’s right. Blame it on the woman. You’re such a chauvinistic pig for saying that, Raphael! It’s never okay to cheat. Never!”

Casey looked at the warring couple and slipped out unnoticed.

Raphael’s nostrils flared in rage and he said coldly, “Yeah. Well, yer bein’ an uptight bitch, Jas. Casey made a couple mistakes and …”  
“I’m a bitch?” Jasmine hissed. “Really? Because I don’t condone cheating? Excuse me for believing in the sanctity of a monogamous relationship. You clearly don’t with your attitude.”

“May I say something?” Splinter said calmly.

Golden and hazel eyes turned to him and Jasmine said, “Not before I’ve said my piece. Raphael, I thought you were a respectful, loving and kind man, who loved me and who wanted to be in a happy monogamous relationship with me, but you….Your support of Casey suggests otherwise, so…I’m done. You can find another “bitch” to insult.”  
“I’m sure I can easily seduce another woman,” Raphael bragged, still pissed off. “I don’t need ya!” But regret overcame him, as soon as he’d uttered the words, and he said, glancing at a sobbing Jasmine, “Baby, I didn’t…”  
“Go to hell, Raphael!” Jasmine sniffed.

“My children,” Splinter said calmly. “Now is not the time for arguing.”

“Buzz off!” Raphael began, but Splinter cut him off.

“Raphael, your temper always gets the best of you," Splinter said. "And you say things you don’t mean. I know you don’t believe she’s a bitch. You were lashing out and trying to defend Casey, whose behavior doesn’t warrant defending. He cheated and broke April’s heart. Jasmine was merely in solidarity with April and felt bad for her and I can see why she doesn’t like Casey. He isn’t exactly a moral man, even though he’s your friend. And she thinks you’ll cheat, because you took his side.”  
“That ain’t gonna happen! Casey’s my best pal and he acts like a scuzz bucket, but I love him and we’re bros, despite what he did. I’d like him ta be there on my big day. I don’t think Jas is a bitch. No. Never. She’s incredible. I was just mad and I don’t wanna lose her. I do love her so much.”  
"You'll have to choose between her and Casey if you love her. Sad, but true." 

“My mind’s made up,” Jasmine said, but Splinter held up a hand.

“No, Jasmine. It’s not. You love Raphael. I saw it by the way you looked at him. He has your heart and I believe despite Raphael’s actions today, he feels the same way. Perhaps you two could find middle ground and both forgive Alopex and Casey, the latter really needing April’s forgiveness and no one else’s. And then inviting them to an event in the future, but breaking up? That’s so drastic and so silly. It’s like grade school and being mad at someone for having a different opinion. Look at one another and make up. Celebrate your love. Don’t destroy it by bickering over nothing.”

Raphael wanted to rant at Splinter for interfering, but the old man was right, so he stayed silent and looked at Jasmine, love and regret shining in his eyes, his hand outstretched, praying she’d change her mind.

“You’re right, Sensei," Jasmine said. "I do love him and I don’t want to break up, but….”  
“There are no buts. Raphael’s a loose cannon. He always has been and often allows his anger to cloud his mind, but I sense he really does love you and he’ll be faithful to you. He’s young, so he’ll screw up a lot, but he’ll do whatever he can to make it better if he does.”  
“I hate when men always assume it’s the woman’s fault.”  
“Fair enough. Then educate him, but don’t walk away. I know you don’t want to, young lady.”

Jasmine took Raphael’s hand and said, “I love you, Raphael. I was mad too and mad at Casey for hurting April, but he can attend the wedding if it means so much to you."  
“Does this mean we’re together again?”  
“Obviously, you big lug!” Jasmine said with a smile.  
Raphael kissed her and said, “Does that mean I gotta say Alopex can come?”  
“No. You were right about her. She still agreed to kill you and that’s unforgivable.”

Splinter smiled and said, “Good, my children. Love is what life’s about. Not grudges and animosity.”

Raphael had been gazing adoringly into her eyes. Now he turned his gaze to Splinter and said, “Thanks for gettin’ us back together, Splinter. Casey said I should talk ta ya. I guess it can’t hurt. I’m willlin’ ta listen, so ya talk first.”  
“For starters, my beloved son, I have Altzheimer’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to all those still reading and reviewing. There's a huge surprise coming up soon, which bowls Jasmine over and pisses off Raph.


	73. 2007 Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2007 Raphael arrives from an AU. He wishes to forge a new life after quitting the team. Incensed that 2003 Raphael never told her that Casey was cheating on her, she asks 2007 Raph to court Jasmine as revenge.

Meanwhile in an alternate universe, 17-year-old Raphael cursed, as he worked on his motorbike, thinking about Leo, who’d lectured him for going to a bar and drinking the previous night. The prick had indeed followed him there and had ordered him home. Just as Raphael had been about to head upstairs with one of the strippers, who worked there. Leo had of course, lectured him about his morals too. Fuckin’ pure, stuck-up Leo, Raphael thought bitterly. He may be happy dyin' a virgin, but I ain’t. I wanna get laid and fuck a girl’s brains out. Well, not just that. I wanna be loved, kissed and hugged. Why's that so much ta ask for? Oh, right. I’m a fuckin’ mutant turtle, but even so I was that close and Leo had ta spoil it. Just like he spoils everythin’. I fuckin’ wish Sensei would send him away somewhere. I’m up ta here with him and his pompous attitude!

“The lair needs cleaning,” Leo announced, entering the garage, his arms folded.  
“Piss off, Fearless!” Raphael growled.  
"Do you want me to tell Sensei what you’ve been up to? I’m sure he’d love to know that you were going to screw a stripper and that you’ve been drinking.”  
Raphael whirled around, his dark eyes flashing, and snarled, “Why are ya always up my shell, Leo? Why do ya always gotta poke yer nose in my business, huh? Why not Donnie or Mikey’s? And it ain’t yer business what I do!”  
“It is. I’m the leader and I need to know what my team's doing. As for Donnie and Mikey, I don’t have to worry about them. They keep their beaks out of trouble. You on the other hand, are always deep in shit and I worry about you. One day, you’ll get yourself into trouble and I won’t be there to save you. That’s my greatest fear. You think I tell you what to do, because I enjoy it? No. I just don’t want anything to happen to you and, as for last night, you deserve better than a stripper, Raphael. You deserve a real woman, who loves you and who you can be proud of. You don’t want to lose your virginity to someone, who’s probably screwed more men than you’ve had dinners and the alcohol…Your liver doesn’t appreciate it. Do you want to die of cirrhosis before you’re thirty, huh?”  
“And where am I gonna find that girl? What girl in her right mind would want us? Casey arranged that and it was gonna be discreet!”  
“I might have known he was involved,” Leo said irately. “Raphael, I have no idea where she is, but being alone's better than contracting diseases, which she probably has. Bro, I was looking out for you, like I’ve always done. As for Casey, he’s a bad influence. I want you to stop hanging out with him. He’s encouraging you to drink and to frequent bad places.”  
“Whatever, Splinter junior,” Raphael muttered.  
“Raphael, one day you'll understand that I do it, because I care. I lo…..”  
“What? That yer a drain on my life?” Raphael snapped. “I know that now. Ya piss me off, Leo. Ya treat me like a kid and I’m fuckin’ sick of it!”  
“You act like one and I have no choice but to chaperone you wherever you go until you change.."  
“Oh, that’s rich!” Raphael hissed, dark eyes blazing. “Chaperone me? Ya really need a life, Leo! Go get one and leave me the fuck alone!”  
“Raphael!”  
“I’ve had it, Leo. Had enough of yer shit and the stupid rules. I want out.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let me simplify, lame-o-nardo. I’m leavin’. I’m offa the team. I quit!”  
“You don’t mean that, Raph. We can….”  
“I’M DONE!” Raphael screamed, approaching Leo and jabbing a finger into his plastron. “I’m gonna use Donnie’s portal and go build myself a life away from ya! I don’t need ya!”  
Leo’s temper flared and unable to stop himself, he shouted, “Go ahead. You’re a liability to the team anyway and always endanger us. We’ll be fine without you, you ill-tempered brute!” Leo turned his shell on his brother and said nothing more.  
Hurt briefly flickered on Raphael’s face and he said, “I hate ya. Goodbye.” Then he turned and headed to Donnie’s lab, not seeing the tears that streamed down Leo’s cheeks.

XXX

Raphael entered the lab and Donnie said, "Hey, Raph. What brings you here?”  
“Boot up the portal. I’m leavin’.”  
“What? Why? Listen, if you and Leo have had a fight, you can….”  
“Now, Donnie,” Raphael said crossly. “I wanna lead my own life. I can’t stay here no more. I wanna be my own person. I can’t be with Leo always breathin’ down my neck.”  
“Maybe you and Leo just need to tell each other how you feel. It’s the sexual tension that causes the arguments.”  
“NOW!” Raphael said, in a tone so harsh that Donnie blinked. While Raphael did have the hots for Leo, he thought it wasn’t reciprocal and anyway, Raphael liked girls too and he wanted to lose his virginity to a girl. Not to the pure and annoying leader.

“You’ll miss Leo, Raph,” Donnie said, booting up his portal machine.  
“Like a rash. I’ll miss ya and Mikey. Tell the squirt that and I love him. I love ya too.”  
“What will you do for food, Raph?”  
“I’ll figure things out. I’m resourceful.”  
“What exactly are you looking for, Raph? Freedom?”  
“That and love. I’ll know it when I’ve found it. The right girl’s out there.”  
"You're making a mistake, Raph. Leo’s the one for you. You know it too. You just refuse to admit it. You think Leo’s up your ass, because it’s his job? Well, partly, but he cares about you. He loves you, Raph. He’s just too shy to admit. Turn back now and go tell him you feel the same way. It’s not too late. Don’t go. Leo’s going to be crushed.”  
“Sayonara, Donnie,” Raphael said, just before he stepped into the portal. 

Then he was gone leaving a dismayed Donnie, who sighed and wondered how they’d cope without Raphael. Yes. He was temperamental, but he was still their brother and his absence would be felt, especially by Leo. The stubborn leader was indeed too shy to voice his feelings and now it was too late. Raphael had gone. Leo would also be too proud to go after Raphael, so it'd be up to Donnie to go and find him.

Donnie was thinking about that, when Leo entered the room. “You fool, Leo!” Donnie exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell him you love him? Now he’s gone!”  
“He hates me and told me that.”  
“He was only lashing out, because of last night. He loves you, Leo,” Donnie said, placing a hand on Leo’s arm. “Looking at the portal coordinates, Raph’s in an alternate New York and most likely will go down to the sewers, which he knows. Go and look for him there, tell him how you feel and bring him home.”  
Leo shook his head and said, “No. He’s adamant about wanting to be alone. I’ve lost him, Donnie. I tried telling him I love him, but he cut me off.”  
“Leo, go into the fucking portal and go and look for him!” Donnie said in a tone that brooked no disobedience. “He’s our brother and belongs with us and not in a foreign dimension. And he belongs with you. You love him so much, you’ll get him, declare your love and won't let him get away, okay?”  
“It’s not that easy, Donnie. Raph has…”  
“I’ll go with you and so will Mikey. We’ll help him realize what an idiot he’s being.” Donnie sent a text to Mikey, who soon appeared in the lab. Donnie filled him in about all that had happened and said, “We will find him, Leo, and you and Raph will make up and will be happy together. You’ll see. Raph just needs to hear you say you love him and he’ll come back with us. I know he will.”

The three brothers went into the portal, Leo praying they’d soon find Raphael and regretting what he’d told Raphael.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Raphael was in a seedier part of New York, where the vagrants and down and outs lived and prostitutes propositioned clients for money. He, himself, was propositioned by a middle-aged, bleach blonde woman with sad looking dark eyes, who was dressed in a black denim skirt and matching tight top. Her boobs practically spilled out and she wore too much makeup. He coldly said that he wasn’t interested and walked on. Maybe Leo had been right and he deserved better than a hooker. But that would be his best shot at love, right? Well, losing his virginity. Maybe he shouldn’t be so fussy?

Raphael pondered that, as he studied his surroundings. It wasn’t like he’d meet a female mutant turtle, or that Leo would say he loved him or that a gorgeous human woman would love him. He should just give in right there and have a quick fuck in the alley. No one would know. He had money, could pay and it’d be kind of discreet. It also wouldn’t harm anyone and he'd die knowing he wasn’t a virgin anymore. That'd be wonderful.

A busty brunette and dark eyed woman, wearing a blue mini dress and matching heels and again too much makeup that was literally caked on, approached him, tapping his shoulder with her red talons. “Howdy, handsome. You’re looking a bit green,” she purred.  
Up close, Raphael noticed in revulsion that she was toothless, that she smelled worse than the sewers and that she was pushing sixty. The lack of teeth was probably due to drugs and she probably never bathed. He wrinkled his beak, shoved her away and said, “Not today.”  
“But I’ll make it worth your while!”  
“Ya can by gettin’ lost!” Raphael growled in a tone so vicious the woman backed off.

Muttering in disgust, Raphael sauntered on and thought Leo had a point. I don’t wanna lose my virginity ta a whore, he thought. I do deserve better than that. Fuck, Leo. I do miss him, but this is it now. My new life and I’m gonna build a great one. Maybe. Just maybe I’ll meet a girl, who ain’t a slut.

XXXX 

Raphael found a park and was about to enter it to sleep behind a bush for the night, when a female voice said, “I thought you were home with Jasmine, Raphael. Are you looking for me to apologize?”  
“Huh?” Raphael said, glancing in the direction of the voice and seeing a redheaded and blue eyed girl. “Do I know ya?”  
“You silly boy. It’s me, April!”  
“Ya don’t look like our April and what do ya mean apologize?”  
“Don’t play dumb, Raphael!” April snapped.  
“Look, lady. I don’t know what yer talkin’ bout.”  
“But your name's Raphael, right? You look like him, even though you're shorter and have dark eyes and he has golden eyes and is six foot six. I peg you at five foot."  
An uneasy feeling came over Raphael and he said, “Did Leo send ya after me?”  
“Leo’s back at Shredder’s compound with his girl.”

Raphael blinked and thought, what the fuck? Leo's got a girl and I got a girl named Jasmine?

“It is, April, but what exactly did I do?” Raphael asked.  
“You didn’t tell me that Casey cheated on me. I thought were friends and that hurt, Raphael,” April said, blinking back tears. “Dad’s gone home and I thought I’d take a walk to try and calm down.”  
“I’m sorry, Ape. Really. I shoulda told ya. I hope ya can forgive me. Leo's got a girl and I do too, huh?”  
“Why are you asking when you know it? Have you lost your mind?” April asked, narrowing her eyes.  
“Not exactly. I’m Raphael, but I’m not the one yer talkin’ bout. I’m seventeen and I’m from an alternate universe. Casey’s married ta ya and I ditched the guys, so I can make my own life.”  
“And you came here how?”  
“Donnie’s portal machine.”  
“I see. Hey. Have you got a place to stay?” April asked, an idea hitting her.  
“Not exactly.”  
“You can stay with me, but if you do something for me.”  
“Which is?” Raphael asked, quirking an eye ridge.  
“Your alternate self was a dick to me. I’d like you to romance Jasmine as payback. I’ll pay you too. Raphael’s a shit. He also doesn’t treat Jasmine very well and yells at her.”  
"I don't want yer money. I’ll be more than happy ta meet and ta court Jasmine, but she might not be so keen when she sees me, even if she’s with my alternate self!”  
“She’s a female mutant turtle. Sea green, has hazel eyes and I’m sure she’ll love you. Like attracts like after all and you're pretty good looking for a male turtle. I'm not hitting on you. I like human men only, but Jasmine will be blown away by you. I have no doubt."  
“A female mutant turtle, huh?” Raphael said, his eyes lighting up. “In that case, yeah, but how am I gonna meet her?”  
“Don’t worry about that, Raphael. I’ll make it happen. Come with me. You must be starved.”

Heading to April’s place, Raphael thought, a female mutant turtle. Wow. I’m so glad I didn’t fuck the whores. Jasmine’s gonna be my mate and I’ll treat her better than my alternate self does. As for Leo, he had his chance ta tell me he loved me and he never did, so I ain’t gonna think ‘bout him. i'm gonna build a life with Jasmine and maybe have babies with her. Life's lookin' up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hah. What will Jasmine think about 2007 Raph and how will 2003 Raph take to him? Will April's scheme work?


	74. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2007 Raph's determined to win Jasmine's affection. And Jasmine's determined that her mate and Splinter will reconcile, even defying her not so eager mate.

2007 Raphael entered April’s apartment and gazed around, taking in the sparsely furnished and neat place. All she had in the lounge were a sixty inch plasma screen, a coffee table and two black sofas. He undressed and placed his trench coat on one of the sofas. Then he checked the rest of the place out. The kitchen was open plan and had a microwave, an oven, fridge, washing machine and tumble drier, toaster and kettle. The apartment consisted of two bedrooms and doors that opened onto a small balcony, where there was a Weber. He wondered if she was like the April his brothers knew and loved cooking or if she preferred take out. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked out at the twinkling lights of New York. It was silly, but he wondered if Jasmine was doing the same thing.

“Like it, Raphael?” April asked, joining him on the balcony and handing him a bottle of beer.  
“It’s cool. I, uh, don’t drink.”  
“Since when? Look, Leo’s not here. You can do as you want. There are no rules.”  
An uneasy feeling came over Raphael, as he saw April lick her pink lips in what he perceived was a suggestive manner. She’d said that he was attractive for a male turtle, but she only liked human men, so why was she doing that?

“I don’t drink,” Raphael said firmly. “Ain’t because Leo said so. I just don’t. Ya don’t need drink ta have a good time, ya know. Ya got soda?”  
“Pity,” April said disappointedly and took a large swig. Wiping the froth off her mouth with the back of her hand, she ignored his request and placed a hand on his biceps. “You clearly work out. I’m impressed, Raphael. You’re so muscular and I love men with huge muscles.”  
He stepped backwards, held up a hand and said, “What are ya doin’?”  
“Paying you a compliment, silly,” April said and rolled her eyes. “Is that so bad? “  
“I guess not if that’s all yer doin’. Listen, April…”  
“I was a bit hasty in dismissing you, Raphael. Why don’t we get to know one another better?” April said seductively, stepping closer and trailing a hand down his plastron.  


Before Raphael could comment, she smashed her lips against his and thrust her tongue inside of his mouth, while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The shocked turtle stood frozen, as April’s hands roamed down his body, settling between his legs and giving his tail a playful tug.

Raphael almost jumped out of his shell and April giggled, turning her attention to his slit and stroking it.

The emerald skinned turtle’s heart pounded, as his shell became embarrassingly tight. His dick yearning to be free of its prison and to finally get some action. His brain telling him to stop, that this wasn’t what he wanted and that he should wait for Jasmine.

“Drop down, Raphael,” April said. “Let me see you in all your glory. I know you want to. Drop down!”

Raphael knew he was tantalizingly close to getting laid, but he knew that he didn’t want it with April. She was pretty, but she was a human and not his type. He also knew that it was just a one night affair and he wasn’t one for casual and a meaningless experience. He wanted so much more and she was probably only doing it, because she was lonely. He had to end it now before things went too far.

He thought about Splinter naked in the bath, which immediately curbed his arousal, and stepped backwards. “No,” he said. “I don’t wanna do this, April, and ya don’t either.”  
April blinked in confusion and said, “Why not? I’m pretty and available. It’ll be fun, Raphael. I’ll ensure it and it’s not like we’ll date, okay? It’s just for fun. One night of passion and just think you won’t be a virgin anymore. I promise you’ll have a good time, so stop being so obstinate and drop down for me.”  
“No. I don’t wanna, April,” Raphael said and went inside, followed by April. 

XXXXX 

Raphael stood in the living rooms, his arms folded, and said, "Yer cute, April, but ya ain't my type. I want someone my own species and I also want somethin’ more than just fun. I want a relationship that’s gonna last more than a good fuck and with someone who loves me. I don’t wanna lose my virginity ta ya and I don’t wanna be a meaningless fuck. I’m holdin’ out for someone special and ya don’t wanna do this either. Yer just lonely and upset ‘bout Casey and ya don’t really want me. Be honest ta yerself. This would be a horrible mistake for us both. I should find somewhere else ta stay if ya can't accept that."  
April laughed bitterly and said, “I’m even rejected by a mutant, who has zero chance of getting laid. I must be hideous.”  
“Yer not hideous, April, and it ain’t personal. I just don’t fancy ya. Ya will find someone else deservin’ of ya, so don’t give up. I think I’m gonna bail. I can’t stay here with ya. It makes me feel uncomfortable and….”  
“Where will you go?”  
Raphael shrugged and said, “The sewers I suppose. I wish ya well.”  
“No, Raphael. You don’t have to leave,” April said and sighed. “You were right. I’m not attracted to you either. I just wanted some fun and I’m lonely. Really lonely. It’s been really difficult, since I learned Casey cheated. The house feels so empty without him and I miss him. I won’t take him back, but I still miss him. They say one of the hardest things is grieving over a person who’s still alive and it’s so true.” Tears filled her eyes and she added, “He was my first love and I can’t believe he cheated when I was only ever faithful. It hurts so badly.”  
“He’s an ass and don’t deserve yer tears, Ape. Ya think he’s cryin’ over ya? I bet he’s moved on already and was only upset, because ya found out. Dry yer tears and be glad yer ridda his sorry ass. He don’t deserve ya and ya better not take him back. Once a cheater, always a cheater!”  
“You’re right,” April said and sniffed. “But it still hurts, Raphael.”  
“It will for a long time, but ya will gradually feel better and ya need ta go out and date again when ya are."  
“I don’t know if I can.”  
"Ya will die a lonely old spinster and will allow Casey ta win if ya don't. Do ya want that?"  
“No.”  
“Then get all yer cryin’ out, grieve, heal yerself and date. The right guy’s out there, April, and ya will know when ya find him. He’ll treat ya like a princess. Have faith. He'll come along.”  
“Course. Yer smart, pretty, carin' and loyal. Any guy would be lucky ta have ya.”  
“Just not you, huh?”  
“Ya don’t want me. I’m a turtle, Ape. Ya need a human guy, who’ll give ya what ya need. I could never give ya babies, a proper life and things ya want, especially as I got my sights on Jasmine. I wanna meet her. Like attracts like, like ya said. It ain’t personal. It’s just what it is. Ya don’t see cats with dogs, do ya?”  
“Only in fanfiction and your alternate self dated a human.”  
“Oh. Well, that’s just ….Didn’t work out?”  
“No. He’s with Jasmine.”  
"Oh. I wouldn’t be that dumb. No offence. Humans just don’t interest me. Movin’ on, when am I gonna meet Jasmine? Do ya got a photo of her?”  
“No. Tell you what. I’m going to apologize to your alternate self and make friends with Jasmine. Then I’ll ask her out for a girl’s night.”  
“That’s where I come in, right?” Raphael asked excitedly, his eyes shining in happiness.  
“Right and you woo her with your charm.”  
“I can’t wait!”  
“I’ll call tomorrow. Are you hungry? I’ll make something. And I’m sorry for making advances. It’ll never happen again.”  
“I could eat and it’s okay, as long as ya never do.”  
“You’re so different from Jasmine’s Raphael.”  
“In what way?”  
"You’re likeable, charming and decent! He’s a scumbag. Jasmine's going to adore you!” 

XXXXXX 

April went into the house, followed by a beaming Raphael.

Gonna make Jasmine mine, Raphael vowed. And show her what a real man is.

XXXX 

Back at Shredder’s compound, 2003 Raphael narrowed his eyes and said, “Is this some kinda ploy ta make us pity ya, Splinter?”  
“Absolutely not. I’d never stoop that low and lie about an illness to gain sympathy!” Splinter said defensively. “My honor wouldn’t permit it. I’m sick and am on medication.”

“I’m so sorry, Sensei.” Jasmine said. “Raphael, that was uncalled for. How could you accuse your dad of such a revolting thing? I’m speechless. Really! Surely you know your dad and….”  
“Ya don’t know him. He comes across as all high and mighty, but he’s an asshole too. He lectured me, beat me, disciplined me, never listened ta a word I said, favored Leo and now he wants ta manipulate me and ta get my sympathy by sayin’ he’s sick. Assumin' he is of course. It could be a sham.”  
“Raphael!” Jasmine said disgustedly. “Stop it. I’m so sorry, Sensei. I really am.”  
The emerald skinned turtle’s face darkened and he said, “Stop apologizin’ for me! I don’t need ya ta. I told ya that he ain’t all he appears ta be. He ain’t so noble, so why wouldn’t he lie?”

“I assure you I’m not fibbing, Raphael,” Splinter said sadly. “I can prove it if you desire.”  
“Yeah. Bring your medical records. Then we’ll talk!”

“No need!” Jasmine said heatedly, her face darkening. “Raphael, you should be ashamed of yourself. This man did everything for you. He raised you, loved you….”  
“HE NEVER LOVED ME!” Raphael screamed. “He treated me like I was a burden, so why the fuckin’ hell should I feel sorry for him? Does he want us ta take him in and ta care for him?”

“Raphael,” Splinter said miserably. “It’s true I didn’t always demonstrate my affection, but I did and do love you. You may never have been my favorite student, but you were most certainly not my least favorite son. I love you and I would never use my illness to manipulate anyone. I am sorry you feel that way. I only wanted to tell you that I was ill and to make peace with you. I do not expect anything or expect you to look after me. Miss O’ Neil will and has offered to. She and Mr Jones have been extremely kind to me.”

Raphael scowled and folded his arms, as his furious fiancée glared at him. He stared back at her defiantly.

Splinter sighed and said despondently, “Raphael, I will leave you and I hope you and Miss Jasmine have a wonderful life together. I only ever wanted happiness for you. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Jasmine. You seem like a fantastic young lady and I know you will care for Raphael and will be good for him.”

Splinter turned to leave and an angry Jasmine hissed, “No. Don’t go. Raphael and I don’t want you to. Sensei.” Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but Jasmine glowered at him and said, “We want you to stay and we’ll care for you, Sensei. You belong here with your family. I’m sure your other sons will want that too. Isn’t that right, Raphael?”

Splinter turned around and said, “Really?”

Jasmine looked at her fiancée, daring him to challenge her, and when he didn’t,-only sitting there, trembling in rage,-she said, “Absolutely. Tell your dad you’re sorry, Raphael, that you want him here and you want to make peace. Tell him. And that you’re sorry for doubting him.”  
“What she says,” Raphael muttered.

“Thank you,” Splinter whispered, his eyes filling with tears of gratitude. “Thank you, Miss Jasmine, but Shredder…”  
“He’s dad and he’ll accept my wishes. Don't worry. You’re family, Sensei.”

Raphael snorted contemptuously and studied his hands, pissed off with her.

Jasmine ignored him and said, “You’re family and will always be welcome here. You’re our babies’ granddad and my dad too, so please stop calling me Miss Jasmine. It’s Jas or Jasmine.”  
“You may call me father or dad. My sons do sometimes,” Splinter said. “I am most grateful.”  
“We’ll get a nurse as well and whatever you need, Dad,” Jasmine said and smiled. “Isn’t it terrific, Raph? Your dad’s going to live with us and we’ll be one happy family.”

“Peachy,” Raphael muttered, raising his head. “I’m so thrilled.”

“You’ll see,” Jasmine said, taking Raphael and Splinter’s hands in hers. “You guys will make peace. It’s going to work out. Why don’t you go settle in, Dad, and find Leo and the others? I’m sure they’ll be delighted.”  
“I will. Thank you,” Splinter said and placed a chaste kiss to a mortified Raphael’s cheek. Then he turned and left.

“How could ya defy me like that, Jasmine?” Raphael said icily.  
“Defy you? I don’t understand.”  
“Don’t act innocent. Ya know I don’t wanna be ‘round him and he’s probably makin’…”  
“Grow up,” Jasmine said and rolled her eyes. “Your dad’s sick, Raphael. See how frail he is? He’s not making it up and he’s going to need lots of support and care. I get your childhood wasn’t ideal and your relationship's strained, but he’s still your damn dad. He raised you and you’re not abandoning him to April and Casey. They’re close friends sure, but Sensei needs his family! Do you understand? Stop sulking. This is your golden opportunity to mend things. Take it. He needs you and you need him. And I want the grandkids to know him. He has a right to know them.”  
“I hate when ya challenge me! I’m the…”  
“Boss in our relationship? Is that what you’re going to say?” Jasmine snapped, her dark eyes flashing. News flash. You’re not and neither am I. We’re equals and I have the right to say what I want and so do you. There'll be times I disagree with you and vice versa and this is one of those times. I'll stand up for what’s right and I won’t be a trampled down and brow beaten housewife, who’s too scared to say boo to her husband! I love you, but I won’t say quiet merely to please you and your ego!”

The tension was thick for a few minutes, as neither spoke.

Then Raphael sighed and said, “Yer right. I was a dick. I’m sorry.”  
“What about?”  
“Everythin’. If Splinter’s sick, he needs his family and I don’t want ya ta be a scared goose. I like that we can talk and that ya don’t always agree. It'd be borin’ if ya did. I love yer spunk and I love ya. I don’t wanna fight with ya and I don’t like seein’ ya upset and sad. I’m sorry. I ain’t crazy ‘bout Splinter livin’ here, but I’ll be nice ta him for ya and who knows, maybe we'll make peace.”  
“Fighting can be fun if there’s make up sex,” Jasmine said, a twinkle in her eyes. “I love you, Raphie.”  
Raphael smiled, grabbed her hand, squeezed it and said, “I can’t wait ta make love ta ya. Hey. I was thinkin’. I wanna elope. We talked ‘bout it before, but I wanna go ta Hawaii or the Solomon Islands or somethin’. I wanna get married with just us and a couple local witnesses. Married on the beach at sunset or sunrise. We got money and can hire a jet and then I wanna honeymoon there.”  
“I’m for it, but what about my planning for the wedding? That’s part of the fun.”  
“We can have two or as many as we like. One with just us and then another back here with the family and a proper Church weddin' if ya want if we get mutant rights. What do ya think?"  
“I love it.”  
“Ya can get married at sixteen in the Solomon Islands. I’m fourteen, but they won’t ask…”  
“And they’ll marry us? We’re mutants, Raph, and don’t have papers.”  
“Ya can achieve anythin’ with money, babe. We’ll get married in the Solomon Islands and honeymoon there. It’ll be perfect or do ya want Hawaii? It’ll still be a bondin’ ceremony, so technically not a weddin’, so we don’t need papers. I call it a weddin and ya do though, but we'll tell the people it's a bondin' ceremony, so they ain't confused."  
“Solomon Islands then, but can you travel with your pregnancy?”  
“I’ll be three months gravid then, but I think so. I’m gonna be up and walkin’ in a week or so and I’ll work hard at gettin’ my legs strong again, so things will be fine.”  
“I’ll need to go shopping for my trousseau.”  
“Huh?”  
“Clothes for the ceremony and honeymoon. It’s a French term.”  
“Oh. Just take a sarong or two and lingerie. That’s all ya need,” Raphael said and winked.  
Jasmine grinned and said, “You horn dog!”  
“Yeah. Ya won’t be gettin’ much rest, Mrs Hamato, so get it while ya can.”  
“I have no doubt,” Jasmine said and kissed him.

Raphael returned the kiss and thought, I’ll try ta make peace with Splinter if it makes her happy and I can’t wait until we’re in the Solomon Islands! I’ll also try ta keep a check on my rage. I don’t ever wanna make Jas unhappy and for her ta regret she’s with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to all following, reading and reviewing.
> 
> Leo, Don and the rest will be in the next chapter and Splinter tells them his news.


	75. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caska cheats on Leo with Casey.

Amanda was on the phone to Josh. “How’s my favorite hunk?” she said.  
“What do you want?” Josh snapped.  
“Yikes. What’s with the attitude, baby. I’m just calling…”  
“You only call when you want something. And you’re bad news. Attempted murderer. I want nothing to do with you.”  
“Murder? Really? Don’t you think you’re overreacting? I mean, the turtle lived, so it can’t be called murder.”  
“I didn’t say murder. I said attempted, you brainless woman! She survived. I don’t want anything to do with you. And your ex dodged a bullet if you ask me. So did I. We’re over and done with for good. I don’t want to see you. Don’t contact me and stay away from me at school.”  
“I love you and I’m not dense,” Amanda wailed. “Please. I need you. My life’s shit. You have no idea what’s happened.”  
“Did you break a nail?” Josh scoffed. “Or lose a lipstick? Give me a break. You have no idea what problems really are. You’ve never had to worry about anything in your damn life. Everything was done for you, spoiled rich girl. There’s more to life than handbags, makeup and the latest fashion, Amanda. Some of us have real problems! You’re a despicable, selfish, callous woman, who only thinks about herself! I hope your ex finds happiness with that sweet and cute female turtle. I know I will.”  
“She’s not cute. I’m much cuter!” Amanda said, only focussing on that and missing the point.  
“Perhaps looks wise, but your personality’s atrocious. It isn’t all about looks, Amanda. They fade, but personality’s forever. You need to get a reality check and to work on yours. You know what else? I’d date that female turtle. She seemed sweet from the little time I was with her. But I regret being with you and that I ever met you. Typical you. You’re focussed on looks when I was talking about what problems and real life. I have them. It’s your fault. You went off on…”  
“What problems could you have, trust fund boy?” Amanda snapped. “Did Daddy not pay you your monthly allowance?”  
“I was an egotistical shit too, but I’ve had time to think the last few days about what really matters. Family and friends…..”  
“Yawn. I sense a lecture coming,” Amanda said rudely.  
“My dad’s in hospital. He had a heart attack and it made me realize how finite life is and that money doesn’t buy you everything. Not what really matters anyway, which is happiness, your friends, family and your health. Doctors expect him to make a full recovery, but he’ll have to make a few lifestyle changes. I’m so glad he’s going to be okay. The thought of losing him slays me. Our family and friends have been extremely supportive. I’m so grateful. Then I found out Kylie has ALS. Can you believe it? She’s only fourteen. My poor little sis. I feel so helpless. Doctors say there’s nothing they can do. There are trials for drugs that could prolong her life a while, but she’ll be dead before she’s twenty. She’ll never…..” Josh choked back a sob and said, “She’s never going to get married or have kids or travel or fulfil any of her dreams. But what do you care? It’s all about you and that’ll never change.”  
“Are you done?” Amanda said coldly. “Life’s not all about you, Josh! I have my own problems. Don’t you want to know?”  
“Wow. You really are a heartless bitch,” Josh said heatedly. “I hoped you might have some empathy for Kylie. You guys got along very well, but you’re just dead inside, Amanda. Do the world a favor and never procreate. Send my best wishes to Jasmine and Raphael. I hope they have tons of babies and are extremely happy forever.”  
“I won’t be. I don’t want kids. Are you done with your sob story?

Josh’s answer was to hung up and Amanda threw the handset against the wall in rage and frustration. Fucking Josh, she thought bitterly. How fucking dare he make it all about him and his family? I have problems and no one cares. No one! Not fair! I’m important. And how can he find that hideous Jasmine prettier than me? She’s a fucking turtle and I’m a gorgeous model for fuck’s sake! Fuck! Josh is so blind. And that stupid Raphael’s so blind too. Jasmine’s no prize. I am. Why can’t they see that? I’ll seduce Raphael and make sure Jasmine knows. I can’t stand the fact she’s my sister. She’s repulsive and Raphael should be with me.

XXXX 

After Josh had disconnected the call, he thought bitterly, I wish I’d never met that bitch. She’s poison and she’ll never change. He looked up and saw his sister had entered the room. “I heard raised voices,” Kylie said. “Are things okay, Josh?”  
“Fine, Kylie. Do you want me to make you anything?”  
“I’m good. Thank you. Was that Amanda you were talking to?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is she going to come see me?” Kylie asked.  
“I don’t think so. Amanda’s so wrapped up in herself, she doesn’t have time. I’m sorry. I know you liked her.  
“Truthfully, I didn’t. I only pretended to for your sake. I found her too self-absorbed, boring and kind of stupid. I’m glad you aren’t together anymore. That is the case, right?”  
“Yes. You were a good actress. I believed you.”  
“I know. You’ll meet someone incredible one day, Josh. You’re a terrific guy and any girl would be lucky to have you.”  
"I’ve also been selfish and vain, Kylie. I haven’t been a good brother and I feel like I’m failing you now,” Josh said and blinked back tears.  
“Nonsense,” Kylie said and hugged him. “You’ve always been a great big brother and you are now, so please stop being hard on yourself. I’ll be sad if you do that and you don’t want me to be, do you?”  
“No,” Josh said, pulling away. “How are you feeling?”  
“Today’s a good day. I mean it, Josh. You’re so hard on yourself. I’d like to go out to dinner tonight with you and have pizza. Then I want to have get gelato and stroll through Central Park. I don’t want sadness and tears or regrets, Josh. Life’s too short for that. I don’t know how much time I have left, but I want my remaining days to be full of fun and happiness. I want you to follow your dreams and to do what makes you happy. I want you to live your life for yourself and for me too when I’m too infirm. I want you to find a kind and caring girl, who’ll make you happy. I want you to look after Dad and Mom when I’m gone, but most importantly, I want you to live life to the fullest and to enjoy every nano second. Don’t have regrets.”  
“You’re so brave and positive. I’d be mad if this happened to me.”  
“It’s pointless being angry, Josh. It doesn’t change anything. Promise me you’ll do what I asked.”  
“You know I will, sis. I love you and I’m so proud of you.”  
“Back at you, bro. I’m going to get my coat. See you now.”

Yes, Josh thought. Amanda will never change. I’m s so glad I’m rid of her and that I had a wake-up call. I was heading down a dark path. I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life before all of this, but I do now. I’m going to be a doctor. My sister wanted to be one and I’m going to be one in honor of her and spend my life helping people. And I’m going to set up a charity in her name that’ll help people and turtles, which are her favorite animals. I should tell her about Raphael and Jasmine. I know she’ll keep a secret.

XXXX 

Leo and Sam had left the room, so that Splinter could talk to Raphael. Now Splinter went in search of his eldest son. He found Leo in the lounge and said, “Leonardo.”  
“Dad!” Leo exclaimed, rising to his feet and going to him. “How’d it go with Raph?”  
“Your brother was extremely hostile, but his lovely fiancée talked sense into him and he agreed to try and forgive me. She really is something. Fiery and passionate, as well as sweet and affectionate. I’m positive she’ll keep him in line, which is exactly what he needs. He’s so headstrong. It worries me.”  
“Yes. Jasmine’s a sweetheart. Raph’s very blessed to have her. Come and sit down, Dad.”

“How long have they been together, Leonardo?” Splinter asked, as they sat down on the sofa.  
“They met on the eighth and have been together ever since. He popped the question on the ninth."  
“When did he break up with Miss Petrovic?”  
“The same day he met Jasmine.”  
“I see. So Jasmine’s a rebound thing?”  
“I sure as hell hope not. She’s wonderful and deserves the moon. I guess time will tell.”  
“What about you, Leonardo?”  
“Oh. I’m with Caska, Jasmine’s sister. She’s great. She went for a walk and I’ll introduce you to her when she returns. We met on the eighth and it was love at first sight. We’re engaged and getting married on the twentieth of this month. I hope you’ll attend and will officiate.”  
“I’d be delighted,” Splinter said and beamed. “But isn’t it too soon, Leonardo? You barely know her. I can sort of understand Raphael’s impulsiveness. He’s always been that way, but not you. You aren’t spontaneous.”  
“I know. That’s what’s so exciting. Cass makes me feel okay to be and to be less guarded about my feelings. She’s spontaneous and fun. Exactly what I need. Raph always said I was dull and as exciting as a rock, but Cass brings out my inner child and we have so much fun together. We have tons in common too. I’m happy for the first time in my life.”  
“I am happy for you, my son, but perhaps you’re with the wrong sister. You do not need exciting and spontaneous, Leonardo. You need chemistry, a strong willed, passionate and affectionate woman and I feel Jasmine would be better suited to you. Caska would suit Raphael.”  
“Me and Jasmine?” Leo said in disbelief, his sapphire eyes wide. “Are you crazy, Sensei? I don’t love Jasmine that way and she adores Raph. She wouldn’t want me and Caska hates Raph. It’ll never happen. I love Cass and we’re going to have a fantastic life together.”  
“I hope you’re right, but I have grave doubts.”  
“Sensei, you haven’t even met Cass and you’ve made up her your mind about her. Don’t you think that’s unfair?”  
“Maybe, but I’m going on my intuition, Leonardo, and I’m usually right.”  
“Usually, but not about Cass. You’ll see, Dad. We’re going to be magic together and you’re going to love her.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Enough about me. How are you?” Splinter filled him in and Leo said miserably, “You’re sick, Dad? How long have you got?”  
“I don’t know, but I do know Jasmine said I could stay here. Raphael was incensed of course, but she talked him down and I’ll be living here. It’ll be terrific being around you boys again. I’ve missed you so much, but I don’t feel comfortable knowing Saki will be in close proximity.”  
“He’s often away, but he’ll behave if he’s home. He wants to rebuild his relationship with his daughters, so I doubt he’ll make a fuss.”

“Dad!” Mikey said excitedly, entering the lounge, flanked by Don. “You’re here! How we missed you!”

“Yes. We’re so happy you’re here,” Don said. “How’d you find us?”

“I missed you too,” Splinter said. He stood and fiercely hugged them, tears streaming down his cheeks. “It’s a long story. Leonardo, will you please brew us some tea and I’ll tell my tale?”  
“Of course,” Leo said and headed to the kitchen. Dad’s wrong about Cass, he thought. She’s an angel and we’re going to last forever. Jas is sweet, but she doesn’t and will never like me as anything more than a sister and vice versa.

XXXX 

Meanwhile, Casey was in the huge garden, sitting under a large oak tree. He’d decided to spend the night there before heading back to the apartment he shared with April. He knew they’d had a massive fight, but he figured she’d cool down after having some space and they’d talk things out and would stay together. The night was humid anyway and he didn’t want to be around the turtles. He was miserable and wanted his space too. I feel bad for what I did, but April didn’t give me enough attention, he thought. I was lonely and needy and man has needs that must be met. April was so busy with her shit. What was I supposed to do? Use my right hand? Hell no. That isn’t very satisfying. Anyway, I mustn’t panic. April will take me back. She knows she won’t get any better and I’m a good catch.

Hearing footsteps, Casey looked up and saw a hazel eyed and forest green turtle peering down at him. “Howdy, handsome,” she said. “What’s are you doing out here all alone, stud?”

“Jasmine?” Casey said in shock. “I thought you were with Raph.”  
“You must mean my sis,” Caska said and smiled. “I’m Caska, her older sister. Who are you?”  
“I’m Casey, Raph’s pal.”  
"Oh. He’s a dickhead.”  
“Not true. He’s a good friend of mine and is a softy really. Maybe you rubbed him up the wrong way.”  
Caska shrugged, sat down and said with a twinkle in her eyes, “Maybe I can rub you up, huh? Would you like that, handsome? You’re looking rather sad and I can make you forget your problems.”  
Casey’s jaw dropped and he said, “You have balls coming onto a stranger, lady!  
“I’m not shy. So, what do you say?” Caska, asked, sliding a hand into his jeans. “Up for some fun?"  
“My girl and I…are…”Casey stammered, heat rising to his cheeks and to his groin.  
“She’ll never know and neither will my fiancé. No one comes to this part of the garden often. I do, because it’s my haven, but anyway…Let me pleasure you, Casey.”  
“I’ve never been with a turtle before. It could be fun. I've been curious, but there were only the guys before and I’m straight and…”  
“You won’t regret it,” she said and passionately kissed him.

He eagerly responded and the kissing intensified, as clothes were shed.

Casey broke the kiss and said breathlessly, “You’re a fantastic kisser.”  
“So are you. Fuck me. I won’t fall gravid, so don’t worry. I’m barren. Fuck me. I’m horny and I need some release. Do it. Pound me good, you sexy man!”

Casey pushed her onto the ground, parted her legs, thrust his dick inside of her and began to thrust in and out, watching her eyes close and listening to her moans of pleasure.

Caska churred, her cheeks flushed, and she dug her nails into his back. Casey sped up the pace, his eyes hooded, as he panted.

I love the sounds she’s making, Casey thought. They’re so sexy. I love this. I never thought I’d screw a turtle, but it’s so good. She’s great. Best sex I ever had.

A short time later, Caska climaxed and it wasn’t long before Casey came, shooting hot jets of ropey cum into her, before pulling out and flopping down beside her.

“That was out of this world,” Caska said breathlessly. “You’re a good fuck, Casey. Thank you.”  
“As are you,” Casey said and turned her head to face him. “I loved it. Best sex I ever had. Can we do it again?”  
“My. We’re an eager boy,” Caska said playfully and placed a hand on his dick. “Sure. Why not? Give me your number and I’ll call you when I’m free. I have to plan my ceremony with Leo, so I’ll be pretty busy.”  
“Leo’s your fiancé?” Casey said in astonishment.  
“Yes. Prim and proper Leo. He’s a honey, but he’s a bit of a bore too. I imagine he’ll be that way in the sack too, so my romance with you will make that bearable. I can’t marry a human of course, so I have to marry Leo. The other choices are pitiful. Raphael’s a brute, Mikey’s childish and Don’s a nerd and besides, Raphael’s with my goody-two-shoes sister, Jasmine. I’m the wilder and more fun sister.”  
“I’ll say,” Casey enthused. “I’ve had an amazing time, Caska.”  
“Me too.”

They exchanged numbers and got dressed. Then Casey said, “You’d better shower or Leo will smell what you’ve been doing.”  
Caska smiled and said, “There’s an outdoor shower by the gardener’s cottage, which has been empty the past few days, so I suspect he’s been fired or is on vacation. You’re welcome to join me.”  
“I’d love to.”

Casey followed her to the gardener’s cottage and thought, this girl’s a knockout. I just hope Leo doesn’t find out. Raph’s considered the hothead, but Leo can be just as volatile if he’s riled up. Caska and I’ll have to be extremely discreet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I realized that Josh was in the same room as the brothers when they were kidnapped, but I never mentioned him again. Ugh. I hate when I screw up like that. I'm changing it and he was actually in the bathroom at the time and stayed there when he heard gun shots. He then will be there with Splinter until April and Casey arrived. Then Josh goes home and isn't mentioned until now. I hope that's better. I'm going back and correcting grammar and so on in all of my stories. Time consuming, but they read much better.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all following, reading and reviewing. It's been two years since I started this story and it's no where near the end. 
> 
> Will Leo find out about Casey? Will Casey try and win April back?


	76. Caska's betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo learns what his fiancée's been up to. Angst and tears abound.

Caska’s evening with Casey had continued way longer than she’d planned. They’d showered together, swapped numbers, had kissed goodbye, but both feeling horny again, they’d given into their passion and had made love on the bed four times. Leo had called her fifteen times and sent ten texts, but she’d ignored them. He could wait and she had an excuse ready, which was that she’d gone for a stroll, had lost track of time and that her phone was on silent, so she hadn’t heard the phone. She had no doubt Leo would believe her. He had no reason not to. Technically, it wasn’t a lie. She had lost track of time.

Lying in a sleeping Casey’s arms, Caska snuck a glance at him and smiled. He was attractive with his dark eyes and dark hair and she definitely wanted to see him again. She knew she was being unfaithful to Leo, but so what? He’d never know, right? She and Casey would keep things discreet and it wasn’t like she’d fall pregnant, so what was the big deal if she had some fun to balance out the monotony she was sure her marriage would bring. Leo was lovely and a gentleman, but he was boring. Meditation and reading were his favorite things to do, which bored her senseless. He didn’t drink, didn’t smoke, didn’t curse, didn’t know how to have fun. Snoozeville. He’d bring stability to her life, which she needed, she’d have a home and would be respected, but that was where it ended.

Sex with Leo was great, but she had a feeling that was all they had in common and she wanted more. Casey could be that more. He was mysterious, passionate, hot as hell and had a wild side. Just like her.

Jasmine, as usual, lucked out, Caska thought irritably. I got the dull brother. She got the exciting and devastatingly good looking one, even if he’s a brute. Life isn’t fair! I always get the short fucking straw. My sister’s going to have babies and I’m barren. Sometimes I really despise her. Why couldn’t I have that? I’d be a great mother. I know I would. But I’m doomed to a dull existence and I can’t back out of the marriage, because that’d be dishonorable and….

How ironic, Caska thought. I think calling off the wedding would be dishonorable, but I’m bedding Casey, which is far worse. Much worse. Leo.

Regret suddenly overcame her, as she thought about her fiancée. Leo didn’t deserve it. He’d done nothing wrong and had treated her better than anyone ever had. He showered affection on her, doted on her and how was she repaying him? By sleeping with someone else. She was a slut and she didn’t deserve to even be in Leo’s presence, let alone be his fiancée. He was pure, noble, decent, kind, the exact opposite of her.

Okay. Leo was boring, but that wasn’t an excuse to bed someone else, especially a virtual stranger to her. And maybe she was being too harsh on her fiancée and she should try harder to get to know him and to like what he did. Maybe she was being selfish by being fixated on her needs and wants. It wasn’t all about her. It was about her and Leo. Them. A couple, who’d soon be bonded. Unified.

This was wrong. Immoral. Disgraceful, but being with Casey also felt thrilling. He exuded magnetism, his dark eyes drew her in and she felt like she could drown in them forever. Casey was a possibility she liked very much and she had a feeling she’d be much happier with him.

The phone rang again. Leo, she thought, glancing at the caller ID and seeing it was two a.m. Shit. I’m a bitch for cheating on him, but I like Casey and want him. I’d be much happier with him. I know I would be and Leo deserves someone kind and loving. Someone, like my sister. Not slutty, undeserving me. I feel conflicted. Do I do the right thing, tell Leo what I did and pray he forgives me and stay with him and try and make our union work or do I tell him I want out, I cheated and want Casey? I don’t want to hurt Leo, but whatever option I choose I will and I know I have to be true to myself as well. Because ultimately, the only opinion that really matters is that of the person staring back at you in the mirror.

Caska sighed, her mind made up, and sat up. Then she gently got up, showered, dressed and headed to the main house.

XXXXXX

Not seeing Leo in the lounge, Caska went into the room she and Leo shared. He was sitting on the bed, reading what she guessed was a war book.

“Leo?” Caska said nervously.  
He tossed the book aside, narrowed his eyes, folded his arms and said coolly, “Where the hell were you? It’s after two a.m. You said you wouldn’t be gone long!”  
“I went for a walk, lost track of the time and…..”  
“And what?” Leo demanded. He stood up, crossed to her side and snapped, “I left you messages and texts. Why the hell didn’t you answer, Caska?” Leo’s sapphire eyes bore into hers and he said, “Are you regretting being with me?”  
“Huh? Where’d that come from, Leo? Of course….”  
“Are you having an affair, is that it and you’re tired of me? Is that the real reason why you ignored my calls? Maybe I’m just too boring and lame for an outgoing girl like you. I understand. You’d have been better off with someone like my brother and me with someone like your sister. It’s not too late if you want to call things off and …..”

Caska’s mouth was dry and she mentally discarded her plan of telling the truth that’d surely crush him. She couldn’t do it. Couldn’t stand being the source of his pain. Couldn’t stand seeing the noble and gentle warrior collapse in despair. No. She had to think about him, comfort him. Lie.

Caska stretched out a hand, willing her hands not to tremble, and touched his beak.

“Leo, no, sweetheart. I wasn’t with anyone. I went for a walk, lost track of time and had the phone on silent, but not because I was avoiding you, my love. I just wanted a little time on my own. I don’t regret being with you one iota. I love everything about you and you’re perfect. Kind, loving, gentle. Everything I’ve always wanted. I’m happy and you’re the source of my happiness. I’m grateful you’re my mate and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, especially not Raphael if that’s the brother you were alluding to. He’s wilful, impulsive, rash, insensitive and….Not my type. You’re my type, Leo. I love you. Only you.”  
“You sure? I know I’m not exactly the most exciting person. Raph says I’m lame and about as exciting as a rock.”  
“Of course I’m sure. I’d rather stability than a livewire and unpredictability. Good luck to my sis. She has her hands full. I envision a divorce sooner or later! I don’t find you boring, Leo. Not at all. Leo, my darling, please never think that.”  
“You’re sweet, but I can be. I need to get out of my shell more and try new things.” Leo held up a brochure he’d been reading and handed it to her.  
Caska’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull, as she read, “Your relationship in crisis? Feel like it’s at the crossroads and you need the spark back? We cater to your every desire, fantasy and kink that’ll make you feel like you’re on your honeymoon again! Phone us at Fantasia at…..”  
“What do you think, babe?” Leo asked.  
“You think our relationship’s in crisis, Leo?”  
Leo removed her hands from his face and said softly, “No, but I thought I could learn some things, you know, to make me more exciting. At least in the bedroom. Plus, I thought it could be fun. I’m so scared you’ll leave me. I love you and I want to make you happy in every way. I honestly thought I’d…You were having doubts about me and maybe you met someone else, who…..I know I have to be more fun and I’m going to try harder, starting with that erotic weekend away. I’ve booked. I want to be enough for you in every possible way.”

It was so typical Leo to think she’d leave him and that he had to change to please her, when she knew it was the other way around. There was nothing wrong with Leo. It was she, who really needed to change. She needed to be less selfish and to grow up. Regret overwhelmed her and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She looked down, ashamed of her actions, and unable to meet his eyes.

“Baby?” Leo said anxiously and tilted her chin up. “What’s wrong? Have I done something wrong? You don’t want to go away?”  
“You’re too good for me, Leo,” Caska choked out. “I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone like my sister. You should be marrying her. I should be with Raphael or someone similar.”  
Leo blinked in confusion and said, “You love Raph? Is that what this is about? You want my brother and you have the whole time? I should have known you’d never want someone like me, who’s…..”  
“I don’t want Raphael! We’d kill one another. I said someone like him. You’re too good for me. I love you. I do love you.” And in that moment, she really did. She loved how sweet he was and how willing he was to change to please her. “But I don’t deserve you.”  
“Why would you say that, Caska? You know how much I love you and I…”  
“I’m not the pure and innocent and sweet girl you think I am.”  
“You mean your past? I know about it. It’s the past and doesn’t matter. All that matters is the present, my angel. I’m really confused.”  
Caska trembled, her body shaking like a leaf, and Leo moved to comfort her, but she stepped away and said, “Don’t. I fucked up, Leo. I did something bad. Something that’ll change things between us. Possibly sever things between us forever.”  
“What did you do?” Leo asked worriedly.  
“Raphael’s….”  
Leo’s eyes narrowed, hurt and betrayal flashed on his face and he whispered in a broken voice, “You fucked Raph? Is that it? You said someone similar to Raph…. You screwed my baby brother?”  
“No! He’s with Jas. I’d never do that! For the last damn time, I don’t like Raphael! I….”  
“You what?”  
“You were right. I cheated, but not with Raphael. It was with his friend, Casey.”

A mixture of shock, grief and anger flashed on Leo’s face. He opened his mouth twice to say something. Then he turned around, his shell to her, so she wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to fall, his heart shattered and his world crumbled. His sweetheart had betrayed him in the cruellest way and with Casey. Fucking Casey of all people! Raphael he could understand maybe, but Casey? No. Leo couldn’t possibly understand what attracted her to that buffoon!

“Leo….”Caska said timidly.

Silence stretched for a good few minutes, as Leo weighed what he wanted to say.

“Leo,” Caska said. “I….”  
“How long?” Leo grit out. “How many times did you fuck him? Is it love?”  
“Once. It’s a…..Leo, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It just happened.”  
Leo whirled around, his sapphire eyes blazing, and yelled, “Rain just happens, accidents happen, but cheating doesn’t just happen! His cock doesn’t just find its way into you! You wanted It, you fucking bitch. How could you do this to me, to us? Why wasn’t I good enough for you?”  
Tears rained down her cheeks and Caska whispered, “You are, Leo. I’m sorry. I love you. I never meant. I do love you. Leo, please….I want to be your bonded wife. I want to be with you. I want….”  
“IT’S NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT. I need to think if I want you back, can forgive you and want to be bonded to you. Get out. You’ll have my answer when I’m ready. Until then, leave me alone.”  
“Leo, please. I’m sorry.”  
“I said get the hell out. Now.”

Caska fled.

XXXX

Caska ran outside to the garden, her sanctuary, her haven. It started to rain, but she didn’t care. She’d hurt Leo and she wouldn’t forgive herself. She’d thought she could just blurt what she’d done, that it’d be a piece of cake. She’d cheated on other boyfriends, but….Leo was different. He hadn’t deserved it, the pain and the suffering. He’d adored her, had given his all and she’d repaid him with cheating and deception. She was trash. She was worthless. She was undeserving of Leo. She sat under the oak tree, held her head in her hands and wept, as the rain continued lashing down.

I was wrong, she thought. Casey isn’t what I need. I need Leo. So he’s not the most exciting person, so what? He’s gentle, respectful, honest, affectionate, sweet and that’s what really matters. I’ve lost the best thing that ever happened to me and the only person I can blame is myself. I always fuck up.

She stood up, went inside and thought, I’m going to try and win Leo back. I’ll do whatever it takes. I do love him and I wish I’d never fucked Casey. What the hell was I thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo forgive her?
> 
> This story's been nominated for the 2018 TMNT Reader's Choice Awards in the Erotica Category. I was stunned when I found out. I'm honoured and excited. Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without you all.

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Amanda wakes up in the sewers.


End file.
